Out of Mirkwood
by Scribbles-on-Parchment
Summary: The woodland realm is believed to have been wiped out centuries ago and Thranduil is determined to keep it that way. Legolas has grown up under his father's strict rule and feels trapped. But when he disobeys his father and ventures out into the woods he soon discovers that the outside world is much different then what he was brought up believing.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am female. Need I say more? **

**This is my first fanfic story. I am not an amazing writer or great at grammar and spelling. So, please no flames; I already know my writing is not the best. Though if you have ideas or questions I would love to hear them! **

**Out of Mirkwood is set in an AU. Therefore, please do not expect all the characters and/or places to be exactly the same as in the book or movie; but I will do my very best to keep them the same.**

**As of summer 2020 this story is going through a huge edit to change the many typos and plot holes that I made before my amazing beta elvenmaia came along to help me. **

**I would love to know what you guys think. This will be a two part series so be on the look out for book #2 coming out in spring 2021!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a fanfic :)**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

July 20, 2019

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Elrond looked at the letter in his hand. The parchment was dirty and torn and the hastily done wax seal was barely holding the paper together, serving as a testimony to the fact that the letter had not been opened.

"We found Lasbelin slain by orc arrows at the forest gate."

Elrond looked up as the messenger's voice cracked. The ellon's grief was evident in his hazel eyes.

"The letter was still in his hand_, h__îr nín_," the elf continued, "He never got the chance to deliver it."

Elrond bowed his head. This was what he had feared. Thranduil had not received his letter that was meant to warn him of the upcoming attack. Elrond's heart was heavy with dread as he asked,

"And what of the Greenwood? What became Thranduil and his people?"

At this the other elf dropped his gaze to the floor of the tent, "Slaughtered. We found them all slain at the gates to the palace. The king lay dead with his people, shot in the chest by an orc arrow," the ellon paused before continuing, "We found but one survivor. Next to the king we discovered one ellon that yet drew breath. We believe it to be Tamír, Captain of the Greenwood archers. He appeared to have been gravely wounded trying to protect the king. He may yet live to see another dawn, but it is not so for his kin."

When the elf paused again Elrond said quietly, "There was nothing you could have done for them. Do not burden yourself with such guilt. I am sure you gave them a proper burial and that will no doubt serve as some comfort to him."

"No _h__îr nín_," the ellon said, his gaze filling with such sadness that Elrond had to look away, "The _yrch_ were quick to return to scavenge the battlefield. We were outnumbered and there was naught else we could do but make haste back here with the wounded ellon. I fear that if we return we will find no bodies left to bury."

There was a pause and when Elrond said nothing the elf choked out, "The Greenwood is lost _h__îr nín_. We have failed you."

Elrond's normally gentle brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears; his heart grieving at what he had just heard.

"No _mellon_," he said at last, _"We _have failed them. This time I arrived too late."

The two Nolor ellyn went silent, the loss of so many immortal lives weighed heavily on both of them. At length Elrond slowly rose from his chair.

"I must bring news of this tragedy to those waiting outside, though it pains my heart to do so," He put his hand on the shoulder of the young soldier who stood in front of him, "Do not let this grief consume you Lamonir. There was nothing else you could have done. If anyone is to blame it is me."

At the door to the tent, Elrond paused and took in a deep shuddering breath. Never had he foreseen the fall of this elven kingdom. Though he had not been anything but a formal acquaintance with Thranduil, he had respected the ellon and admired the loyalty of his people.

Elrond gripped the cloth door of the tent tightly as he drew it back and stepped out. The small group of elven warriors that waited outside quickly gathered around him. As Elrond caught the eye of Glorfindal, his loyal friend and advisor, a single silver tear escaped Elrond's eye, leaving a glistening trail down his check before dropping into the tall grass.

Elrond moved his gaze to rest on the expectant faces of the elves in front of him.

"My heart is heavy with grief to bring you news such as this," Elrond said addressing them, "The great kingdom of the Greenwood has fallen and our fellow eldar slaughtered by the forces of evil. We were not there to save them."

A murmur passed through the gathered elves.

"The last woodland realm of the Silvan elves has now faded and passed into legend, and with it the last of the Sindar have departed these lands. The Greenwood is no more and the forest is covered in darkness."

All was silent as the ellyn were filled with sorrow. Some wept softly, while others showed their anguish only in their eyes. The loss of so many immortal lives affected all gathered, even those who had had no love for their woodland kin.

Elrond stood with his head bowed as sorrow and guilt consumed him. He felt a hand land softly on his back and heard the gentle voice of Glorfindal trying to comfort him. Elrond looked up into his friend's sad face and said,

"What have we done, _mellon nín_? Where did we go wrong?"

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_h__îr nín – my lord_

_mellon - friend_

_mellon nín – my friend_

_yrch - orcs _


	2. Chapter 2 - Into the Forest

**A couple of notes on the chapter: I wanted to make you aware that in this story I will be following the traditional cliché that Legolas's mom is dead. You probably didn't care or need to know this just yet, but just so you do not expect a loving mother figure to be coming anytime soon. Also, I wanted to say yes, I do mean to have the time gap between the prologue and where the story starts to be that large. Hopefully it will make since later. **

**I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading and yes the chapter do get much longer I promise :) **

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

July 21, 2019

* * *

Chapter 2 - Into the Forest

**2,500 years later in the forest of Mirkwood…**

"Good shot my prince!"

Legolas grinned at Êmand.

"I was trained by the best," he said, slipping his bow onto his back, "Now you can wait here while I go and get the pheasant. And for the last time stop calling me 'my prince'. You know I despise it. Save it for Kélion. He seems to love it."

Legolas turned to walk towards the trees across the clearing, but was stopped when the older elf caught his arm.

"Ahh, but it seems as if you have forgotten two important things, _penneth_," the ellon said with a light smile.

The young prince raised a delicate brow.

"One," Êmand continued, "Is that you are my charge. Your _adar_ has given me the responsibility to teach you and therefore, I can call you whatever I wish."

Legolas groaned, making Êmand's dark brown eyes sparkle with mirth.

"And second?" Legolas asked impatiently when the Silvan did not continue.

The older eldar suddenly grew more serious, "Second, you are not allowed to go wandering off alone into the forest."

"But I am not wandering off!" Legolas protested, his blue eyes darkening with frustration, "I am walking a mere thirty paces from you to pick up my pheasant! Why are you so protective all of a sudden? Do you think I will run away? Or perhaps get attacked and forget everything you taught me about defending myself?"

Êmand frowned, sensing his young charge's frustration.

"No. I do not doubt your skills. For I believe that you could defend yourself well if the need were to arise. But your father does not have as much faith in you as I have."

Legolas understood immediately and glared furiously at the older elf demanding,

"What are you not telling me? What did my _adar_ ask you to do?"

"Legolas, you know your father wishes only to protect you. And this is the only way he can see to do that."

The young prince was fuming now.

"I will only ask you one more time Êmand. What did my _adar_ ask you to do? Keep me in arms reach at all times? He might as well tie me to you or better yet forbid me from leaving the palace at all!"

Êmand sighed. This was exactly the reaction he had both expected and dreaded.

"Your _adar_ _and _brother have decided that it is in your best interest to keep you in my sight and within four hundred paces from the palace. This is to be done at all times."

Legolas turned to look back the way they had come and groaned when he glimpsed the solid stone gates of the Greenwood realm through the waving leaves of the trees.

"So now you are also going to sleep in my room as well?"

"Do not be absurd Legolas. I will not be sleeping in your room. This is to be done at all times on all of your _excursions_, not in the palace or while you are sleeping."

"Of course, Kélion would be in on this too," he turned back to face Êmand, "And when were you going to tell me about this? I know that my _adar _never would but I had hoped that you would not keep things from me. Particularity when something pertains to me."

"Your brother advised me not to tell you until you asked. He knew that you would be furious when you found out."

The ellon put a hand gently on the prince's shoulder. He could feel the tension in Legolas's muscles. After a moment the young Sinda asked,

"And do you agree with this? Do you agree with my _adar _that I need all of these restrictions and rule to keep me safe? That I am too weak to protect myself?"

Êmand frowned again. He knew what Legolas was trying to do.

"I do not question the commands of my king. I have sworn an oath of loyalty to him and therefore it is not my place to contradict what he says. I must only obey him whether I agree with it or not," he looked into his charge's stormy blue eyes and added, "You must also do the same."

The young prince instantly dropped his gaze. He knew that what Êmand was saying was right but he was too upset to care at the moment. He felt trapped, as if a net was closing in around him and he could do nothing to change it.

"He may be my king," the elfling said at long last, feeling his frustration beginning to build, "But he is also my father and this time he has taken it too far."

Êmand knew the look in the young eldar's eyes. It was the same one Thranduil was prone to get when the elven king's temper was on a rise. It was a look of both defiance and anger. Immediately the Silvan knew what Legolas was about to do; he was about to openly disobey his father.

"Legolas," he began, but the prince just brushed past him and made for the trees, following the path his arrow had taken.

Êmand knew there was no way to persuade the prince to stop, but nonetheless he called out,

"Legolas! It is not wise to anger your _adar_."

As he had predicted the young elf ignored his call and disappeared into the trees. Now it was Êmand's turn to groan, which he did loudly. The older ellon then took off after his charge.

He was far from happy.

Êmand had warned Thranduil that this would happen, but the king had chosen to brush his warnings aside. The Sinda did not seem to want to accept the fact that the more restrictions and rules he placed on his youngest son, the more Legolas rebelled and disobeyed them.

As the Silvan followed the young elf into the forest, he vowed to have another talk with the king when they returned. Thranduil needed to realize that keeping his son trapped in such a way would only end up hurting both of them. Not only that but the king also needed to realize that hiding his people from all of arda would not heal the past nor stop it from repeating.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar__ – father_

_penneth - young one_


	3. Chapter 3 - In the Face of Danger

**I want to say a big thanks to everyone that has gotten far enough to read this chapter! I promise that there are many more adventures and much more angst ahead for poor Legolas. **

**Once again, a couple of notes for this chapter: In this story Legolas is about 600 or so years old. I am translating this to be about 16 – 17 years old in human years. I am fully aware that this is not how Tolkien said that elves age. But hey, this is an AU so you will just have to go with it :) Secondly (and not nearly as important) is that I am really bad at both writing battle scenes and making my writing flow smoothly. I am so sorry but I hope to get better! **

**So, without further ado I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter…**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

July 28, 2019

* * *

Chapter 3 – In the Face of Danger

Êmand caught up with Legolas as the ellon picked up the dead pheasant. A green and gold fletched arrow protruded from its breast. A perfect shot.

"Why did you follow me?" the young elf demanded, "Did you not expect me to come back?"

Êmand frowned, "I am not only your mentor but also your bodyguard and most importantly your friend. If something were to happen to you then I would have failed my duty to protect you."

Legolas angrily ripped the arrow from the dead bird.

"I can take care of myself Êmand. I am not weak and can watch out for myself for a mere five minutes, despite what my _adar_ seems to think."

Êmand didn't respond but watched silently as the prince wiped the silver, metal point of the arrow along his leggings. The result was a long streak of blood left behind, staining the fabric on his thigh.

"You have a cloth for just that purpose," he said as Legolas put the arrow back into his quiver, "When you come back with yet another pair of soiled clothes I do not believe either Narril or your _adar _will be very happy."

The elfling looked at the Silvan, blue eyes blazing, "I don't care about what my _adar_ thinks right now. It is obvious he seems to care very little about me save for my appearance and close vicinity to the palace."

Êmand was about to explain to Legolas that his father cared about him greatly, when a movement in the trees behind the young prince caught his eye. For a moment light glinted off something in the trees; something that looked like…

Without a second thought the ellon grabbed Legolas and pulled the startled youth behind him.

"What are you…"

But the words died on the young Sinda's lips as Êmand cried out and fell to his knees. Legolas's eye widened as he saw a crude arrow protruding from just above the eldar's left knee. As Êmand struggled to his feet another arrow flew past the elfing's head. However, the prince did not react fast enough and the arrow grazed the side of his neck before embedding itself in the tree behind them.

"Legolas! Get out of here!" Êmand cried, pulling his bow from his back and setting an arrow to the string.

He expected more arrows to come flying at any moment and his only thought was to protect the young prince. Everything else could wait.

But the young eldar did not seem to heed his words and instead stood frozen in place, a small trickle of blood running down from the thin scratch on his neck.

"Legolas," Êmand did not turn around, his eyes searching for any movement in the trees in front of them, "Remember what I have taught you. Do not let fear get to your head."

He heard, rather then saw the elfling come to his senses and in no time his charge was standing beside him, arrow at the ready and eyes flashing with adrenaline. Both stood motionless, bows at the ready, searching the surrounding forest for any sign of their attacker. Yet the woods remained silent and deathly still. After several long minutes with no more arrows flying at them, Legolas lowered his bow slightly.

"I think whoever it was is gone."

Êmand winced slightly as his wounded leg was throbbing and shaking with the strain of holding still for long.

"I think you are right, _penneth_. For the warning in my heart has faded. However, I still fear that whomever it was shall return soon and this time I do not think he intends to miss."

Legolas could still feel the adrenaline coursing through him as he helped Êmand limp back towards the gates. He had never been in a real fight before and couldn't help but feel embarrassed at his cowardliness. Perhaps his father was right, maybe he was too weak to defend himself.

"Do you know what or who it was that was firing upon us?" Legolas asked, trying to distract himself from these dark thoughts, "I felt no warning from the trees before the attack started. How did you know someone was there?"

"I am not sure what caused me to feel uneasy," Êmand said grimacing as his leg was jolted, "But perhaps if you had calmed your emotions, you would have been more aware of what was around you and sensed the danger."

"I didn't think that orcs came this close," Legolas protested, "I did not think there would be any danger. There hasn't been before."

"You still have a lot to learn. There is still so much that you do not yet understand. You must always be alert. It does not matter if you are in the safest place in all of arda. Evil always finds a way."

Êmand looked down at the crude arrow still protruding from his leg.

"I am not sure who it was that shot at us, but it was no _orch_. It was something else…"

Legolas wanted to know what the older elf was thinking, but he could tell that Êmand was deep in thought and so did not pursue it any further.

Both ellyn remained silent as they neared the stone gate that led into the mountainside. The fight had made the young Sinda temporarily forget about his anger towards his _adar_ but as he slowly helped his mentor limp up to the palace it all came rushing back.

When the guards at the gate saw their prince helping Êmand, they immediately rushed forward calling for the gates to be opened. In an instant Legolas found himself being overwhelmed with questions from the Silvan soldiers about what had happened and if he was injured.

"I'm fine," the young ellon said quickly, wanting to dismiss their fears and keep the attention off of him. He was in enough trouble as it was.

Legolas was relieved when he felt the weight of the older eldar taken off him as the guards ushered them both into the large Welcoming Hall that lay just inside the gates.

"Do not worry about me _penneth_," Êmand said leaning heavily on one of the ellon guards who was supporting him, "You should go an see your _adar_, do not put this off longer than need be."

The young Sinda watched as his mentor was quickly escorted to the Halls of Healing. He had no desire to go and face his _adar's_ anger, but he knew he must.

"Legolas!"

The prince looked up startled when he heard the familiar voice call his name and groaned when he saw who it was. Thalion, his father's personal guard, was rushing over towards him, a very worried look on his face. No doubt with all of the ruckus this was causing the entire palace would know something had happened in a matter of minutes; and when the story got out they would probably hear how their youngest prince froze in the face of danger and how Êmand was wounded saving him. Once his _adar_ and older brother found out Legolas was sure he would never be let out of the palace again.

"What happened Legolas?" Thalion asked looking the young ellon over, brow creasing, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," he responded tersely.

Thalion frowned as his eye rested on the bloody scratch on Legolas's neck, "Then what happened? Were you attacked by _yrch_? Spiders? I saw that Êmand was being taken to the healers."

Legolas was getting frustrated at the overwhelming amount of concern and worry everyone seemed to be casting his way. Couldn't they see he was fine? If they wanted to worry about someone then they should worry about his mentor.

"I said I'm fine Thalion. If you want to know what attacked us then go ask Êmand. He seems to always know more about things that concern me than I do."

Thalion could tell that the young prince was referring to something other than the attack, so he did not press it further.

"Come _penneth_," he said, "Your _adar_ will no doubt be greatly worried when he hears news of this. I think it would be wise if I take you to…"

He was interrupted by a thundering voice demanding, "Where is my son?"

Thalion turned away from Legolas who had gone pale at the sight of the imposing figure of Thranduil standing at the door to the hall. The monarch's icy blue eyes scanned the room for a glimpse of his son's golden hair. Legolas knew that unless he acted now there would be no way of escaping his _adar_. He quickly looked around for an easy exit and saw the side hall that led to the guard's quarters. He knew it would bring him out on the other side of the Welcoming Hall and away from his problems. Without a second thought Legolas slipped away determined not to confront his _adar_… yet.

* * *

When Legolas finally arrived back at his room, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had been worried that he would run into someone in the hallways he had taken, but to his relief the passages had been empty. The young eldar quickly shut the door to his room and locked the large ornate doors. He knew this would not keep his _adar _out as all the doors in the palace were enchanted to open at the king's command. However, at this point Legolas was beyond caring anymore. If he couldn't get away from his _adar's_ anger at least he could delay facing it; it was the one thing he felt he could control.

After doing this the prince angrily threw his bow and quiver onto the floor. It wasn't fair. None of this would have happened if his _adar_ did not think him too weak to care for himself.

_But you are weak_, Legolas reminded himself, _you are so weak that you froze when danger came. You are a coward because that is who your adar has made you to be. It's all his fault._

The stress and frustration of the day was making him very irritated at everyone. The young Sinda kicked the wall, trying to rid himself of some of the pent-up anger that now flooded his body, yet he only succeeded in giving himself a throbbing foot. Legolas finally slouched defeatedly into a plush chair positioned by his bed. He knew his _adar_ would soon come and he was not looking forward to when he did.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar__ – father_

_penneth - young one_

_orch - orc_

_yrch - orcs_


	4. Chapter 4 - The King's Anger

**Hey all! Thanks for sticking around to read my next chapter! I am hoping that I will be able to update once a week, but school is right around the corner so we will have to see how that goes! I really don't have any notes about this chapter. **

**I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

August 3, 2019

* * *

Chapter 4 – The King's Anger

Legolas was getting anxious. The longer it took his _adar_ to find him, the longer Thranduil's anger had time to build. There was no doubt that as soon as the elven king found him the young ellon would be in a world of trouble. There was no way he could get out of it.

Legolas sighed and got up from the chair stretching his stiff limbs. He now just wanted his _adar_ to come through the door so he could get it over with. The longer he was forced to wait the worse he knew the confrontation would be. The Sinda knew that when the king came, there would be harsh words and anger on both sides. For years he had kept all his frustration pent up inside him and he was not sure he could hold it in any longer.

The young prince walked over to the window that lay on the other side of his bed and angrily looked out over the palace garden. It was deserted. Legolas was debating if it might be a good idea to try and climb out his window and jump to the closest tree when there was a loud knock at his door.

He instantly froze sure it was his _adar_.

"Legolas," the voice was muffled by the solid wood of the door, "I know you're in there."

However, it was not the harsh, anger filled voice of his _adar _ that he had been expecting, but rather the calm voice of his brother.

"Are you going to let me in or shall I continue to talk to the wood?"

Legolas had no desire to talk with Kélion, so he merely glared at the door, "Go away. I don't need to get scolded twice. You always just make things worse anyway."

The elfling knew this was harsh but he was not in the mood to be kind right now.

"I assume that means I should get comfortable with talking to the door," the voice said calmly showing no sign that the angered words had been heard.

Legolas remained silent.

"Well I had an enlightening talk with _adar _just a couple of minutes ago. It seems as though you have once again succeeded to get yourself into trouble. Do you find pleasure in having to deal with his temper or do you just have terrible luck? Either way you should know that _adar_ is rather angry with you at the moment."

The young Sinda snorted.

"And by rather angry I mean that he is ready to lock you in the dungeons."

"Well I wouldn't feel any different than the way I live now. What difference does it make if I am held captive by iron bars or by the rules that you and _adar _seem to think I so desperately need," there was silence outside the door, so the ellon continued, "You told me once that I would grow to be the greatest warrior in all of the realm. Well how am I supposed to do that if I am boxed in by rules that don't even allow me to leave sight of the palace? I am being treated like no more than an elfling."

"But you are an elfling Legolas. You have yet to reach your majority and are the youngest eldar by far in all of the realm. Is it such a bad thing for _adar_ to want to protect you?"

"I am not in the mood to argue with you Kélion. Isn't facing _adar_ enough of a punishment without also having to face you as well?"

Outside the door the crown prince rested his forehead on the ornate wood. There was no way to talk sense into his younger brother when he got in a mood like this.

"_Adar_ just does this because he loves you Legolas. You remind him so much of _naneth _that it would break his heart if he also lost you. Do you not see that or are you too blinded by your own self-pity to realize how much he is still hurting."

In his room, Legolas's eyes darkened with hurt at his brother's words. Could no one see the injustice? Could no one see how he was getting boxed in, tapped? For once could someone try to understand his side of things?

"_Naneth_ died more than 600 years ago Kélion. I don't even remember her. If _adar_ loved her as much as you say, then why did he not protect her? Why was he not there when she was killed?"

"Legolas!" Kélion hissed trying to stop his brother before the elfling said something he would regret.

"If he loved her so much then why does he never talk about her? Why does he never tell me anything about her? I don't think he ever felt any pain over losing her and if he did then he never showed it to me!"

"Legolas! Stop!"

"No Kélion," the young prince was too hurt and frustrated to care about the lasting impact his words could have, "I think that _adar _is a coward. If he cares about us so much then why has he kept us locked up, away from the outside world for centuries? Why has he never once told me about _naneth_? Why has he never consulted _me _about things that directly affect me? I'll tell you why. It's because he doesn't have the guts to stand up to any of us and fix the problems he has caused. It's all his…"

"_Dîn_!" a thundering voice cut him off causing Legolas to freeze, all the color rapidly draining from his face.

The young ellon just had time to scramble away as the door crashed open revealing the imposing figure of his _adar_. The monarch looked at his son with enough anger to cause any eldar to quake. His icy blue eyes board into Legolas making who quickly look away. Fury seemed to radiate off the Sinda.

"It would be wise to consider your next words very carefully _ion nín_."

He practically spat the last two words out.

Legolas looked behind his _adar_ at his brother who stood stiffly in the doorway, but Kélion's eyes showed no sympathy towards him. The crown prince slowly turned and walked away. His brother had gotten himself into this mess and now he had to face the consequences.

"_Adar_," Legolas said quietly, shocked and slightly hurt that Kélion had left him to face the king's rage alone, "_Goheno nin_. I did not know you would hear that."

"Obviously," the Sinda's voice shook with anger, "I am ashamed to call you _ion nín_. You disobey my rules and then go on to insult me and your _naneth_. Your actions today have landed you on the wrong side of my favor."

Legolas was trembling in fear now. He had never seen his _adar_ this angry before.

"If you were not my son then I would have you locked away in the dungeons for the rest of your miserable life for the words you have spoken."

_"Naethen adar_," the young elf said realizing how much trouble he was in, "I did not mean what I said. My words were spoken out of ang…"

"_Dîn_ Legolas!" the king thundered, "I have not finished. Your disobedience has caused another elf to be injured. He could have been killed protecting you and you would have had to live with the knowledge that it was your disobedience that caused it. You cannot blame all your actions on me Legolas. You need to take responsibility for what you have done. The blame does not fall on me, but on you."

Each of his _adar's_ words cut at the young eldar's heart.

"And how could you have said such cruel things about me and your _naneth_? Did you forget that she loved you so much that she died saving you? Do you not know that with her dying breath she told me to take you instead? I now have to live everyday with the knowledge that I could not save both of you," Thranduil paused before saying coldly, "Your actions have made me think that perhaps I saved the wrong one."

These words tore at Legolas with such fierceness that he suddenly struggled to draw breath. So that was what his _adar_ thought of him. He saw him as a mistake. A worthless son who should have died instead of his _naneth_.

The young Sinda looked up at his _adar,_ hurt and anger showing clearly in the dark blue depths, as he said calmly,

"So that is all I am, just another one of your mistakes."

Thranduil eyes narrowed at his son's words. Without thinking he stretched his hand out and slapped his son hard across the face.

"Do not ever speak to me like that again," he spat at Legolas's shocked expression, "You will stay in here until I decide the best punishment for your repulsive behavior."

The elven king spun around and stormed out of his son's room, slamming the door shut as he left. The young prince stood where his _adar _had left him. A bright red hand print displayed across his pale cheek, tears glistening in his eyes. His _adar's _harsh words rang in his ears and ripped at his already torn heart.

At last the young prince walked over to his bed and let himself fall face onto the silky fabric. Never had his _adar_ ever hit him. No matter how angry the Sinda had gotten towards him he had never raised his hand against him. But today that had all changed and Legolas wasn't sure if he could stand it. He felt as if an arrow had pierced his heart and this time there had been no Êmand to pull him out of the way.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar__ – father_

_naneth – mother _

_dîn – silence _

_ion nín – my son _

_goheno nin – forgive me_

_naethen – I am sorry_


	5. Chapter 5 - Escape

**This is the longest chapter to date. So enjoy it! The plot will begin to pick up so get ready for some Legolas angst coming up soon! **

**The only note that I have for this update is that I am bad at describing things. If any of you are confused about anything let me know and I will attempt to make it more understandable. **

**Also, for the reviewer who was worried I would make Thranduil evil: I won't. He will not be a horrid abusive father. I just needed to add a bit of tension between them :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this next installment!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

August 10, 2019

* * *

Chapter 5 – Escape

Kélion was sitting at the ornate, wooden desk in his room when he heard a door slam shut. He sighed and put down his quill. Obviously things had not gone well with Legolas as his _adar_ hated when either he or his brother slammed any door. That meant that either his _adar_ or younger brother had left the room in great frustration. With the harsh words that Legolas had said, Kélion figured it was most likely his _adar_ who had done the slamming.

Kélion looked back at the paperwork sitting on his desk. He had been working on it for the next council meeting in a week's time. He knew he needed to finish it, but his mind suddenly refused to focus any longer. Instead of concentrating on the numerous tasks that needed to be finished Kélion kept thinking back to Legolas's angry words. Did his younger brother really mean all that he had said? Or were they truly just spoken in anger?

Lately it had gotten hard to tell what Legolas spoke out of pure frustration versus what he truly meant. Kélion understood his younger brother felt boxed in and yearned for adventure and freedom. The young elf had spent his entire life behind the thick stone walls of the palace and had never traveled more than a day's journey from it. This was a small range for any elfling to be restricted to, let alone a perpetually energetic young Sinda. Legolas had always been rebellious but lately that rebellion had started to get out of hand.

However despite feeling sorry for his brother Kélion also felt extremely frustrated at the young ellon's inability to understand the reasons behind the rules. Legolas needed to accept the fact that he was safest in the confines of his _adar's_ palace. The only thing that awaited him outside of the Greenwood were darkness, pain, and betrayal, yet the young prince was too naïve to accept this.

Realizing that he would get no other work done in his current state of mind, Kélion stood up and frowned at the large stack of papers that demanded his attention. It was times like this that he hated being the crown prince. The amount of responsibilities that had been laid on his shoulders could be overwhelming at times. On top of that he had gotten very little done since leaving Legolas to his _adar's_ wrath.

Kélion walked away from his desk grumbling at his brother for ruining what could have been a very enjoyable and productive day. He opened the door to his room and stepped out into the hall. Maybe all he needed was a breath of fresh air in the garden to clear his mind.

He started walking down the hall but stopped abruptly when he saw his _adar_ leaning against a nearby. The usually imposing ellon now stood with his head in his hands looking utterly defeated. Kélion could not remember ever seeing him look like this. He put a hand on the Sinda's shoulder.

"_Adar?_"

Thranduil looked up at the sound of his oldest son's voice. The normally icy blue eyes of the king were now deep pools of sorrow and guilt. He looked at Kélion and said quietly,

"I hit him. I raised my hand against my own son in anger. What have I done?"

The prince paled. His _adar_ had hit Legolas? How could he have hurt him? Wasn't Legolas the very one he was trying so hard to protect? He wanted to run to the elfling's room and see his brother. What had the young eldar said to get this reaction from his _adar_? Kélion felt anger begin to well up inside him.

"I must go and speak with him," Thranduil said, too ashamed at his actions to look at his eldest son, "Ai Valar! What has happened to me that I should hurt my child both with my words and now my hands as well?"

Kélion desired to know this as well. He remembered growing up with an _adar_ who would take him on rides in the forest and help him with his bow. An _adar_ who had always been kind and patient; however, that had been nearly 4,000 years ago. Instead Legolas had grown up with an _adar_ who was cold, distant and quick to anger. The loss of his wife had affected Thranduil more than he would ever admit.

The king started to walk back towards Legolas's room making Kélion scowl. There was no way he was letting the Sinda anywhere near his brother until he had a chance to speak with them both and understand what had happened. He put his arm out stopping Thranduil in his tracks.

"_Adar,_ I do not think it wise to go and see Legolas just yet," he said as calmly as he could, "This action was done out of anger and I think it wise for both of you to take the time to calm yourselves and gain control of your emotions. I fear that going in there now will only make things worse."

In truth Kélion worried that another confrontation between the Sindar would lead to the same, if not worse outcome. He wanted to hear his _adar's_ side of the story before going to see Legolas or letting Thranduil anywhere near the younger elf.

"How about you come with me. I shall have some wine brought up and you will tell me exactly what happened."

The two ellyn walked away from Legolas's door unaware of how much they would come to regret this decision.

* * *

Legolas didn't move for several long minutes. He lay on his bed, face pressed into the cool fabric letting a few tears slide down his cheeks and wet the sheets beneath him. His face still smarted, a clear reminder of his _adar's_ hatred toward him. Angry thoughts began to once again fill his mind.

_Why didn't his adar save his naneth in the first place? Why wasn't it him who was left behind to die?_

Legolas felt furious and hurt by the ellon'swords. He pushed himself up from his bed and quickly wiped away the few tears he had let escape. His _adar_ could return at any minute and the last thing he wanted was the eldar to see were signs of weakness. He would not let his _adar_ think he was beaten.

The young prince looked back at the crumpled sheets where he had been laying. He frowned when he saw a small crimson stain standing out against the white fabric. The elfling remembered the scratch on his neck from the arrow. He had completely forgotten about it and was surprised his _adar _had not noticed and panicked at the sight of blood on his son.

_That's because he doesn't care about you anymore, _Legolas thought, _why would he care about something he regrets? _

The young Sinda cast one another irritated look at the blood before walking into the washroom that stood adjacent to his room. Legolas stopped at the mirror to inspect his neck. It was a small cut that was only skin deep and had already stopped bleeding. A dried trickle of blood had run down his neck and created a small stain on the blue collar of his tunic. He groaned. He had been extremely lucky his _adar _hadn't cared enough to notice.

Satisfied the cut was not going to bleed anymore, Legolas let his eyes drift up to his cheek. The red hand print was already fading leaving the skin smooth and unblemished as if nothing had happened. However he knew that the bruise it had caused on his heart was going to take a lot longer to fade away.

The young elf quickly splashed water onto his face to wash away any tell-tale signs of tears. He then wet a rag and gently washed away the dried blood on his neck. Once it was clean, the scratch was less obvious but it still stood out red and irritated against his pale skin.

The Sinda stepped out of the washroom and walked over to his large wardrobe. Legolas looked at the numerous expensive clothes that hung inside before he pushed them all aside and pulled out a pair of tan legging and a light green tunic. He quickly changed, leaving his soiled clothes in a heap on the floor.

Legolas checked one last time to make sure the cut had not opened back up before picking up his quiver and strapping it onto his back. The elfling grabbed his cloak and walked to the door of his room.

He needed to get out of the palace. Whenever he was agitated Êmand would take him out into the woods and let him practice with his bow to help him burn off anger. Maybe this was all he needed to help him calm down. However, his mentor was not there to take him out of the palace so he would just have to go by himself. Legolas wasn't sure how much more trouble he would get into, but he found he did not care anymore. He was way beyond that.

The young ellon quietly closed the door to his room. Thankfully no one was in the hall. Legolas felt relieved, but also disappointed. He had half hoped to find Kélion waiting for him.

_See, even he doesn't care about you,_ a voice said scornfully in his head, _he doesn't think you are worth waiting for._

The young ellon shook his head trying to silence the voice, but the damage was already done. Everyone thought he was weak, a coward, a mistake. The young elf hardened his heart against the tearing words and crept down the hall, back towards the front gates and freedom. He just needed to get out of the restricting cold stone walls and let his temper calm down.

_Then, _he told himself, _I will face the consequences_.

* * *

Getting to the gates was the easy part. The halls were always virtually empty and today was no exception. Legolas had gotten a scare when he saw his _adar's_ personal guard striding towards him. The young prince had already started to prepare an excuse thinking he had been caught, but Thalion had just hurried past him a cup of red wine in his hand.

_No doubt the wine is to help calm adar down, _Legolas thought with a shake of his head.

He didn't see anyone else until he reached the Welcoming Hall at the gate. This was always a busy place with guards and patrols coming and going. Legolas paused at the doorway to the hall and pulled the hood of his cloak up to hide his golden hair. It was a dead giveaway. Every ellon and elleth knew that the only eldar who had such hair were the Sindar; and the only Sindar in the realm were that of the princes and king. He knew that if he were caught leaving without any escort the guards would notify his _adar_ immediately.

The hood in place, Legolas quietly stepped into the hall. He thanked the Valar that a hunting party had just returned with a large catch of venison. The gates were wide open as the ellyn brought their catches into the palace. No one paid any attention to the hooded figure who walked quickly to the gate before slipping out.

Once out, the young prince slipped behind a large oak that stood beside the gate. The small clearing was too exposed and the young elf didn't want to test his luck when he was so close to freedom. Legolas quietly scampered into the tree, waiting for his chance. He smirked as he saw the guards still standing watch a little way away, none the wiser. The elfling crouched on a branch watching as the elves took the rest of their catch into the palace.

It felt like a painfully long time until the last of the Silvan disappeared through the gate. Legolas held his breath as the guards did one last scan of the surrounding forest before following their kin into the mountain. The gates shut with a thud leaving the youngest prince of Greenwood alone.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar__ – father_

_naneth – mother _

_ion nín – my son _


	6. Chapter 6 - Missing

**In response to a review: Because this story is set in an AU I am changing Middle Earth to best fit the plot (sorry Tolkien!). So Galadriel has already sailed. Radagast does not exist (sorry Radagast lovers) and Thranduil does have powerful magic that he uses to keep his realm hidden. However, this will be explained more as the story goes on. **

**My only note on this chapter is that some of the Sindarin in it may not be 100% correct. Just try to go with it (I'm not sure you could tell the difference, but whatever. You never know). **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

August 17, 2019

* * *

Chapter 6 – Missing

Legolas waited for a moment before dropping silently down from the oak. He landed lightly at the base of the tree and brushed back the hood of his cloak. The young elf felt elated. He had tried to escape the palace before but Êmand had followed him, stopping him at the gate. He couldn't help but grinned as he thought of the look that would be on his _adar's _face if the elven king knew where his youngest son was.

The ellon glanced at the gate to the palace one last time before disappearing into the forest. He was free; no Êmand breathing down his neck this time.

Legolas didn't really know where he was going as he walked through the shadows of the trees, yet he could not bring himself to worry about it. He had never been out of the palace alone before and was feeling incredibly confident after his escape. This was his chance to show everyone he could take care of himself. He could prove to both himself and his _adar _that he didn't need Êmand as his babysitter.

The young Sinda continued to wander through the forest for what felt like hours, listening to the murmur of the trees and attempting to clear his mind of his troubled thoughts. However, try as he might to distract himself, his _adar's _harsh words kept ringing in his ears. Feeling increasingly frustrated the elfling pulled out his bow and fired an arrow at a nearby tree. He cursed loudly as it missed the sapling entirely and flew off into the forest.

Legolas kicked at a rock hidden in the undergrowth and growled as it refused to move. He glared furiously at it before slinking over to a nearby tree. The eldar leaned against it for a moment before letting himself slide to the forest floor. Could nothing go right for him today? When was the last time he had even missed a target?

The young elf wanted to scream in frustration. This wasn't working. Getting out of the palace was supposed to calm his emotions, not make them worse. Feeling utterly defeated, he leaned his head back against the rough bark of the tree and closed his eyes. Why did nothing ever work out for him?

* * *

The sound of loud scuffling reached Legolas's ears causing the young ellon to jerk awake. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. Apparently, the stress of the day had worn him out more than he had thought. The first thing he noticed was that the sun had begun to set making the forest around him become shadowy and dim.

The prince groaned as he realized he had fallen asleep leaning against the tree. His _adar_ really would kill him now. He had never intended to stay out this long. The eldar scrambled to his feet cursing himself for allowing this to happen.

_CREAK_

Legolas jumped as the loud sound came from behind him. The ellon whirled around and looked around wildly but saw only shadows and branches swaying gently in the breeze.

_Calm down, _he thought, _it's only the trees moving in the wind. _

The young elf shook his head. His confidence was fading as quickly as the sunlight as he was now beginning to realize the consequences of his actions. He was alone in the Greenwood at dusk. He had no idea how far he had come or how long it would take him to get back. For the first time in his life Legolas desperately wished that Êmand was with him.

The prince closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm so he could focus on getting back to the palace. The sound of scuffling and tree branches creaking came again, this time louder. Legolas felt his heart stop as he realized the noise was coming from directly above him. He dared to glance up and gasped in horror as he found himself looking at the dark mass of a huge spider which was in the branches above him.

Terror took hold of the young Sinda and he stumbled back several paces. He watched as the huge arachnid dropped down from the tree and landed with a loud thud on the ground in front of him. The hideous creature stood taller than the young prince and its red eyes glowed eerily in the quickly darkening shadows.

Legolas frantically reached for his bow before putting an arrow to the string and taking aim at the hulking beast. That was when he realized that his arms were shaking. Why in the Valars' name had he ever decided to leave the palace at all?

The spider scuttled several paces towards the trembling prince before coming to an abrupt stop, its many eyes seeming to mock the young ellon.

The eldar ground his teeth. He was a prince for Eru's sake; he had been trained to fight and would not allow this creature to take him down so easily. Legolas forced his limbs to stop shaking before giving the evil arachnid the coldest glare he would muster.

A second later he let the arrow fly.

The green fletched arrow flew through the air and a moment later was buried deep in the spider's head. The creature gave a shrill scream before falling to its side, eyes dimming in death.

In a different situation the young prince would have felt proud of himself for bringing down the huge beast with only one arrow. It was a feat not many eldar could boast of, but instead Legolas just felt sick. To be attacked by a spider meant that he had traveled quite far from the palace. With the quickly fading light and in a forest infested with large arachnids and _yrch_, this was not a good thing.

The elfling looked at the corpse in disgust. He never seen any of the giant creatures before and it was far more hideous than he had imagined it to be. All he could do was pray that no more of these spiders would find him before he was safely back with his kin.

_I need to get out of here, _Legolas looked around at the dark shadows forming between the trees, _W__hich way did I come from?_

However the more he tried to remember which way the palace lay, the less sure he was of the path he had taken. All of the forest around him was beginning to look exactly the same. Fear began to immediately set in as he realized he was lost.

The young prince bit his lip. It would do him no good to panic now. Had Êmand not told him to seek help from the trees if he were to ever lose his way?

The elfling retreated to the tall oak that stood behind him and gently put his hand to the rough bark. The soft glow of his inner light that always surrounded him seemed to pulse in the dusk that had settled over the woods. The young eldar closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the tree; however, unlike the trees he had encountered before, this one seemed to draw back from his touch as if burned.

_Anno dulu enni, _Legolas pleaded.

His inner light flared again trying to calm the oak down and this time he broke through. But instead of the gentle voices of the trees he had come to love, his mind was quickly overwhelmed with a painful screech. Legolas cried out and jerked away from the oak, falling to his knees in the thick undergrowth. He understood immediately, the tree had been overrun by darkness.

_How far must I have come to run into dark trees? _The young elf scrambled to his feet and backed away from the oak suddenly feeling utterly alone.

How could he have not noticed himself that the constant murmur of the trees had gone silent?

The young ellon glanced around again and noticed that the shadows had deepened as the sun dipped below the horizon. The gentle light radiating from the Sinda was quickly becoming more and more visible in the gloom. He quickly pulled the hood of his cloak back up in a vain attempt to dim it. The last thing he wanted was to attract more unwanted guests.

_CRACK _

Legolas's head shot up again, his heart racing. It was just like before; something big was nearby. He peered across the large black carcass in front of him and went deathly pale. It was another spider.

The prince froze, his gaze fixated on the beast. The spider's numerous red eyes briefly passed over him as it scuttled over to the dead body of its kin. The elfling felt sick as the creature eyed the carcass greedily. He had a horrible feeling that he knew what the arachnid was going to do.

So focused was he on the threat in front of him, that the Sinda did not notice the dark figure creeping up behind him.

Legolas was trying to figure out a way to slip away without the second spider taking notice when he was suddenly pulled backwards. His startled yelp was cut off by an arm snaking around his neck, squeezing his neck, and cutting off his air supply. The prince clawed at the arm, all the training he had learned leaving him in his battle for oxygen. Terror had once again taken hold of the young elf.

_Maetho, _his mind screamed at him as his mouth opened and closed in a useless attempt to draw in air.

He could already feel his struggles growing feebler as a voice hissed,

"I think it is time to say goodbye to the young son of Thranduil."

The words were filled with much malice and hatred that it caused the elfling to involuntarily shudder in the ellon's grasp. The pressure on his throat increased for a moment and Legolas felt his hands fall uselessly to his sides as his strength abandoned him.

He was going to die.

"_Navaer _Legolas Thranduilion_."_

With this the arm suddenly fell away and something hard struck the young prince hard across the temple instantly plunging him into darkness.

The figure quickly drew a knife and cut a strand of golden hair from the elfling's head before letting the limp form crumple to the ground. He delivered one hard kick to Legolas's ribs before the ellon spat,

"_Na vedui. Achared mîn._"

Satisfied with his work, the eldar walked away, disappearing into the darkness. A moment later the greedy eyes of the spider came to rest on the seemingly lifeless body of the prince.

* * *

**Two hours earlier at the palace...**

Kélion walked slowly beside his _adar_ as they drew close to his brother's room. After telling all that had taken place, Thranduil had decided it would be best for his eldest son to come with him when he delivered the punishment to the young elfling. The last thing either of them wanted was for another physical confrontation between the two ellyn to take place.

"Legolas?" Kélion knocked loudly on the door, "Will you let me in _muindor_?"

There was only silence on the other side so Kélion knocked again.

"_Adar _and I only wish to speak with you."

Still silence.

"Do you think he is asleep?" the elven king's brow furrowed.

"I doubt it. He is most likely still angry."

Thranduil took a step closer to the door,

"_Penneth_? I know I am the last ellon on all of arda you want to see right now, but I only wish to talk with you. I wish to apologize for my actions for I did not think and acted only out of anger. It shall never happen again _ion nín_."

All remained quiet which led Kélion's irritation to build.

"Legolas! Stop acting like an elfling. I will give you one more minute until I swear I will force my way in. I will not allow you to sulk your own self pity. If you want to be treated like a grown ellon then you will have to stop acting like one."

Both Sindar thought this would elicit some kind of response from the young prince, however, there was none. This was the last straw for Kélion.

"Fine! I am coming in, Legolas."

He twisted the doorknob as he shouted this expecting it to be locked. When the door easily swung open Kélion gasped and was almost sent sprawling face first into the floor in his brother's room. Catching himself from a very embarrassing fall, the crown prince quickly straightened up half expecting to hear Legolas laughing at him.

Both ellyn looked around the large bedroom, but the occupant was nowhere to be seen. Thranduil immediately felt dread take root in his heart.

"Alright Legolas," Kélion said loudly, "You can stop hiding now. It is not funny. Come out."

The crown prince walked over to bed and frowned as he saw the crumpled sheets and pile of discarded clothes on the floor. His brother needed to learn to take better care of his things. He was about to move on to the wash room when he spotted something red on the once crisp white blankets. Blood, Legolas's blood. All the color immediately drained from his face. The elfling was hurt.

"_Adar_!" he asked as calmly as he could hearing the Sindarin king come up behind him, "Was Legolas hurt on his outing this morning?"

"No. He seemed well. Frustrated and angry, but not in pain. Why do you ask?"

Kélion just numbly nodded towards the bed and watched as his _adar's_ face as realization began to sink in.

"Did I do this to him?"

"I do not think so.I would imagine that it was likely only a scratch from this morning. Êmand did say that Legolas was grazed by an arrow."

Thranduil hurried over to the door to the wash room to see if his son was there while Kélion finished searching the room. Both were empty.

"His bow and quiver are gone too. You don't suppose he would be foolish enough to run away, do you?"

* * *

The palace was in an uproar. It had been an hour since the youngest prince had been found missing from the royal quarters. The entire place had been turned upside down in the ensuing search for the elfling. No sign of Legolas was found.

The elven king was frantic to find his son and Thalion refused to leave his side until the possibility of a kidnapping was ruled out. When the king was shown the small blood stains on the young prince's discarded clothes, the faithful guard had had to run down to the kitchens to get the Sinda another glass of wine to help calm him.

Kélion knew his brother well enough to know that he was not still in the palace. Every time he heard footsteps, he hoped to see a smirking Legolas come walking through the door and ask about what the fuss was all for. However, as the day wore on and there was no sign of the elfling, his worry began to turn to dread.

Dusk was quickly settling over the forest when Thranduil at last decided to send several patrols out in search for his son. Êmand had been the first to volunteer, adamant that he would go even though his leg was still causing him discomfort. The poor ellon had been so distraught when Thranduil had refused, that the healers had been forced to give him a calming draught. The crown prince, however, had insisted that he be the one to lead the search parties. His _adar_ had grudgingly agreed.

Thranduil stood at the gate to the palace and watched the ellyn disappear into the forest. His heart felt heavy and he prayed to the Valar that Legolas would be brought back to soon.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar__ – father_

_yrch - orcs_

_anno dulu enni – help me _

_maetho – farewell _

_na vendui – at last _

_achared mîn – vengeance is mine _

_muindor – brother (Sindarin)_

_penneth - young one_

_ion nín – my son_


	7. Chapter 7 - Spiders

**Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger :) I know how frustrating it is! But you might want to get used to it…**

**Anyway, the note for the chapter: In this story Estel is in his late teens (17-18) and the twins are about 2,500 years old. So, they are only slightly younger than Kélion and much older the Legolas. **

**With that said, enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

August 24, 2019

* * *

Chapter 7 – Spiders

**The next morning in Mirkwood…**

"Tell me again why I let you talk me into doing this," Estel groaned trying to keep up with the fast pace of the Noldo in front of him.

Elrohir looked back and chuckled as he watched his brother all but flounder through the thick undergrowth. He slowed his pace, allowing the human to catch up.

"Stop complaining _toron_. You wanted to come with me. What changed your mind all of a sudden?"

Estel glared at the dark-haired ellon, "I was not expecting this to take all day or that it would require me to _wade_ through the forest."

"Well now you know why it is called Mirkwood!" Elrohir laughed lightly, "Did you really expect it to be simply a casual walk through the woods?"

"No,but I was also not anticipating that a _quick_ hunt would result in having to walk this far. I should have just stayed back at camp with Elladan and the horses."

"Relax. The sun has only just risen and it's not like it will take us the rest of the day to catch breakfast. Have faith in my hunting abilities, _toron_."

The brothers walked several more paces in silence till the edan moaned,

"I hate this forest. Why did we have to come in here in the first place?"

Elrohir rolled his eyes, "Because _you_ wanted a place to camp that was out of the rain. Remember? And besides we camped at the edge of it, not somewhere in the middle."

Estel glowered. They had been riding across the plains of Rohan for almost two days in the pouring rain. Last night the dark trees of Mirkwood had looked like a warm and sheltered camp site, however, now that it was day they looked evil and diseased.

"Let's just find something to eat and get out of here. I don't like it. I now know why _ada _hates this forest so much."

"_Ada _hates Mirkwood because of what happened many years before I even reached my majority. He still blames himself for the destruction of the Greenwood, but I think that he just needs to let it go and move on. He hates this place because it reminds him of what it used to and could have been," He paused and turned so he could look the young human in the eye, "However, everyone else hates this place because it is overrun by darkness. Evil things are said to linger here."

Estel glared at the Noldo, "I don't need to be reminded, Elrohir."

The ellon's eyes glinted before he spun back around and began to pick his way through the underbrush again. They continued onward for several more grueling minutes until the young man was ready to give up and head back to their camp.

"I don't think we are going to find anything to…" Estel broke off as he suddenly found himself running straight into Elrohir's back.

He had failed to notice that the Noldo had halted directly in front of him. The human staggered back a step just managing to save himself from falling over. He quickly pulled out his bow, thinking that Elrohir had finally spotted breakfast. There was the sound of something brushing against leaves and he quickly brushed past his brother and aimed at the thick gathering of trees that stood in front of them. He expected to find a rabbit to come bounding toward them, yet nothing seemed to move.

The edan threw a confused look at the eldar who had drawn his bow and was aiming upwards at the thick branches above them. The loud rustle of leaves came again, but this time it sounded much louder than anything that could be made by a rabbit or bird. And why in Eru's name was Elrohir aiming at the trees above them?

Estel did not have time to ponder this, however, because the Noldo suddenly fired his arrow straight into the dense leaves above them. A second later an enraged screech split the air. Erohir gave a shout of alarm as a huge, dark mass dropped from the tree and landed between the two brothers.

The young human had heard stories of the monstrous spiders of Mirkwood that were said to kill all who ventured too far into the forest, but he never dreamed they actually existed. However, he was now staring one in the face.

The arachnid wasted no time to find its footing in the undergrowth and begin its attack, Erlohir's arrow not seeming to have wounded it in any way. As soon as its spindly legs found traction, the creature lunged forward at the startled human. Estel just managed to scramble out of the way of the charging beast before firing his arrow blindly at it. He had no idea how to fight a giant spider.

The projectile hit one of the creature's legs, before bouncing harmlessly off of the hard exoskeleton without leaving so much as a scratch.

"_Toron_," he heard his brother call to him as the edan fitted another arrow to the string, "Try and shoot it in the eyes. The skin on it's legs and hide is too tough for our arrows."

Estel wished he had the time to glare at Elrohir but decided to save it for later. The ellon was already busy enough firing arrows at another spider several paces away.

Wait. Another spider? The young human cursed loudly as he saw that another black body had joined the fray. Why could there never just be one? He spun back to face the monster that had attacked him and froze as he found the beast only a couple of paces away from him.

The arachnid let out a low hiss as its eyes rested on the young human's weapon. It seemed to know what the instrument was capable of.

As the spider stared hungrily at him, Estel wasted no time to quickly fire another of his arrows at the beast's head. However, the sharp projectile missed and flew over the creature's head. Estel cursed; he should have taken the time to aim. He could only hope that Elrohir had not seen his mistake or he was sure he would never hear the end of it.

Before he had time to pull another arrow from his quiver, the spider decided it was done waiting and lunged at him again. Estel didn't react quick enough and the dark bulk of the beast knocked him onto his back sending his hunting bow flying out of reach. The young human was left gasping for air as the spider stood over him.

With no bow and a hungry spider almost on top of him, the young human frantically reached for the dagger at his waist. He wrestled it free from its sheath as the creature's weight began to press down on him. As the spider lowered its ugly head to deliver a deadly bite, Estel pulled his arm free and drove the knife into the side of the beast's head. It gave an ear-splitting scream before collapsing onto the edan, dead.

The man grunted in pain as the full weight of the spider came crashing down on top of him. He lay still for a moment before he heard the sound of quiet laughter. Estel glanced up and saw Elrohir looking down at him. The ellon smiled.

"Well that was dramatic."

Once his brother had helped free him from under the crushing weight of the evil creature, did Estel take the opportunity to glare at the Noldo.

"So the thought never entered your thick skull to come and help me?"

Elrohir yanked his arrow out of the spider he had killed.

"You did not appear to need any help and besides I got over to you just as you killed it anyway."

The young human shook his head. At least the eldar had not seen him miss his shot.

"Oh and by the way _toron_, you might want to work on your aim. It seemed it bit off today," Elrohir grinned as his younger brother turned red with both anger and embarrassment, before turning more serious, "Now go find your bow for I want to get out of here before anything else arrives to attack us."

Estel grumbled, but as he bent down to pick up his bow he hesitated. There, laying in the dead leaves next to his weapon, was an arrow. It was not his.

The human picked the projectile up marveling at the fine craftsmanship of it. The shaft was made from oak, straight, and smooth and the fletching was of an elegant green and gold color. The sharp metal tip also had an intricate design of a leaf carved into it.

"Elrohir," He said, calling his brother over to him, "Have you ever seen any arrow like this?"

* * *

"It is a marvelous arrow," Elrohir said looking the weapon over for the umpteenth time, "It must have been made by someone with much skill. An elf perhaps? Yet I have not seen a design such as this before."

Estel watched as a frown formed on the Nodlo's fair face.

"It couldn't have been here long, for it is in pristine condition," Elrohir continued, "Which way did it look like it came from?"

Estel pointed in the general direction it would have had to have been fired.

"I thought you said that you wanted to leave," he grumbled as Elrohir began to search through the thick undergrowth, "What are you hoping to find? The owner?"

"Perhaps. Then maybe you can take some tips from him or her about how to improve your aim."

Estel ran his hands through his hair. This was not going away anytime soon.

"Can we just go already? I hate this bloody forest."

"So you've said before. Be patient. We will go in just one moment. It looks like the forest opens just a bit and I want to check it out before we leave."

"For what purpose?"

Elrohir sighed, "I don't know. Maybe there are more arrows there or clues about who the owner is or it may just be an empty clearing. Either way I am going."

The young human was left with no choice but to reluctantly follow his brother.

"If you get us both killed then I shall strangle you while you sleep."

"Agreed," the brown-haired elf laughed slightly, leading the way through the brush.

The opening was in fact a small clearing in the trees. Estel pushed past the Noldo as they stumbled into it, happy for any relief from the oppressing undergrowth. However, as soon as he set foot in the clearing he froze. A huge spider was laying just a couple paces away, obviously dead. Sticking out of its head was the same kind of green and gold fletched arrow as he had found before.

"Well, at least we know that we are not the only ones with horrible luck," the edan said, glancing back at his brother.

But Elrohir was not looking at the spider; instead he was staring off to the side of the clearing. Estel followed his gaze and gasped as he saw a crumpled figure on the forest floor.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_toron__ – brother (Noldorin)_

_ada - dad _


	8. Chapter 8 - Found

**Thank you all for sticking with me and my sorry attempt at a fanfic!**

**If anyone is confused at why Thranduil chose to hide his realm from everyone, the reason will be made clear later on...**

**I hope you all continue to enjoy :D**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

August 31, 2019

* * *

Chapter 8 – Found

Thranduil was trapped in a nightmare. His son, his _l__hasgalen_, was missing. Legolas could be hurt or dying, and he knew not where. Thranduil had gotten no sleep because of this; his mind too anxious to rest. Instead he had spent the night pacing around the great hall waiting for any news of Legolas. Thalion had not left his side trying to offer words of comfort, but they fell only on deaf ears.

The patrols had returned just after night fall as it was fruitless and dangerous to continue searching in the dark. Upon their return they had been ushered straight to the king to deliver their report. Everyone had felt a wave of sadness when the young prince's golden head had not been spotted amongst the returning ellyn. The young prince was loved by all in the realm.

As the sun broke over the horizon the next morning, Thranduil stood in Legolas's room looking at the bed which remained empty.

After an agitated night in the palace, the patrols had headed out just before the sun had risen. Kélion had promised his _adar_ that he would not fail and would bring Legolas back with him by nightfall. Yet everyone's hopes that their young prince would be returned well and whole were rapidly dwindling. How could one so young and inexperienced survive a night alone in the forest?

Êmand had awoken from his drugged just as the patrols left and has been very peeved when the healers had still not allowed him to get up and join. This was driving the poor Silvan mad. The stress of having his young charge missing was showing clearly on his face and in his unusually harsh mannerisms.

Kélion led his patrol through the surrounding forest, desperate to find his brother. What had led Legolas to be so foolish as to leave the palace in the first place? His heart was heavy with regret. If only he had not left Legolas alone with his _adar_. Or he should have at least gone to speak with the young ellon as soon as he knew what had happened.

All the elves in the palace knew that the loss of Legolas would be a blow too great for the king to withstand. If the elfling was found dead then the king would be doomed to fade. Even so they held onto a slim hope that the Sinda had been able to survive the night and would be found alive.

* * *

Several leagues away from the palace, Legolas lay unaware of the ellyn desperately searching for him. Two small puncture wounds decorated the pale skin on his lower left arm.

The spider had gorged itself on the blood of its dead kin before scuttling over to investigate the faintly glowing eldar on the ground. By this time the sun had started to rise and the shadows were starting to retreat.

The greedy beast had just decided it was ready to feast on the sweet, fresh blood of the elfling when it had heard a commotion in the trees. More prey. After biting the young elf to ensure it would not get away, the monster had hurried off into the undergrowth. A couple minutes later it was dead and two figures entered the clearing.

Legolas had been trying to wake up for several minutes. The back of his head was pounding and his whole left arm felt as if it were on fire. At one point he had tried to open his eyes but had given up after several failed attempts. He felt weak, nauseous, and terribly tired. All the Sinda wanted to do was drift back into the blissful darkness of unconsciousness.

He was about to give in to its seductive call when he heard muddled voices above him and everything suddenly came rushing back. The fight with his _adar_, his ensuing flight from the palace, and the elf who had left him for dead. Legolas's blue eyes snapped open.

* * *

"Do you think he's alive?" Estel asked worriedly.

By all accounts the archer appeared to be dead. He lay perfectly still, cloak hiding his face from view. An intricately carved quiver was strapped to his back, still holding many green and gold fletched arrows.

Elrohir was bent over the cloaked figure.

"Hold on and let me see."

The ellon reached out to pull back the stranger's hood and feel for a pulse, when the figure's head suddenly shot up and he began to struggle to his feet.

Estel let out a yelp surprise and back away quickly. He had not expected the archer to ever move again. Both brothers watched as the cloaked figure stumbled back several paces until his back was against a tree. He was obviously scared or weary of them.

"It is alright friend. We will not harm you." Elrohir spoke softly in Westron.

Yet this seemed only to agitate the archer further. Estel wished that he could make out the stranger's face for he desperately wanted to know who this person was.

"You are hurt," Elrohir continued, slowly walking toward the frightened figure, "Will you let me help you?"

* * *

Legolas's muddled and aching head was having a hard time understanding what was going on. He had gotten to his feet to find two strange elves beside him. Terrified he had scrambled back several paces. The sudden movement had made him feel completely sick and had sent shooting pains up his arm and into his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm his churning stomach.

_They are the ones from last night_, his mind yelled desperately at him, _they are going to kill you._

"You are hurt."

Legolas jerked his head up. He had not heard one of the elves approach him. The young prince pressed his back against the tree and looked around frantically. He needed to find a way to escape and get back to the palace.

"Will you let me help you?"

The gentle voice came again. Legolas realized that this voice was not speaking in the sweet-sounding Sindarin he was used to hearing, instead it was harsh sounding Westron. He froze. Since when did anyone in his _adar's _realm speak Westron?

Êmand had taught him the language of the edan because of his interest in languages, however, it was never used by anyone in the palace.

"What is your name?"

Legolas wrinkled his brow. Had his mysterious attacker from last night suddenly forgotten his name or was this just some trick? He gritted his teeth as another wave of pain washed over him.

"_Baw! Ego!" _Legolas moaned as the eldar put a hand on his shoulder sending a sharp stab of agony through his arm. Why had his _adar_ not yet come to get him?

* * *

Elrohir drew his hand back at the sound of elvish. It was not any dialect he had ever heard before but he was still able to understand what the archer had said.

_"Pedil edhellen?"_ He wanted the stranger to pull pack his hood so he could see if it truly was one of the eldar.

Based on the craftsmanship of the arrows and the style of clothing, he would not be surprised if it was. If this was indeed an elf then did he perhaps even know him? There were few of the eldar that still dwelled anywhere on arda, and even fewer that traveled freely throughout it. Many chose to stay within the peaceful borders of his _ada's _realm.

"Do you hail from Imladris?"

At this question the archer visibly tensed however, Elrohir could not tell if it was from fear or pain. Throughout the conversation the figure had begun to lean more and more heavily on the tree behind him and it was obvious that his strength was quickly failing.

"Let us help you _mellon_"

* * *

Legolas could feel his body giving out on him. His vision had faded to a sickening shade of grey.

_ I am going to pass out, _the young prince thought desperately.

He could just make out the word Imladris, before his head started to buzz. A second later his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward into the arms of the ellon sinking into the welcoming darkness.

Estel ran forward to help his brother as the archer passed out. He helped Elrohir lower the unconscious being to the forest floor.

"Why was he so afraid of us? Do you think he is from Imladris?" Estel asked at the puzzled look on his brother's face.

"He is scared and in pain and I am frankly not surprised he was frightened, for I do not think he knew where he was," Elrohir gently removed the quiver from the stranger's back and set it off to the side, "Now if he is an elf or not… let us see."

The Noldo slowly lifted the hood of the cloak.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_lhasgalen – green leaf_

_adar - father_

_baw – no or don't _

_ego – be gone_

_pedil edhellen – do you speak elvish_

_ada - dad_

_mellon – friend _


	9. Chapter 9 - A Strand of Golden Hair

**A special thanks to ForestWren: Your reviews have kept me going! Thanks you so much for your constant support :) ****And a thank you to everyone for sticking around as the story continues! Sorry for all of the cliff hangers!**

**A note: Just assume that in my version of ME elves do not have a special connection where they can feel if someone had died (unless you are special, like twins). For the sake of the story please try to just go with it! Thanks!**

**A WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: There will be a graphic description. If you are sensitive to that read at your own risk. Can't handle it, don't read it. There is a reason why this story is rated T.**

**With that said enjoy :)**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

September 7, 2019

* * *

Chapter 9 – A Strand of Golden Hair

Estel looked down at the unconscious eldar, for an elf it was. The tops of elegantly pointed ears could be seen through the golden hair that was pulled back from the being's face by several intricate braids. The ellon looked young, maybe not even having yet reached his majority. Pain was evident on his pale face and his breath came in short gasps.

Estel glanced at his brother who was staring at the young eldar.

"I have never seen an elf so young. I thought Elladan and I were the last of our kind to be born on arda."

"Apparently not," Estel shrugged, "I have also never looked upon an elf with golden hair. I wonder where he is from."

"I have heard tell that the Sindar had hair such as this, but they are all long departed from these lands," Elrohir pulled out a small pouch from his belt, "Nonetheless we shall not be able to find out who he is if he dies."

Estel froze. "What do you mean dies? Is he that hurt?"

He watched as the Noldo began to rummage through his small healing pouch, "I am no great healer, but I would say that he was bitten by a spider. Having never been bitten by one myself, I cannot say what it entails, for all I know death could be the outcome."

Estel shook his head. They had only gone on a simple hunting trip. Could nothing ever go as planned when he was with his brothers? Instead of hunting they had gotten attacked by giant spiders and were now having to heal a strange elf they found in the middle of Mirkwood.

He knelt beside Elrohir who was looking at the ellon's left wrist.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Grab his bow and quiver. We need to get him back to Elladan. Out of the three of us, he would be the one that would know what to do."

The Nolor elf gently picked up the limp form as Estel hurried to fetch the beautiful bow and quiver. Soon they were hurrying back the way they had come and away from the despairing elves still searching for their lost prince.

* * *

Thranduil waited anxiously by the palace gates. It had only been a little over two hours since the patrols had left, yet he could still not find rest; not while his son was still out there missing.

Thalion put a hand on the king's arm.

"_Mellon __nín_, you need to rest or at least eat something. You will be of no help to Legolas if you make yourself sick with worry."

The Sinda nodded. There was wisdom in the ellon's words and honestly he was too tired to argue.

"You know the guards will come and alert you as soon as there is something…"

Thalion was cut short by a shout. The soldiers stationed by the gate all jumped to their feet as the giant doors swung open. Before they were even finished opening the great doors, a haggard looking Silvan darted inside. When he saw the elven king the ellon instantly dropped to one knee and bowed his head. Thranduil was in front of him in an instant.

"What news? Have you found my son?"

The eldar's brown hair obscured his face from view but the sorrow filled voice told all.

"_Naethen hir nín._ We have found Prince Legolas."

Dread gripped Thranduil's heart as he demanded,

"If he is found, then pray tell why are you sorry?"

"Because we have failed you," the soldier's voice broke, "Your son is dead."

The room went utterly still. It was as if all the air had been sucked from it.

"You lie," Thranduil's voice was icy yet fear laced every word.

The Silvan looked up, tears staining his cheeks.

"I only wish I were, _hir nín_. But I was sent as a messenger to prepare you. They are bringing his body now."

The Sinda staggered back several steps as if struck. This could not be happening. It was all some sort of cruel trick. Legolas could not be dead. Thalion came to steady him as he managed to choke out,

"Where is he?"

The elf got slowly to his feet before gesturing behind him. The golden-haired elf looked out into the clearing beyond and his eyes grew wide. There he saw a group of solemn Silvans plodding towards the open gates of the palace. Two of the ellyn in the front carried a stretcher between them.

The hall was completely silent as everyone watched the procession approach. Only when they passed through the gates did Thranduil catch a glimpse of the body.

The eldar on the stretcher was burned beyond recognition. The hair, clothes, and once smooth skin were all replaced by blackened and chard flesh. The sightless eyes stared vacantly upward, all the light from them gone forever. The throat of the poor being was slashed, testifying to the brutal manner of his death.

The stretcher was laid before the Sindarin king, who just stood staring in horror at the sight before him. This mangled body could not be his son.

Meldir, captain of the archers and Kélion's closest friend, stepped forward and knelt before his ruler.

"_Goheno nin,_ I have failed you and your son."

However, Thranduil did not seem to heed the pained words

"_Ú-chenion_. How can this be my son? It cannot be Legolas."

A look of anguish crossed plainly over Meldir's handsome face, "We found his body outside of the barrier in the remnants of a _yrch_ camp. He was still tied to a burned tree."

The commander paused before he opened his hand to reveal a single lock of golden hair, "We found this next to him."

Thranduil looked at the limp strand of silky locks. If could be none other than Legolas's, for no other eldar in all the Greenwood had such bright golden hair.

"It cannot be," the Sinda repeated as he collapsed beside the body, grabbing the chard hand of the dead ellon, "_Ion nín, goheno nin_. Do not leave me!"

With these words the heart of the king broke as tears began to stream down his face falling on the dead body of his beloved son.

* * *

The light and the hope of the Greenwood died along with the prince that day and the trees began a song of morning for the young elfling.

Kélion felt the change in the forest instantly. A crushing grief overcame his heart, making him stagger and fall to his knees. He understood what this meant immediately; his little brother was dead.

* * *

Several leagues away, at the edge of the forest, the youngest prince of Greenwood moaned in his fevered state. Very much alive...

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar – father_

_mellon nín – my friend_

_naethen – I am sorry (my sorrow)_

_hir nín – my lord_

_goheno nin –forgive me_

_Ú-chenion – I do not understand _

_ion nín – my son_

_yrch - orc_


	10. Chapter 10 - Poison

**Yay! Another chapter finished. For some reason I had a really hard time writing it. So sorry that it isn't amazing. I will do better next week – I promise :P College is busy and frankly I am impressed I was able to piece this together at all!**

**And a special thanks to Daere for all of your kind reviews :) **

**One note that I want to make is that I have no idea the technicalities of spider poison or how one would heal it in Middle Earth. So I'm taking osme creative freedom with it! **

**Enjoy chapter 10…**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

September 14, 2019

* * *

Chapter 10 – Poison

Elladan was having a perfectly good morning. He was enjoying how still and silent life was without his brothers around. He had just finished packing up the campsite when he heard a loud shout.

The ellon looked up, startled and a bit annoyed, to see Estel running through the trees and undergrowth toward him. If you could call it running. The dark-haired man seemed to trip over an unseen obstacle every other step, making it appear as though he were drunk.

_And it wouldn't be the first time either_, Elladan thought with a smirk.

"Elladan!" the human shouted again as he came crashing into the camp breathing heavily.

"We were attacked by spiders and then found an ellon," Estel panted, "But he has been poisoned and you need to help him or Elrohir said he shall die!"

All Elladan was able to understand in the rush of words that came tumbling out of the edan's mouth was the word die, but it was enough to startle him.

"What?!" he leaped to his feet, "Is Elrohir hurt? What happened?"

The ellon frantically felt for the mental link he had with his younger twin and found it whole and strong. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"No!" Estel was getting frustrated now. Was Elladan not listening to anything he was saying?

He tried again, this time slower, "Elrohir is fine but we found another ellon had been bitten by a giant spider."

Elladan whirled around to face the young human a deep frown creasing his face, "Where are they? We need to go to them."

Estel sighed inwardly, "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Elrohir is bringing him here right now. He sent me ahead to tell you."

It was at that moment that a certain, sweaty, brown-haired Noldo struggled into the clearing, holding a limp elf in his arms.

_So much for a quiet morning_, Elladan thought as he hurried over to help his twin.

* * *

Elrohir told his brother all that had taken place as the oldest brother looked down at the unconscious eldar. Beside the spider bite on his left forearm, a scratch on his neck, and a painful looking lump on the back of his head the ellon was fine. What was worrying Elladan most was the spider poison flowing through the elfling's veins.

He had no experience with the spiders of Mirkwood or their venom and did not feel very confident he could make a cure. He prayed that it was just a simple poison meant only to knock the victim out and keep them from running, not the deadly serum Elrohir was making it out to be. However, he did not know.

"He is so young. I am curious to know who he is," Estel said handing Elladan his healing pouch, "Surely not a Noldo, for you do not have such golden hair or fair skin."

Elladan rummaged through his bag and remained silent. He had a sneaking suspicion about the young eldar but his main priority was to heal the ellon first, not debate his identity.

"Maybe he is one of the Galadhirim," Elrohir said studying the elfling's face, "I have heard tell that some of Galadriel's people had light hair like this."

Elladan tried to ignore his brothers' ramblings and focused on his patient. He frowned as he put a hand to the elf's brow and felt the fever raging beneath. This was not good.

* * *

Legolas was on fire; that was all he knew. It felt as if someone had set his very blood ablaze and it all started from his left arm. For some time now he had been wavering somewhere between painful consciousness and blissful darkness. His mind would not let him drift off and kept screaming at him that he was in danger and needed to flee, yet his limbs refused to cooperate and remained lifeless.

Occasionally muted voices would penetrate his hazy world of fire and agony, but Legolas could never make out what the voices were saying.

_Get up,_ his mind demanded, _get up and fight like the warrior you claim to be. Do not just lie and let them do what they will to you. _

Legolas groaned and forced his eyes to flutter open. Almost instantly he snapped them shut again as sunlight blinded him. A second later a cool hand was placed on his fevered brow causing the young elf to flinch away from it.

"_Mellon_," a voice said, permeating his muddled mind, "You are sick. You were bitten by a spider. I am going to try and make you well but I need you to drink this for me."

Legolas relaxed slightly. The voice spoke in an accented elvish but was gentle and kind. It was not the malice filled voice he had heard by the ellon who had knocked him out. He willed his eyes to open again.

* * *

"He's waking up!"

Estel's exclamation brought both of his older brothers rushing over to him. It had been an hour since Elrohir had arrived carrying the unconscious edar. In that time Elladan had been working furiously to find something that would counteract the poison and the fever it had brought.

Elladan knelt next to the ellon and put his hand to his brow, frowning as the elf flinched under his touch. The fever was still raging, but thankfully it had not gotten any worse.

"_Mellon,_" he said gently, "You are sick. You were bitten by a spider. I am going to try and make you well, but I need you to drink this for me."

He watched as the eyelids fluttered open to reveal bright blue eyes that looked as if they were flecked with gold. The elf blinked; confusion written all over his face.

"You are safe, _penneth_," Elladan said, trying to dispel any fears the young ellon might have, "Drink this for me. It will help you feel better."

The edan helped the elfling sit up before the older twin put a cup of steaming tea up to his parched lips. If he had got this right then the eldar would be fine in a couple of hours. Still looking dazed, the young elf drank without protest.

The Noldo smiled as the ellon swallowed the last of the tea. He would now sleep for an hour or two and hopefully wake when the fever broke; at least that was what he hoped.

* * *

Legolas was not sure what was happening, everything around him appeared to be a blur of colors, as his eyes refused to focus. The throbbing pain in his arm had spiked as he was propped up against someone. A cup was placed at his dry lips and he drank greedily, realizing how unbearably thirsty he was. The warm tea was horribly bitter however, Legolas did not care. His mouth was too parched.

With the cup drained the young prince leaned back against whoever was holding him up. He felt weak and extremely drowsy.

_They drugged me,_ Legolas thought desperately as a great sense of weariness overcame him.

He blinked rapidly, trying to keep his eyes open as a voice behind him said softly,

"Sleep. You will feel better when you wake."

As he finally let his eyes drift closed, Legolas managed to mumble, "Who are you?"

"I am Estel Elrondion. You are safe with us."

At the Elrondion, Legolas instantly thought back to all the things his _adar_ had told him about Elrond and the elves of Imladris. This was not good. He let himself succumb to the sleeping drug, wondering how he had come to be found by the son of his _adar's_ worst enemy.

* * *

Elladan was getting worried. It had been over an hour since the elfling's fever had broken and yet he still showed no sign of waking. It was obvious that the herbs had worked in stopping the fever or the spider poison was starting to wear off. Either way he had expected the ellon to have woken up by now. Was there something else going on? Something he had missed?

"I thought you said that he was supposed to gain consciousness when his fever broke," Estel was kneeling over the golden-haired elf, checking on the eldar again.

"I said that he _should_ wake when the fever broke, not that he _would_," Elladan was getting exasperated by his younger brother, "I have no doubt he will wake up soon enough; then you can pester him with questions and leave me in peace."

The older Noldo shook his head and walked back over to the human. The young man had not left the unconscious ellon's side, continually checking on him as if he thought the golden-haired eldar would die at any moment.

Elladan knelt beside his younger brother and checked the bandage he had wrapped gently over the spider bite. It thankfully showed no sign of infection or irritation. He sighed and leaned back on his heels.

"What is it?" Estel demanded.

"Nothing, I was simply sighing _toron_. Honestly you are as bad as _ada_."

"Well if nothing is wrong then why is he not waking up?"

"Estel! Can't you let me have one moment without pestering me?" Elladan said frustratedly, "I do not know what is happening to him. There is nothing else going wrong that I can tell. He _should_ be awake by now. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

The dark-haired Nodlo put his face in his hands. He had done everything right, yet the elfling was as still as ever. Elladan felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his twin.

"What is it?" The ellon's heart sank at the worried look on Elrohir's face. What else could be wrong now?

"_Yrch _and they are making their way toward us with great speed," Beside him, Elladan could feel Estel stiffen, "They are no more than a three-hour ride away from us. Perhaps they are not tracking us and will continue on though I fear that this will not be the case."

Elladan got slowly to his feet. Could this day get any worse? If it could then he really would rather not know.

"Can we fight them off?" Estel reached for the sword at his side.

"No. There are too many for us to win any battle. We might get lucky _if_ we did not have a sick elfling to look after as well."

He glanced at the pale eldar on the ground, "Is there no way for us to wake him?"

Elladan knew what his brother was implying.

"We are not going to turn tail and run like cowards, are we?"

Both twins looked sharply at the human.

"There is a difference between running like cowards and having the wisdom to know when there is no hope to win," the elder twin glared at the young human, "Help Elrohir with the horses; we leave as soon as possible."

"But what of him?"

"I will see if I can wake him _toron_, but if this cannot be done then we will have no other choice then to take him with us. I will not leave one of our own kin to the mercy of those foul beasts. They have shed enough elven blood in this forest as it is."

* * *

Elrond sat atop his white steed and looked out over the great sweeping plains of Rohan. A breeze blew through his dark hair trying to tug it free of the braids he had placed them in. He was ready to return to the peaceful valley of Imladris after his brief visit to Gondor. He had been summoned to a counsel meeting there and it had not gone well.

King Théodan had told of the gathering of darkness at his borders, particularly near Mirkwood. King Melcon of Gondor showed him the villages that had been burned and looted by the _yrch_ that would occasionally cross his lands. And Mithrandir had said nothing. The old wizard had offered no words of wisdom or input. He had just sat there smoking his abominable pipe, filling the room with smoke.

The elven lord had stayed there for as little time as possible. The darkness and troubles were weighing heavily upon his heart and he still had several more days of travel until he reached his halls again. There his mind would be able to rest and focus on the problems at hand.

His sons had accompanied him on this trip, desperate to travel and for the adventures that they felt lay in wait for them. They had somehow been able to convince him to let them travel back by another route. Elrond had no idea why he had allowed them to do so as there were too many dangers they could encounter along the way; especially by Mirkwood. However he had given them his blessing and would not worry about them any more than he could help it. After all they were all three grown and could care for themselves. Yet his mind would not fully be at ease until he saw them whole and well again.

Elrond shook his head and was about to turn back to continue on when something caught his eye.

"Tamír," he said ,turning to the Silvan elf who sat on the horse next to him, "When my sons said that they wanted to go a different way back to Imladris, which way did they say they were going to travel?"

The ellon looked confused.

"They wanted to go through Rohan and follow the river Anduin till they could go through the pass in the Misty Mountains. Why?"

Elrond nodded slowly, "That is what I thought too. Yet if this is the way they headed then why do I now see them riding towards us, or is it just my eyes playing tricks on me?"

Tamír looked out across the desolate, rolling hills. There, several leagues away, were three horsemen riding towards them at a fast pace. The white horses could be none other than the faithful steeds of Elrond's sons.

He turned and looked at the elf lord, puzzled. "How did our paths cross with them? The river Anduin is nowhere near this place. What would have brought them so close to the Gap of Rohan?"

"I guess we will find out soon enough," Elrond said, "But if I know anything about my sons I know that trouble will not be far behind them."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_penneth – young one_

_adar - father _

_toron__ – brother (Noldorin)_

_ada – dad_

_yrch - orcs_


	11. Chapter 11 - When Hope is Lost

**Well, I am not sure that this chapter is going to be any better than the last one. So sorry for the great let down! I am also so sorry that this is not the longest chapter I have ever written… Oh well, at least I haven't missed a week yet! I will count my blessings :)**

**I wanted to clarify something. When I say that my story is AU, I mean that there is going to be no fellowship and no ring. I am sorry if this was not clear from the beginning and I hope that this does not disappoint any of you!**

**This is going to be a sad chapter. But I hope that it is not too sad – I was listening to depressing music while I was writing it. **

**Also, I am not usually a flashback type of person, but it just seemed to fit in the chapter. For reference Legolas is about 4 in it and this's happening right after his mom's funeral. Just so you are all clear about the timeline. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter (I promise that the next one will be more upbeat!)**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

September 21, 2019

* * *

Chapter 11 – When Hope is Lost

Deep in the forest of Mirkwood a cloaked figure lifted his head at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"What news Hethion?" the ellon asked without even turning to see who it was.

A slender elf dressed in the green and brown tunic of a Silvan soldier stepped out of the trees.

"They found the body _Saelil_," the eldar stopped several feet away, "It was just as you said. They were easy to deceive. Thranduil believes it is his son who is now lying dead in his halls."

"_Galu_. You have done well _mellon_. And did they find the lock of hair?"

"Of course," the elf smirked, "It was the only thing that convinced them that it was the body of the young prince. As soon as they saw it, they were sure that it was the elfing."

"Thranduil and his people are so gullible. They never fail to always see the worst in every situation and are always jumping to conclusions. Thranduil never changes."

"But what of Legolas? We have found no trace of any body. The spiders did not appear to have killed him. That could prove to be a critical error in your plan. You should have slit his throat while you had the chance."

The cloaked ellon spun around at this comment and in the blink of an eye he had a hand around the other Hethion's neck.

"Do not tell me what I should or should not have done," he spat as the Silvan gasped in surprise as his air supply was cut off, "I have worked for far too long for this to all fall apart now. The spiders may have failed in killing the elfling but you will not."

Hethion gasped for air as the grip on his throat loosened.

"That sorry excuse for a prince could not have gotten far; find him and kill him."

The eldar flung Hethion from him and watched as the elf scampered off into the darkness.

"Now you know how it feels to lose that which you hold most dear Thranduil. When you are out of the way, arda can finally say goodbye to the once great woodland realm. Vengeance is sweet my old friend."

* * *

Êmand was in shock. He looked down at the mangled body of his young charge. Legolas, the young ellon who was once so full of light and life. How could this cold corpse be that Sinda? By Valar, Legolas had not even reached his majority yet. He was still but an elfling!

The young prince was laid out on the ornately carved stone table in the Hall of Mourning. His body had been washed and restored as much as possible, yet the damage to his face could not be undone. Legolas had been dressed in a dazzling silver tunic with a wreath of gold leaves resting on his burned brow.

No matter how long he stared at the body, Êmand could not come to accept that this was the same Legolas that he had watched over and protected for so many years. His still healing leg began to tremble under the fatigue of standing for so long.

Êmand cursed loudly. If it wasn't for him, Legolas would still be alive and none of this would have ever had to happen. Why had he not tried harder to stop elfling from wandering off in the first place? He knew that both Kélion and Thranduil were blaming themselves, but Êmand knew that it had all started with him.

His leg finally gave out and Êmand let himself sink to the cold stone floor beside the Sinda's body. He did not understand. Just two days ago the prince had been alive.

_And he should be now_, the Silvab thought sorrow tearing at his heart, _you should have been there to protect him. He died alone in terror and pain, knowing that you could not save him. You failed him._

Tears began to stream down the ellon's face as deep sobs racked his body. Nothing could stop the overwhelming grief that tore away at him. Legolas was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring him back.

* * *

Kélion stood quietly by the door to the Mourning Hall and watched silently as his brother's mentor wept. The Sinda's heart broke at the sound of Êmand's wails. He had remembered feeling grief like this after his _naneth_ had died, yet now this felt ten times worse.

His little brother had been the light and hope for the whole realm. It was as if Legolas had been a sign that there was hope for a new beginning, but like the light had faded from his brother's eyes so had hope faded from the Greenwood.

The crown prince quietly walked over to the older eldar and knelt beside him, placing a comforting hand on Êmand's shoulder; together the two ellyn wept.

* * *

Thranduil stood outside of the palace gate and looked out at the forest. There was no longer any beauty in trees or the songs of the birds. Everything felt dull and lifeless. The death of his beloved son had caused the light in his world to go out.

The ever faithful Thalion stood by his side refusing to leave his friend, even when Thranduil had insisted he was fine. For the first time in his life the once proud king looked utterly defeated and he had no tears left to cry to express the agony that filled his heart. They were to bury his son soon and then he would have to find a way to move on. However, he was not sure he would be able to.

Thranduil let Thalion lead him back into the palace. His ears deaf to the sympathetic words of his friend and guards at the gate. He knew that he had to be strong for his people and for Kélion, but the weight of grief and loss was making it hard for him to even breath.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Ada!"_

_ Thranduil turned at the sound of his son's cry. Legolas launched himself at the elven king and giggled as the ellon was thrown off balance by the sudden action of having to catch the elfling. _

_ "Ion nín, what are you doing up so late? You should be in bed."_

_ Legolas looked at his ada with large blue eyes and said quietly, "I was in bed but I heard Thalion telling Êmand how sad you were. I don't like being alone when I am sad so I thought that you should not have to be alone either."_

_ A sad smile crossed Thranduil's face at the young Sinda's words; they were so innocent and full of good intentions that he could not bring himself to be mad. _

_ Legolas stared at the eldar for a moment longer before flinging his arms around the ellon's neck. _

_ "Why are you sad? Is it because nana is not here anymore?"_

_ Thranduil pulled the elfling in closer, "Yes penneth. It hurts to lose someone that you love."_

_ At the word hurt the young prince pulled back and looked hard at the king, "I will make you feel better then because Nana was hurt and that is why she had to go away and I do not want you to go away."_

_ "I will not leave you penneth. I love you too much."_

_ "Promise?"_

_ "I promise."_

_ Satisfied Legolas flung himself back around his ada's neck. After a moment he whispered, "And you wouldn't leave Kélion either would you? I think he would be very sad if you did."_

_ "I will never leave your brother either for I love him just as much as I love you."_

_ "And if I have to go away someday to see nana would you promise to stay with Kélion?"_

_ Thranduil was startled by the question, "You will not be going anywhere as long as I have something to say about it ion nín. You should not be worrying about such things."_

_ "I know," the elfling snuggled deeper into the Sinda's arms, "But do you promise?"_

_ Thranduil hugged his son as a single silver tear snaked down his cheek and fell into Legolas's golden hair, "I promise."_

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_naneth – mother_

_saelil – wise one _

_galu – good_

_mellon – friend _

_ada – daddy_

_nana – mommy _

_ion n__í__n – my son_

_penneth – young one _


	12. Chapter 12 - The Last Sinda

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the continued support :)**

**I don't really have any notes on this chapter. Obviously if there is anything that is not accurate to the Middle Earth of the books, I am trying to do my best (and failing…I know and I am very sorry). After this chapter things will become clearer about some things. I know that I keep saying that, but I really will happen soon.**

**I hope this chapter isn't too badly written!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

September 28, 2019

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Last Sinda

Estel was exhausted. They had ridden through the day and into the night. When they had finally stopped for the night he found that he could not find rest. The mysterious elfling was still not waking up. Elladan had not said he was worried, however his brother's mumbling and constant checking of the young elf were enough to tell what he needed to know.

There had been no place for them to have a sheltered camp as they were now out on the open plains of Rohan and this made Estel feel very exposed. They had lost sight of the _yrch_ soon after they had left the forest yet he still felt on edge.

His brothers had finally had to force him to lay down and rest, but his mind kept turning every shadow into the hulking shapes of _yrch. _At every noise his eyes would fly open thinking they were about to be attacked, however, he would only see his brothers around the fire talking softly to one another and the elf, who they had named _Maer_, laying next to him as lifeless as always. The eldar's golden hair reflected the flickering light of the campfire making him look like an ethereal being.

When the sun had at last begun to rise, Estel was relieved. He always preferred the light of the sun to that of the moon and stars, though he knew this was not the way of the eldar who preferred the lights that shone bright in the dark.

The young human could tell that Elladan was worried. In the night _Maer's_ fever had returned. Though it was not as high as it was before, it was still a cause of great worry for everyone.

"What do you suppose that we do now?" Estel bit into another piece of Lembas, watching as his older brothers finished packing their bags.

"We first have to wait until you are finished eating before we can go anywhere," Elrohir smirked, "But Elladan and I spoke last night and decided that it would be best to make our way to _ada _as quickly as possible. Most likely he is already well on his way back to Imladris but we might be in luck and catch up with him."

"Assuming that our guest does not get any worse," Elladan broke in glancing over at the still form, "Ai Valar. I hope _ada_ can do what I cannot seem to do."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"One day _toron_, we will finish this adventure and explore this side of the mountains, however, it appears as that this is not that trip," the younger twin slung one of the packs onto the horse.

Estel finished his Lembas and before he mumbled, "Assuming that _ada_ will let us."

Elrohir heard and picked up a small rock at his feet. He threw it at the edan, grinning as it hit the human in the arm. This earned him a fierce glare.

"Stop complaining and help us finish packing," Elladan frowned at his brothers, "We need to leave soon if we are to have any chance of catching up with _ada_."

* * *

Estel looked over at the golden-haired elfling that lay slumped against Elladan. The ellon was flushed with a fever that seemed to be getting worse as the day continued. A brisk breeze blew his brown hair into his face. He mumbled curses as he brushed it out of his eyes. When would this accursed plain ever stop?

He did not remember it taking this long when they had crossed it before. The day had barely begun and it already felt as if they had been riding all day.

The riders came to the top of one of the many rolling hills and the young human sighed as he saw nothing but more hills and grass. He did not even know in which direction they were going in now, but his brothers seemed to know where they were going; at least he hoped they did.

"_Dartho. Tiro!_" Estel's head jerked up at Elrohir's exclamation and saw that the Noldo was pointing at something.

"Two horses and riders!" Estel squinted as he looked back out at the plains; he saw nothing. This was not the first time that he wished he had the eyesight of the eldar.

"Who is it? How far off are they?"

"It's _ada_!" Elladan turned to his little brother and grinned, relief flooding his face, "He is with Tamír. They cannot be more than a league away _and_ it appears as though they have stopped. Perhaps they see us as well."

This was all the encouragement that Estel needed as he urged his horse into a full gallop.

* * *

Elrond frowned slightly as he watched his sons gallop toward him. Why did they seem to be in such a hurry? Could they not see that he was waiting for them? Did they honestly expect him to just turn tail and ride away?

"Who does Elladan have with him in the saddle?" Tamír asked, looking hard at the approaching horsemen.

The elf lord looked again and this time spotted the limp figure that the oldest twin was holding close to his body. What had caught his eye was the figure's golden hair.

"It seems as though they will be in need of your service, _mellon nín _and I have no doubt that this will be quite the story."

"Perhaps they ran into an injured human and decided to help. A female perhaps?"

The Silvan nodded, "Some of the Rohirrim have fair hair."

Elrond knew that his friend was also remembering the golden hair of the Sindar. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and offered a soft smile, "The pain of such a great loss never truly goes away. It is normal to continue to feel some grief at memories even centuries after."

Tamír forced a smile but the Noldo could see the echoes of regret in his soft brown eyes.

"Now come and let us see what trouble my sons have gotten themselves into this time."

The two ellyn waited silently as the group of riders drew near. Estel was the first to reach them and pulled his steed to a sudden halt right in front of them.

"_Ada_! You will never guess what has happened to us!"

Elrond smiled, "_Mae govannen ion nín_. What has brought our paths to cross? You are not injured I trust."

"Of course not," Estel jumped down from his horse, "But _Maer _has a fever that not even Elladan can heal."

"_Maer_?"

"Yes, that is what we have taken to call the eldar that we found in the forest. He was bitten by a spider and will not wake."

Normally Elrond was not easily puzzled, but the flood of words that had just left his youngest son's mouth were confusing to him. He held up his hand to quiet Estel.

"What are you saying about an ellon?"

It was at this moment that Elrohir came riding up, followed closely by Elladan and the unconscious stranger. Elrond hurried over to his eldest son, leaving Tamír to decipher whatever Estel had tried to tell them.

"Let me help you, _ion nín_," the elf lord said as Elladan struggled under the awkward weight of the limp of the ellon.

It was not long before they had gently lowered him into the soft grass.

"Tell me everything," Elrond said as he was able to finally get a good look at the unconscious figure.

The eldar had a fair face with smooth, pale skin; much fairer than any skin he had ever seen on an elf in many years. His eyes were shut, leaving the elf lord to wonder what they color the orbs that lay hidden underneath the dark lashes looked like. The braids that held back the golden locks were intricate and a design that the Noldo had never seen before. Some of the golden strands had come loose and lay plastered against the young elf's forehead in the heat of the fever that gripped his body. For a young elf it was, very young in fact younger than he had seen in many years. Surely this elfling could not yet have even reached his majority.

Elrond looked back at the face of the ellon. The distinct shape and coloring looked familiar to him. but surely it could not be. It was not possible. Those elves had all left these shores long before, never to be seen again in all of arda. Beside him Tamír was staring wide eyed at the eldar. The Silvan's face had gone deathly pale and a moment later he fell to his knees and put his hands to his face.

Estel and his brothers stood beside them, confused at the reactions of their _ada_ and Tamír. What did they see in the young elf that they could not?

The Noldo lord stood in shock. He hardly registered anything else around him. It was as if his whole world had been turned around in an instant, for he was looking at the fair face of a young Sindarin elfling, of who's kind was thought to have been wiped out generations ago.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_toron – brother (Noldorin Elvish)_

_ada – dad_

_yrch – orcs_

_maer – golden_

_dartho – wait_

_tiro - look_

_mellon nín – my friend_

_mae govannen – well met_

_ion nín – my son_


	13. Chapter 13- Harsh Words

**I hope that the length of my chapters does not come as a disappointment to you! My chapters are only about 1,500 to 2,500 words in length. I wish they could be longer, but I must work with what I've got! Don't be too mad at me :)**

**I am super self conscious about my writing, so thank you guys for all of the support! A special thank you to my weekly reviewers: **ForestWren**,** Nurayy**, **DakotaPevensieGreenleaf**, and everyone else who comments! It helps to keep me going knowing how much everyone enjoys it! And thank you to **invisible obsessor** for one of the best reviews ever. Honestly, it made my week! :)**

**I really don't have any other notes on the chapter so read on…**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

October 5, 2019

* * *

Chapter 13 – Harsh Words

Elrond felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice asked,

"_Ada_ what is wrong? Do you know him?"

He shook his head coming back to his senses and found Elladan in front of him a worried look on his face.

"No _ion nín_ I do not know who he is. He just looks like someone I knew a very long time ago. Come, I will examine him and while you three tell me exactly how you came to find him."

Elrond knelt beside the young elf and gently picked up the neatly bandaged hand.

"Well," Estel said slowly, "We found him in the forest after Elrohir and I were attacked by spiders."

Elladan groaned. This was not the way he wanted his _ada_ to find out they had been in Mirkwood.

"What forest?" Elrond looked up sharply, "The river Anduin does not cross through any forest that I am aware of. Or did you decide to travel into Lórien?"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Tell me where you found him or I shall just have to ask him when he wakes up. Either way I will find out," Elrond stared hard at his sons, letting his gaze linger the longest on Estel who seemed to be very protective of the young elf.

The human looked at his feet. "Mirkwood. We found him in Mirkwood."

"WHAT?" Elrond exclamation startled everyone, "Why in all of Arda would you go in there?"

The name of Mirkwood had gotten the attention of Tamír, who was now listening intently to the conversation, his face still an ashen color. He too wanted to know where this ellon had come from.

Elladan decided it was best tuf he were to explain what had happened before either of his brothers said anything else,

"We took shelter there from the rain _ada_."

Elrond now focused on his eldest son, "If you just sheltered from the rain then how, pray tell, did you happen to stumble across spiders? From what I have been told they are not found along the edges of the forest but deeper into it."

"Estel and I went hunting," Elrohir said quickly, "I didn't realize how far we had gone until I had to carry the ellon back."

Elrond shook his head, "Why would you go in there? Did you forget all the darkness that has overtaken that place? Did you forget what happened there?"

"No _ada_ I did not forget any of these things," Elrohir said tersely, his voice growing stronger. He looked directly at Elrond, his brown eye hardening, "You need to move on. What happened to the Greenwood was a tragedy that will never be forgotten but cannot be undone. You will not go into Mirkwood because you fear it. You fear the memories and the grief that comes when you think about what it could have been like."

Elrond looked surprised at Elrohir's outburst. He opened his mouth to speak, but the ellon continued,

"You decided to never return there. You said that it was hopeless and there was nothing you could do about it. What if there had been some elves that lived through the attack? What if they had managed to escape? Did you even stop to think about that? Any elf in the Greenwood who survived the first attack only to be killed when the _yrch_ came back had to realize that you failed them twice."

Elrohir stopped, breathing heavily, his eyes blazing. The stunned and pained look on his _ada's_ face made him realize what he had just said.

"I am sorry _ada_. I did not mean it."

But the elf lord only looked back sorrowfully, "There is nothing to be sorry for _ion nín_. For all that you said was true."

The Noldo looked away. The words had hurt him deeply, cutting into his heart. Never before had anyone confronted him about why he had not gone back to the Greenwood. However, with the harsh words of his son, he now felt all of his old hurts reopen. Why had he left and never gone back? What was it that he feared? Was it the fear that after all these years he could have been wrong? Was he afraid that he had failed?

Elrohir was ashamed by the words that he had spoken. Why had he said them? He could see by the pained look in his _ada's _eyes that he had hurt the ellon deeply. The older twin lowered his head, unable to meet anyone's gaze. He internally cursed himself for his outburst for he had said things that should have been left unsaid or at least should not have been said at this time.

Estel was shocked by what Elrohir had just said. He had always talked about this with his brothers but would have never dreamed of telling it to his _ada_.

He looked at Elladan, who was beside him, and realized that his brother's mouth was hanging open. The young human would have laughed at the look had it been a different situation. Instead he simply elbowed the Noldo who promptly clamped his mouth shut and glared at him.

* * *

Tamír also felt the sting of Elrohir's words. He had let his people down too. He had been the captain of the Greenwood army and he had failed in his duty to protect unto death. His beloved wife was one the eldar that had been slaughtered and there was not a day that went by that he did not think about her.

The young Noldo's words filled his heart with deep sorrow and regret. What if there had been some of his people who survived? He had never gone back into the forest. If there were some that had lived, then that meant that he had failed them twice as well. What if his wife had lived through the first attack? This thought was too much for him to bear.

The Silvan looked down at the elfling who lay on the ground. This eldar was a Sinda. He reminded him of how Thranduil had looked when they had first met. The high cheek bones, pale skin, and golden hair were all the same. He had thought that the last of the Sindar had died with the royal family.

Tamír frowned as the young ellon groaned softly, his face flushed with fever.

"_Mellon nín_," he said trying to banish the guilt filled thoughts that filled his mind, "Have you forgotten that we have an ill patient? We need to lower his fever. You can reflect on your guilt later, now is not the time."

* * *

Legolas slowly became aware of what was going on around him. It felt like he had fallen out of a tree. The pain free world of darkness had been transformed into the agony filled world of consciousness.

He groaned softly as he tried to move. He had a massive headache that seemed to stem from the back of his head but thankfully the burning sensation had left his body. Instead there was now a dull throbbing in his left arm. The young prince's body felt weak and sore.

As his awareness returned he realized that he was laying on the ground. Legolas could feel the soft grass gently tickling his ears and a breeze blowing over his face, cooling his sweat.

_I must have a fever_, Legolas thought, _Perfect, just what I need. Adar will panic when he finds me ill. _

As he tried to convince himself that the elven king was looking for him and would find him soon, the Sinda's ears began to pick up the pieces of conversation. It took him a moment to realize that the voices were speaking in an odd mixture of accented elvish and Westron.

This jolted Legolas to his senses.

_Kidnapped,_ Legolas's mind screamed at him.

He restrained the temptation to open his eyes and try to run. His body was just too weak for that and with a fever he would never get very far. So instead the prince forced himself to relax and listen. He needed to find out who his captors were and where he was, however, that was easier said than done. The throbbing in his head was making it difficult for him to concentrate.

_Find out where you are before you do anything else stupid_, Legolas told himself, _you are in enough trouble already, don't make it any worse._

The young ellon tried to concentrate on what the voices around him were saying. He tried not to finch as someone gently picked up his left hand, but this motion sent a sharp jolt of pain through his arm. A groan escaped his lips and Legolas froze. He needed them to think he was still unconscious and draw as little attention to himself as possible. That was what Êmand had taught him to do in a situation like this.

At the thought of his mentor the Sinda felt a stab of grief wash over him. This was all his fault. What was his _adar_ going through right now? Was he even missed?

A cool hand was placed on his forehead and Legolas resisted the urge to open his eyes and see who it was.

"Elrohir, do you know what kind of spider it was that bit him?"

The soft elvish voice was filled with concern and worry.

_A spider,_ Legolas thought, things beginning to make since, _that is why I have a fever. I was bitten by a spider. _

He had seen some ellyn come back to the palace with spider bites and they had always experienced fevers and extreme pain. One guard had even come close to death when his body reacted poorly to the antivenom.

_Ai Valar please do not let me die like this,_ Legolas thought desperately.

If his _adar_ were to find him dead it would break his heart beyond repair and if the king were to fade then so would the rest of the Greenwood.

"_Ada_ here is your healing pouch. Is there anything I can do?"

The voice that said this sounded familiar to the young prince. He felt as if he had heard it before. Was it from a dream?

A cool cloth was placed onto his brow. Startled Legolas jerked away from it before he realized what he was doing. He froze praying that they had not noticed, however, all his hopes were dashed when a voiced said,

"Open your eyes, _penneth_. You are safe with us."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_Ada – dad_

_Adar – father_

_Penneth – young one _


	14. Chapter 14 - Fever

**I am sorry that this is not my longest chapter ever, but hey it is not the shortest one either :P Half of my midterms hit this week (me trying to think of an excuse for this pitiful chapter).**

**When you read this please keep in mind that I am not good at the technicalities of how healing on arda works. I kind of pieced it together as I went! **

**Thank you all for continuing to read my story! It means so much to me when I see that someone reviewed, followed, or liked it! It makes me smile :)**

**Also thanks to elvenmaia for helping me edit! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

October 12, 2019

* * *

Chapter 14 – Fever

"Open your eyes," Elrond repeated placing his hand gently onto the young ellon's warm brow, "You are safe. We will not hurt you… trust me."

Tamír watched, his heart quickening. He wanted the Sinda to open his eyes, even for a second. It was clear that the elfling was at least semi conscious of the world around him, but why would he not open his eyes? Was he afraid of them?

"_Avaro naeth_," Tamír knelt beside the elf lord, "_I eneth nín Tamír. Man i eneth lín_?"

The Sindarin words flowed out of his mouth with ease. It had been so long since he had spoken to anyone in the language of his people and it felt refreshing.

These elvish words seemed to have an immediate effect on the young elf, for the eyes of the elfling soon fluttered open. It was all Tamír could do to keep himself from gasping loudly. The eldar's eyes were a bright blue, flecked with gold sunlight. The last being he had seen with such brilliant eyes had been the ruler of a nation and his closest friend.

* * *

Legolas blinked rapidly as the bright sunlight assaulted his eyes. He could not stop the groan that had escaped his lips. His headache had spiked with the effort of opening his eye and all he could see was the sky.

He had not anticipated on opening his eyes, but there was something about the Sindarin voice that had convinced him otherwise.

As his vision began to clear Legolas heard someone say, "Well done _penneth_!"

The prince forced himself to turn his head so he could see the speaker however, the motion sent a shooting pain through his head. He snapped his eyes closed and clenched his teeth swallowing back his cry of pain. Why did he hurt so much?

"I know that you are in pain, _mellon_. I am going to help you sit up and I will give you something to help dull it."

The gentle voice spoke in Sindarin again, but Legolas did not respond. He was afraid that the pain of any more movement would make him sick. Why were they being so kind to him? Did they not try to kill him before?

The young prince flinched as arms snaked under his neck and shoulders. Pain shot through his body again as he was sat up, propped against someone else's chest.

In any normal circumstance, Legolas would have been embarrassed, but he was in too much discomfort to care. He just tried to focus on his breathing and forget the awful churning in his stomach. The last thing that he needed was the added humiliation of throwing up in front of his captors.

The ellon who was holding him upright was mummering softly in Sindarin, however, Legolas's pain racked brain refused to process what was being said. And what did it matter? Surely his _adar _or Êmand would be here soon to rescue him or they would kill him and put him out of his misery.

"Drink this."

A cup was placed at his lips. Legolas could smell the herbs in the drink and feel the steam coming up from it. His mind instantly remembered the last time he had been offered something to drink. They had said it would heal him, yet it had instead drugged him and made him feel much worse.

The young elf pressed his lips together, refusing the drink. He would not fall for the same trick again.

* * *

Tamír spoke softly as he held the Sinda upright. The pain was obvious in the tenseness in his body and he could feel the unnatural heat radiating off the young elf.

"You are safe with us _penneth_. No harm will come to you, trust me."

The Silvan hoped that these words would help to calm and comfort elfling. He was sure that this young eldar was scared and not thinking clearly in his pain. Elrond knelt in front of them, a look of great concern on his face. The elf lord was holding a cup that smelled strongly of herbs. The two friends made eye contact for a moment, before Elrond offered his friend a soft smile. It was then that Tamír knew that the young elf would be fine.

"Drink this," the Noldo said in perfect Sindarin.

Tamír looked at his friend in surprise. He had never known that Elrond knew the language of his people. He made a note to ask the ellon about this later.

The steaming cup was placed at the parched lips of the fevered Sinda, but instead of opening his mouth to accept the pain-relieving herbs, the ellon pressed his lips together causing the liquid to spill onto his chest instead of into his mouth. The bright blue eyes of the elfling flew open as the drops of hot tea soaked through his tunic.

Elrond had quickly pulled the cup away as soon as he saw that the eldar was not going to drink it willingly.

"Why will he not drink it?" Tamír cast a worried glance at his friend, "Does he not trust us?"

The elf lord did not respond but slowly put the cup back to the elf's mouth, "Do not worry _mellon_. There is nothing in here that can hurt you. It is only meant to take away your pain and bring down your fever."

However, once again the young elf pressed his lips closed and refused to drink, all the while glaring angrily at the Noldo elf in front of him.

Seeing that this was getting nowhere, Elrond pulled the cup back and looked over at his sons, "Did you give him any reason to not trust anything I give him?"

"No _ada_," Estel said quickly, "Ever since we found him he has been very distrustful. But he drank the tea that Elladan made for him yesterday, so I do not know why he is refusing it now."

Elrond looked hard at his eldest son, "Let me guess, you put a sleeping agent in the tea and now he is afraid that I will drug him."

Elladan nodded slowly, "I thought that perhaps it would be best for him. That it would allow him to sleep through the fever and wake when it broke. As you can see it was not…"

The elder twin was cut off by an exclamation from behind him and a loud curse from Tamír. Both ellyn looked over at the sound as Estel cried out,

"_Ada_! What is wrong with him?"

The elf lord looked and saw the Sinda sagging in Tamír's arms, on the verge of unconsciousness and breathing heavily.

"Elladan," Elrond barked, "Come and help me. I need him to take this, preferably _before_ he loses consciousness."

* * *

Legolas did not feel well. Ever since he had opened his eyes the sick feeling in his stomach had grown. The pounding in his head was getting worse and his eyes would not focus on the elf in front of him anymore.

When the cup was taken away from his lips for the second time, Legolas began to regret it. Perhaps he should have just drank. He doubted there was any way he could feel worse than he did at that moment. The young eldar half wished that he could take the drink and let them drug him, then at least he would not be in such pain.

Legolas could feel himself leaning heavily against the ellon behind him, but he had no strength nor will to do anything about that. His body felt lifeless. He was dimly aware of someone speaking to him a cool hand tilted his head up.

_They are going to kill you_, Legolas thought desperately.

He tried to struggle, but his weak attempts did not last long as his energy gave out.

_This is the end_, he thought going limp, _they are going to cut your throat. I am sorry adar. You were too late this time. _

Yet instead of a knife at his neck he felt something be forced between his lip and a warm liquid filled his mouth. Legolas gasped in both shock and relief and immediately choked. The cup was removed from his mouth as the prince coughed, spewing the liquid out. The strong hands of the eldar behind him held him firm as his body shook with the force of his coughing. Thankfully he soon stilled, breathing heavily.

The next time the cup was put to his lips, he was prepared and the flow of liquid was much less than before. This time he drank.

* * *

Estel breathed an internal sigh of relief when Elladan pulled the empty cup back from the elfling's lips. Everything would be alright now. His _ada_ knew what he was doing.

The blond ellon was leaning heavily on Tamír and was breathing heavily, his eyes half closed.

"Did you drug him _ada_?" Estel frowned, "I thought you just reprimanded Elladan for doing that without telling him?"

"I did not drug him _ion nín_. He is only exhausted , not under the influence of anything," the elf lord helped Tamír gently lay the young elf back onto the ground, "The pain and fever should diminish long enough for me to figure out the antidote for the poison."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_avaro naeth – don't worry _

_i eneth n__í__n – my name is_

_man i eneth l__í__n – what is your name_

_penneth – young one_

_adar – father_

_ada - dad_


	15. Chapter 15 - The White Tree

**Another week, another chapter :) This one is going to be a little bit of a sad one, but don't worry it is building up for more adventure and angst in the chapters to come! **

**For reference Legolas is about 8 in the flashback. **

**Other than that, enjoy that chapter and get your box of tissues out :P**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

October 19, 2019

* * *

Chapter 15 – The White Tree

Kélion leaned his head against the rough bark of the tree and closed his eyes. He had never imagined that he would ever live to see Legolas's funeral. This was not right. None of this was. Anger suddenly overwhelmed him. Kélion punched the white oak tree that stood in front of him, not noticing as the rough bark tore into his hand causing it to bleed. He did not care about anything anymore.

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

_"Where are you, you little orch?" Kélion grinned as he slowly began to pick his way up the tall oak tree, "What will adar say when I tell him where I found you? You know you should not be in here without Êmand, nor are you allowed to be so high in a tree. You should thank the Valar that it was me that caught sight of you and not adar. He would not be as kind to you and I will be."_

_ There was only silence. The smile on the prince's face was slowly replaced by a frown. Usually that threat would make his little brother protest immediately. Was the elfling so upset that he did not care? But what could have happened to cause this? _

_The Sinda shook his head and continued nimbly up the tree. _

_"Legolas, why would you not answer me? Have I done something to make you upset at me?"_

_ Kélion had been surprised to catch sight of his brother. The sunlight filtering through the branches was causing his golden hair to shine. _

_ You never were very good at hiding, the ellon thought a smile flitting briefly across his face. _

_ He swiftly scampered up the last few branches before coming to rest on the same one as Legolas. _

_ "Penneth, what is wrong? You did not answer my calls."_

_ The young prince did say a word but stayed where he was looking out between the leaves over the surrounding forest. His face showed no emotion. _

_ Kélion quietly sat next to him, realizing that the elfling was not ready to talk to anyone just yet. The two of them sat in silence, listening to the wind move through the branches of the trees. After a while the eldar looked over at Legolas and to his surprise he saw silver tears glistening on his brother's face. _

_ "What is it muindor nín? Why do you weep?" Kélion began to gently wipe away the silent tears that had fallen._

_ He had rarely seen his young Sinda cry and he was worried as to what had caused this._

_ "Tell me, have I done something to cause your heart grief?" Kélion wished that he would turn to look at him or give him any clue as to what had happened. _

_ Below them the older elf could hear Êmand calling for the young prince and he know that his time with his brother was growing short. _

_ "Legolas…" he abruptly stopped as the elfling suddenly threw himself into the ellon's arms. _

_ Kélion was startled but quickly wrapped his arms around the young elf, who was now openly sobbing. _

_ "Are you hurt?" _

_ The golden head shook back and forth, however, this did little to relieve the prince's worries. He did not want to pressure his brother if he was not yet ready to speak. So instead he started humming softly hoping to soothe Legolas. _

_ "Why does adar hate me?"_

_ Kélion went silent, confused by the question, "Adar does not hate you, penneth."_

_ "He does hate me."_

_ "No, he loves you. He just does not know how to show it to you at times."_

_ "But you love me," the young ellon looked up at his older brother, "And I know that you still love me even when you get mad at me, yet it is not the same with adar."_

_ "And why do you say that?" Kélion's heart was breaking at the hurt look in the elfling's tear-filled eyes, "What did adar say now?"_

_ Legolas was silent for a moment, "I told him that I wanted to go out into the forest by myself. I told him that I was old enough now, but he got mad and said that I am too young and vulnerable to leave the palace on my own. So I told him I was strong enough to protect myself and he shouted at me that I should just go out there and get myself killed. That he didn't love me anyway."_

_The Sinda broke off and buried his head back into his brother's lap. Kélion gently ran his hand gently through the elfling's soft golden locks as he waited for the sobs to die down._

_ "He does love you penneth; more than life itself. He is afraid of losing you which is why he does not let you leave. He lost naneth and he cannot bear to lose you as well."_

_ Legolas finally turned his tear streaked face towards the prince, "I can care for myself. Adar doesn't understand that I am not an elfling anymore. I am all grown up now like you."_

_The eldar smiled sadly and hugged his brother to him, "You are still but an elfling, however, there is no shame in that One day you will be as old as I am and you will wish that you were young once again," t__he young ellon looked at him skeptically as he continued, "Adar would not be able to live with himself if you got hurt or killed while you are still so little. He is only trying to protect his heart. You must come to realize that he does not mean the harsh words that he says when he is angry. Adar says them because he does not know what else to do. Hanna?"_

_ Legolas wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, "Ú-chenion. But adar is not afraid of anything and neither can you. Le maethor veleg a gornui."_

_ Kélion could not help but chuckle at this, "Everyone is afraid of something mell muindor nín. Even me."_

_ The bright blue eyes of the young prince looked at his brother questioningly, "What are you afraid of?" _

_ "I will tell you another time Legolas. Come let's go and find Êmand before he tares the entire garden apart trying to find you."_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

As the memory faded Kélion felt hopeless wash over him yet again. He let out an anguished cry and slumped against the tree letting himself slide to the ground.

"I am afraid of losing you, Legolas. I am afraid of all the joy being sucked from my life. I am afraid of having to face a world without you in it, and now all my worst fears are coming to life, _penneth_. Yet this time there is no one for me to turn to."

"_Ion nín_."

The prince looked up to see the tall, elegantly robed figure of his _adar_ standing in front of him. He quickly dried his tears with the back of his hand.

"Yes _hîr nín_?"

The eldar was surprised to hear the elven king's next words.

"It is alright to shed tears, just do not let the grief settle too deep into your heart and overtime things will get better."

A tear trickled down Thranduil's cheek as he said this. The sorrow of the day weighed heavily on him. They had buried his beloved son next to his wife under the white oak tree in the garden; the very one they sat under now. He had always anticipated his sons having to bury him, not the other way around.

The Sinda lowered himself down next to Kélion. He understood why the ellon had come here as this had been Legolas's favorite tree as a young elfling.

The king closed his eyes remembering the young, bright eyed elf that had been the joy of his life for so many years. This was the Legolas he would always remember, not the cold lifeless body they had buried.

"_Adar_, what are you afraid of?"

Thranduil opened his eyes and looked at his son. It was an odd question, but he answered it nonetheless,

"I am afraid of losing someone I love. The pain in my heart I can withstand, but the regret and hopelessness I will have to live with forever."

* * *

Êmand sighed. The funeral for the young prince had been almost too much for him to stand. Though it had been several days since Legolas's death, he still felt as if he were in a dream... no, a nightmare. A piece of his heart had been torn out and it could never be replaced.

The funeral had been solemn and long; had Legolas been there he would have hated it. The deathly quiet that settled on all the eldar gathered made Êmand want to go mad. This had not been the elfling's life. He had been full of life. This was not the way to honor him.

The Silvan paused as he walked past the empty room that had belonged to the prince. No voice called out in greeting as he pushed the door open and walked in. Everything was just as it had been when Legolas had left. Thranduil had forbidden anyone from changing anything, for to him it was like the last remnant of his son; the small ray of hope that Legolas would still come back.

Everything in the room reminded him of the young ellon. The pile of clothes on the floor, the arrow fletchings scattered on the desk, the crumpled bed sheet. Êmand frowned. The room was too dark. Why were the curtains drawn over the windows? Legolas never liked to close them.

The Silvan marched over and flung the curtains open, letting sunlight spill into the room. He sighed and found himself looking down into the garden. A small smile slowly formed on his face as he caught sight of two figures sitting side-by-side under the white oak that stood tall. It was Thranduil and Kelíon.

The only thing that Legolas would have enjoyed about this day would have been seeing this. He would certainly have grinned at the sight of his _adar_ and brother. However, as he thought of this the smile quickly vanished from his face. The elfling would never get the chance to see this.

Once again overcome with grief Êmand quickly turned away from the window, the pain in his heart doubled. Legolas would never get to see any of this again.

The ellon marched across the room, regret and anger building in his heart. None of this was fair. The Sinda should still be alive and would still be alive had he had done things differently. In that moment Êmand wished that the arrow had struck his heart instead of his leg; that he would have died that day in the forest. He could have died satisfied that he had done his duty and saved Legolas.

_At least then I would have been saved from the pain of failure_.

The arrow.

The Silvan stopped in his tracks. Everyone had forgotten about the attack in the woods and the arrow that he had stopped from hitting Legolas. Surely this could not have been a mistake. Someone had fired that at them on purpose; he was sure of it. An assassination attempt or a warning?

The ellon frowned. Everything about this situation seemed so wrong. He stalked out of the room, a new sense of determination in him. He was going to find whomever had shot that arrow.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_orch – orc_

_adar – father_

_penneth – little one_

_muindor nín – my brother _

_naneth – mother _

_hanna – understand _

_Ú-chenion – I don't understand _

_Le maethor veleg a gornui – you are a mighty and brave warrior _

_mell muindor nín – my dear brother_

_ion nín – my son_

_hîr nín – my lord_


	16. Chapter 16 - Mae Govannen

**Mae govannen faithful readers! For some reason starting this chapter was super hard; but now I believe that I have the next several chapters planned out in detail. Don't be too mad at me if there happen to be any cliffhangers ;) **

**Thank you to my faithful editor: elvenmaia**

**I have no other notes... so read on...**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

October 26, 2019

* * *

Chapter 16 – _Mae Govannen_

Tamír saw the eyes of the elfling close as his young body gave in to exhaustion. The Silvan was relieved that the eldar had not lost consciousness before they had been able to coax the antivenom down his throat, yet he could not help but worry. What if the concoction Elrond had created did not help? What if the young elf died before he ever had the chance to awaken again? If this were to happen then he would never get to know the truth about this Sinda and would once again be left to wonder about the what ifs.

The Silvan shook his head, trying to quickly bury these thoughts. He refused to think like this. Right now, he just needed to focus on helping the elf lord with whatever he needed to get the elfling better.

* * *

Estel looked over at his _ada_. He could see the tension in the Noldo's body. The ellon had worked furiously to create something to counteract the poison. However, from the look on Elrond's face and the way that he had been barking out orders to Elladan the entire time, this had not been an easy task. Even now the eldar looked far from confident in his work.

Even still as soon as the elfling had finished swallowing that last of the tea and herbs, the young human could not help but let a smile litter across his face. His _ada_ was the best healer in all of arda; he had great confidence that _Mear_ would be well soon.

"Elladan, Elrohir, Tamír, _tolo_! I need to seek counsel from you three," Estel's head jerked, surprised at the amount of urgency that was in his _ada's_ voice as he called the ellyn to him.

What could be going wrong now? Was there something about the young eldar's condition that he was not being told? Was it more serious than he had thought?

The edan frowned darkly. He hated when he was not told things. He might be considered an adult in the eyes of his people, yet all of the eldar still treated him as if he were still but a child. It was true that he had not lived as long as any of the immortal beings, but then again he never would. Long life had not been blessed upon him and he half worried if he would be forced to live out the rest of his days being treated as no more than an incompetent youngling.

After several minutes of trying to hear the hushed conversation of the ellyn, Estel gave up and went to sit by the blond elf. He sighed and he let his body sink into the soft grass next to _Maer_. As he let the tension leave his body he began to realize how tired he was becoming.

The young human looked closely at the still form of the sleeping elfling as he waited for his _ada_ to finish his discussion. What had the elf lord and Tamír seen in _Maer_? Why had they reacted with such shock and disbelief upon seeing his face?

Estel doubted they would ever tell him for that was just the way that things worked. If he wanted to know anything his _ada_ did not tell him then he was forced to try and bribe one of his brothers to find out for him. However, more often than not it failed completely.

The face of the young elf twitched in his sleep and Estel quickly put his hand to the eldar's forehead. He was relieved to find that the pale skin had not gotten any warmer. The fever had not risen.

Hearing a muffled exclamation from one of his brothers the man frowned; his curiosity was going to kill him. Why was he never told anything of importance? Instead of being included in the conversation he was left to himself. Yet for once he could not bringg himself to feel too upset. As much as he was itching to know what they were talking about he was also content to watch over the ill ellon.

Ever since they had found him in Mirkwood, Estel had begun to feel oddly protective of _Mear_. This was the first young eldar he had ever seen and he could not help but feel like an older brother to him. He was sure the elfling was still much older in number of years than he, but the edan was sure that _Maer_ was younger than him in age. For the eldar aged slower than humans.

The young human allowed himself relax as he watched the elf. He had done this many times since they had found him, but this time Estel did not feel worried about the young ellon's safely. His _ada_ was here; they could be in no safer hands.

Behind him the man could hear the voices of the four ellyn still talking urgently between themselves and immediately his frustration began to grow once more. He was now not the youngest one here and should be allowed to know what they were talking about. _He_ had been the one to find _Mear_ so surely _he_ deserved to hear what his _ada_ knew about this elfling.

Estel clenched his hands into fist trying to keep his temper at bay. The man let his eyes fall on the still form of the eldar.

"I wish you would tell me who you are. I did tell you my name, though I doubt you remember it, and therefore it is only fair that you tell me yours."

* * *

Legolas was annoyed. The pain was slowly losing its grip on him, yet his body still felt sore and fatigued. However, he was annoyed because a quiet voice kept finding its way into his drowsy and haze filled mind. Why could they not just leave him alone? He needed time to recover and begin to plan an escape route; this was not helping in the slightest.

"I wish you would tell me who you are."

The words wormed their way into his consciousness. However it took a moment for the prince to register them and the voice that made it. He was sure he had heard this voice before; perhaps in one of his fevered dreams.

"I did tell you my name, though I doubt you remember it, and therefore it is only fair that you tell me yours."

The young Sinda resisted the urge to frown. The voice sounded so familiar. He racked his brain to try again to remember where he had heard it. That was when it hit him,

"Estel."

The words came out of his mouth as a hoarse whisper even before he had time to realize what he was doing.

* * *

Estel froze. Was he dreaming or had the young elf just said his name? It had been so quiet he had barely caught it and wondered if he had just imagined it. He glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed. At an early age he had come to recognize the amazing hearing power of the eldar, yet the ellyn did not appear to have been paying any attention as they were still engrossed in their debate. The edan quickly turned his attention back to the elfling.

"I am Estel. You remembered!"

The young man was bursting with questions for _Mear,_ but he restrained himself. He did not want to scare or overwhelm him if he truly was awake. Estel watched the face of the ellon carefully and began to feel slightly discouraged as the figure remained motionless.

The edan frowned. Maybe the exhaustion was getting to him and he really was hearing things. Feeling dejected once more, Estel closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms. _Mear_ was still unconscious; how could he have said anything, let alone his name?

* * *

Legolas was on high alert. He could not believe that for the second time since his capture he had given away the fact that he was awake.

_Stupid_, the young prince cursed himself, _So stupid. You really do deserve this mess that you got yourself into. You deserve all of this. Can you not do anything right?_

These dark thoughts almost made the elfling want to give up hope completely. What was the point of trying to remain unnoticed? He knew that his captors would kill him sooner or later. It was not a matter of if, but of when.

The young eldar's body was tense as he waited for someone to realize his mistake. Estel… he remembered the quiet voice in his ear telling him this name, yet he also remembered that this elf had said he was a son of Elrond. Estel Erlondion...

Elrond, the same Noldo who his _adar_ hated to speak of or even hear mentioned. Elrond, the same elf lord who had condemned his people to die before he had even been born. Now the eldar had sent his very own son to destroy the Woodland Realm once and for all. By capturing and killing him, a son of Thranduil, they were ensuring that his _adar_ would eventually fade and the whole of the Greenwood would be left to them.

_If they even love you that much to care that you are gone_, Legolas thought, suddenly remembering the anger and hurt that had flooded his _adar's_ eyes the last time he had seen the great Sinda.

The elfling wished he had the strength enough to jump to his feet and fight. Then at least he could perhaps prove himself as a worthy son and prince. He would then be able to die like a true prince; he would die fighting for his people. Surly his _adar_ would be proud of him.

Forcing himself to be calm, Legolas banished these thoughts straining his ears to try and get a sense of what was around him. His headache was slowly returning and he could feel the fatigue slowly gaining control over his body once more. If he was going to escape then he would not have much time to do it before his body gave in to the seductive call of unconsciousness.

The young prince heard could make out the quiet murmuring of voices, yet they sounded like they were from a way off. Hearing nothing else but the sound of wind over grass he slowly opened his eyes, praying for the best.

* * *

Estel's neck had begun to ache as he sat watching over _Mear_. Whatever his brothers and _ada _were talking about was taking a painfully long time. Could they not just hurry up and finish their conversation already? He was bored out of his mind.

The young human began to massage the back of his neck, trying to work the stiffness out. However he suddenly froze, his hand hanging in midair as he saw bright blue eyes blinking dazedly at him.

"_Mae govannen_," Estel breathed, surprised that the elfling was awake.

He resisted the urge to call out to his _ada_ and scare _Maer_. Blue-gold eyes immediately focused sharply on him at the sound of his voice.

"_Manen le_?" the edan asked gently, trying to think of something to say.

The eldar just looked at him. The eyes still held a dazed look, yet the harsh gaze was intense and unnerving nonetheless.

"_Avaro naeth_," Estel tried again, "_Im _Estel. You said my name just a moment ago. Do you remember?"

The ellon just blinked at him and the young human could see that he was quickly losing the elf's trust.

"_Man i eneth lín_?"

He desperately wanted to prove to his _ada_ and brothers that he could do something. Maybe if he found out _Maer's_ true name they would not think him incapable anymore and would instead think of him as an equal.

Estel watched as the elfling wrinkled his brow at the question. The young human held his breath as _Mear_ opened his mouth, however, before the young eldar could say a word a loud cry from Elrohir cut through the air.

"_Yrch_!"

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_manen le – how are you_

_ada – dad_

_maer – golden_

_tolo – come _

_adar – father_

_mae govannen __– well met_

_avaro naeth – do not worry_

_im – I am _

_man i eneth l__í__n – what is your name _

_yrch - orcs_


	17. Chapter 17 - The Calm Before a Storm

**Another chapter up! Goals :P**

**I am so grateful for all of the AMAZING reviews and how kind and uplifting everyone is being. I am so glad that you are all enjoying this story and I hope you continue to! And as always t****hank you to my faithful editor: elvenmaia!**

**Please let me know if anything is confusing. I do plan on explaining why Thranduil does not like Elrond and what happened. It is a big plot point and I do not want to reveal it too quickly. I promise things will start to be explained. If you are confused about anything please let me know. Until then I greatly appreciate your patience. **

**So enjoy this installment :) **

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

November 2, 2019

* * *

Chapter 17 – The Calm Before a Storm

Legolas felt his blood run cold at the elvish cry. He had never seen an _orch_ before, let alone fought one. He might have had a chance to defend himself had he not been lying ill and helpless on the ground.

If his kidnappers were not in league with the _yrch_ and did view them as a threat, then he was in big trouble. He was weak and had no way to protect himself. A battle against those wicked beasts would surely lead to his death. There was no way around it.

The ellon beside him put a hand gently onto his arm as though trying to reassure him.

"Stay here _mellon_. Everything will be fine; I will not let them get to you. You are safe."

Legolas desperately wanted to disagree. He was far from fine. He was sick, poisoned, being held captive by the son of his _adar's_ enemy, and now he was about to be killed by an army of _yrch_. If this meant that everything was fine, then the elfling did not want to know how it could get any worse.

However a plan had begun to form in the young elf's mind even as he heard more shouts. The chaos of a fight was the perfect opportunity to escape. All he needed was strength, perfect timing, a bit of luck, and perhaps he would be able to slip away.

Beside him, the prince watched Elrond's son jump to his feet as the cries continued. A sword was soon in the eldar's hand. Yet to Legolas's surprise, instead of leaving him alone and helpless where he lay, the ellon stayed by him, standing almost protectively over him.

_He wants to guard his captive no doubt_, Legolas thought fighting between feelings of gratitude and of frustration.

This would be a problem to his plan; with the brown-haired elf staying by him it would mean that he would have no opportunity to get away. The only bright side to this is that he might stand a chance to survive the looming attack.

Angered at his continual bad luck the Sinda let his eyes slowly drift shut. He needed to save his energy in case the chance for escape presented itself. He would be of no help to his captures even if he wanted to.

* * *

As soon as his brother's cry reached his ears, adrenaline started to course through Estel. He could tell the young elf was frightened by the nervous look that suddenly flooded his bright blue eyes.

_He thinks I am going to leave him alone and unprotected, _the human put his hand gently on the ellon's arm, _He does not realize that I intend to stay with him and that he will be well._

"Stay _mellon_. Everything will be fine; I will not let them get to you. You are safe," the edan put his hand to the hilt of his sword even as he tried to reassure the elfling.

Estel quickly scrambled to his feet and drew his blade, his grey eyes darting around for any sight of the enemy, however, there were none in sight; only his _adar_ and brothers were there, looking anxiously out across the waving grass. The young human quickly glanced back at _Maer_ and gave a sigh of disappointment. The elf's eyes had once more closed, long, dark, lashes covering the orbs beneath.

The edan started as he heard someone approach him. He whirled around swinging his sword ready to strike down any _orch _that dare approach him and the elfling. There was a loud clang as his blade met that of his older brother's. Estel, for once, did not laugh at the surprised look on the younger twin's face at his sudden attack.

"Peace _toron_," Elrohir said thanking Eru for his elvish reflexes, "The _yrch _are not yet upon us; there is no need yet to attack without first seeing your opponent."

"_Goheno nín. _I reacted without thinking. I thought you were an _orch_."

"No harm done. It is always wise to be on alert before an attack, however, perhaps just be more careful about whom you attack. Some of us do not have as quick of reflexes as others," Elrohir grinned lightly and glanced over at his twin before looking down at the unconscious elf; his smile was instantly replaced with a frown, "I had hoped he would be awake. Yet it matters not. At least this will save him from feeling any pain while we travel."

Now it was Estel's turn to frown.

"What do you mean travel? Are we such cowards that we are going to flee from danger yet again? Will we let the _yrch_ chase us all the way back to Imladris?"

"It was not my choice to make and I am no happier about it then you are. Yet for once I feel that it is the best thing for us to do. Think about it, there is no way that we can protect ourselves, our horses, and an ill elfling. We are too few and we know not how badly we will be outnumbered. It would be foolish."

The man looked back at the unconscious eldar; perhaps it was for the best.

"Stay with him. I will have _Ada_ come get both of you when we are ready to travel. He is anxious for he worries greatly for _Maer. Ada _wants to leave quickly because he does not want to be caught by those blasted creatures. They have been following us since the forest and are thankfully several leagues off still so you need to worry about one of them sneaking up on you."

Elrohir winked at the young edan before quickly walking off to join his twin and _ada _by the horses.

* * *

Legolas had heard every word.

What was this second eldar talking about? What had been following them since the forest? Surely, they could not be that far from the Greenwood?Then it struck him.

His _adar_. His _adar _was the one who had been following them. This had to be it. No doubt they were using the excuse of _yrch_ to bring him fear and dispel his hope and it had almost worked. The Sinda wanted to curse himself for falling for their trick and thinking that his _adar _would not come. The king had been tracking him down ever since he had been captured. He was sure of it.

Hope ignited once again in the prince's heart and he felt his resolve begin to strengthen. He would find a way to get free of his captors and get to his _adar_. The only question was how?

* * *

Hethion stood a way off watching the _yrch_ march steadily toward the small cluster of eldar; a smile graced his face. This was going to be simple. His master should have given him a harder task then to just ensure that the young prince of the Greenwood was dead. All he had to do now was wait for the group of Noldor to be attacked by the _yrch_. If the young Sinda was not killed in the ensuing battle then he would be able to easily finish the prince off with one arrow to the heart. No one would ever have to even know he had done it.

The Silvan pulled a black arrow from his quiver and set it to his bow; his gaze never left Thranduil's son. The young prince appeared to be semiconscious and if everything went as planned the elfling would never wake again. Hethion stood still, waiting to see if Legolas was to die by his hand or follow in the footsteps of the queen and be killed by the _yrch_.

* * *

Legolas knew that something was wrong. Something in his heart was warning him of danger. Yet the thought of having a chance to escape, or at least slow his captors down, outweighed that feeling. This could very well be his only opportunity to flee from his kidnappers. He was not going to waste it because he felt paranoid.

The young Sinda could hear Elrond's son still beside him. He was not sure what the ellon was doing but he was not going to open his eyes to check. Hopefully the eldar would leave him alone for even a moment. That was all he needed.

_Patience_, the young elfling thought trying to calm his racing heart. It had to be the perfect timing.

He was thankful that whatever they had forced him to drink had caused his pain to now fade to a dull throb. If this had not happened he would have had no hope to escape.

As he lay on the soft grass the young prince ran over his plan in his mind trying to keep himself calm. If he could get the Noldor to wait just a little longer surely his _adar_ would be here. Then as long as this accursed elf, Estel, did not stand guard over him the entire time he might be able to conjure up the energy to flee to the elven king.

Legolas let all the tenseness in his body drain out. This whole nightmare would be over by nightfall. He would be back with his _adar_ and Kélion soon and he swore he would never leave the palace on his own again.

After several minutes the prince heard soft footfalls coming toward him.

"Estel," the voice that spoke was soft but had an edge of worry and urgency to it, "We must leave now if we have any hope of out running the _yrch_. I feel that something evil is near. It is different from those foul beasts; it is something else… something darker. I know not what it is, but I fear that it is after our young _mellon_."

Legolas stiffened. Were there actually _yrch_ after them and about to attack? Was his _adar_ not coming for him after all? Or was this about to become a meeting of all three parties?

The Sinda did not have time to think about this, for a moment later a pair of strong arms slid under him, lifting him up. The sudden movement caused the ellon to gasp in surprise, however, the pain that he had expected never came.

"Peace _penneth_," a voice whispered into his ear, "Do not fear whatever chases you, for as long as you are with us we will protect you. Now rest."

An overwhelming urge to sleep came over the young prince. He desperately wanted to give in to its call, but the hope in his heart kept him sinking back into the darkness.

"There," the voice said, "He should continue to sleep. The last thing that we need is for him to be in pain as we ride."

Legolas forced himself to remain limp as he was carried off. He had lost his sense of direction long ago but guessed that he was taken to the horses. As he was being carried he could feel his left forearm resting against the cold metal of a sword hilt. If he was going to act then he needed to do it now.

* * *

Hethion watched as the young prince was lifted up by the dark-haired human. The elf lord that had come over to get them, leaned over the elfling and said something. It was only a moment before the young prince went completely limp. The Silvan smirked. This would be all too easy.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_orch - orc_

_yrch – orcs_

_mellon – friend_

_adar – father _

_toron__ – brother (Noldorin)_

_goheno nín – forgive me_

_ada – dad _

_penneth – young one_


	18. Chapter 18 - Maer

**As promised the adventure and angst begins :) I am so glad that you have all followed me on this journey! We are at almost 20 chapter now and it is crazy because I feel like I just started it yesterday!**

**Thank you all for your continued support and kind reviews. They are the joy and highlight of my week and make me excited to post a new chapter for you guys! :D**

**As always, I hope you all enjoy it and please remember that angst and fight scenes are not my strong suite, but I do love to attempt to write them! **

**Enjoy…**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

November 9, 2019

* * *

Chapter 18 – _Maer _

Elrond frowned. Something did not feel right. He glanced over at Tamír; both ellyn made eye contact for a second and a message seemed to pass between the two of them.

Something evil was drawing near. The Noldo glanced around at the rolling hills and waving grasses surrounding them, but nothing could be seen. Surely the _yrch_ could not have caught up with them so quickly; it was not possible. Nonetheless, the elf lord felt a dark presence growing steadily closer. Something was about to happen.

After the look from his friend, Tamír felt immediately on edge. If Elrond felt uneasy then something was coming. It was a rarity that his friend was ever wrong.

The SIlvan glanced over at the limp body of the young ellon. If a fight were to break out then they were in trouble. There was no way that the five of them, experienced fighters as they were, could both protect the young Sinda and fight the coming onslaught.

And when had the _yrch_ become so bold as to attack travelers in mid-day and in such an open place? What had made them grow so brave all of a sudden?

The eldar moved his gaze to rest on the horses that stood nearby. They needed to leave now before this unseen menace attacked or they might never get the chance.

Behind him, Tamír suddenly heard a started yelp from Estel and whirled around with a sword in hand. His brown eyes widened at what he saw.

* * *

Legolas could hear the steady heartbeat of the Elrond's son as he was carried gently in the elf's arms. He could make out the soft whinnies of horses and knew that the time had come for his escape. The young prince tightened his hand around the cold metal of the sword hilt.

_I am Thranduilion, a prince of the Greenwood. You will not take me without a fight_.

The elfling took a deep breath and in one swift motion drove his elbow into the eldar's stomach with as much force as he could muster. Elrond's son gasped in surprise at the sudden attack and instinctively dropped him.

Legolas, however, was ready for this. His hand still gripping the hilt of the sword, the Sinda pushed his capter away from him. The young elf landed gently on the grass a second later, blade in hand, legs trembling but holding him upright.

He stood there for a moment, chest heaving under the strain and for a moment his vision faded to grey. Fighting the urge to pass out, Legolas fell stiffly to one knee.

_No, this cannot happen right now. I need to stay awake,_ the elfling shook his head to help clear his vision as panic began to flood his body.

The prince felt his mind fog for a second... the spider poison. He had forgotten about it as the agonizing pain had now been reduced to just a dull throb. Legolas frowned. He had seen elves, minds clouded with the poison, attack their closest friends, unable to clearly and logically understand that was going on around them. Everyone of them having jumped to the worst possible conclusions as the toxins in their bodies confused their thoughts.

_But unlike them, I can think clearly. I can see through their deceptions and lies and I know what I have to do._

His vision suddenly cleared and the young Sinda allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. The sword hilt was still held tightly in his hand.

* * *

Estel had been completely unprepared for the elfling's elbow to be slammed into his stomach. Though the blow had not been abnormally strong, it had still been enough to cause him great pain. As the weight of the eldar left his arms, the human staggered and was shoved back. He let out as startled yelp as he fell flat onto his back, all the air being knocked out of him. Estel's eyes widened briefly in panic as his lungs refused to draw air.

But a second later his muscles remembered how to once again draw in oxygen and he heard himself gasp loudly. The edan immediately began to struggle to his feet, adrenaline coursing through him. What in Eru's name had just happened? Why had _Maer_ just done that?

Estel blinked in surprise as his gaze fell upon the golden-haired elfling kneeling on the ground next to him, head bowed. The human could not help but feel anger rise in him as he saw the ornate hilt of _his_ sword clenched tightly in the elf's hand. _Maer _was clinging to it as if it were his only lifeline.

"Are you alright?"

The young man turned to find himself looking into the worried eyes of his _ada_.

"_Im maer_. It just surprised me," Estel said quickly before glancing back at the elfling.

The eldar had not moved and was still kneeling when he had landed, his long blond hair hiding his face from view. As Estel watched, Tamír sent them a puzzled look before hurrying over the young ellon. The Silvan knelt beside him and put a hand gently onto _Maer's_ shoulder.

"_Penneth_, are you in pain? Why did you do that?"

* * *

Legolas felt a hand on his shoulder and stiffened. No, he was too close to freedom to be taken prisoner and drugged once more.

"_Penneth_, are you in pain? Why did you do that?"

These words set the young prince's blood on fire. Who were they to call him _penneth_? And how could they not guess why he had done it? Was it not obvious to them?

The Sinda's eyes snapped open and his muscles tensed ready for action. He had no plan anymore and knew that whatever he did next would be out of instinct.

"I know that you can hear me, _mellon_. There is no use pretending."

Legolas tightened his grip on the sword hilt. He was not their _mellon_ and never would be.

"Give me the sword," the once gentle and concerned voice had grown annoyed.

_Now you show your true colors_, the prince smirked.

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, strengthening him, the eldar looked to his side and saw, to his surprise, a brown-haired Silvan elf. His anger flared again, making his blue eyes darken. He had been betrayed! How could one of his _adar's _own people be part of this treason?

Legolas could see movement out of the corner of his eye and knew that his time was running out. His angry glare rested on the Silvan once more and he made up his mind.

As he had expected, it was only a moment later that someone grabbed his hand that held the sword. This gave him exactly what he needed.

The young prince yanked the sword away from the ellon's grasp before swiftly bringing the hilt around to strike the surprised Silvan on the temple. The eldar gave a cry and fell forward on his hands and knees as though about to pass out.

"_Daro_!"

The elvish cry reached Legolas's ears just as a hand grabbed his other arm.

He had run out of time.

_No, _the young prince looked around frantically for a way to escape, _not when I am so close. _

With no plan for what to do next, Legolas turned to look at the being who had grabbed his arm. It was Erlond's son.

The Sinda growled to himself. If he could not escape then he could at least take vengeance for his people.

* * *

Estel watched in shock as _Maer _brought the hilt of his sword around, striking Tamír hard in the head. The Silvan did not utter a single sound but fell forward onto his hands, stunned.

The human wasted no time in racing over to the young ellon and grabbing his arm tightly.

This stupid elfling should be thankful they had not left him to the mercy of the spiders, not attacking them. Had he gone insane or was the poison making him delusional?

As his hand tightened around _Maer's_ wrist the young elf gave a cry as if in pain. Out of instinct Estel quickly loosened his grip thinking he had hurt the eldar. However, as his grip released, the elf twisted his arm out his grasp and kicked the human's legs out from under him.

For the second time that day, the edan found himself flat on his back. He heard his _ada_ and brother cry out as he fell heavily onto the grass and dirt. As soon as he hit the ground the young ellon was on top of him, blue eyes blazing. It took only a second for Estel's vision to clear and for him to realize what _Maer's _plan was.

The young human's breath hitched as he felt the cool, sharp blade of his own sword come to rest against his chest, ready to drive through his heart as a moment's notice. Estel froze. His mind going blank as panic took over his mind.

He was going to die. He was about to be killed by the very elf he had tried so hard to save.

* * *

Legolas could feel his body tremble under the strain of holding the blade steady. He had never intended to hesitate on killing or severely wounding the ellon but something had made him halt. The sharp point of the sword trembled in his hands as it pressed into the fabric over his captor's heart. All the sound had faded from around him as his body focused all of its efforts on trying to stay upright.

The young prince froze as his eyes came to rest on the face of the edar he was about to kill. Only it was not the face of a Noldo but instead that of a human. How could Elrond's son be a human?

Legolas felt his body go numb. The sword slipped in his hands, digging deeper into the man's skin and beginning to draw blood. However, the young prince had little time to dwell on this for at once someone grabbed him roughly from behind and flung him away from the young human. Pain exploded through him as his body hit the ground hard several feet away. The Sinda lay still for a moment as the pain washed over him then with a soft sigh his eye fluttered closed as consciousness left him.

* * *

Estel lay there for a moment stunned. He could feel blood soaking through the fabric of his shirt. As the young human struggled to rise as his _ada _appeared above him.

"Stay still _ion nín_. You are bleeding."

"Where is _Maer_?" Estel asked, trying to see where the ellon had gone, "Did he get away?"

"He did not get away. Your brothers are dealing with him. Do not worry."

Estel frowned as his _ada_ inspected the cut on his chest. Why had the elfling attacked him in the first place? What had he ever done to _Maer_ except save his life?

After a moment his _ada_ smiled gently looking relieved.

"It is just a flesh wound. You will be fi-…"

The elf lord was cut off as a rough cry arose from behind them. Estel pushed the elf lord away from him and scrambled to his feet in time to see dozens of _yrch_ swarming down the grassy hillside in front of them.

The edan looked around frantically for his sword. He found it a second later laying a few feet away in the grass and ran to retrieve it. However, as he did so he caught sight of the unmoving body of _Maer. _The golden hair splayed around the eldar, his face as pale as death.

Brandishing his sword Estel turned away from the unconscious ellon and towards the _yrch_. He did look back.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_yrch – orcs_

_ada – dad_

_im mear – i'm fine_

_maer – golden _

_penneth – young one_

_mellon – friend _

_daro – halt _

_ion nín – my son_


	19. Chapter 19 - A Grief Too Deep

**I cannot believe all of the amazing responses I have received for this story! I am eternally grateful for them all and ****am glad that you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. 19 chapters have gone by so quickly! **

**I also wanted to assure you all that this story is not in danger of ending anytime soon, so you all can continue to travel on this journey with me for many more chapters to come :)**

**As always thank you to my editor and mellon ****elvenmaia**** for never giving up on me and helping me get better and better at writing :D**

**And a big hug to all of my faithful reviewers: Nurray, MidnightContemplations, JulsaIthil, ForestWren, invisible observer, and everyone who leaves a review! Thank you all for sticking with it and leaving such great and encouraging reviews!**

**This chapter will sadly be a little shorter than the others. Sorry! The ending just seemed too perfect. I promise the next chapter will be much better ;)**

**So without further ado…**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

November 16, 2019

* * *

Chapter 19 – A Grief Too Deep

Êmand gently shut the door to Legolas's room and sighed heavily. He was going to find who had shot that arrow and what they had meant by it. It was the least he could do for the only two Sindar left in the royal family for he, himself, felt personally responsible for the death of the elfling.

The Silvan shook his head to try and clear it of these sorrow filled thoughts. As he turned away from the ornate oak door Êmand jumped, startled to see that someone was watching him.

"Valar Meldir," Êmand put a hand to his chest feeling his heart pounding in the rush of adrenaline that had flooded his body, "Why must you hide in the shadows like that? Had I had my weapon in hand…"

The ellon broke off at the solemn look that had appeared in the dark brown eyes of the commander. Meldir stepped forward as Êmand's words died away, a sad smile flitting across his face.

"_Goheno nin mellon_. It was not my intention to startle you. I was walking past and saw that the door was open and for a moment I thought… it doesn't matter."

The Silvan reached out and put a hand on Meldir's shoulder

"You thought that perhaps this had all just been a dream and that Legolas was in here."

The brown eyes of the commander sparkled with unshed tears.

"I cannot bear it _mellon_. The pain that I see in Kélion's eyes and that which I feel in my own heart is more than I can endure. It is breaking me."

Êmand closed his eyes for a moment as Meldir said this for he knew exactly how the eldar was feeling.

"What if I had found the orc camp sooner? I could have saved him. Yet instead I wasted too much time searching the west woods when I should have gone south. When Haeren came back holding that lock of Legolas's hair I knew that I was too late. I failed him Êmand; I failed Kélion," the young commander looked down at the floor, his hands clenched at his sides, "I would rather it had been me that was killed. For now I am doomed to watch my best friend slowly fade and then the rest of the Greenwood along with him. It is a far more cruel fate than being killed by _yrch_. This is torture."

The older Silvan knew the strong bond of friendship that had grown between the crowned prince and Meldir. They had grown up together, never leaving each other's side, having the loyalty of brothers. It had been this loyalty that had gotten the eldar promoted to Captain of the Archers. Legolas had also been like a brother to the ellon and Êmand knew he was hurting deeply.

_We all are_.

After a moment of silence between the two, Meldir straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Well, I must attend to my duties. You have not seen Kélion have you?"

Êmand was instantly reminded of the two Sindar sitting under the tree, grieving together, comforting each other.

"He is out in the garden with his _adar_."

Meldir looked startled. "With Thranduil?"

"It might be better to see to him when he is finished. However, _I_ am in need of your assistance."

The commander raised a slender eyebrow, "Then pray tell me what help I can offer you."

* * *

Kélion walked slowly out of the royal garden. He had been relieved the area had remained empty for so long. Perhaps Thalion had seen him and his _adar_ together and had forbidden anyone from entering. He would not be surprised if this were the case, for this place was never so empty and lifeless.

As the prince set foot into the palace, he glanced back and saw his _adar _still kneeling by Legolas's grave, head bowed. The Sinda quickly turned away from the sight, tears prickling in his eyes. He would not cry again; he had been doing far too much of that today.

The ellon let the door close softly behind him before he began to make his way down the hallway towards the royal wing. The costly dark blue robes and tunic he had worn for his brother's funeral were growing increasingly uncomfortable, he needed to change. The soft padding of his soft boots on the cold, stone floor were the only thing to be heard in the deserted halls. Where was everyone?

Kélion shook his head and pulled at the collar of his tunic irritated. How was his _adar_ able to wear clothes like this everyday?

Coming to the door to his own room, the crown prince put his hand on the handle and halted. Someone was coming towards him down the hall.

And he was not wrong, for it was only a moment later that Thalion came into view looking very agitated. The Sinda pulled his hand back from the handle and went to meet his _adar's_ advisor.

"Care to tell me what is on your mind?"

The Silvan looked up quickly as the sound of Kélion's voice.

"I was not expecting to see you. Where is your _adar_? I must speak with him."

"He still grieves. I do not believe that now is the right time to bring him ill news."

"Then I shall tell you for I feel that one of you should be told."

Kélion felt his heart quicken. What more could Eru put him through? How much more could he lose before it crushed him?

"Is it Meldir?"

"How did you know?"

The prince felt his heart plummet, "So this is how it is going to be. One by one all those I care the most about will be taken from me. How badly injured is he?"

"What? Meldir was well when I last saw him. What I came to tell your _adar_ is that Êmand and Meldir have left the palace."

This was not what the Sinda had been expecting to hear.

"Why?" Kélion demanded. If both ellyn ended up dead… he did not want to think about this.

"That I do not know. I was told by the guards at the gate that they left not long ago armed for battle. I fear greatly that they have gone to track down and kill the _yrch _that… that killed Legolas."

The prince turned away from Thalion and jerked his door open, anger filling his heart.

How could they be so selfish? Did they not care what would happen to him if he lost anyone else dear to him?

Once in his room the eldar began to tear off his silk robes as the Silvan watched from the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

"Going after them," the prince flung the rich clothes onto his bed, "I will not see them suffer the same fate as my brother. I am doing what I should have done for Legolas. I am going to stop them," he turned to look at his _adar's_ advisor, "And you will do nothing to stop me. My mind is made up."

* * *

Thranduil sensed Thalion behind him, but he did not move. He could not. The Sinda felt frozen in place. For a moment, while he had been sitting with his oldest son, the pain in his heart had diminished some. The memories they had remembered and shared together had taken the elven king back to happier times. The sound of Legolas's laughter still rang in his mind, causing his heart to clench painfully. He would never get to hear it again.

"_Mellon nín_, I am sorry to disturb you but there is something that I fear you will want to know."

Thranduil sighed deeply. What had he done to deserve such grief? Why did the Valar hate him so? He could take little more.

"Tell me _mellon_, what foul news do you bring me?"

He did not turn to look at the Silvan but stayed on his knees in front of his wife and son's graves.

" I did not think you needed to be told; however, things have gone beyond my control. Êmand and Meldir have left the palace armed from war. I told Kélion of this and he, well, he went out after them. I could not stop him."

The Sinda's head jerked up. He looked at the eldar behind him, his fierce, sorrowful gaze startling the already flustered advisor.

"So, my fate is to lose everyone I love? And after I lose my last son will you too then be destined to die? Or will Eru spare me that pain and instead allow me to go first?"

The Silvan elf took a step back at the intensity of the grief that was flowing from the King. He had never before seen Thranduil look so defeated, so helpless, so lost.

Thalion knelt before his friend and grabbed the king's shoulders

"Not all is lost yet _mellon_! How have you given up so easily? Kélion is lost in his grief and has followed Meldir and Êmand to try and stop them from destroying themselves. You cannot blame him for that. He is blinded by his pain, but your eldest son is not dead."

The eldar thought this would bring the Sinda to his senses, but instead the king's blue eyes darkened and he turned away looking back to Legolas's grave.

"My son is dead and I will soon follow. Go and save Kélion if you wish but you are only condemning him a slower demise," the king's voice sounded tired and emotionless.

Thalion stumbled back, his heart crumbling as a soft choke escaped from his lips. Thranduil had given up; this was the first sign of fading.

The Silvan ellon turned away and walked slowly back out of the royal gardens. The death of the young prince had destroyed the king, yet at least Legolas would never have to know that his death would be the cause of ruin for them all.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_goheno nin – forgive me_

_mellon- friend _

_yrch – orcs_

_adar – father_

_mellon n__í__n – my friend _


	20. Chapter 20 - Attack

**Hello all! I cannot believe this is chapter 20! WOW!**

**You all have been so amazing and kind in your reviews, so I have done my best to make this chapter a little longer than usual (actually the longest chapter so far) as a way of saying thank you!**

**As a warning this will be a battle scene. If violence and blood are not your thing then to not read this chapter. It is not too graphic but you have been warned.**** I promise that I will get better at writing battle scenes :P **

**Thank you to my diligent editor and mellon: elvenmaia**

**With that said, enjoy :)**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

November 23, 2019

* * *

Chapter 20 – Attack

Tamír was still reeling from the shock of having the young Sinda attack him and almost kill Estel, when he heard a harsh cry from behind him. He cursed.

_Yrch_.

They had taken too long and the foul creatures had caught up with them.

The Silvan drew his bow from his back in one fluid motion and turned to face the threat. His head was still pounding from the assault by the young ellon, but he brushed it aside; he needed to concentrate now. Tamír groaned as he saw the hillside in front of him swarming with _yrch_. They were going to have a nasty fight on their hands. As he nocked an arrow, he prayed that the elfling would attack these creatures as he had Estel, otherwise he feared that the Sinda would not stand a chance.

The eldar let his arrow fly, giving a grim nod of satisfaction as it embedded itself into the throat of the nearest _orch. _The beast went down with a screech and was soon trampled under the feet of its companions. The Silvan wasted no time in firing another arrow almost immediately after and succeeded in taking another hideous being down. Yet he was not able to do much else as the attacking group was suddenly upon him.

The elf quickly exchanged his bow for the sword that hung at his waist and as the first _orch_ came within striking range he quickly lashed out, not waiting for them to attack first.

As Tamír took down the nearest creature with a vicious sash to its chest he wondered where the twins and Elrond were. Had they been taken by surprise too?

He blocked a strike from an _orch_ sword, intent on cutting through his midsection and pushed the beast away. The Silvan quickly brought his blade around, slicing through the side of his attacker's neck and severing the artery there. A jet of black blood spurted from the cut vein. Tamír, however, did not wait to see the creature's death but rather he took this opportunity to cast a glance around him.

He was relieved to see that both Elladan and Elrohir were dispersing a great many beasts that got near to them and the horses, while Estel was fighting furiously with any _orch_ that dared to draw close. Already a pile of bodies lay at his feet and the green grass was being stained black with the creatures' filthy blood.

The Silvan turned back and managed to catch a glance of Elrond. The elf lord's fluid sword swings cutting through the _yrch _bodies from where he fought a ways off. The eldar frowned and turned his mind back to the attack. The _yrch_ company they had seen had not been this large. Where had they all come from?

_There must have been another that we did not see or sense_, Tamír thrust his sword past an _orch's_ defenses, stabbing it into the creature's abdomen, _trouble just seems to follow Estel around everywhere he goes. Valar knows how much more Elrond can take before he forbids the boy from ever leaving Imladris at all._

It was at this moment that a horrid realization struck the Silvan.

Where were the young Sinda? What had Elrohir done with the elfling after pulling him off Estel? Surely they had not just left the young eldar somewhere in the fray to fend for himself? He was still too weak and had no weapon to use to protect himself.

Panic welling up inside of him, Tamír slashed at the _yrch_ coming at him. He needed to find the elfling.

As the Silvan began to frantically cut through the creatures around him, his mind continued to scream at him to find the young ellon before the _yrch_ did. This was his one chance to find out if any of those in the Woodland Realm had survived the first attack; if his wife had survived. He was not going to lose this opportunity. Not when he had gotten so close.

* * *

Hethion could not help but smirk as he watched the attack begin. Though the number of _yrch_ was many, he knew that the Noldo were too skilled at fighting to be ultimately overpowered, but this did not matter. All he needed was a minute of distraction to complete his task.

The sounds of the battle began to reach his ears and the Silvan closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the screams and shrieks as the _yrch_ were slaughtered. He cared little for the foul creatures; they only needed to serve their purpose. It did not matter if any of them escaped alive, not to him anyway.

Hethion's eyes flew open as he heard a voice call out from the chaos.

"_Maer_!"

The ellon's dark eyes immediately fell on one of the eldar who was fighting frantically in the fray. The e.f was glancing around as if looking for something... or someone.

It was then that Hethion saw a flash of gold and knew who the other male was looking for, There at the edge of the battle lay Legolas. The young prince's bright golden hair lay splayed out around him and his blue eyes were gazing upwards as if in a daze.

So far, the _yrch _were too busy focusing on the four brown haired elves to notice the elfling, however Hethion knew this would not last long. Everything was going to go perfectly. They had abandoned Legolas before the battle had even started. Even with the ellon looking desperately for the Sinda, or _Maer_ as he appeared to have been named, Thranduil's young son would be dead before anyone ever found him. He would make sure of that.

* * *

Legolas found himself looking up at the crystal blue sky and furrowed his brow. He could not be in the Greenwood, for nowhere was there a place this open as to see the sky in all of its entirety. Perhaps he was in a dream, however, the dull pain told him he was not.

The young elf blinked at the bright sunlight. His mind felt slow and muddled. Where was he?

In that moment his brain seemed to jolt awake. Sounds and memories assaulted him; his kidnapping, his failed escape, the human. Adrenaline flooded the prince's body and he forced himself to sit up, closing his eyes for a moment as nausea overwhelmed his senses.

Legolas flinched as shrill shrieks and yells that began to permeate the air around him even as he tried to force off the sick feeling that had come over him. He forced his eyes open and instantly froze. Off to his left side _yrch _were swarming around the grassy hills.

He was at the edge of a battle.

Thanking the Valar that he had not already been killed, the young Sinda slowly began to edge his way farther away from the fight. He did not yet trust his leg to hold his weight if he should try to stand and his instincts was telling him that this were his time to run.

The elfling got almost two arm lengths away from where he had woken up when he was spotted. An _orch_ at the edge of the pack had turned to look towards him; an ugly grin spread onto its face and the creature drew its sword, moving towards the prince's frozen form.

Legolas's mind filled with panic, _please let this just be a hallucination. A dream caused by the poison. _

But as the _orch_ drew closer, blood-hungry eyes fixated on him, the Sinda knew that he was about to be killed. He had no way to defend himself and even if he did there was little chance that he could take down the creature in his current state. He could feel his dry tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as he looked around frantically trying to find some way to slow down his attacker_._

Legolas saw a dark-haired elf fighting his way towards him and hope flared in his chest. Perhaps the ellon would reach him in time, however, that thought quickly vanished as the _orch _above him raised its blade to strike. The dark-haired Silvan yelled as he caught sight of the prince about to be struck down, but the _yrch _swarmed him quickly blocking the eldar from the prince's view. He was on his own.

The elfling looked back up at the _orch_ standing over him, the rotting teeth of the beast displayed in a grotesque smile. Then Legolas's eyes immediately came to rest on a blacked blade laying beside a corpse. The body was nearby and so too was the crude sword. The only problem was that his soon to be killer was standing in between him and the weapon.

Legolas glanced back at the _orch _standing above. His blue eyes widened as the creature swung its blade right for the Sinda's neck. His mind went blank for a second.

_ This could not be happening. _

It was all just a dream; the spider's toxin must be causing him to hallucinate. There was no _orch_ there.

However, the elfling heard the whistle of the blade as it cut through the air towards him. This was not just in his head.

The eldar threw himself backwards as the grim reality of the situation sunk in. The blade brushed past him, missing his throat by a hair's width. The evil creature stumbled as its sword missed its target, sending stumbling forward, off balance. Seeing this, Legolas gathered his strength and lunged forward. The _orch's _blade thudded harmlessly into the grass where the prince had been not a moment before.

With a roar of anger the _orch_ yanked his sword from the dirt and spun around, as the Sinda scrambled to his feet. The black eyes of his attacker came to rest on him as he bent down to retrieve the dead beast's blade. Acting on pure instinct Legolas thrust his arm forward, stabbing the sharp metal into the _orch's_ chest.

The hideous creature's eyes widened as a wet gurgling sound left its mouth. A moment later the dead body of his attacker fell to the grass, sword embedded in its black heart. The blade was yanked out of Legolas's hand as the body crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Hethion frowned as he watched the young prince kill the _orch_. It was only by pure luck that the elfling had survived this long. Either that or it was the stupidity of the creatures attacking him.

The Silvan watched as the Sinda stood frozen for a moment looking down at the body of the beast he had killed. A second later the young prince fell to his knees in the bloodied grass.

_Weak. Just like your adar_, Hethion put an arrow to the string on his bow and aimed, _I guess I shall have the pleasure of killing you myself. Your time has run you. _

The ellon smirked as he let the arrow fly. Revenge was sweet but this revenge was priceless. By killing one useless elfling he was ensuring the death of many.

* * *

Legolas did not know of this new threat. His mind was cloudy; the pain was working its way back into his body, he felt cold and numb. Never had he killed an _orch _before. What if his mind had been playing tricks on him all along? The adrenaline coursing through his body was making him nauseous once more.

The young prince desperately wished he would just wake up and this would be a dream. It had to be.

He looked up and his heart skipped a beat. There, standing on top of a nearby grassy hill, was an elf. The eldar had brown hair and stood tall, bow in hand.

Êmand.

He had come to save him. In a poison induced haze, Legolas got to his feet and started to stumble away from the fight. He was safe now.

* * *

Estel heard Tamír's cry and looked around but could not see what had caused the ellon to cry out. Slashing the legs of an _orch_ the human turned to look for the Silvan, praying all the while that the elf had not been killed. It was now that the edan realized he was at the edge of the skirmish.

Estel could not see Tamír but instead his eyes came to rest on the blond elfling kneeling by the body of a dead _orch_. Was he lamenting the death of the evil being?

The edan watched as the young ellon struggled to his feet, he appeared to be staring transfixed at a nearby hill. The human followed _Maer's_ gaze and saw a figure, bow in hand, looking down on them. A second later the eldar let his arrow fly straight for the young elfling.

Estel felt his heart stop as he witnessed the arrow embed itself in the soft earth where _Maer_ had just been. The Sinda had moved at the last possible second and was stumbling _towards_ the figure who had just tried to kill him.

_He's insane_, Estel thought as he took off at a run towards _I did not save his skin just to have him go and get himself killed._

* * *

Hethion growled as he saw the prince stumble forward a moment before the arrow would have killed him. This all could have been over so quickly. The Silvan angrily drew another arrow but stopped as he saw Legolas look up at him. The elfling continued his slow stumbling walk towards him. Was he really trying to get to him? What in all of arda was the stupid elf doing that? Did he not realize he was trying to kill him?

The young Sinda put a hand to his head before falling suddenly to his knees. Hethion immediately knew what was going on. Spider poison. The toxin was wreaking havoc on the ellon's body no doubt causing him to hallucinate. The Noldo who had rescued him must have not given him the antidote yet, or they had not given him enough. The effects of spider poison was much worse for all young eldar who had not yet reached their majority.

A movement behind the prince caught the Silvan's eye and he saw a young human running toward them. The ellon lowered his bow. Perhaps it was time for something different. After all it was only right for Thranduil's son to know who his killer was; and this human would be no trouble at all.

Hethion grinned and drew his silver blade as he started striding down the hill towards Legolas. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_yrch – orcs_

_orch – orc _

_maer – golden_

_adar – father_

_ada – dad_


	21. Chapter 21 - Take Courage

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter for this has been the hardest one for me to write so far! **

**The reason: My computer decided to delete this entire story including the 800 or so words that I had already written on this chapter. So, I have tried my best to rewrite what I had before. Hopefully my frustration won't show too much in the chapter :P**

**As a note, this chapter will have some blood. Nothing too graphic. But still, you have been warned.**

**Enjoy number 21 :)**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

November 30, 2019

* * *

Chapter 21 – Take Courage

Legolas's foot hit a rock hidden, nestled somewhere in the tall grass. He stumbled forward and fell to his knees unable to keep his balance.

What was happening to him? He never tripped. Had the grace of the eldar suddenly deserted him?

His body felt weak and his mind confused. The only thing he found he could focus clearly on was getting to Êmand. If he could find the Silvan elf then he would be safe. His mentor would know what to do; he always did.

The young prince looked around. Why was it so bright? He found his mind suddenly wandering to the shaded and cool forest of the Greenwood. He longed to hear the comforting whispers of the trees and the sound of wind in leaves.

The Sinda shook his head. He could think about this later, right now he just needed to get away.

_From what?_ Legolas frowned, _what am I running from?_

This brought an instant and crippling fear into his heart. Why could he suddenly not remember anything? Was he going insane? Panic gripping him, Legolas tried to struggle to his feet, yet his leg seemed to have forgotten how to work. It was hopeless.

The elfling closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over him. This was not right. He was a prince of the Greenwood. Since when had he ever wanted to accept defeat? These were not his thoughts. Something was corrupting his mind.

However, the young Sinda did not have the time to consider this revelation any longer for an instant and blinding pain suddenly surged through his skull. All thoughts and memories fled his mind, replaced instead by crippling agony.

Legolas let out a cry and grabbed his head. It felt as if his brain were swelling, pushing on his skull, trying to escape from the torture it was in. The pain invaded every fiber of his body, commanding it. The next few seconds felt as though they stretched on for an eternity.

The prince did not even register his body give out causing him to fall to his side, eyes falling tightly closed. He was not aware of his body twitching in agonized spasms.

The pain was consuming him.

A single tear slipped past the long, dark, lashes and down his pale cheek. It glinted silver in the sunlight before dropping into the dirt below, leaving a shimmering trail in its wake.

The tall grass brushed against the elfling's face and neck as if trying to bring some comfort to the fallen eldar, however, Legolas did not heed it. He remained trapped in the seemingly endless onslaught of pain and darkness that had invaded his very being.

* * *

Estel yanked his sword out of the _orch_ who had followed him on his quest to get to _Mear_. He frowned slightly as the gravely wounded creature fell to the ground, dark blood spilling from a deep slash to its chest, coating everything around it with the black liquid.

The young human looked back at the fight; he desperately hoped that his _ada_ or brothers would see him and come to his aid. If this strange ellon who had shot at _Maer_, attacked him he knew he would undoubtedly lose. He had trained with Elladan and Elrohir too many times to be illusioned into thinking he could beat any elf in battle. He had never won against one of the eldar in training so there was no way that he would win against one in a real battle.

However, these wishful thoughts faded away as all he could see were the mass of _yrch_ bodies. No ellyn could be found. He was alone.

Estel felt dead begin to rise in his heart as he turned back to look for _Maer_. If the other eldar decided to fire upon him as well then he would be dead in an instant. Eves never missed a shot twice.

But instead of an arrow to his chest, the dean was surprised to see _Maer_ on his knees in the grass several paces away. Fear instantly clutched Estel's heart. Had the elfling been shot?

He glanced back up the hill and felt his blood run cold to see that the ellon was now striding down towards them. A long silver sword was in his hand, the sharp metal of the blade glinting ominously in the sunlight.

For a moment Estel fought the urge to just leave _Maer_ to fend for himself and save his own skin. The young elf had attacked him after all. Yet in his heart he knew he could never do that. The young ellon was alone and defenseless and needed him.

Hearing a pained cry, the young man's eyes snapped back to the ill eldar. The elf was still on his knees in the long grass, though now he was holding his head as if in severe pain. The human's bow wrinkled with worry. What was happening now? He started toward _Maer_ only to witness him collapse onto his side as his body went limp.

With a shout, Estel ran over to the elfling's side. Perhaps _Maer_ had been stabbed by an _orch_. He put a hand on eldar's arm and felt the muscles underneath twitching in pain filled spasms which caused the edab to quickly pull away. It was the poison. The antidote had not worked.

"_Maer, avaro naeth_. I am here."

There was no movement from the eldar.

The man put his hand softly onto the elfling's golden locks trying to offer him some comfort and gently pulled back the pieces of soft hair that had fallen in front of _Maer's_ face.

It was then that he saw the wet mark that ran down the ellon's cheek and the silver tear clinging to the pale skin. As he watched, it fell silently into the dirt.

In an instant the anger in his heart towards _Maer_ was turned towards those who had caused this much pain to such a young and innocent being. Estel jerked his head up, his steely grey eyes resting on the calm elf walking steadily towards them. Surely this ellon must have been the one who has caused this.

Scrambling to his feet, the edan gripped his blade and stood over the young elfling.

_This is what I should have done in the first place. Never again shall I leave him defenseless and alone._

Blade in hand, Estel readied himself. This was going to be the hardest fight of his entire life and one he would likely not win. At least if he were to die, he would be able to do so with a clear conscience.

* * *

Hethion was slightly surprised as he saw Legolas cry out and fall to his side. This confirmed his theory. The ellyn who had found the young prince had not given him enough antivenom, if any. The toxin was attacking the elfling's brain, causing unimaginable pain. If this continued, then he would be dead by morning. Yet they did not appear to know this. Or did they not realize the effects of the poison on one so young? Left to prolong so long, the outcome was always fatal.

They were making his job so easy to accomplish. The young prince would be completely subdued, and they had sent their weakest companion to protect him. No human could beat an elf in a fight.

The Silvan grinned as he thought of the pain he could inflict upon the naive edan. He should have been given a harder task, something to challenge his skills.

The ellon's progress towards the two figures slowed slightly as he saw the man kneel beside Legolas, placing a hand gently onto his head. The prince had made friends with a human? What would Thranduil think of this? No doubt he would be greatly disappointed in his son; as he should be.

Hethion shook his head. It mattered not to him who the elfling managed to win over. He would be dead by the next sun rise. If not by his hand, then the poison would take him. He was helping the prince really; he would be sparing Legolas from a much slower and more painful death.

The Silvan smiled to himself as the human looked at him, eyes narrowed in anger. The man's hand tightened around the hilt of his sword before he got slowly to his feet and stood over the young Sinda, yet Hethion could detect the faint tremor in the blade. The human was nervous, and rightly so. He was a fool to believe that he could ever win.

Hethion relished the fear in the mortal's grey eyes as he got closer. He had not even begun to attack, and the fight was already won. Losing control of one's fear was the quickest way to lose any fight. As Hethion neared the man, he slowed his pace, calculating his next move. Should he play on the human's fears for a while or just kill him quickly?

"_Daro_! You will not take him."

The man spat the words out, leveling his sword at Hethion. The Silvan paused, a soft smile playing at his lips.

"I do not intend on taking him," Hethion paused to let his words sink in, "I intend to kill him; and I will do it even if it requires killing you first to do so."

* * *

Tamír brought his blade around to block the incoming strike from an _orch_. He shoved the beast back causing it loose balance. As he had expected, the creature flung its arms out to steady itself giving the ellon the opportunity to deal a fatal blow. The _orch_ slumped to the ground eyes wide and vacant; dead before it even hit the dirt.

The Silvan looked around him, expecting another attack to come at any second, yet the only _yrch_ around him were the ones that lay dead at his feet. Elrond and the twins were still locked in battle with several of the evil beings, however, it was obvious that the battle would soon be over.

Now where was Estel? Where had the man gotten to?

He had heard the human cry out not long ago and run towards something. To save _Maer_? Tamír desperately hoped this was the case. With no one to protect him the young Sinda would be dead by now.

A flash of sunlight off metal caught Tamír's eye as he looked over the dead bodies. That was when he saw Estel. The man was standing over a collapsed figure sword in hand; in front of him stood an elf.

Tamír took a double take. Where had an eldar come from?

Both figures stood tense and the young edan appeared to be talking to the ellon. Tamír took a step towards them. As he did this, the strange elf looked over at him and caught his eye. The black eyes bored into his, cold and lifeless like the _yrch_ scattered around him.

The Silvan felt all the blood drain from his face. Before the fight Elrond had warned him of the evil presence he had felt drawing near; something that was chasing _Maer_. Tamír reached for his bow, never looking away from the dark eldar.

The strange ellon drew his eyes away and without a moment of hesitation swung his sword at Estel.

* * *

The young human willed his hands to stop shaking as he looked into the merciless, black eyes of the elf. Behind him he could hear _Maer_ groan and immediately he was filled with resolve.

"You would attack and kill a wounded elfling who cannot even defend himself? That is the act of a monster. I will not let you do this. _H__û úgan_." Estel spat the last words out.

To his surprise the elf looked away down the slope. The dean followed his gaze and saw a lone Silvan standing amid dozens of slain _yrch_; Tamír. Hope leapt in his heart.

Estel never saw the ellon's hand tighten around the hilt of this sword nor the pale hand that gripped his ankle.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_mellon – friend _

_adar – father_

_orch – orc_

_mear – golden _

_ada – dad_

_avaro naeth – do not worry_

_yrch – orcs_

_daro – halt_

_h__û úgan – cowardly dog _


	22. Chapter 22 - Gwador

**How can it be December already? It is crazy how fast this semester has both flown by and dragged on forever. I promise will do my best to continue to update weekly; if finals week does not kill me :)**

**So sorry for all the cliff hangers. I guess I just have a flair for the dramatic :P But with that said, please do not kill me after this chapter. **

**Once again, this chapter contains some scenes of blood. If don't read if you don't like it.**

**Thank you elvenmaia****. The best editor and encourager I could have ever wished for. **

**With that said, please enjoy…**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

December 7, 2019

* * *

Chapter 22 – Gwador

Hethion saw the other Silvan reach for his bow and knew that his time was running short. He looked back at the young edan in front of him and swung his sword without a moment of hesitation.

Yet just the blade was about to cut the mortal being down, the human collapsed to the ground in a graceless heap. Hethion's sword missed the man's torso entirely, instead leaving a shallow gash across his forearm. Cursing loudly, the Silvan looked down to see Legolas, hand still wrapped around the edan's leg. The prince glanced up at him, blue eyes glazed with pain.

Rage flared through Hethion. How did such a weak elfling manage to thwart his plans every time? How could one eldar cause so much trouble?

_Well not for any longer._

The ellon brought his blade around to stab the young prince in the heart, but once again it never hit its mark. There was a loud clang as his blade met with that of the human's. Grey eyes, calm and determined, stared at him. The man looked much different then the scared being he had seen just moments before.

_He cares for the elfling_, Hethion took a step back and lowered his sword, _if that is possible. _

The Silvan's eyes narrowed as he looked at the young edan with a new respect. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage.

* * *

"Who are you?" Estel leveled his sword at eldar's chest.

He had been surprised when the ellon had lowered his blade, yet he was not comforted by this. What was the elf's plan? Surely, he was not about to give up so quickly.

"You would not know me even if I told you for I am no one to everyone."

Estel narrowed his eyes. He felt uneasy. The elf was planning on doing something, he was just not sure what.

Even as the edan tried to decide what to do next, the ellon suddenly lunged forward, his blade meeting with Estel's again. Swords locked in a deadly duel, both males glared at one another. He pushed with all his strength trying to knock his attacker off balance, however, the elder did not move. The man's eyes widened in surprise. That had always worked, even with his brothers.

The Silvan smirked and unexpectedly twisted his blade out of the deadly gridlock, attempting to slash at the edan's exposed legs. Staggering from the sudden loss of resistance against his sword, Estel just managed to sidestep the slash and backed away from the eldar. He needed to focus his mind before the next strike for his opponent was highly skilled and far faster and stronger than he.

However luck was not on the man's side as the elf pressed forward, dealing a series of quick and concise strikes aimed at his arms and torso, not allowing him to take a moment's rest. Estel barely managed to block each of the blows and noted how his attacker seemed to be as calm as if he were out on a walk. The eldar was playing with him, holding back his full force. But why?

Another series of slashes caused the man to stagger back from the force of the blows. However, as quickly as it had come the attack halted and Estel realized his mistake immediately. He had been forced away from _Mear, _who was now no longer behind him but lying helplessly next to the Silvan.

* * *

Hethion grinned as the human's eyes widened, realizing what he had done. Legolas now lay at his feet, trapped in his fevered haze unaware of the danger he was in. Yet the prince had had the clearness of mind to save his friend.

The edan let out a cry of rage and rushed forward to start his attack. The Silvan had predicted this and in one swift movement, he had grabbed Legolas by his hair and hulled him to his feet. The human stopped his advance instantly, Hethion's gazing mockingly at him.

The elfling sagged in his arms as the eldar held the prince tightly to his body. There was a shout and Hethion risked a glance down the hill to see the brown-haired elf running towards him. The sharp point of the arrow pointed directly at him made the Silvan curse. He glanced back at the human, eyes now full of anger,

"Say your goodbyes edan. A pity his _adar_ will not be here to see the light fade from his wretched son's eyes."

Hethion lifted his sword to Legolas's pale throat, relishing the panic and fear that filled the man's eyes as he watched his friend about to be killed. The ellon lowered his head and whispered into the prince's ear.

"_Navae-_."

But Hethion's farewell was never finished as a jolt of pain cut in his side. His arms suddenly seemed to lose their strength, leaving Legolas to slump forward into the waiting arms of the young man. A moment later the Silvan's legs gave out and he fell to the ground, gasping for breath. His body went numb.

* * *

Tamír had watched the ellon battle with Estel, arrow to the string and ready to fly at a moment's notice. Yet the human kept blocking his view of the attacker. The Silvan had been forced to lower his bow. A second later he had taken off running up the hill, jumping gracefully over the dead bodies of the _yrch_. He had to get to Estel.

As he drew closer and saw the eldar grab _Maer_, he had felt his heart drop. The ellon was using the young Sinda as a shield.

Tamír could tell Estel's inner battle, for the man could not risk attacking for fear of hurting or killing _Maer_. It was up to him to save the elfling.

The Silvan came to a sudden stop and pulled his bow taught, aiming carefully. If the attacker turned just a little, he could get a clear shot.

"Estel!" Elrohir's voice cut through the air, but Tamír did not move. He would only have one shot at this and could not risk being distracted.

The eldar lifted his blade up to _Maer's_ neck and whispered something in his delicately pointed ear, however the Sinda did not seem to know what was going on and remained slumped against his captor, eyes half closed.

And it was then that Tamír saw his shot. He let the arrow fly with a silent prayer to the Valar that it would hit its mark.

It did not.

Instead, the Silvan watched in horror as his arrow brushed the strange elf's arm, its intended target, and buried itself deep in the eldar's side.

How had he missed? He never missed a shot. Not since before his majority when he was first learning to use a bow.

Tamír let fly a string of curses as he realized what he had just done. If the ellon died, how could he forgive himself for that? He would be labeled a kinslayer.

The attacker released his grip on _Maer_, who slumped into Estel's waiting arms, before collapsing to the ground. Tamír ran the last couple of lengths to where the elf lay, frantically hoping that he had not killed the eldar.

"_Manen le_?" He asked Estel as he crouched beside the wounded attacker.

"_Im maer dan e edregol cerch_."

Tamír glanced at the edan and saw the still form of _Maer_ laying as pale as death in the human's arms.

"Your _ada_ will be here soon," the Silvan looked back at the eldar he had shot, his mind still in a fog at what had just happened.

The wounded ellon lay on his back, gasping for air, eyes wide with shock.

"_Goheno nin_. It was not my intention to wound you so."

* * *

Hethion stared at the vast empty sky, gasping for breath. He had never imagined that the Silvan would dare shoot him while he had Legolas in his grasp. Yet he had guessed wrong.

He had never been shot before. The pain was less then he had imagined, but Hethion knew that it would be fatal. Already he could feel blood entering his lungs where the arrow had punctured it. He would be dead in a matter of minutes, there was nothing that could save him now.

A worried face came into his rapidly greying vision. It was that of the one who had shot him. The Silvan elf. Hethion closed his eyes. His fate was to be killed by one of his own people.

"_Goheno nin_."

He forced his eyes open at the softly spoken Sindarin words. The concerned brown eyes of the ellon looked down at him and his heart faltered. He knew that face. It was Tamír. The accursed elf who had abandoned his people in the battle that had almost wiped out most of the Greenwood. Anger filled his heart even as he gasped for breath, choking on the liquid in his lungs.

"_Gen fuion_," as he said these words, blood sprayed from Hethion's lips landing on the startled face of the elf.

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

The Silvan laughed, a horrible gurgling sound, "I did not think you would forget me that quickly _gwador, _but I would expect nothing less from you."

"Hethion?" the word came out in a horse whisper, "But how? You were killed. I watched you die."

His vision fading quickly the dying ellon grinned, his teeth stained red with blood, "I did say that you would be the death of me. How right I was."

The ellon took in a choked breath, his voice coming out in a whisper, "I will say hello to Narril for you, though I doubt you remember her either."

His strength fading Hethion turned his head to the side and to see Legolas still in the human's arms.

"You could not save her Tamír. Nor can you save him. My mission is complete."

The eldar's vision faded and he knew his time had come. He forced the last of the breath from is body in a faint whisper,

"_Navaer_."

* * *

The sight that greeted Elrond as he came upon the small group, was one that he would never forget. He saw his son holding onto the golden-haired elf, who looked as white as sheet and Tamír knelt by an ellon who lay dead upon the grass. His _mellon's_ hands were still pressed tightly around an arrow protruding from the elf's side. Droplets of bright red blood coated the side of the Silvan's face, but he did not seem to realize anything that went on around him. He just continued to stare at the dead elf.

The elf lord instructed Elladan and Elrohir to see to their brother and the ill elfling, while he went to see Tamír.

"_Mellon nín_," he put a hand gently on the ellon's back, "Look at me."

When Tamír did not respond, the Noldo knelt next to him. He gently took the Silvan's face in his hands and turned it toward him. Tears sparkled in the brown depth of the elf's eyes, testifying to the inner turmoil he was in.

"I killed him."

The voice that came from his friend's lips was raw with emotion and tore at Elrond's heart. He had seen the eldar like this only one time before, when he had been told the fate of his people.

The elf lord's face filled with sorrow. He remembered the first time he had killed one of his fellow elves. The ellon had become corrupted by experimenting with dark magic and the light of the eldar had all but left him. Seeing no way to heal him, he had been forced to do the unthinkable and kill the being, now just a shell of his former self. For years he had felt unimaginable grief and regret at what he had done.

"There was nothing else you could have done _mellon nín_. You were protecting my son. Do not let your heart be grieved by such regret."

"I missed."

Elrond frowned, "What do you mean?"

Tamír looked straight at the elf lord, "I missed my target. I never intended to kill him."

"No one is perfect. There is no shame in that. For it was never in your heart to kill him. Yet, with his death you saved him from the evil corrupting him. He is at peace now."

Elrond leaned forward and gently closed the eyes of the dead Silvan.

"I knew him," the Noldor froze at Tamír's words, "I just killed one of my closest friends."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_mellon nín – my friend _

_echil – human _

_adar – father_

_navaer – farewell _

_orch – orc_

_mear – golden _

_ada - dad_

_yrch – orcs_

_manen le – are you alright _

_im maer dan e edregol cerch – I am fine, but he is very ill _

_goheno nin – forgive me_

_gen fuion – you disgust me _

_gwador – sworn brother _

_mellon - friend_


	23. Chapter 23 - Searching

**I am sorry of the length of this chapter. It is shorter than I had hoped, but I blame it all of my finals :P**

**To those who are getting anxious to know what happened that started Thranduil's anger towards Elrond: I am working on the chapters where you will be told the story from both perspectives. Then I hope you will understand :) Thank you for being patient with me and all my mysteries. These chapter will be the 25 and 26. I hope that it will clear up come questions and frustrations.**

**As always thank you to elvenmaia ****for helping me edit.**

**Now read on…**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

December 14, 2019

* * *

Chapter 23 – Searching

Kélion marched up to the gates of the palace, face grim. The two ellyn guards at the gate snapped to attention as the prince approached. They all knew to avoid getting on any of the royal family's nerves when they were in such a dark mood.

"Open the gate!" the Sinda demanded as he strode across the Welcoming Hall.

At once the guards gave a quick bow before moving to open the great door. As the great stone entry slowly opened, sunlight began to spill into the hall. Kélion stepped to the entrance and looked out at the surrounding forest. There was no one in sight.

Anger filled his heart. Why had Êmand and Meldir left? Or if they had to leave, why had they done it without him and without telling him? He felt betrayed. First Legolas had abandoned him and now his closest friends.

The prince took a step out of the gate, he was going to have to find them on his own; for he could not, would not, leave them to face danger alone. He would not leave them to suffer the same fate as his youngest brother. To lose them would be the death of him and he felt like he needed to do something. He needed to get out of the palace and away from the memories that haunted his every step.

"My prince," Kélion paused just outside of the gate, "Will you not take a guard out with you? It would be unwise to leave the palace grounds alone, especially at a time such as this."

The Sinda did not even turn as he addressed the Silvan, "I am not in need of any protection _mellon_. I just need to be alone. I pray you understand."

Kélion did not need to see him to know that the eldar had understood. The crown prince continued towards the trees on the far side of the clearing, yet once again a voice called out to him,

"My Lord Êmand and Captain Meldir took the path south. If you are not back by sundown I shall alert the king and send out a search party."

A soft smile graced the Sinda's face. It seemed he could not hide his true intentions from anyone anymore. Without a word, Kélion quietly slipped into the forest, disappearing instantly into the shadows.

The guard watched the prince vanish. He knew that the elf was not simply going for a walk. Turning back to Welcoming Hall, the Silvan walked away. He needed to go and talk with the king. Behind him the gate closed with a hollow boom and a smile crossed his face. The royal family was falling apart. If all went as planned, the crown prince would return as king of the Greenwood; if he returned at all.

* * *

Kélion brushed through the thick undergrowth. He did not notice the trail he was leaving his wake, nor the soft whispers of the trees that were all around him. Anger was consuming his heart, anger and frustration.

The prince pushed through the brush and came upon a small opening in the trees. He stepped into the tall grass and froze. A hooded figure stood in front of him, aiming an arrow right at his heart. The Sinda started to raise his hands to show he posed no threat, however stopped as quickly as he had begun. He knew that bow and arrow. His arms lowered and he crossed his arms.

"Kélion?" the figure brushed his hood back, "Valar, you scared me half to death. What are you doing crashing through the forest like an _orch_?"

If the Sinda had not been furious at Meldir he would have laughed at the startled look on his _mellon's_ face, yet no joy was left to fill his heart. Instead he glared at the elf.

"Why did you leave the palace?"

"Why did you follow?"

The two friends looked hard at one another; icy blue eyes boring into brown ones. A second later Meldir sighed and looked away.

"Êmand asked for my help."

"And you did not think to come and tell me? Does our friendship mean so little to you that you would not come to me for advice? Did you not think that I would desire to know where you were going? I could have helped."

"I tried to tell you," the Silvan cut in defensively.

"Obviously not very hard."

Kélion did not miss the hurt look that flashed in his _mellon's_ eyes.

"I tried to tell you," Meldir said again, his voice as cold as steel, "But Thalion refused to let me see you. He said that you were grieving in the garden with your _adar_ and that I could not interrupt you. Our _friendship_ means enough to me that I did not intrude on your moment of grieving. What more did you want me to do _mellon nín_?"

The last two words were forced out through clenched teeth causing the crown prince to take a step back. The anger radiating from the commander surprised him and the words his friend had said struck at his heart. How had he come to be fighting with Meldir? Where had this anger come from?

"_Goheno nin_. I did not mean to be so harsh with my words. My heart is full of anger and frustration, but it is not fair for me to take these emotions out on you."

The Silvan smiled sadly. He stepped forward and put his hand on Kélion's shoulder.

"There is nothing to forgive, however, now that you are here perhaps you can be of some help. Come, let us go and check on Êmand. Perhaps he has had better luck at finding something."

* * *

Êmand frowned as he found the deep cut in the soft bark of the young sapling. He had prayed that the arrow would still be there. He remembered seeing it stuck fast in the tree after grazing Legolas's neck. Whoever had fired it was obviously very careful about who saw them. The weapon was gone.

The Silvan let out a low groan. He had already looked over the arrow that had been pulled from his leg the day of the attack. It had been that of an _orch_. The clumsy design and crude material used left no doubt of that, however, the projectile that he had seen graze his charge's neck had not been that of any _yrch_. It had been smooth and well built. The arrow of a highly skilled archer.

The eldar's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Meldir calling out to him. He looked up and caught sight of his companion and a certain blond elf. For a moment the ellon mistook the silver-blond hair and stern face for that of Thranduil.

"I am here _mellon _and it appears that you have found someone else," Êmand walked away from the tree, smirking at the sullen look the prince shot his way, "A lost elfling it seems."

The lighthearted taunt did not bring the usual smile to the Sinda's face; instead Kélion demanded,

"Did you find anything?"

The Silvan sighed. Things would never be the same now that Legolas was gone.

"The arrow is missing. It appears as though whoever shot it at your brother was very thorough in cleaning up after himself."

* * *

Kélion walked slowly behind Meldir as the elf scoured the surrounding undergrowth.

_What is the use? Whoever was here is now long gone. All traces will likely just lead us on some wild chase that will go nowhere. _

He leaned against a tree. He had never felt so useless before; so defeated. The prince closed his eyes and let his frustration radiate off of him.

_Mae Govannen, Prince of the Greenwood._

Kélion's eyes flew open and he stumbled away from the oak. Meldir looked back at him, but the eldar paid him no heed.

_Your heart is full of anger, deep sorrow… and disappear. Why do you lose your hope, penneth? For hope is not lost. _

The prince found himself slowly sinking to his knees. He had never heard the trees speak so clearly. Was he in a dream? Had he fallen ill?

_You need to return to the palace, for something evil is at work and the trees here have begun to grow dark. They are hiding something. _

The ellon looked around at the trees surrounding them. How could the forest this close to the palace be going dark?

_You must leave._

Kélion frowned as he got picked himself up off of the ground and stepped over the tree he had leaned against. Putting his hands to the bark he let his inner light flare.

_I am here to find out what happened to my brother. _

_ You must go back to the palace, for you have all been betrayed, _the intensity of the voice startled him, _the little green leaf has left this forest, but do not despair yet. Now go, for things are happening that cannot be undone. Farewell my prince. _

The gentle voice went silent and the Sinda pressed his hands harder against the rough bark.

_No! Do not leave. What of my brother? What are you not telling me? _

There was only silence.

A hand on his shoulder, a moment later caused Kélion to jump.

"Peace _mellon nín_," it was Meldir, "What did you hear?"

The intensity of the azure eyes that met the Silvan elf could not be ignored.

"We need to get back to the palace."

"Why?" The Silvan commander watched confused as the crown prince took off back the way they had come, "We may never get this chance again. We may never know what happened to Legolas."

Kélion turned and looked his friend in the eye, "Something has gone ill at the palace. My brother would want me to care for those who still yet live, before avenging those who do not. Come with me if you want or stay here and continue to search. It matters not to me."

Something the tree had said had distressed the Sinda greatly and Meldir suddenly felt torn about what to do. Leaving now would mean that they may never find out who had attacked Êmand and Legolas that fateful day. Yet how could he leave his friend? He had sworn an oath to protect the crown prince.

"Êmand!" the Silvan called even as Kélion continued to walk away from them, "We must leave now."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_mellon nín – my friend _

_mellon – friend_

_orch – orc_

_adar – father_

_goheno nin – forgive me_

_yrch – orcs_

_mae govannen – greetings _

_penneth – young one_


	24. Chapter 24 - To Save a Life

**I hope that this chapter will get you all ready for the next one. There is not a lot of action but it is necessary for the plot. The next two chapters will help to clear up any confusion or frustration any of you all have about the back story. **

**It would mean the world to me if those who do not enjoy or agree with this chapter or plot could refrain from leaving judgmental comments or PMs. I am doing my best to weave this story together and some PMs I have been getting have been less then kind. They hurt and cause me to question if I should finish this story at all. If you have an idea on how to improve I would love to hear it, but I do not want to just hear that it is bad and I cannot write. Don't like it, don't read it. **

**However, thank you to all of my kind reviewers! You all cause me great joy and keep this story alive. I am glad that you are enjoying it as much as I do! **

**A big thank you to my editor and mellon elvenmaia****. What would I ever do with out you?**

**And a many holiday wishes to all of my faithful reviewers: Nurray, MidnightContemplations, JulsaIthil, ForestWren, invisible observer, Slytherin Studios, Jaya Avendel and everyone who leaves a review! You guys help keep me going :)**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

December 21, 2019

* * *

Chapter 24 – To Save a Life

Estel was still in shock. It was obvious his attacker was dead.

He had never seen one of the eldar die before and he knew he did not want to see it again. There was something wrong about it. This was an immortal creature who was meant to live forever.

_Maer_ groaned, bringing the man's thoughts back to the elfling lying in his arms. The already pale skin of the young ellon was now almost white, all the color appeared to have fled at the poison's relentless attack.

"_Toron_," the voice of his oldest brother brought overwhelming relief flooding into Estel.

Elladan was a great healer; he could save _Maer_.

"Estel? Are you hurt? What happened?" the older twin looked his brother up and down, his scrutinizing gaze not missing anything.

"I fear that _ada's _antidote did not work."

The Nodlo frowned before kneeling beside the edan and gently taking the limp form from the man's arms.

Estel was relieved to have _Maer's_ weight out of his arms. Though the elfling was not heavy, the cut on his forearm was beginning to sting and he could feel blood slowly beginning to seep through his leather wrist guard.

"I think he started to hallucinate, then he just doubled over and grabbed his head like he was in pain. Why did it not work?"

"There has to be something else. What did I miss?" Elladan mumbled to himself as he pulled back the bandages on the young elf's arm, "It should have worked; we did everything right."

The young human wiped the sweaty hair from his face, being careful to hide the cut on his arm. He did not want his older brother to notice it. The Noldo needed to focus on _Maer,_ the small wound on his arm could wait.

Looking over at his _ada_, Estel saw that the elf lord was now talking quietly with Tamír. The Silvan elf looked greatly distressed and almost like he had been crying. However, the edan's gaze shifted as his saw movement. He glanced down the hill and saw Elrohir hurrying up towards carrying Elrond's healing pouch. The elf hurried over to them set the bag down next to his twin before asking,

"Are you well Estel? It is not every human that can say they survived hand to hand combat with an elf."

The young man could see that the Noldo was only trying to lighten the mood, yet he could not even find it in his heart to smile back; there was no laughter left in his heart.

"I need _ada_," Elladan's voice was full of worry, causing both males to look over at him quickly, "He is very ill and I do not know how to help him."

Elrohir's smile instantly vanished before he hurried over to the Noldo lord.

"What is it? I thought elves could not get ill," the edan frowned as he caught sight of the red and inflamed wound on _Maer's_ arm, "How can this be?"

The ellon did not look up as he continued to search through the herbs in the pouch.

"The eldar are blessed to be able to live long lives without illness, so I do not know why this little one is like this. I am at a loss and I know not what to do."

* * *

All Elrond could do was stare down at the lifeless body of elf. This was Tamír's closest friend? He had never heard the Silvan speak of anyone in this way. And how had the eldar's closest friend become his son's attacker?

"_Ada_," his son's voice cut through the fog of disbelief that had clouded the elf lord's mind, "Elladan needs you right away. He says that _Maer_ is very ill."

"Ill?" the elf lord's brow wrinkled, "_Ion nín_, you know as well as I that the eldar cannot become sick. What do you mean by this?"

The frustration was now becoming apparent in elf's voice as he grabbed the Nodlo's arm and began to lead him over to the young Sinda, "I know not, but what I do understand is that if you do not come then I fear that we will be burying two ellyn today and not just one."

* * *

"Elladan, pray tell me what has happened," Elrond crouched beside his eldest son.

"The herbs did not work _ada_. They did not heal the spider's toxin. If anything I think that it has made the effects worse."

The Noldo looked down at the golden-haired elfling. The ellon's brow was cool to the touch and long dark lashes hid the blue eyes that lay underneath, however, what worried him the most were the soft moans that came from the Sinda's lips. This was not the work of any poison that he had ever encountered.

"His wound is infected," Estel added, turning _Maer's_ arm to show the elf lord now irritated and swollen spider bite looked; this eliciting a groan from the elf, "It has not even begun to heal."

Elrond closed his eyes. What could cause such a reaction from one of the eldar? He thought that he had come up with the necessary antidote to combat the toxin; how could it have not at least start to make the young elfling better? It did not make any sense.

Then it hit him; the elf lord's eyes snapped open.

"Elladan, I need you to reopen the wound. Clean it out as best you can for we need to keep any infection at bay. Estel, you need to hold him down. I fear that he will not react well to what I am about to do."

The Noldo put his hand on the elfling's cool brow. Whatever spider had bitten him the Noldo did not ever want to meet, for the strength of the poison was great and tainted with great evil. Mirkwood must have grown very dark indeed to have such creatures living under its once beautiful trees.

What in Eru's name had driven his sons to go in there in the first place? For their actions had now caused a landslide of things that Elrond did not know if he was ready to face.

* * *

Estel sat down next to _Maer_. He gingerly grabbed the elfling's limp arms and held them tight. However, he did not use his full strength for he was half afraid that the young ellon's slender wrists would break if he used too much force. The human watched carefully as his _ada_ put his hands on the Sinda's brow. The elf lord closed his eyes before the usually dim glow around the Noldo suddenly flared, forcing Estel to look away from the bright light.

He had seen his _ada_ do this before, though it had been a very rare occurrence and usually only happened when the eldar was trying to heal someone who was gravely hurt. Elladan had explained to him that this was a way to help transfer healing power to another elf or to assess the darkness in a creature. Either way it took a tremendous amount of energy and very few eldar held the power enough to manipulate their inner light in such a way.

The light flared again, this time causing the elfling to cry out and arch his back. Startled at the show of pain, Estel felt the elf's arms slip from his grasp. He realized what had happened instantly and lunged forward to grab them again, but not before receiving a blow to the side of his face from the ellon's flailing arms.

What was his _ada_ doing to the young eldar? Had darkness already begun to invade _Maer_?

The elfling's back arched again forcing Estel to put his full weight on the elf's arms; pressing him into the grass. The Sinda was much stronger than he appeared.

Looking back up at Elrond, the young human saw that the Nodlo's face was tense. His brow was furrowed and he appeared to be concentrating deeply on something. Estel continued to hold the young ellon down for several more minutes until _Maer_ suddenly went limp and the elf lord leaned back with a sigh. The Noldo appeared tired and almost sorrowful.

The edan let go of the eldar's arms and let them fall lifelessly onto the grass.

"Is he dead?"

Elrond brushed aside a strand of dark hair that clung to the sweat that had collected on his forehead.

"No _ion n_í_n_. He is not dead, merely exhausted," the Noldo offered a soft smile to his son before standing up slowly, "Now excuse me for I must go and speak with Tamír and regain my strength."

Estel was bursting with questions but he could see that something was troubling his _ada_. As the elf lord walked away a hand on his shoulder caused the human to jerk his head around in surprise. He had forgotten all about Elladan.

"He will tell you when and if he feels that you should know, _toron_. Let it go for now and just be grateful that the elfling still draws breath. Now come, you can help me finish cleaning his wound again," Estel groaned as the twin said almost defensively, "You were the one to drop his wounded arm into the dirt. Tis not my fault."

* * *

The young human held the small bowl of water as Elladan slowly and carefully cleaned out the spider bite. After his brother had assigned him to hold the water bowl, he had let his gaze wander. This had been such a long day already and it was not yet over. His _ada_ was talking quietly with Tamír and Elrohir and he knew that whatever was being said would likely never reach his ears. It was all just so unfair.

He glanced down the hill at the dead _yrch_ strewn about in the long grass and Estel let his inner frustration grow even more. He had fought and survived a fight with one of the eldar. Could his _ada_ still not see him as grown up? Would he ever be seen that way?

The edan was jolted from his thoughts by the bowl being taken from his hands. He raised his brow at his older brother,

"Am I truly that bad of an assistant?"

Elladan finished pouring the liquid out into the grass,

"No, but I have finished so there is no need for you to continue to hold the bowl, unless you feel the great desire to," Estel looked down and saw the neat, clean bandages wrapped around the elfling's arm, "Do not worry, I was not in need of your assistance. For you seemed quite lost in your own thoughts and I did not wish to disturb you."

The young man opened his mouth to protest but Elladan cut him off before he could even begin, "And I will leave you to your daydreams. Watch over him while I go and check on the horses."

The Noldo winked before getting gracefully to his feet and walking away. Estel mumbled several choice words after him.

Here he was stuck watching over _Maer,_ again. Looking over at the elfling, he saw that the Sinda's eyes were still closed. All he could do now was to put his chin in his hands and wait.

* * *

Elrond was tired and worried. The amount of energy it had taken for him to push back the poison from invading the elfling's mind had been great. Whatever spider had attacked him must have been bred by pure evil, for the toxin was full of darkness and stronger than he had expected. Yet this Sinda was also young; younger than he had first thought. This was why the antidote had not worked and why the poison had attacked him so ferociously, for he did not yet have the full strength of the eldar in him.

He had given _Maer_ much of his own strength as he could until he had felt that the ellon could at last begin to heal. It would take time but it would not kill him and that was what mattered.

However what worried him the most had been the amount of anger and guilt he had felt radiating from the elfling and that whoever this young Sinda was, he had gotten on the wrong side of Tamír's now dead friend.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_toron__ – brother (Noldorin)_

_ada - dad_

_maer – golden _

_ion nín – my son_

_yrch - orcs_


	25. Chapter 25 - Elrond's Tale

**I hope this chapter helps :) You may find it helpful to go back and read the prologue to refresh.**

**Thank you ****elvenmaia. You are a blessing mellon nin! **

**On a sadder note I will be missing the next week to two weeks of uploads. I made a promise to myself when I started, that I would take a bit of time off after every 10ish chapters. As you can see I failed! S****o please forgive me that the next chapter will be a bit late. I do not want my writing to get rushed or worse then it already is :) I am not abandoning this, just taking some time to rest, relax, and write the next chapter...**

**With that said enjoy and I will see you all in 2020!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

December 28, 2019

* * *

Chapter 25 – Elrond's Tale

_The giant spider's bulbous red eyes. The unconscious elf laying to the side of the clearing. A quiet voice saying his name. A silver tear sliding down a pale cheek. _

Estel shook his head to dispel the flashes of memory that flooded his mind. So much had happened in the past couple of days and it had all originated from them venturing into Mirkwood. If they had never found Maerhow greatly would things have been changed?

The young human glanced over at his _ada_. Elladan had joined the group of ellyn after checking on the horses. He had figured his brother would do this but still it stung. Here he has an outcast, not only in the world of men, but also in his family.

Frustrated, Estel reached down and ripped up a handful of grass. He was tired, bored, and irritated. Why could they not for once treat him like the man he was, not the child he used to be? What were they talking about that they felt he could not be included in?

He tossed the grass up, but the air around him was still, no breeze passing through it. With nothing to carry it away down the hill the torn pieces of grass floated back down to land on Estel and the young elfling lying next to him.

Grumbling the human spat out the bit of grass that had gotten into his mouth. Sometimes he swore that arda itself hated him.

"_Toron_, you have grass in your hair."

Estel groaned at Elladan's voice as he quickly ran a hand through his tangled, brown locks to remove the bits of green vegetation.

"What were you doing? Rolling around in the grass?" Elrohir chuckled, "You have not done that for many years. Why did you not invite me?"

Estel turned to glare at the Noldi. He was in no mood for his brother's teasing.

"So, you finally decided to come back and join me. Did _ada_ finally stop talking or did he decide not to let you in on any more of the conversation either? I thought it was just me who got this special privilege," the sarcasm dripped from the edan's words, "Is anyone ever going to bother…"

His words faltered as he saw his _ada_ appear from behind Elrohir. The young human felt his cheeks turn red even as the elf lord spoke,

"No _ion nín_, it is not fair. I have kept you in the dark for far too long. Elladan has told me of your frustration. You are not a child anymore; I just cannot see it," the Elrond paused for a moment as he glanced down at _Maer_, "Pray tell why does he have grass on his face?"

* * *

"There are many things I should have told you all sooner," Elrond looked at each one of his sons, "I have left you in the dark about many things, but most of all you." The Noldor's dark eyes came to rest upon Estel, "You deserve to know the truth. I must admit that I have hidden this past from even myself, for the shame and guilt is great."

"Do you not want to wait until we have traveled from this place and made a camp for the night?" Elladan was looking down the hill at the _yrch_ corpses.

"If I do not tell this now then I fear I never will."

What had his _ada_ done that had been so terrible? Estel felt his heart quicken as the elf lord started his tale.

* * *

**_Flashback - 2,600 years earlier in Imladris _**

_"My lord Thranduil, what brings you here to the peaceful valley of Imladris? We were not expecting you," Lamonir bowed deeply to the menacing figure in front of him. _

_ "I come to see Elrond and I believe that my coming is only a surprise to you for I did not come on my own desires. I received a letter," with this the elf king jumped down gracefully from his white horse and brushed past the young Noldo soldier. He was quickly followed by those in his personal guard. _

_The elf lord stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard and sighed as he witnessed this. Half of him had hoped that Thranduil would not come for they only brought trouble with them. _

_As the last of the Greenwood elves vanished into the hall below him, Elrond turned away from the beautiful view. It was not good to keep his company waiting, least of all these particular guests._

* * *

_ "Welcome to Imladris my Lord Thranduil. I trust that your journey was uneventful." _

_ "Uneventful and I hope not unnecessary. Why have you summoned me here?"_

_ Elrond let himself groan internally even as he said calmly, "It will be worth your time, I assure you. However, let us not speak of such things here and now. Allow me to escort you to your rooms; I am sure you are tired."_

_ Thranduil did not look pleased but followed the Noldo nonetheless._

* * *

_ "Hîr nín, why have you called them here? What purpose do you think this will serve?"_

_ Elrond smiled gently at Lamonir, "Darkness is spreading over all of arda. The eldar cannot remain divided. I believe much good will come of this. We need to unite and fight together. That is why I sent the letter to the Greenwood."_

_ The young soldier did not look convinced but followed the elf lord into the Hall of Counsel. Thranduil sat near the head of the table, his trusted guard Tamír, sitting next to him eyeing everyone with an air of suspicion. The very atmosphere of the room seemed ripe with tension. _

_ The Sindarin king's steely blue eyes cast a judgmental gaze on Elrond as he took his seat at the very head of the table. _

_ "I trust you have rested well?"_

_ Thranduil's eyes darkened slightly, "Pray skip the formalities. I desire to get back to my kingdom as quickly as I can and do not want to waste time on such pointless talk."_

_ The Noldo bit back a harsh retort. "Of course. I know how difficult it is for you to leave your kingdom especially in such a dark time we now live in."_

_ "Do you think that my wife and advisors are not capable of taking care of the Greenwood while I am away?" _

_ The other ellyn in the room started mummering amongst themselves at this remark. _

_ "No not at all," Elrond stuttered, "I meant only that…"_

_ But Thranduil stopped him, "I care not. Just get on with the treaty, for that is no doubt why you have called me here," t__his was not going at all as he had hoped, "__You wish for the aid of my kingdom if Imladris is ever attacked and if we are in need of aid you will help us?"_

_ "Yes, we must unite. Have you not felt the darkness growing?"_

_ The Sinda's eyes grew suddenly guarded, "The Greenwood can protect itself. We have no need for aid or unity with you."_

_ "Yet, I have received news that armies of yrch are massing at Dol Guldur."_

_ "And why should I care about that evil place? It is beyond my borders."_

_ "Because if the evil continues to grow then you will be the first to be attacked. We must band together if we are to survive this. You cannot be so arrogant as to have not seen this warning and not accept help from us."_

_ The hall went completely still as if all of the air had been instantly removed from it. When Thranduil spoke next his voice was as cold as ice, _

_ "I will agree to this only on two terms. One, you must guarantee me that you will not betray my trust and two, you must also guarantee me you will come to our aid should we call for it." _

_ Elrond glanced over at Glorfindel before saying, "You have my word."_

_ "If you break this…" _

_ Thranduil trailed off the unsaid threat left hanging in the air._

* * *

_ "Legions of yrch are amassing at Dol Guldur. They are preparing to attack the Greenwood." _

_ Elrond set his pen down gently, gazing up at Glorfindel calmly, "And has Thranduil called for aid?"_

_ "You know he never will. He is too proud for his own good and will never call for our help unless forced to," t__he Noldor lord looked back down at the letter he was writing and remained quiet, "__So, we mean not to go to their aid? Elrond, you signed a treaty."_

_ "I do intend to help them," Elrond said quietly, "I will not stand here and see the Greenwood become overrun by evil all because of one arrogant elf."_

_ "Then what do you intend to do?"_

_ The Noldo picked his pen up again and signed his name at the bottom of the letter with a flourish. He then folded it and handed it to Glorfindel, _

_ "Seal it and then find someone to take this to Thranduil. I am going to call the counsel."_

_ "You knew," the Glrofindel smiled at his friend, "I should have guessed. What did you say in the letter?"_

_ "I told him to prepare his army and that I would send another letter as soon as we arrived at the western edge of the Greenwood. I told him that he is not alone in this fight."_

* * *

_ "Have you sent the letter to King Thranduil?"_

_ "Yes, hîr nín. We also sent several of our riders to ensure that it will reach the palace."_

_ "Mae carnen Lasbelin," Elrond watched as the soldier nodded sharply before walking out of the tent, "You have remained strangely quiet mellon nín. What is on your mind? Do you not think this shall work in our favor?"_

_ Glorfindel placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I believe the yrch will be caught by surprise. They will not expect an attack from both directions, however there is still a great worry in my heart." _

_The elf lord stood up and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "We will not fail. Before noon today we will attack from the west and Thranduil from the east. The battle will be over before nightfall, you shall see. Alone we both would fall but together we are stronger than they."_

_ "And if things do go ill today then I am happy to have fought on your side for all of these years gwador. Berio ven Eru."_

* * *

_ "Sy telir!"_

_ Elrond and Glorfindel jumped from their seats in the tent as frantic cries began to echoed through the encampment. Lasbelin stumbled through the entrance, brown eyes filled with horror. _

_ "A company of new yrch traveling to Dol Guldur found our camp. We are under attack!"_

_ Both ellyn stood still for a moment as they now began to hear the cries yrch. Glorfindel looked his friend, _

_ "Send a letter to Thranduil. He must call off his attack for we cannot fight two battles at once and the Greenwood cannot win the fight if they attack on their own. They will be slaughtered."_

_ Elrond rushed over his bags and grabbed out a piece of parchment. He could hear Glorfindel speaking softly to Lasbelin as he hastily scribbled a note to the elven king. A moment later he handed the hastily addressed letter to the Noldo soldier. _

_ "Take this to King Thranduil. He must get it soon."_

_ The ellon bowed before rushing out of the tent. _

_The cries from the yrch grew louder as both Elrond and Glorfindel drew their swords and prepared to fight. _

_ "If Thranduil does not get that letter in time then he will attack; and if he does then we will not be there to help him. He will think we deserted them and forsaken our treaty."_

_ The elf lord gripped the handle of his sword tighter, _

_ "Then we shall just have to hope that Lasbelin reaches them quickly." _

_ Together the two friends stepped out into the battle. _

_Not long after, further to the west, the Greenwood army began their attack, not knowing that their allies would never arrive. They were alone._

* * *

_ As the sun set that night Elrond looked around at the injured ellyn. The battle had been long and they had suffered many casualties, yet they had been victorious in the end. Thranduil would likely be angered that they had called off the attack but he would worry about the Sinda later. _

_ Unknown to them several leagues away a young Noldo soldier lay dead, an undelivered letter still clutched tightly in his hand._

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_maer – golden _

_ada - dad_

_toron__ – brother (Noldorin)_

_ion nín – my son_

_yrch – orcs_

_h__î__r nin – my lord_

_mae carnen – well done_

_gwador – sworn brother_

_berio ven Eru – may Eru protect us_

_sy telir – they are coming_


	26. Chapter 26 - Thranduil's Account

**Hello all! **

**I have returned from taking the last 2 weeks off. It was very nice to be able to relax and do a little more thinking about the next couple of chapters. **

**This is the second chapter that will help to explain the back story. I hope that it helps and that you haven't forgotten too much of the plot :) While not all your questions will be answered, some will. **

**Thank you elvenmaia for being such a great beta! **

**Enjoy…**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

January 18, 2020

* * *

Chapter 26 – Thranduil's Account

Thranduil softly closed the great oak door to his private chambers before leaning heavily against it. He had sent Thalion away, telling his trusted friend to post a guard at his door to make sure no one disturbed him. He needed to be alone for a while to think and get his emotions under control once more.

The elven king pushed himself away from the door and walked slowly over to his desk. He needed a drink. It had been more than a millennia since his emotions had felt this erratic. Picking up the crystal flask from its usual place on his desk, he pulled the glass stopper out and let it fall with a loud thunk right onto the papers he had still to do. The Sinda ignored this and walked away while taking a long drink of the intoxicating crimson liquid.

He wanted to drown out all his shame at the words he had spoken to his oldest son and all memories of Legolas. He just wanted to forget everything and to be free of the suffocating grief and regret that filled his heart.

The elf lord took another swig of wine and frowned as he noted that the glass in his hand was already half empty. Cursing, Thranduil slammed it down onto a small table that sat near the window. He would need many more bottles before the alcohol would even begin to take effect.

* * *

Thranduil sat staring angrily at the cold fireplace. Seven wine bottles sat empty, strewn across his desk. Some of the strongest wine in the whole of the Greenwood had been sent up to him, yet still painful emotions persisted and even grew.

The elven king turned his gaze to the eighth bottle, still in his hand. He swirled the red liquid around, watching as the last of the wine caught the fading light and shimmered invitingly. The Sinda shook his head. What was he doing? Had the wine finally begun to take hold?

He quickly emptied the bottle and set it down onto the table. He had lost all track of time completely, but the light in the room had dimmed considerably. It must be getting late.

Thranduil stood up slowly with a sigh. Perhaps he should just retire for the evening as nothing seemed to be helping him forget his pain and misery. In fact he was beginning to doubt if he would ever be free or if even in his dreams he would be plagued with worries and pain.

As the eldar entered his sleeping chambers he paused. A fire had been lit in the hearth, brightening the dim room. Its dancing light seemed to settle on the only painting in the entire room. A portrait of his family. Not the way it was now, but the way it had been many years ago. He had had it made several years after his wife's death; a symbol for him of what he still had left, of what he still had to live for.

The ellon walked slowly over to the painting, eyes fixed upon one face. The young elfling that stood by his father's side, blue eyes sparkling with joy and life, a small smile drawing on a playful smirk splayed across his lips. This was the Legolas he would always remember.

The Thranduil did not even notice the tear that fell from his eye and onto the expensive rug beneath him. He lifted his hand up to his son's face, but there was no warmth in the painted flesh, no giggle, no life in his _ion_. The king quickly dropped his hand to his side. Of course, it was only a painting. His son was gone.

Perhaps the wine had gotten to his mind after all.

He turned away from the smiling faces on the wall; he would have it removed in the morning.

As the Sinda began to let his elegant outer robes fall to the floor, he found himself stumbling forward. Realizing this, Thranduil just managed to catch himself from an ungraceful fall to the floor. He straightened up quickly, shaking his head. What was this? Surly the wine could not have made him this clumsy so quickly.

The elf lord took a step toward the door to his chambers but his legs felt weak and trembled under him. His vision began to blur and he fell to his hands and knees, unable to stop himself. He felt strangely detached from the rest of his body. Why was he gasping for breath? Had the wine been poisoned?

Thranduil's mind went black as he collapsed fully onto the floor, lips slowly turning an unhealthy shade of blue.

* * *

**_Flashback – 2,600 years earlier in the Greenwood_**

_"You must go meleth nín. You have put this off for far too long."_

_ Thranduil turned away from his wife. "You know why Elrond has called this meeting. Why should I go? What is the point?"_

_ "The darkness in the forest is growing. Yrch and spiders press our borders every day. We cannot fight this alone and you know this."_

_ The elleth put a hand gently on her husband's arm, "Go. Meet with Elrond and sign his treaty. Do it for me, lesten"_

_ The Sinda turned and looked into her silver-grey eyes, "If it is your wish then I will do as you say," h__e gently kissed Sílrien, "But I only do this for you."_

_ "Le hannon. Le melithon anuir."_

* * *

_ Thranduil was tired of all the formality. He knew what it was Elrond wanted, but why would the blasted elf not just say it?_

_ "Of course. I know how difficult it is for you to leave your kingdom, especially in such a dark time we now live in."_

_ The Sinda felt his anger rise. Was the Nodlo insulting him? Was he trying to make him mad?_

_ "Do you think that my wife and advisors are not capable of taking care of the Greenwood while I am away?" Thranduil could hear the murmuring of the other elves around him but he ignored them. He did not care what they thought. _

_ "No not at all," the Noldo stammered, lowering his gaze quickly, "I meant only that…"_

_ But the elven king did not wish to hear any more, all he wanted to do was finish this and get back to his wife and young son. _

_ "I care not. Just get on with the treaty, for that is no doubt why you have called me here," He could tell that his voice was rising in anger, however, he did not do anything about it. He would shout if it meant this meeting would be over sooner. _

_ Elrond just stared at him; brown eyes narrowing in frustration. _

_ "You wish for the aid of my kingdom if Imladris is ever attacked and if we are in need of aid you will help us," Thranduil did not word it as a question, but as a statement. _

_ He knew he would sign any treaty that they brought out, not because he wanted to, but because Sílrien asked him to do so. If it made her feel safe and happy then that was all that mattered to him._

* * *

_ "Hîr nín, you have received a letter." _

_ Thranduil slammed his chalice onto the table making some of its contents spill onto his desk._

_ "Can you not see I am busy? I have a kingdom to run and a war with the yrch to fight, I do not need to be bothered with some blasted letter."_

_ "Mellon nín," Tamír's voice made him turn his head, "This is a letter that you should be bothered with. It is from Imladris." _

_ The elven king immediately reached for the paper in his General's hand and tore open the seal. His eyes skimmed over the contents of it as the Silvan started to clean up the spilled wine. After a moment Thranduil leaned back and let the letter fall the floor,_

_ "How did they find out?" he turned his gaze upon his trusted friend, "I made it very clear that they were not to be told. We do not need their help for we are strong enough. Who told them?"_

_ Tamír bent to pick the letter up from the floor. "Perhaps no one told them and they found out on their own. It is not such a bad thing and think about how many lives will be spared. The battle will be over twice as quickly."_

_ The Sinda's eyes hardened, "You told them. You sent them a letter because you knew I would not."_

_ "Thranduil!" Sílrien's normally gentle voice was hard with anger, "Hold your tongue. You know not what you speak of. Why must you be so angry at my lord Elrond? What had he ever done to deserve this from you?"_

_ The elven king turned his gaze away from his friend to see his wife standing by the door. "Leave Tamír. I will speak with you later." _

_ There was silence as the ellon passed Sílrien and shut the door as he walked out. _

_ "You have changed Thranduil. What has made you so full of anger and hatred? I remember falling in love with an ellon who was kind and gentle," S__ílrien's words cut at the king's heart, "__I know that the darkness has been growing in your heart, but do not let it also cloud your judgment. What is it that you fear the Noldor will do?"_

_ When he did not respond, the elleth lifted her husband's head up, "Just because they broke a treaty with us once before does not mean that they will do it again. They had just cause to do so the first time. Your adar was full of greed and not in his right mind; this is not the same."_

_ Thranduil leaned into his wife and when he spoke, his voice was strained with sudden emotion,_

_ "I have dread in my heart. It has been growing for many days. I fear that we will be alone in this fight and that they shall not come to our aid. Elrond does not understand the force of the darkness and evil that we must keep at bay. We fight their wars for them, while they stay in their valley and feast."_

_ "You are jealous."_

_ The Sindarin king pulled away from his wife and buried his head in his hands, "I know not what I feel. But jealousy, yes, it could be. All I want is for you to be happy and for Kélion to live a life free of fear. The Noldor have this, why can we not as well?"_

_ "We will meleth nín, trust me. Help will come and the evil will soon be forced to flee this land forever."_

* * *

_ Thranduil looked over at his army. The doubt in his heart still gnawed at him but he pushed it away. He would trust that Elrond would come and that victory would be theirs. Looking over at Tamír, the elven king raised his sword and the Greenwood army plunged into battle. _

_A battle that would haunt the Sinda for the rest of his life._

* * *

_ "Thranduil, we cannot hold them. The left flank is already down. We will not last much longer for there are too many of them," Tamír's panicked eyes told the king everything, "Where is Elrond? Where is the Noldor army?"_

_ The Sinda swiped his sword through the neck of a nearby orch, beheading it, before looking at his friend, _

_ "They are not coming. They have abandoned us. Call your company back. We will not win this fight. Fall back!"_

_ With that cry those that were left in Thranduil's army regrouped around their king and began to quickly retreat though the woods. However the yrch followed close behind taking down one eldar at a time. And it was then that the Sinda knew this would be the end of his kingdom. Elrond had condemned them to death. _

_The destruction of the Greenwood had begun._

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_ion – son_

_daro - halt _

_meleth nín – my love_

_yrch – orcs_

_iesten – please _

_le hannon – thank you_

_le melithon anuir – i will love you forever _

_h__î__r nín – my lord_

_mellon nín – my friend_

_adar - father _

_orch - orc_


	27. Chapter 27 - Dreams

**Well I am back at college now. 2nd semester has now begun. We will have to see how I do keeping up with this story and all my homework! **

**I hope you will not kill me with all the cliff hangers I have done and will do! I promise I am not being mean and am just trying to keep you guys coming back ;P**

**A note for the chapter: yes, Legolas's dream (as strange as it is) will become very important later on. So do not bash it too much I know it is quite odd…**

**elvenmaia**** \- my editor! Thank you for putting up with me for so long ;P**

**With that said, read on!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

January 25, 2020

* * *

Chapter 27 – Dreams

Elrond looked behind as they prepared to leave sight of their ambush. He could not help but feel relief to be leaving such a dark place behind. They had burned Hethion's body at the top of the hill where he had died. Tamír had requested they do this to keep any wild animals from digging up and consuming his body, which was too much of a weight for them to carry back to Imladris with them for a proper burial. The elven lord had agreed and helped his friend with the ceremony.

The mood of the small party had been somber ever since. It was already well past midday when the group was finally ready to leave. Elrond was not happy with their late start and prayed that nothing more would be able to catch up with them for they would not be able to travel far before nightfall.

Though the ellyn could continue to go without rest it would not be possible for Estel or the horses to do so. They would have to make camp, hopefully somewhere far from here, and spend the night there.

The Noldo nodded his thanks to Tamír as his mellon helped host the unconscious _Maer_ onto the horse so that the elfling sat in front of him. He immediately tightened his arms around the young Sinda's waist and chest to keep him from falling forward. The soft golden locks fell in front of the young ellon's face as his head fell forward limply. Elrond could not help but sigh. This was going to be a long and uncomfortable ride.

He watched silently as Tamír mounted his own white steed, much slower than he usually did causing the elf lord frowned deeply. He could see the sadness still darkening the face of the Silvan. It was obvious to him that the appearance and sudden death of Tamír's friend had brought the ellon many memories he did not wish to remember. The elf lord made note to ask the eldar about this once they had returned safely to Imladris.

"Let us get as far away from this place as we can before the night comes upon us," Elrond glanced at his sons before saying this.

Estel had been unnaturally still and quiet since he had told them a part of his tale and had not spoken to him since. He prayed the human was just trying to process this information and did not hate him upon hearing it. However, he had too many other worries on his mind to think about this now. He would speak with his son later.

The small group of riders rode out into the open plains of Rohan leaving the death and darkness behind them.

* * *

As they rode Elrond tried to make the ride as gentle as he could for the young Sinda. He kept the elfling's body pressed against his to try and stabilize him, yet after a while the Nodlo's arms began to grow tired.

As a way to help distract himself, the elf lord let his mind wander. He thought back to the meeting he had had in Gondor. It was true that the darkness and evil of Mordor was continuing to spread out into arda. Mirkwood had been the first to fall to it; all that was once lush and beautiful in that forest had been corroded away, corrupted by the evil creatures that had invaded it.

Théoden had seemed only concerned at the closeness of the forest to his lands and for good reason for his people did not have the means to protect themselves against great armies of _yrch_. Though Gondor was worse off. The evil creatures had already begun to pillage and destroy several of the small villages that lay at their borders, killing women and children and burning everything to the ground.

But why now? This question was what was bothering Elrond. Why had the _yrch_ stayed in the shadows for so many years only to resurface at this time? Were they stronger now? Or was something happening that he did not know…

The elf lord looked down at the Sinda in front of him. This elfling would have answers, he was sure of it. There was something about _Maer_ that almost reminded him of Thranduil, but that great king had long departed for Valinor. No help would ever come from the Greenwood again. _He_ had destroyed them and since then a great void had been left in his heart. Light could no longer be felt from the eldar in Mirkwood.

Elrond was torn from his dark thoughts by his eldest son riding up beside him.

"Come _ada_. We must find a place to rest for the night. The light is already fading and I fear that if we go any longer Estel will fall asleep on his horse."

* * *

Legolas was drifting peacefully in darkness. For the first time in his life he felt free of worry, almost calm. Deep down he knew something was wrong, however, he could not remember even where he was or what had happened to him as he tried to figure out what it was. Burying these feelings, the prince let himself relish in the utter nothingness around him.

Yet slowly things began to change around him. The darkness faded and outlines began to appear leaving Legolas to watch transfixed as the picture unfolded around him.

* * *

_ Kélion stood in his adar's elegant sitting room. The king sat at his desk drinking a glass of wine, a sorrowful look in his normally emotionless eyes. This caused the young Sinda to frown. He never remembered his adar looking so sad e before; so heartbroken, defeated even. Something horrible must have taken place. _

_ The prince shook his head and looked away toward his brother who was standing silently looking out the window that overlooked the royal gardens. The sunlight filtered through the glass casting dancing sunlight on the expansive rug. Both ellyn remained silent for a time. _

_ Legolas's forehead wrinkled. Was this a dream? A vision? He never remembered ever having a dream this realistic before; he almost felt as if he were actually there._

_ "Why did you do it adar?" Kélion did not even look over at the king as he said this, but remained where he was standing, "Why did you take down the painting? Have you forgotten Legolas so quickly just like you did with naneth?"_

_The elfling watched astonished as a tear slid down his adar's pale cheek. Thranduil never cried; he was a warrior, a king who showed no emotion. And what was this dream about? Was this foreshadowing his death? Was he already dead? _

_ The Sindarin elf set his glass down and looked about to say something when suddenly Êmand burst through the door. _

_The king raised an eyebrow looking slightly annoyed and quickly wiped the tear from his face before saying harshly,_

_ "What do you need? I asked not to be disturbed." _

_ It was then that Legolas realized his mentor had his sword draw and had a nasty, bleeding gash on his forearm. It was dripping spots of crimson blood onto the rug. _

_ "There is a traitor in the castle. He is attacking. You are in danger…both of you," Êmand was breathing heavily, brown eyes wide with adrenaline, "__I will not let you die. Quickly you must…" _

_However the faithful guard never finished. _

_ The young prince watched in horror as a sword was thrust through the elf's chest. The Silvan's eyes went wide and seemed to fall onto Legolas for a second. A second later the immortal light of the eldar vanished from around him as his __s__ú__l__ë fled his body. Êmand was dead. _

_ The world seemed to slow around the elfling. This could not be happening. How could his mentor be dead? _

_ The prince's heart felt torn apart. It was utter agony; pain he had never felt before. He should have done something, yet his body would not move, he was stuck watching his worst nightmares take place right in front of him. _

_ As Êmand's body fell to the ground a hooded killer who had been standing behind the now dead ellon was revealed. Kélion let out a strangled cry and drew a dagger that was at his waist. _

_ "What have you done?" _

_ The pure rage in his brother's voice tore at Legolas. He had never seen his brother this angry before and wanted desperately to run to the ellon and comfort him, but he could only watch as the horror continued to unfold. _

_ Thranduil had also leapt to his feet, a long, slender blade in his hand. The grief in his eyes had turned to pure hatred, a fierce fire that the young Sinda has never seen before. __As one, both ellyn lunged for the hooded assassin..._

_And missed, their swords striking only air._

_ Legolas watched as the figure seemed to move faster than even an elf was capable of, and dodge the deadly blades. The being leapt to Kélion's side and t__he young elf suddenly knew exactly what was about to happen. He opened his mouth to scream, but there was no sound. _

_ The assassin lifted his razor- sharp blade and slashed it across his brother's throat killing the eldar instantly. It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room and Legolas shut his eyes tightly. This was all just a dream. It had to be for there was no way that both Êmand and Kélion were now dead. _

_However with his eyes closed it did not stop the dreadful gasp that his adar made from reaching his ears. It was followed closely by a cry, so full of emotion and of utter despair that if he had had control of his body, Legolas would have fallen to his knees in despair. Even the forest outside seemed to be weeping and crying out in anger at the murder of their prince. _

_The elfling at long last opened his eyes as the pain began to fade into a horrible, cold numbness. Deep down he knew this was just a dream, but what if it were true? _

_ The young ellon saw his adar kneeling over the body of Kélion rocking the dead body against him, weeping even as the blood stained his fine tunic. The king did not notice or did not care that the assassin was standing over him, sword in hand. _

_ Make it stop, the prince pleaded, I need to wake up. I can not take it anymore. _

_ As if on command the royal chamber began to fade around him, until only the cloaked assassin remained in a sea of gray mist. _

_ "Who are you?" Legolas's voice echoed around him. _

_ The figure reached up and brushed his hood back slowly, first revealing a pair of piercing blue eyes that could freeze even the bravest of warriors. Yet there was no life in them, they were a dead and empty shell. As the rest of the hood fell away the air around Legolas seemed to become too thick to breath for he was staring at a perfect image of himself._

* * *

The picture crumbled into darkness and the young prince felt himself falling. A split-second later he jerked upright, breathing heavily and found himself staring right into the face of a Silvan elf.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_mellon – friend_

_maer - golden_

_yrch – orcs_

_ada - dad_

_adar – father_

_naneth – mother_

_s__ú__l__ë – spirit _


	28. Chapter 28 - Questions and Answers

**Happy February! Thank you all for the support in this story, it means so much to me :) And thank you to everyone who has encouraged me and gotten me to over 200 review! I never thought it would happen!**

**Not my longest chapter. Sorry mellyn! I actually have papers to write this semester :( **

**And as always, a special thank you to elvenmaia for editing! You are amazing mellon nín…**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

February 1, 2020

* * *

Chapter 28 – Questions and Answers

Tamír was lost in thought. As he stared up at the stars that glinted in the night sky, like sunlight reflected upon water, his mind kept drifting. He kept thinking about what Hethion had said to him as the ellon lay dying, cut down by his friend.

_"I will say hello to Narril for you, but I doubt you remember her either. You could not save her Tamír nor can you save him. My mission is complete." _

_ Narril_… even the name was enough to bring tears back to his eyes. His beloved wife – his starlight. He had always had a faint glimmer of hope that perhaps, through some miracle, his wife may have survived Thranduil's last stand and that perhaps he would see her again. Yet now that sliver of a dream had flickered and died out, taking a part of him with it.

* * *

_"Tamír! Meleth nín, come here!"_

_ The gentle voice of his wife floated through the warm summer evening air. Tamír smiled and looked up the tree the elleth had climbed. _

_ "And what will I get if I choose to follow? For it is a long way to the top and I have not the desire to climb to such a height for nothing."_

_ The Silvan elf heard his wife laugh. It was the sound that he always loved to hear, for to him it was the most beautiful sound in all of arda. Fairer even then that of any song he had ever heard. Without a second thought the young ellon jumped gracefully into the branches and was soon crouching beside his wife in the uppermost branches. _

_ The elleth glanced over at him, brown eyes twinkling. "You came up. I thought it was too far of a climb for an ellon such as yourself and I did not tell you what you would receive… if you ever made it up."_

_ Tamír gave an offended look, "An ellon such as me? Meleth nín, you wound me with your words for did you not once tell me that I was the bravest and strongest of all elves in arda?"_

_ "I did and I still mean every word, but do not let it go to your head. Pride does not suit you. Now would you like to receive your gift for climbing such a way?"_

_ "Your laugh is a gift enough for me. Nin lithiach."_

_Narril smiled, "Enough of that nonsense. Look."_

_ Tamír followed her gaze and saw what she had wanted him to see. The height of the tree allowed them to look out over the top of the forest. The fading sunlight painted the sky with an array of pink and red and the first glimpses of stars were beginning to appear at the sun's retreat. It was breathtaking._

_ He looked over at his wife as the last rays of the sun seemed to catch in her auburn hair. She turned to look at him and said quietly, _

_ "Le uivelin Tamír."_

* * *

The Silvan was torn from his elven dreams by the presence of someone sitting next to him. He blinked rapidly trying to rid the last of his memories from his mind and saw that the sun was starting to rise. He had not even realized he had been tired enough to fall asleep. Looking over he saw Elrond sitting next to him. The ellon smiled at him.

"I am sorry to wake you; it was not my intent."

"I was never asleep _mellon nín_."

The elf lord raised an eyebrow, "And what was your dream about? You were smiling."

The Silvan looked away. He knew what his friend wanted. "What is it that is bothering you?"

"It is not what is bothering me, it is what is bothering you. You seem sad and distant. The guilt is eating at you," Tamír opened his mouth to protest, but Elrond continued, "I can see it. There is no use denying it."

The two ellyn sat in silence for a moment as the sky began to brighten.

"Have you ever done something that you deeply regret? That tears at your soul?" The Silvan looked down at the grass, "If you have then you would know how I feel and you would know that it is too great a burden to speak of."

"Then I shall wait for however long I need to _mellon nín_ and you may tell me when you are ready."

* * *

The sun was soon above the horizon. Estel had been woken from his deep sleep and was now helping his brothers pack the horses while Elrond tended to _Maer_. The elfling had still yet to wake from his deep, healing sleep but his wound was finally starting to heal and had lost much of its red hue. Tamír too was kneeling by the Sinda, handing Elrond whatever he needed to rebind the ellon's arm. The Noldo tied the last of the clean bandages and sighed.

"His body is starting to heal though not as quickly as I would have liked. However it makes my heart be at peace that he should not be in pain when he awakens," the elf lord poured out the dirty water he had been using to irrigate the wound, "I will repack the herbs and we can be on our way."

"And how many leagues do you expect to travel today today? I know we were unable to get as far as you had wished yesterday."

"If we can make it to the Gap of Rohan before nightfall then I will be pleased with our progress."

Tamír watched his friend roll the clean bandages up and store them in his healing pouch, yet a movement caught his eye. The Sinda's hand that lay upon his breast twitched. Elrond noticed too and set down his bag of herbs. The elf lord laid his hand on the elf's brow which now had several drops of sweat on it.

"His fever has not returned," the Noldo muttered almost to himself.

However this did not make Tamír relieved. He frowned as the elfling's breathing rate began to speed up, his eye moving rapidly under the closed lids.

"He is in a dream," the words came out before the Silvan even knew he was saying them, "He is trapped in a nightmare."

For several minutes both ellyn watched as the young elf battled with the demons in his mind until Tamír could take it no longer and grabbed the elfling's hand as it twitched on his chest.

"Can you not wake him up?"

Elrond was surprised to see a look of sadness and pain in his friend's eye. "I cannot do that. He will have to come out of it when he is ready."

The elf lord watched closely as the Silvan looked back at the golden-haired elf almost as if he knew or could feel what the young ellon was going through.

"_Mellon nín_ we cannot wait for him to awake. We must make haste. I desire to return to Imladris as quickly as possible," Elrond slowly got to his feet, "_Maer _will be fine as we travel."

He had seen this before. The dream would either be over in a minute and the elfling would awake or it would continue for several days. Either way, it was neither a good thing nor a bad thing. It just was.

As Elrond went to pick up his healing pouch the eyes of the Sinda snapped open and the ellon jerked upright with a gasp, breast heaving.

* * *

Startled at the concerned face peering down at him, Legolas bolted upright. He felt completely disoriented and confused. The dream was still fresh in his mind and seemed so real that he immediately looked around for the bodies of Êmand and his brother. but neither were there. Instead he saw that he had been laying on several thin blankets spread out in the middle of a grassy plain. Several horses stood nearby loaded with bags and stomping their feet impatiently.

Memories flashed across his mind, bringing back the things that had happened. The spider, the human, the pain, the darkness, the voice calling out to him.

It was then that Legolas realized that someone was holding his hand. The young prince jerked it back and out of the grasp of the eldar who had been holding it.

"Who are you?" the elfling demanded as he glanced around at the strange faces.

His gaze came to rest on the one face he recognized. It was that of the human. The one he had tried to kill and the one who had ended up saving his life.

"Peace _mellon_, you have been very ill" it was the Silvan elf that spoke, "My name is Tamír."

Tamír… the name sounded familiar to Legolas, though he could not place where he had heard it before. He looked hard at Tamír as the ellon asked,

"And what is your name _penneth_?"

At the name _penneth _the young elf frowned. No one ever called him this except for his closest family. Did they not know who he was?

Legolas let his icy gaze land on all the ellyn and the human that surrounded him. Êmand's training immediately came to mind. He could almost hear his mentor coaching him about what to do if he was ever captured. He needed to keep his head and think before he spoke. He doubted they had no idea who he was but he was not going to enlighten them if they genuinely did not.

"My name is my own," the young Sinda turned his gaze to the darker-haired elf standing on his other side, "What do you want?"

"We only wish to see you get well _Maer_," the Noldo looked at him intently, not fazed by the prince's fierce gaze.

_ Maer_? Legolas was confused at the name the ellon had called him. Was this a ploy to throw him off? And what kind of name was golden?

The elf seemed to know what he was thinking, "We have yet to learn your name _mellon_,so we chose one for you. If you do not approve of it you may offer up a different one."

The elfling did not like the knowing look in the older eldar's eye and turned his gaze away. He did not like how the Noldo made him feel for it was almost as if the elf was looking into his very heart.

"Then you may tell us when you are ready and we will not ask again until then. However I do feel that it is only right to tell you the rest of our names."

The next thing the ellon said made Legolas's blood freeze.

"My name is Elrond and these are my sons Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel. We are travelers from Imladris."

* * *

Estel stood behind his _ada_. He could not help but smile at the confused look on _Maer's_ face at the name he had been given.

When his brothers had called to him that the elfling was waking, he had felt a burden lift from his heart. The Sinda would be alright. He just hoped he would not be attacked again. The edan was confused, however, as to why the elf would not tell them his name or why he looked at each one of them with such an angered, yet calculated look. Surely by know the stupid ellon would know they were not his enemies.

As _Maer's_ intense gaze came to rest on him, Estel had to look away. The blue eyes were so cold and emotionless he began to wonder if the elfling was even capable of feeling anything at all.

As his _ada_ told _Maer_ their names, the human dared to look back at the elfling's face. The eldar had gone completely white, a look of surprise filling his eyes.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_meleth nín – my love_

_mellon nín – my friend_

_nin lithiach – you enchant me_

_le uivelin – i will always love you_

_maer – golden _

_mellon – friend_

_penneth – young one _

_ada - dad_


	29. Chapter 29 - The Song of The Greenwood

**I am finally returning to Kélion and Êmand after almost 2 months of leaving them in the forest! Forgive me for taking this long to get back to them! Please enjoy and I am still so sorry for all the cliffies! **

**And a many hugs and thanks to all of my faithful reviewers: Nurray, MidnightContemplations, JulsaIthil, ForestWren, invisible observer, Slytherin Studios, Jaya Avendel, playonworld, wenduo (the list is growing) and everyone who leaves a review! You guys are my greatest encouragers! I look forward to your reviews every week :)**

**Thank you to my beta ElvenMaia! This story would be an even bigger mess without you mellon nín! **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

February 8, 2020

* * *

Chapter 29 – The Song of the Greenwood

Kélion could not help but feel both anger and dread in his heart as he ran back toward the palace. He felt dread for the words the tree had spoken to him. If they had been betrayed then that would mean his _adar _was in grave danger. However he also felt anger at Meldir and Êmand for leaving the palace without telling him of their intentions, at himself for leaving the king, and at Legolas for causing all of this. If the elfling had just done as he had been told then none of this would be happening. While he still felt deep sorrow for the loss of his beloved brother, he could not stop his anger at the dead eldar.

The two emotions, dread and anger, fought for control over his heart as the Sinda raced through the forest. He did not know if Meldir or Êmand followed him, for he had not looked back since leaving them. Kélion desperately prayed that they had given up their search and had come after him for if there was trouble at the palace, he did not think it wise to face it alone.

The crown prince gracefully leapt over a fallen tree and suddenly slowed. He knew he was near the palace gates for they had not traveled for yet there was something wrong. All around him the trees that once filled the air with their gentle whispers, had stopped. Instead the air around him seemed to crackle with hatred; it was so strong that it took his breath away. When had the beautiful trees of the Greenwood become this full of anger, this full of darkness?

Kélion came to a stumbling halt. The mere weight of the forest's loathing was like a heavy burden upon his back. It seemed to swirl around him in a dark cloud, attacking the light of the eldar that shone around him. What was happening? He had never felt this before. Never had the voices and feelings of the trees been so apparent and overwhelming to him; never had the Greenwood seemed so full of despair.

He had to get to the palace.

This one thought took hold of the prince's mind. If he was feeling this effect from the trees he could not imagine what his _adar _must be experiencing for the king of the Greenwood was said to have the power to feel and connect with every living thing in the forest. Surly the Sinda must be overcome by now.

Kélion forced himself forward and as he did so the darkness that had surrounded him seemed to clear and the sunlight returned. The deathly cold feeling began to fade and the forest seemed to return to be as it had always been. The sound of birds singing, leaves rusting and the trees softly humming with life.

However, the abrupt departure of the weight, that had been so crippling, caused the ellon to fall suddenly forward. The jolt of his knees hitting the ground seemed to snap the Sinda out of his shock; yet this relief lasted for only a moment. The cries of the trees seemed to crash over him again like a dark wave on the sea, filling his ears and blocking out all else. He looked up trying to ignore the feelings and darkness attacking him.

Breathing hard Kélion saw that he was at the edge of a clearing. In front of him lay the gates to his _adar's_ realm. How had he gotten here so quickly? He knew he had been close to the gates but not this near.

The crown prince glanced around at all the trees that guarded the clearing for they did not seem right. Yet there was the gate standing tall and proud as it always did at the far edge of the clearing. Had the forest's new song affected the way he now saw the Greenwood? Had everything always been this clouded in darkness?

The prince realized that Meldir and Êmand were next to him their faces shadowed in concern and worry. They were talking to him though he found he could not hear what they were saying. All he could hear were the voices of the trees. Kélion put his hands to his head. He had always been able to connect with the forest of the Greenwood but never so intensely. He hated it. The connection was flooding his mind, overwhelming him and making it hard to breathe. Was this what his _adar_ felt every day?

* * *

Meldir and Êmand followed the crown prince as he raced through the woods; both ellyn were concerned. Whatever the oak had told the Sinda must have affected him greatly for it had been many years since they had witnessed the eldar in such haste. Meldir leapt lightly over a fallen tree trying to keep up with his friend's rushed pace. If the king had been betrayed or if the palace was under siege Kélion would not be alone for he would stay by his friend's side to the bitter end.

As his feet touched the soft dirt and leaves on the other side of the large log, the commander noticed that the prince had stopped abruptly not four paces in front of him. The Silvan quickly halted wondering what had not happened and horrible thoughts began to run though his mind.

Had the ellon seen something? Had he been shot?

He could see no blood on his friend's lithe form and the forest was silent and still. No sound could be heard.

It was then that the Silvan noticed the clearing they had come to and the palace gates at the far end. Meldir's brow wrinkled in confusion. Surly, they had not arrived yet; something was off. However the impressive stone door spoke otherwise. The ellon glanced behind him at Êmand and noted the same confused look. Though a pained gasp from the prince quickly banished all of these thoughts.

"Kélion?" Meldir took a step toward his friend, "_Mellon nín_ what ails you?"

The eldar did not respond but fell forward onto his hands and knees as if a heavy burden had suddenly been placed onto his back. Both ellyn raced forward as one, coming on either side of the Sinda.

"What is the matter? Are you wounded?" Meldir tried to stay calm. He did not understand how so many things felt wrong. There was a magic in the air that he did not recognize.

The elf prince remained silent, his chest heaving.

"Answer me you stupid elf!" the ellon shook Kélion his concern rising. Had his friend been poisoned?

In his mind all he could see was Legolas's throat being slit and the light of the eldar leaving his young body. If his friend were to die too then he was sure to follow.

"Meldir," Êmand's voice snapped him out of his dark thoughts, "By the Valar, he is not dying. He simply cannot hear you."

The Silvan commander then noticed the glazed look in Kélion's blue eyes and the tenseness of the muscles in the elf's jaw,

"What is wrong with him?"

"He is overcome with the song of the trees."

Meldir looked hard at the older elf, "How can that be? They are only small voices, a whisper in the wind."

"Ah, you are mistaken. For us it may be only this but for the Sindar it is much more. They can not only communicate with the trees but they can connect with them in a way we cannot. The Sindar can feel the forest's song, not just hear it, for them it is much deeper."

"This I already know," the Silvan looked back at Kélion who was still crouched on the ground, "But it has never affected him so badly before. Why now? What has changed?"

The older elf's eyes grew troubled, "This I do not know for the only other Sinda who I have seen react this way was Thranduil. He was overcome by the song of the trees when his _adar_ _súlë _left arda and he was passed the powers of the Greenwood's king."

This struck horror into Meldir. Had the king been killed? Was this a sign that elven lord had passed away and had given his powers to his son? Kélion would not live long if his _adar_ too had departed arda.

However a second later the Sinda abruptly lifted his head and looked around, blinking dazedly.

"_Mellon nín_, what happened? What did you hear?"

However the prince still did not seem to hear his voice and instead put his head into his hands. Meldir looked over at Êmand. The worried, almost desperate look in the Silvan's eye told him everything he needed to know. Behind them the gate to the palace was still closed tightly against the outside world. No guards were at the gate, no cry had been raised, no help had come to them.

Had all the Greenwood forsaken their king? The Silvan pushed himself to his feet and with long strides Meldir crossed the clearing, brown eyes blazing. He would break the gates down if he had to.

"_Edra-si annon!"_

* * *

Kélion lowered his hands and looked up. The onslaught that had been overpowering him had stopped as suddenly as it had come leaving his body feeling exhausted as if he had just been in a great battle. He could still sense that anger and malice of the trees and the song of the forest, though unchanged, seemed to ring differently in his ears. There was another strand he could now hear. A melody of darkness and evil woven into the tune. However he would have to worry about this later.

The prince sighed and stood up, surprised to find Êmand immediately at his side.

"Are you well?"

The prince nodded but stopped as he saw the look in the Silvan's eye, distress. All of what the tree had spoken to him came to mind.

"There is a traitor in the palace and the king is in danger. We must go to him!"

Êmand nodded in the direction of the gate. The prince looked over and saw Meldir standing in front of the palace doors which remained closed.

"_Edra-si annon_!"

His friend's commanding voice echoed across the clearing. Why had the gates not opened as they drew near?

"What happened Kélion?"

The Sinda turned to look at his brother's mentor and said again, "The king had been betrayed."

Without another word the crown prince turned and ran swiftly to Meldir's side. He noted the look of relief that passed over the ellon's face as Kélion came to stand beside him for there was magic over the gates as to open it at the word from one of the royal family. This was in place to assure that thy could never be shut out from their own kingdom.

Kélion put a hand on his friend's shoulder and the Silvan quickly stepped aside. The eldar quietly chanted something in Quenya, a language long forgotten by most of those who remained on arda, before taking a step back.

Nothing happened and the door remained sealed tightly closed.

The prince frowned. He had done everything just the way his _adar_ had taught him. Why had the gate not opened? Frustrated, he tried again. Still nothing.

At last Kélion looked over at Meldir who looked just as confused as he was. The Sinda shook his head and walked forward, stretching his head out to touch the solid stone and to his astonishment his hand passed right through it. This was a mirage; a work of powerful dark magic.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar – father_

_mellon nín– friend_

_súlë – spirit_

_edra-si annon – open the gate now _


	30. Chapter 30 - Empty Rooms

**Fear not! This chapter will return to Kélion and co. You did not think I would leave them in that situation did you?**

**Thank you to my beta ElvenMaia! You are a life saver! And a thank you to everyone who reads and enjoys this story. It makes me so happy that so many of you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it :) **

**So without further ado, here is chapter 30...**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

February 15, 2020

* * *

Chapter 30 – Empty Rooms

"_Hîr _nín?" Thalion's knock on the door echoed around the room, "Thranduil are you well?"

There was no answer. Another knock and the Silvan's voice called out,

"Summon me if you are in need of anything. I will not be far off."

The sound of footsteps walking away from the royal chambers rang out in the still rooms. As they slowly faded, so too did Thranduil's life force. There was no movement inside of the king's chambers; no sound, save the Sinda's faltering breaths.

As the poison attacked the eldar's heart and lungs the elf's breaths grew quieter and weaker, his face was pale and his lips ashen and blue. Though the faint light of the eldar flickered around his fallen form, casting a faint glow around the king as if it were trying to cradle his body. The mighty king of the Greenwood lay as still as if death had already taken him.

Soft, hurried footfalls suddenly sounded from the hall and after several moments the great door to the king's private chambers swung softly open. An elleth, with hair sparkling amber in the firelight, stepped in. She glanced around the hall behind her to see if anyone was watching before shutting the great door with a soft click.

* * *

Kélion had never traveled with as much urgency and haste as he did now. Everything was all falling into place. The gate had been a distraction, a ploy meant to halt them from returning to the palace sooner. Was this the work of the traitor?

He dimly registered that the sun was setting swiftly. Had they truly been out of the palace for that long? Surly not.

Around him the prince could still hear the persistent cries of the trees as they once more tired to overpower him with waves of hatred. It appeared to him as if everything that had once been green and alive in the forest was now darkened and decaying. There looked to be a trail of corruption though the healthy trees. Something of great evil had passed this way.

The eldar bust into the clearing where the great gates were with such speed that he startled the two Silvan guards that stood by either side. They looked at the prince in surprise as he ran into the clearing.

"_Edra-si annon_!" the harsh voice of the Sinda seemed to echo off the surrounding rocks and trees.

Startle, both ellyn rushed to do his bidding, neither desiring to anger the crown prince anymore. Kélion's eyes were a blaze with anger as he stormed up to the gates, trying to conceal the fear and dread that threatened to overpower his usually emotionless exterior. As the prince got close to the great stone doors he demanded,

"Where is the king? Where is my _adar_?"

Both Silvans looked at one another before one stuttered,

"I do not know, _hîr nín_. Forgive me."

The ellyn bowed low to the ground as the prince brushed past followed closely by Meldir and Êmand. The Sinda called out to the soldiers in the hall beyond,

"Shut the gates and do not let anyone enter or leave by order of your crown prince."

"But my lord," one of the elves inside the Welcoming Hall called out, "What of our patrols? Do we not send them out?"

"Not until I have spoken with my _adar_. Now do as I have asked."

The anger in Kélion's voice was undermined with a hint of desperation that sent all the elves in the room scrambling to do their prince's bidding.

* * *

As the Sinda marched across the Welcoming Hall he had to resist the urge to run straight to his _adar's_ rooms, yet he restrained himself to a rushed walk. If the traitor was somewhere in these halls then he did not want this evil creature to be alerted just yet.

As all three of the ellyn hurried through the passages that led to the royal chambers, Kélion heard a voice call out to him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thalion rounded a corner in front of them with several royal guards at his side, halting the party, "Prince Kélion, I have just been alerted that you have shut the gates without consulting your king first. What do you hope to gain by this idiotic stunt?"

The Sinda looked the elf dead in the eye,

"As the crown prince of the Greenwood do I not have the authority to shut the gates if I deem it necessary? Have I not also the power to open them again? Now move aside I must speak with my _adar_."

The older Silvan seemed to hear the underlying tone in the prince's voice and quickly stepped to the side. As Kélion passed, Thalion fell into step beside him.

"What is it? What has happened?"

The eldar's question was directed at the prince, but it was Êmand who answered.

"Dark magic. It is all over the forest. Now tell me _mellon _where is Thranduil?"

The intensity in the elf's voice brought dread coursing through the royal advisor,

"I knocked on the king's door not an hour past. He did not answer so I assumed him to be resting."

"You left him alone?" Kélion's voice was edged with anger.

"Yes. There was nothing to cause me to suspect anything was ill with him. What is it that you know that I do not? What do you not tell me?"

None of the ellyn answered for it was at that moment that they arrived at the ornate wooden door to the king's chambers.

Kélion felt his heart leap in his chest as he found himself standing at the door that he knew so well for he had stood here many times. His _adar_ had always answered as his knock. The prince prayed to the Valar that he would do so this day, yet something in his heart told him that this would not be the case.

"_Adar_? I need to speak with you."

The crown prince waited only a moment before trying the handle. To his surprise the door was unlocked and it swung open easily.

A fire burned in the fireplace casting shadows across the room and the curtains were drawn tight over the window, something that his _adar_ never did. Thranduil had once told Kélion that he could not sleep unless he could see the stars sparkling in all their pure beauty above arda. However what drew his attention first were the empty wine bottles that littered the normally neat and tidy desk. The Sinda walked over and picked one of them up. It took only a second for him to smell that this was some of the most potent wine in all the kingdom. Had his _adar_ really drank so much?

"Thranduil?"

Thalion's voice cut through the stillness of the room, causing the prince to look over towards the king's bedchambers. The door was wide open and what he saw froze his heart in his chest.

* * *

As soon as they had walked in through the door to the king's rooms, Êmand had immediately been able to smell the intense aroma of strong wine. He had known Thranduil to have a great love for the intoxicating drink but judging by the number of empty bottles on the desk the Sinda had not just been enjoying an evening sip. The Silvan had witnessed this behavior from the king on several occasions when the elf had wanted to drown out his feelings, only it rarely ever worked for over his lifetime the Sinda had developed a strong resistance to even the most powerful wine.

However the eldar could not bring himself to blame the elven king for trying. After all the elf had now lost not only his wife but now also his youngest son. Legolas. The name tore at Êmand made his throat tight. He had been tasked with mentoring and guarding the young prince since the day of his birth almost 600 years ago. Now all of that had vanished. Even now with all the worries, he still felt himself looking around for the young Sinda; yet Legolas was never there. Without his little green leaf, it was as if a large part of him was missing. So, no he could not blame the king for wanting to drown out these feelings, for he himself desired to do the same.

"Thranduil?"

Thalion's voice brought Êmand out of his memories and caused his head to snap up. He saw the loyal advisor walking slowly over to the open door that lead to the king's bedchamber. The elven king never left any of his door open, what had caused him to do so now? Perhaps the ellon had been too intoxicated to realize and had passed out on his bed.

Êmand began to walk over towards Thalion but stopped at what he saw. Across the bedroom from the door sat the only portrait of the royal family propped up against the wall. The painting was destroyed. What looked to be sword slashed littered the delicately painted canvas making most of it unrecognizable. Young Legolas's handsome face seemed to be where the force had been exerted the most. Horrible memories flooded Êmand. Flashes of Legolas's burned body flashed through his mind causing him to shudder. Yet at the same time, he was filled with uncontrollable anger. This had been the only image of the elfling in the entire palace. To him it felt as though the king had destroyed the last memory of his beautiful son.

"Thranduil!"

Êmand strode into the room rage building. He would have an answer from this egotistical elf. However the room was completely empty. The lavish bed lay cold and barren no sign that the Sinda had even touched it. On the floor lay the king's expensive outer robes, crumpled and forgotten on the rug.

"Where is he?"

The question was directed at Thalion who had ventured into the room after him.

"I know not. I brought him up wine not an hour ago and knocked on his door soon after. I assumed he had retired for the night and I had guards stationed in the halls. He could not have left or been disturbed."

Êmand ran his hand through his brown and hair before casting a desperate look at Meldir.

* * *

Several minutes later the entirety of the king's chambers had been searched for any sign of the elven king. Kélion himself had scoured the rest of his _adar's_ bedchambers, horrible scenarios of what had happened crossing his mind as he did so.

"He is not here," The prince heard Êmand's say to Thalion, "Nor can I find the guards who you had stationed in the halls."

There was deathly silence in the room and the prince could feel the eyes of both ellyn look over at him.

_You need to return to the palace, for something evil is at work. _

The words of the oak rang in his ears. A traitor, betrayer, that was what he had assumed it to mean. Had he been wrong? Or had his _adar_ been taken, kidnapped by this evil force?

Questions and dreadful thoughts flooded his mind. What if that was why he had been overcome by the trees in the forest. Had his _adar_ been killed? Was that why he now felt the weight of all the Greenwood on his shoulders? Was this why the guards could not be found? Had they taken his _adar's_ body to dispose of it?

Despair flooded the Sinda and he let himself fall to his knees, his heart crying out at the darkness that had taken over his world. He surely would have felt something if his _adar_ had passed on. He would not accept it.

The weight of the day and the stresses on his body suddenly became too much for Kélion and he fell forward onto the carpet, everything going blissfully dark and numb.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar – father_

_hîr nín – my lord_

_edra-si annon – open the gate now _

_mellon – friend _


	31. Chapter 31 - Doubt

**I know that you all are probably most upset at me for leaving Kélion and Thranduil in such situations. I promise I will come back to them soon. Please do not be too mad :) **

**I hope you guys will enjoy even if this is not one of my longer or better written chapters…**

**And a big thanks to my Beta and mellon nín ElvenMaia! You all do so much to encourage and keep me enjoying writing this story! It makes my day that you all love to read it as much as I enjoy writing it :) Le hannon!**

**I hope that some of Legolas's actions and thoughts will now make more sense to you know that you know some of the back story. I promise he is not a jerk. I could never do that ;)**

**This will pick up right where chapter 28 left off (and sorry if it is not as long as some of the others have been) …**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

February 22, 2020

* * *

Chapter 31 – Doubt

_"My name is Elrond and these are my sons. Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel. We are travelers from Imladris."_

Legolas felt all his blood run cold. Elrond. All of the stories of betrayal that his _adar_ and Kélion had told him as a child flooded his mind. The Sinda directed his gaze over to the elf lord who had just spoken, his icy blue eyes scanning the ellon. The Noldo's gentle gaze looked back at him, unfazed. The soft brown eyes spoke of compassion and wisdom, yet the Sinda could still detect a shadow of sorrow and regret.

The elf lord's dark brown hair hung loose around his shoulders, a light breeze blowing it away from his face and his clothes were similar to that of the human's. The eldar wore a pair of light brown leggings with a dark blue tunic that flared out elegantly at his waist. There was no embroidery on his clothes, but he did not need them. All one had to do was look at the ellon to realize he was an elven lord, wise and powerful. At last Legolas's gaze landed on the sheathed sword that hung on the Elrond's hip.

"There is no reason to fear _Maer_," the prince turned toward the voice, "Why do you not trust us? Have we given you cause to think us a threat?"

However the young Sinda did not heed the words for he was too busy staring at the ellon who had just spoken. This Noldo was obviously a true son of Elrond, for the similarities in the features between the two were great. But this was not what had startled Legolas. What had startled him was another younger elf that stood next to the one who had just spoken. They were almost identical. Their faces seemed to mirror one another and they differed only in dress and stance.

Twins. Legolas knew that such things existed but never had he fully believed to be possible. Mostly he had just thought it to be a story Kélion had told him as a child, rumor or myth. Yet here in front of him stood proof. His brother had not been lying.

"I think he is in shock, Ro. I do not think he has ever seen twins before," the human's voice snapped the elfling to his senses and he quickly looked away from the two Noldor.

"Either that or he is stunned by my handsome features."

* * *

Legolas's cheeks flushed a pale pink and he quickly lowered his head as the males chuckled softly. He felt slightly humiliated and frustrated. He had not meant to stare as long as he had, in fact he had not meant for any of this to happen.

His mind was still trying to wrap itself around what had just happened and the fact that Elrond was there in front of him. The very elf who had broken his treaty and had condemned so many of his people to die, to be slaughtered in their very kingdom.

The toes of soft leather boots appeared in front of the prince causing Legolas to quickly look up. He did not want to be caught off guard by anything for now that he knew who these ellyn were, he knew they could not be trusted. They must have captured him for a reason. He needed to figure out what that was so he could plan what to do next.

* * *

Elrond shot his youngest sons a harsh look, silencing their soft laughter. He could detect the faint pink that had spread on the elfling's pale cheeks before he had lowered his head shielding his face with his long golden hair. The elf lord cast Tamír a questioning glance before walking over to the Sinda. The ellon reacted in an instant as his head shot up to see who was in front of him. The sky-blue eyes showed no emotion as they fell on him, but Elrond could sense what lay beneath this elf's hard exterior. _Maer_ was angered, yet also fighting feelings of fear, confusion, and overwhelming despair.

The Noldo knelt in front of the young eldar noting the increasingly guarded look the ellon gave him. He needed to find a way to earn the Sinda's trust and that all started with a gentler approach.

"I feel that we have much explaining to do _mellon_ but first let me get you something to eat. I fear you must be famished."

* * *

Estel watched _Maer_ look down at the elvish Lembas in his hand. He seemed slightly conflicted about whether to eat it or not but after a moment the ellon gave in and took a small bite. The human shook his head. His _ada _had told the elfling a shortened version of what had taken place and he had half expected the elfling to react in some way, yet the Sinda had still not said anymore, instead he had continued to look at them all in turn with the same emotionless gaze.

As bad as it sounded, he almost preferred _Maer_ when he was unconscious. Now that he was awake the elf made him uncomfortable for every time the eldar's gaze landed on him, he found himself fidgeting. It was like the young ellon knew something he did not, like he held a great secret; perhaps even a deadly one. This elf could not be trusted. Yet there was still a part of Estel that felt protective of the elfling. After all he had been the one to find him wounded.

"Why did you help me? Why did you not just leave me to die?"

The voice of the Sinda caused the edan to look up, crumbs from the Lembas he had been eating getting caught in his stubble beard. _Maer_ spoke in heavily accented elvish instead of the Westron he had spoken in before. The elf's voice was soft yet was hinted with confusion.

"What cause do we have against you to leave you wounded?" Tamír spoke this time, the Sindarin elvish flowing smoothly from his lips, "Why would we want you to die?"

Estel looked again at the elfling and saw that the eldar's eyes had lost much of their fierce, cold look. Instead a shadow of doubt and confusion was growing in them.

At last you begin to show your true self. The young human looked over at his _adar_ and smiled, but the Noldo did not acknowledge him and continued to look hard at the ellon as if trying to figure something out.

* * *

Confusion was growing in Legolas's mind. Had they really saved him from the Silvan who had knocked him out or were the Noldor just weaving a story?

"Why would we want you to die?" The Silvan elf's brown eyes were filled with compassion.

This was the same Elrond who had killed his people and almost ended the lives of his family. This was the elf who had brought pain and destruction down onto the Greenwood, onto his _adar_. Why would this elf not want him to die as well? Did they truly not know or see that he was the son of Thranduil?

His mind was torn. Had they saved him? And if they had then why had they not taken him back to the Greenwood, to his home?

"Do you not know who I am?" The words slipped out of his lips before the young prince could stop himself, "Do you not know the consequences of holding me captive?"

Legolas watched as his words caused Tamír's eyes to narrow in thought.

"Should we know who you are? You have not told us your name, so for us you remain _Maer_. And as for holding you captive, we are doing no such thing. We healed you, not kidnapped you. We are not like the _yrch _for we do not hold our own people captive."

The elfling's eyes widened in surprise. They truly did not know who he was? This had not been some elaborate plan to gain a ransom or revenge from his _adar_?

"Then I am free to go?"

"We will not hold you here against you will. You are free to go where you choose. However, you are not healed…"

Legolas did not wait to hear the Silvan finish. He pushed himself to his feet and immediately knew it had been the wrong decision for his vision immediately went grey as all of the blood rushed from his head. He stumbled forward and felt strong arms grab him, steadying him. For a moment Legolas thought that he would be fine, the dizzy spell would pass, but instead his body went completely numb. A second later fire flooded his veins and he was lost in a churning sea of darkness once again.

* * *

The Noldo rushed forward as the elfling's face went white as sheet and he stumbled forward on the verge of passing out. Elrond caught the Sinda in his arms and steadied him. He had expected something like to happen sooner or later. A moment later the young Sinda went completely limp, his eyes rolling back in his head and the elf lord cried for Elladan to come and help him.

His eldest son was at his side in an instant and was helping him lower _Maer_ to the ground. As the golden locks touched the soft grass the elfling's body went rigid. His back arched off the ground as his limbs began to shake. A horrible gasping noise escaping the lips of the poor elf.

"What is going on _ada_?"

Elladan's face was full of concern as he gently cradled the Sinda's head in his hands trying to keep the eldar from hurting himself. Elrond pried _Maer's_ mouth open and forced a leaf of altheas between his clenched teeth before saying,

"I expected this would happen. The poison has not completely left his body yet and he is not yet healed. However, do not be concerned, I suspect this will pass soon."

The other ellyn and Estel had gathered around the shaking body of the Sind No one spoke. Everyone just watched as the tremors and convulsions began to die down. Then as quickly as it had started _Maer_ went limp again.

"There. It is over. Though we must be prepared for another to come. His body is weak and he is overwhelmed," Elrond noted the look on his human son's face and added, "But he will be fine. Worry not _ion nín_."

The elf lord got to his feet and beckoned for Tamír to follow him. The two ellyn walk away from the to others before the Noldi said softly,

"I have a horrible feeling I know exactly who our young Sinda is."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar – father_

_maer – golden_

_mellon – friend_

_ada – dad _

_yrch – orcs_

_ion nín – my son _


	32. Chapter 32 - Past Sorrows

**Happy Leap Day my faithful readers! I apologize that once again I do not believe this is the more eloquently written chapter ever, but hey I am posting something. With that said, please forgive me for this chapter and yes things will speed up more in the next chapter (cliffie warning?)… **

**Also for those who think that I tell my stories too slowly: please be gracious. This is just my style. I prefer to develop as I go along and not make it too rushed. If you do not like it, do not read it! It is as simple as that, for I doubt greatly that my writing style will be changing anytime soon...**

**On another note, please do not hate me. I promise Tamír is not horrible. That is all I will say. As always things will become clear later on.**

**Enjoy and a big thank you to my beta ElvenMaia!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

February 29, 2020

* * *

Chapter 32 – Past Sorrows

Tamír looked at his friend, his brown eyes hiding the pain that lingered behind it. He too had seen the likeness in both look and manner between their young ellon friend and the former king of the Greenwood. He put a hand on Elrond's shoulder and said softly,

"Do not _mellon nín_. Please do not say it. Do not bring up things from the past that cannot be. Do not cause me to hope for things that are impossible."

The calm eyes of the Noldo softened at Tamír's words. He knew the sorrow that it would cause his friend if he spoke of his suspicions. However, the similarities between _Maer _and Thranduil could not be ignored.

The hard, emotionless, almost judgmental stare that the elfling had given him had brought back memories of every meeting he had ever had with the elven king. Not to mention that the startling blue eyes and pale, golden hair of the Sinda were almost the same. If anything, this young elf reminded him of Kélion, the only child of the elf king. If Thranduil had been given the blessing to have another child, the child would be the likeness of _Maer_. Yet the words of Tamír had shattered this image, '_Do not cause me to hope for things that are impossible'._

Thranduil's spirit had left arda many years ago. His body had been found at the gates to his kingdom, an arrow in his chest, his wife dead next to him. Their child could not have survived the destruction of the Greenwood and even if he had this elfling, _Maer _could not be him. Kélion would now be over 2,000 years old and this Sinda did not look to be over 800.

Elrond shook his head. It was not possible, however, part of him still felt a spark of hope that this young ellon would be the answer to his years of pain and regret. _Maer_ would be the small rock that would start an avalanche of change. He could feel it.

* * *

Tamír rode at the back of the group. Elladan had volunteered to take the young Sinda on his horse with him to give his _ada_ a rest. While the elfling had woken for a moment before they had left their cam it had been brief and had not taken long for him to slip off into well needed sleep.

Part of the Silvan had hoped that the eldar would have said something; something more to just prove to him that he could not be who he looked to be. Everything about the young Sinda's actions and mannerism reminded him strongly of Thranduil, but this would be impossible. A part of his heart begged for it to be true, for some miracle to have happened. Perhaps Kélion had survived and this was his son, yet the rest of him doubted. There were feelings he had buried deep within him that he did not want to feel… no, he could not bear to feel again.

As they rode through the rolling hills of Rohan, Tamír continued to cast an occasional glance behind him. Though Elrond had not expressed that there was any evil following them, he did not feel at ease. So many things had happened in the past several days that he would never have expected, and he did not want to be caught off guard again. Yet every time he looked back over his shoulder there was nothing to be seen, only the long grass waving in the wind.

The land had become full of rolling hills as they drew closer to the Gap of Rohan and this prevented the Silvan from truly getting a far view in any direction. He would have to trust his own and his friend's instincts now.

The party rode on as the sun climbed high in the sky, warming the last of the cool night air that still lingered in the shadows of the hills. The ever-constant breeze would float over the grass, pulling at the strands of Tamír's hair that had become loose from their braid. The ellon looked up at the clear blue sky overhead and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of the sun's rays on his face. Though nothing could compare to the cool and pure beauty of the night sky, it was days like this that came close.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_ "Tamír!" the elven voice cut through the quiet courtyard, "I must speak with you. Now."_

_ The Silvan elf turned to look at who had called to him and frowned as he saw his friend storming towards him. The ellon quickly set down the letter that he had been writing and stood._

_ "What is it Hethion? I have not seen you this upset for many years. Has something happened?" Tamír's eyes spoke of genuine concern, yet a joyful light still sparkled in them, one that could not be quenched no matter how bad of mood his friend was in._

_ The other elf walked up to the young commander and stopped in front of him, eyes blazing in a way that they never had before. The Silvan took a step back, startled at the intensity of the gaze. Something horrible must have taken place._

_ "Gen fuion," Hethion spat suddenly in his face, "Gen ú-velin."_

_ The furious ellon watched as the look of concern in his friend's eyes was replaced by genuine hurt. While it lasted only a moment, it was enough to give Hethion a feeling of pleasure._

_ "Why do you speak to me like this mellon nín? What have I done to deserve such harsh words from you? Have I insulted you in some way?"_

_ Tamír felt horrified and confused. He and the eldar had grown up together; this ellon was his gwador, the brother he had never had._

_ "You speak as if you do not already know. Hû úgan! You knew that I loved her!" H__ethion's face was twisted in rage, "I spoke to you of these things before I was sent out to escort the king to Imladris. I trusted you. Now I come back to find that she is to be married. And who is it that she is to wed? Tamír, Captain of Archers and advisor to the king himself."_

_ The Silvan stopped, his chest heaving with emotion, and glared at the stunned look on his friend's face, "D__o not act so surprised mellon for you have always been the one to take everything from me, and what more is there for you to take then the pieces of my heart that you have broken."_

_ Without another word he turned on his heel and stalked off towards the door that led into the palace._

_ "Hethion," Tamír's cry echoed across the courtyard after the ellon, "Gwador, wait. Allow me to explain…"_

_ But the rest of his cry was cut off as the doors into the palace slammed shut, leaving the Silvan alone staring at the grey stone. The letter he had been writing lay forgotten beside him._

_ **End Flashback**_

* * *

Tamír shook his head, Hethion's words of anger still ringing in his ears. He had never seen anger so raw and visible in any elf before, nor since. His heart once again was filled with anguish and guilt. He had killed this ellon. He had killed his _gwador_, the one that he had sworn to protect and love as a brother. All it had taken was one arrow from him to murder the elf he had thought already dead. So many emotions and feelings had surfaced this day. Feelings that he had buried down inside of him, that he had sworn never to let resurface again. Yet it now seemed as if everything in his past that he regretted the most was coming back to haunt him.

* * *

Estel rode next to his _ada_, his light grey eyes searching the surrounding grasslands. He had not been blessed with the power of the eldar so he had to rely on what his senses could tell him. However his _ada_ did not seem worried.

"_Ion nín_," the human looked over at his _ada's_ voice, "Something appears to be on your mind. Will you tell me what it is? You seem rather frustrated or angered."

Estel look away from the Noldo for moment before saying,

"Why did you never go back? Why did you never go back to Mirkwood to see if any of them were still alive? Why did you not try to save the forest from the darkness that now holds it?"

Elrond's eyes turned sad, though he did not seem surprised to be hearing these questions.

"I could not bring myself to do so. I could not bring myself to face the destruction that I had caused there. That forest holds so many memories. So many memories of what it once was. It is too great of a burden for me to bear yet. In fact I do not know if I will ever be able to set foot in that wood again," the last part the elf lord spoke almost to himself. He seemed to look past Estel as if deep in thought, though after a second the ellon shook his head, "In truth _ion nín_, not returning to the Greenwood after the attack has been one of my greatest regrets in life. It is guilt that will never leave me until I cross the sea and can look Thranduil in the eye and ask for his forgiveness."

The genuine hurt and sorrow in the elf lord's patient brown eyes caused the young dean to look quickly away. He suddenly felt bad for all the things that he had said criticizing his _ada_. For once the Noldo seemed almost… human. He seemed to, for a moment, have lost the wise and calm look that many elves carried and revealed the truth underneath. He had made a mistake and now he was paying for it.

Behind the two figures rode Elladan. The elf listened to the exchange between his brother and _ada_, a soft smile gracing his lips. This was the beginning to a greater understanding between the two.

Suddenly, the body of the Sinda in his arms suddenly gave a moan causing the Noldo to call out to his _ada_ and immediately pull his horse to a halt. However it was not quick enough. _Maer's _eyes focused as sleep left him and he gave a jolt as he tried to gain his bearings causing him to slide sideways off of the horse. Elladan gave a cry as he tried to catch the lithe body of the elfling but was rewarded only with the ellon's arm being driven in his stomach as he fell.

* * *

The first thing Legolas knew was that he was falling. His body immediately reacted and he twisted in the air managing to land in a cat like crouch in the grass. The young prince immediately brushed the long golden hair out of his eyes and glanced up at the horse he had just fallen from. The ellon on it was holding his midsection as if in pain. As he caught the elfling's eye, the Noldo gave a brief glare.

The sound of horses' hooves on soft dirt sounded like thunder in the young elf's ears. Looking around Legolas found himself surrounded by the rest of the group of Noldor on white and brown steeds. The elf lord, Elrond, gracefully leapt from his horse and hurried over toward him. Meanwhile the prince looked around for a means to escape. If he was not a captive then they would not stop him as he tried to leave.

"I would not advise it _mellon_," The Silvan elf pulled his horse to a stop in front of the Sinda and hoped down, "You would not make it far and I fear that my willingness to continue to save you is growing thin."

The subtle threat on the elf's voice rang clear in Legolas's ears, stopping him in his tracks.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_mellon nín – my friend_

_maer – golden_

_gen fuion – you disgust me_

_gen __ú__-velin – i hate you_

_gwador – sworn brother (not related by blood)_

_h__û_ _ú__gan – cowardly dog_

_ada – dad_

_ion nín – my son_

_mellon – friend _


	33. Chapter 33 - Frustrations

**How can it be March already!? Time seems fly by when you don't have a life and all you do is write mediocre fanfiction and study :)**

**I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. I have been super busy; I hope that it does not show! I am so grateful that you all have stuck around for so many chapters (33 now to be exact)! As you can probably tell this story will continue far longer *sighs thinking about all the adventures ahead for poor Legolas and Co.* and maybe even into a whole 'nother book! **

**Once again thank you all for encouraging me with your reviews ****Nurray, MidnightContemplations, JulsaIthil, ForestWren, invisible observer, Slytherin Studios, Jaya Avendel, playonworld, wenduo, MirkwoodmaidenAlso, Nymiriel, dreamgoneby ****and a thanks to my beta and mellon nín ElvenMaia! **

**However for those who's reviews may not be so kind: please consider your words carefully before you post. Any and all reviews with swear words will be deleted along with those that are harsh and offer no advise. I do not like flames as I am already very self conscious about my writing. I know it is not amazing, but it is my style and my voice. If you do not like it, do not read it...**

**Now read on…**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

March 7, 2020

* * *

Chapter 33 – Frustrations

Elrond raised his brows at Tamír's words. He had not expected the Silvan to be so harsh towards the elfling, after all _Maer_ had just revealed to them that he thought himself kidnapped. Making threats, no matter how subtle, would not aid them in earning the young elf's trust. They needed him to learn that they meant him no harm and that they were only here to help him. If he could realize this then perhaps this would help him to reveal who he was and what had happened to him.

At the Silvan's words, the elf lord could see the body of the elfling stiffen. He shot his _mellon _a stern look before saying,

"_Penneth_, he only means that we fear for your safety. There are many groups of _yrch_ that hunt this plain. You would not make it far on your own and with no weapons."

At the mention of weapons Elrond quickly thought of _Maer's _beautiful bow and quiver that lay stashed in one of the bags on his horse. He had forgotten about the elegant weapon and promised himself to look over it before he gave it back to the Sinda. However, he knew that this was not that time.

As the Noldo came over to the young ellon, he slowed his pace. The elfling had still not stood up yet and he was growing increasingly worried that the fall from the horse had injured him in some way. As he came to stop a couple paces from _Maer_, Elrond could see the azure eyes gazing up at him through the strands of fine gold hair that hid most of his face.

* * *

"Are you well _Maer_? You took quite a fall."

Legolas regarded the Noldo with guarded eyes. His heart was still pounding from waking up falling, yet he did not believe he was injured elsewhere. He would live, no thanks to them.

"Where are you taking me?"

The voice sounded low and dangerous to the group around him and caused the elf lord to wrinkle his brow, something which the prince had noticed him doing quite a lot. If the Noldo did not stop, his face would eventually freeze in that position. The young elf smiled to himself at that thought.

"We are going to…" the Silvan's voice was cut off by Elrond.

"We cannot stay in one place, _mellon_. It is too dangerous and we are too easily caught by _yrch_ if we do not move."

Legolas missed the glance that the other ellyn and human in the company gave to the elf lord, he was too focused on trying to discern if the Noldo was telling him the truth. The eldar had not given him reason to doubt that he was telling the truth but based on the things that his _adar _and Kélion had told him there was no reason to trust anything this elf said. If the stories were true then this Noldo was a murderer, a kinslayer.

"I trust that you have not injured yourself," Elrond continued, "But I would like to check your wound to see how it heals, it would not do you any good if it were to get infected while we are out here."

Legolas watched cautiously as the ellon knelt next to him and reached out to grab his arm. The young prince moved away from the hand and scrambled to his feet.

"I do not need your help. I am fine," the prince's voice came out harsher than he had expected, but the Noldo did not seem to notice or care and simply stepped back, giving the Sinda space.

The elfling was grateful for this and allowed himself to look around at the circle of horses that almost surrounded him completely. His eyes lingered a little longer on Tamír, the Silvan elf who had threatened him. He narrowed his eyes. This was one of his own people. This eldar was a traitor to the Greenwood. Had this ellon been in on the Noldor's betrayal so long ago?

* * *

Tamír felt _Maer's_ stern gaze on him and found himself wondering what the elfling was thinking. He was obviously not trusting them and seemed to not want Elrond to touch him, even to just check his wound. But the Silvan had very little regret for the words that he had spoken to the young Sinda for his frustration was still there. It seemed to him that at every opportunity _Maer_ was doing the least logical thing. And why in the Valar was the dumb elf not trusting them? Could he not see he was not kidnapped and that they were only trying to protect him?

Yet as he looked at the eldar's pale face and mistrustful eyes, guilt began to creep into his heart. They needed to earn _Maer's_ trust for him to tell them anything and if he never trusted them then he may never know the truth about the Greenwood and about Hethion. Tamír swallowed his pride and said softly,

"Forgive me for my harsh word _mellon nín_, they came out in frustration. I did not mean them."

The Sinda's blue eyes still looked at him with suspicion, yet his body seemed to relax a little at the gentle words spoken in his tongue. Tamír took this opportunity to step closer to the elfling before he reached out to grab _Maer's_ bandaged arm. To his surprise the elfling did not shy away but let the ellon look at his arm.

"Elrond is a healer. He must look at your wound to make sure that you did not cause it damage in your fall," as he spoke the Silvan did not break eye contact with eldar, "But you know all of this. So, there is no reason to mistrust us. We only want to help you."

* * *

Legolas wanted to shake his head at Tamír. The Silvan was speaking to him as he would to an elfling. Could the ellon not see that he was almost as his majority? He was a grown elf, not still a child. Yet, the Silvan's words were true. If his arm were to get infected then that could prove to be deadly out here on the plains.

His guarded cerulean eyes watched the elf lord carefully as Eorond reached out and gently began to unwrap the white bandages from around his wound. The prince's gaze almost seemed to dare the Noldo to attack him, to show his true nature. If what the stories that he had been told were true then it would not be long before the genuine character of the ellon would begin to show itself. He would play along with their game, for he knew that they were just trying to make excuses to not let him go. They needed him for some purpose that they had not yet revealed. However, as soon as he was beyond the danger of infection and the poison had completely left his body or if anyone of this group acted aggressively towards him, he would leave. They would not be able to stop him then.

The young prince did not notice his mind had been drifting off until a sudden pain shot through his arm. He gave a yelp before he could stop himself and instinctively yanked his hand out of Elrond's grasp. Legolas's cheeks flushed slightly at the pained sound he had let escape his lips, but the sudden agony in his arm had startled him. The Sinda glared at the elf lord as the wound continued to smart. He looked down to see what the Noldo had done and frowned.

He had not yet seen his injury and it looked worse than he had thought. The two identical puncture wounds on his forearm were tinged red and swollen. The skin around them looked inflamed and blood was slowly seeping from the still open gashes. Why was it not almost healed yet?

The first thought that came to the young prince's mind was how his _adar_ would react to seeing this. He had no doubt the ellon would worry over him excessively until the wound was healed. Ask him several days ago and he would not have been eager for this treatment, but now he wanted this desperately. Then more horrible thoughts struck him, what if his _adar_ would not take him back? What if he had done so much wrong that he could never be forgiven? Was that why his _adar_ had not come to rescue him?

Tears began to sting in his eyes and Legolas was forced to quickly blink them away. He would not appear weak and childish in front of Elrond.

"I am sorry _penneth_. I did not intend to cause you such pain," the gentle voice of the Noldo came to the elfling's ears, "You broke them open in your fall from the horse. I was merely trying to apply salve to help the inflammation die down."

The Sinda saw the small jar of ointment in the elf lord's hand, yet the smarting in his forearm did not make him eager to let Elrond finish with his treatment. However he also did not want to appear weak; he wanted to be a warrior and warriors had to endure pain with no signs of weakness.

Legolas lifted his head up and thrust his arm at the elf lord before he could change his mind. The young ellon gritted his teeth as the pain that shot through his body but this time, he managed to remain quiet.

* * *

Estel watched the exchange between his _ada_ and _Maer_ with a hint of amusement. He had never seen anyone act in such a way to the elf lord, especially when it was clear that he was not finished with healing the wound. No doubt it would sting more before it finally began to numb.

The human fidgeted on his horse trying to find a better spot to sit. He was anxious to continue as they had been stopped here for quite some time. They seemed to be stopping a lot to care for _Maer_ and it was beginning to grow on his nerves. Why could the stupid elf not just sit and say seated on the horse for more than a few hours? At the rate they were going it would take forever for them to get to the Gap of Rohan, let alone all of the way back to Imladris; and who was to know what more would happen to them before they arrived back in that peaceful valley.

Tamír handed Elrond a swath of fresh bandages indicating that the elfling's torment was soon to be over. From Estel's viewpoint all he could see was the back of _Maer's_ golden head, but the yelp that had escape the Sinda's mouth had sounded so young. He had truly not understood the ellon's age until now for he was almost at tall as any eldar and his build spoke of strength and skill. The young human rubbed his chest absentmindedly, he had witnessed this. However the face of the Sinda still looked younger than the elves he had grown up with. There was not the look of aged wisdom or patience in this ellon's eye. Instead there was an air of innocence and even foolishness around him. He had been told many stories of elves before their majorities, yet this was different then what he had imagined.

Estel shook his head. At least his _adar_ would at last have someone else to dote over and worry about. For the first time in his life he would no longer have to be treated as the youngest. This elf could be like a little brother to him, if they ever got back.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_maer – golden _

_mellon – friend _

_penneth – young one_

_yrch – orcs_

_adar - father_

_mellon nín – my friend_

_ada - dad_


	34. Chapter 34 - Saving a King

**Spring break is 2 weeks away. Can I make it that long? We will have to see because I am currently drowning in midterms and homework! **

**A WARNING for this chapter: there is some mentions of blood. But as that has been the case quite a few of my chapter, I expect none of you are surprised. Still, don't like it don't read it! **

**Also, there may be some tears… I promise this will all make sense and I will even start answering some of the questions you all will no doubt have, in the next chapter ;)**

**My college campus is currently in shut down for coronavirus. But fear not I will still continue to post chapter and maybe I will have time to make then longer! We will have to see though because I still have online classes...**

**A thank you to my beta and _mellon nín_ ElvenMaia for her support!**

**Now read on!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

March 14, 2020

* * *

Chapter 34 – Saving a King

Thranduil's chest rose and fell faintly. The mighty king lay pale as death on a layer of thin robes that worked to shield him from the harsh cold of the stone floor beneath him. The Sinda's lips were no longer a sickening blue, yet his face remained unnaturally pale and his breathing ragged and slow. A small candle flickered next to a small pouch casting an eerie, dancing light upon the faces of the two Silvan elves that knelt over him. A strong smell of herbs flooded the small tunnel and the whispering voices of the two elves sounded loud as thunder in the dark.

"Thranduil? _H__î__r nín_? You must wake," the auburn hair of the elleth covered much of her face as she put a hand to the king's forehead, "This is not the time to remain lost in the world of darkness and dreams. Your sons need you."

"_Naneth_, do you not suspect that the poison has too strong of a hold on him? Is it not wishful thinking that he will be able to recover so quickly?"

The Silvan elf looked at her son with gentle eyes, "What do we have if not hope? What is left if that light is extinguished?"

As if in response a cold breath of wind wafted down the hall, causing the flame on the candle to flicker dangerously.

"That will be Úmmon with the rest of my healing herbs."

Dark brown eyes looked down at the still unconscious Sinda as the ellon's hand tightened around a short dagger in his left hand. He was taking no chances. If the figure that followed the gust of icy air was not the head healer, then they would not live to see the next sunrise.

* * *

"Nalledir? Narril?" the soft voice of Úmmon came before he shadowy figure of the ellon appeared in the dull light, "How is the king?"

Nalledir quietly sheathed his dagger, breathing a sigh of relief. He was a healer, not a warrior like his _adar_ had been and he would never seek willingly destroy the life of another. A life that was not his to take, yet he would not hesitate to kill if he needed to.

"Pray tell me, were you followed? Did anyone grow suspicious?"

Úmmon crouched down beside the candle before replying,

"No. The healing chambers were empty. There seemed to be a commotion coming from the royal chambers. You do not believe the crown prince has been targeted now?"

The look of anguish crossed the older elf's face as he thought of this. First the death of their beloved Prince Legolas and now an assassination attempt on the king.

"Should we not try to move him into the royal healing chambers?" Úmmon handed the bundle of herbs and blankets he had been carrying to the elleth, "No one is permitted in there."

Narril was quick to shake her head, "No _mellon_. No one is allowed into the king's chambers either, but did that stop this killer? Nay, we must keep him here in the shadows until we can determine if it is safe and this traitor is no longer a threat. The Greenwood cannot lose its King so close after the prince's death."

The ellon's voice broke as he said this. He had been there for all of the scrapes and injuries the elfling had gotten into as he had grown up. He had always been the one to heal the young elf; yet when the Sinda had needed his skills the most, he had been too far away.

The Silvan elf shook his head and looked down at the king. While the royal healer was Narril, the two of them often worked together to tend for both the sick and injured royals and soldiers.

It had been both of them who had fought long and hard to save the life of Thranduil after the battle that had threatened to wipe out the entirety of the Greenwood. He still shuddered to think about the moment when he had found his king lying gravely injured at the gates to the palace so many years ago.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_ The first sound that reached __Ú__mmon's ears was that of a child softly crying. The healer raised his head, ignoring the dull throb of pain in the side of his head and the wet blood trickling down his face. He had to find the child. _

_ The Silvan elf staggered to his feet and immediately clutched for the closest wall as a wave of dizziness overcame him. What had happened? _

_ As his eyesight cleared, __Ú__mmon glanced around him and went pale. The healing rooms had been destroyed. All of the cots full of injured soldiers from the battle had been overturned, spilling their precious cargo to the cold stone floor. All of the ellyn and ellyth that he had been fighting to save now lay slaughtered. Blood covered the walls and pooled on the ground around the bodies. _

_The eldar __could not help but let a short cry of sorrow pass his lips. Many of these elves had been his friends. _

_ "Ada? Anno dulu enni," the soft words of a child shook the healer out of his grief and he quickly looked around for the source of the plea. _

_ "Ada?"_

_ The voice called again just as __Ú__mmon spotted the small elleth sitting on her knees besides the body of a dead ellon. _

_ "Wake up."_

_ The plea brought tears to the Silvan's eyes as he started to stagger over to the young elfling. His head pounded with each faltering step as blood began to drip into his eyes. The last thing he remembered were yrch pouring through the doors to the healing rooms. Then there had been a sharp pain to the side of his head and nothing more. _

_ "Penneth," __Ú__mmon knelt beside the young child, his legs trembling, "I am here. You are safe."_

_ The elleth turned and gazed up at him with large brown eyes full of pain and sorrow. Tear streaks ran down her face mixing with the blood and dirt that lay on her cheeks. _

_ "Will you help me?" The elfling continued to gaze at him, "My ada will not wake up."_

_ The innocent look on the child's face tore at the older ellon's heart. He cupped the elleth's face in his hands and brushed her tears away. _

_ "Your ada cannot wake up right now penneth. Now tell me, what is your name?"_

_ "My name is Milmaviel," the elfling turned back to look at her father, "He is dead isn't he."_

_Ú__mmon frowned, "He is at peace, but come we must tend to you."_

_ The healer began to push himself to his feet but halted as the young elleth whispered, _

_ "I cannot."_

_ As these words left her lips the elfling's body went suddenly limp. __Ú__mmon grabbed her before she could hit the bloody floor and gathered her up into his arms. The elleth's entire right side, that had been hidden from him, was bloody. A black arrow protruded from deep in her body. The ellon closed his eyes for a brief moment. He was too late. It would only be a matter of time now. _

_ The child in his arms whimpered as her eyes fluttered open. _

_ "Do you think my ada will be waiting for me?"_

_ The simple question made __Ú__mmon's heart sink._

_ "Yes and I know that he will be very proud of you penneth."_

_ The elfling's body gave a shudder as the light began to leave her eyes. _

_ "Go to him now Milmaviel and do not fear."_

_ With a sigh the elleth's body went limp, the light and life of the eldar fled the damaged body. _

_ For several minutes, all __Ú__mmon could do was sit and weep. His tears falling onto the soft hair of the innocent elfling. When had arda become so cruel that it killed the innocent and left the corrupted? _

_ As the tears of the healer began to slow, a horrible sense of emptiness began to settle over his heart as the realization of what had happened began to sink in. The Greenwood had been attacked; how many others had died and would still travel to the Halls of Mandos before the day was over?_

_ With one last tear falling from his dark lashes, __Ú__mmon gently lowered the elfling's body so that it lay next to that of her adar. Then with one last sorrowful glance, the healer got stiffly to his feet and began to search for survivors._

* * *

_ Every room and hall that the healer staggered to were littered with the bodies of women and children, the bodies of his people. Were there any that yet lived? _

_Ú__mmon wiped blood from his eyes as he at last stumbled out of the place. The sun was low in the sky casting red hues across the forest as though the blood of the innocent had not been unseen by the Valar. _

_ As the Silvan elf looked around at the large clearing that surrounded the gates, he could see nothing but death. Dead elves lay beside the bodies of their foes, their dark red blood staining the dirt around them. A flash of silver white hair caught the ellon's disappearing gaze and __Ú__mmon recognized it immediately. It was the king. _

_ With a shout of anguish the eldar rushed over to the still body of the Sinda. A dark arrow stuck from his chest spilling crimson blood onto his silver armor. Thranduil was dead. _

_Ú__mmon let his body crash down besides that of his dead king as he bent his head over the pale face and wept. But as he did so he suddenly froze for on his cheek he felt the soft breath that came from between the eldar's pale lips. _

_ **End Flashback**_

* * *

"_Mellon n__í__n_," Narril put a hand on her friend's shoulder bringing him out of his memories, "He will not die, not while we still have breath in our lungs," The Silvan elf took Úmmon's slightly trembling hands in her own, for she knew what past events the ellon had been remembering, "Now come. We must focus on the task in front of us and not get lost in the sorrows and despair of the past."

Even as she said this, her heart once more began to cry out for Tamír. It had been many years since she had seen him, but just as with the young Legolas, she refused to believe they had left arda. Something in her heart kept a flame of hope kindled, perhaps it was too much for her to think that both her husband and the youngest prince had been taken.

Nalledir watched as his _naneth_ worked furiously with Úmmon to combat the unknown poison that threatened the king's life. In the already small and cramped tunnel there was no chance that he could be of any help to the two and even if there was room for him to aid them, he was still younger than they and had less experience.

So, the young Silvan elf settled down to watch the dark passage on either side of the small group. If an intruder were to venture down here then he would be the first to know.

* * *

Outside of the chamber the entire palace was in tumult. News had gotten out and spread like wildfire of the disappearance of the king and many elves had seen the faithful mentor, Êmand, gently carrying the unconscious Kélion to the royal healing wards. However another rumor was traveling as well. An assassin. An assassin was in the palace.

With three of the head healers of the Greenwood also missing, blame immediately fell on them. Anger and despair filling their hearts, the eldar of the Greenwood began to search the palace fearing their king had also followed his son to the Halls of Mandos.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_h__î__r nín – my lord_

_naneth – mother _

_adar – father _

_mellon – friend_

_ada – dad_

_anno dulu enni – help me _

_yrch – orcs_

_penneth – young one _


	35. Chapter 35 - Blame

**Hello my faithful mellyn! As you can see this is the 35th chapter! As such I will be taking a 2 week break per my schedule. I need to readjust to doing school online and get moved back into my house. I pray you all will not be too mad. I am not abandoning this story, I just need some time to get back into a new routine. Be safe and I will look forward to reading the reviews :) **

**Thank you to my faithful Beta ElvenMaia!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

March 21, 2020

* * *

Chapter 35 – Blame

Kélion could not help but sigh internally as he left himself coming out from the comforting darkness that had been enveloping him. The prince let his eyes flicker open as he heard arguing voices nearby,

"Thranduil is not in the palace. We have searched everywhere. We also can find none of the healers that are missing and there are several healing pouches that are unaccounted for."

The Sinda recognized the voice of Thalion and he let his eyes flutter closed once more as he listened to the ellon continue,

"I swear that if Úmmon or Narril are in league with this dark elf and have injured the king, then so help me I will kill them with my own two hands."

The crown prince felt sorrow at the Silvan's angry words. Legolas had just been lost; this was not the time to also lose faith in their people. The elves that Thalion spoke of were loyal and kind healers not capable of hurting a soul. They could not be responsible for this.

"Do you not hear yourself _mellon_?" Meldir's voice now reached Kélion's ears, calm and full of authority, "Now is not the time to be making accusations about one another. If we divide ourselves and point fingers in blame then we will fall. The Greenwood will fall and Legolas will never be avenged. Is that what you want?"

There was silence from the other ellon.

"Thalion, we must not lose faith in each other. If we do that then the darkness has already won. Now come, Kélion will wake soon and we must find the king before he does."

"Though I fear in what state we will find him in," Thalion's voice rang like a clash of metal in the prince's ears. "If what you have told me is true then I greatly worry that Thranduil has already passed on his powers to Kélion. If this is the case, then we can assume that he has already died. Perhaps he has already followed Legolas to the Halls of the Dead."

The Sinda's eyes flew open at this even as Meldir snapped,

"Do not speak of that which you do not yet understand, _mellon_. Many ears may be listening and not all of them are meant to hear these words. You may give up hope but I refuse to."

Kélion sat up in the plush bed he lay in, feeling ill. He looked around and saw that he was in the royal healing room. The large place was empty and nothing moved save the flames of a fire that burned in the corner of the room, warding off the chill of night.

Yet the prince could focus on none of these things. Instead a horrible empty feeling was growing in his stomach. His _adar_ was missing, presumed dead? Why had they given up hope so easily?

This was too much to think about and the Sinda quickly pushed back the thin sheet that had lay over him and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I would not stand up if I were you."

Kélion started at the sound of Êmand's voice beside him. He jerked his head over to see the ellon leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Valar, you frightened me. I did not think anyone was in the room. I heard raised voices outside the door and figured…"

The prince's voice died away.

"You figured that they had left you in the room to care for yourself with an unknown assassin still at large in the palace? Truly your mind grows slow with age, _mellon_," The older elf gave a smile before his face grew stern again, "However not perceiving anyone to be watching does not give you the ability to run around the palace as you please. You passed out and will mostly likely fall over if you try to stand now."

Kélion glared at Êmand. He had always been the one who would follow directions, yet the desperation he was feeling in his heart was making it impossible for him to simply lay back down. Instead he let his feet touch the cold hard floor,

"I will not lie here while my _adar_ is missing. I cannot do that. My heart will not let me."

* * *

Êmand watched the prince pull himself to his feet. He raised his eyebrows, not overly surprised at this act of defiance. The ellon drew close to Kélion, ready to catch the Sinda if he should fall, but the crown prince only swayed for a moment before steadying himself and casting a quizzical look at him,

"I am not an elfling. You need not watch over me like a mother bird."

Êmand stepped back, giving the ellon his requested room,

"You will forgive me. My emotions are tense at this moment."

As he finished speaking the door to the healing chambers burst open as a rather frustrated Meldir stormed in. A look of shock and concern spread over his face as he took in Kélion standing.

"_Mellon nín_, why are you out of bed? You are not well. You fainted not an hour ago; you must rest."

Êmand watched from his place by the wall while Meldir rushed to help the prince back into bed, only to be shooed away.

"I am fine. Just leave me be," Kélion's voice came out deep, with a bite to it, "I am not the one that is missing."

Meldir glanced at Êmand who just shook his head slightly. The commander bowed his head realizing what had taken place.

"I regret that you had to hear that conversation _mellon_. It was not meant for your ears."

The prince gazed at his friend for a moment before putting a hand on the Silvan's shoulder,

"I have no ill will against you. However now you must tell me what has been happening for my heart fears what else you have not yet told me."

* * *

Nalledir walked along the empty hallway that led to the Halls of Healing. He had not been pleased to leave his _naneth _or the injured king alone with only Úmmon to protect them. Visions flashed through his mind of returning to them to find them slaughtered by an unknown assassin in the dark. The red blood spilling from his _naneth's_ body, lifeless eyes… Nalledir shook his head, banishing these thoughts from his mind. He would not let himself stray down such dark paths, at least not while he had a task to do.

The Silvan heard voices behind him and quickly froze. What was the possibility that whoever was coming would be friendly? After seeing the king, he was not inclined to trust anyone at the moment.

Nalledir looked around the empty stone hall. There were no doors here so any inclination he had to seek cover would be pointless. Unless he could make a door where there was none, he would have to just continue on in good faith that those who followed would think nothing of him.

The ellon began walking again, this time at a much faster clip keeping an ear out behind him as the voices died away. However, they were soon to be replaced by more coming from in front of him. Nalledir sighed internally. Why could this have not been the day when the halls were empty? Had the soldiers realized their king was missing and were searching the palace or was this simply his own bad luck?

Nalledir continued down the hall even as the voices grew louder. He was almost to the Royal Healing chambers and there he could disappear if he needed to.

As the ellon rounded a corner he found himself running into an angered group of the king's guard. Startled Nalledir quickly apologized and started to move past them when a hand grabbed his arm while another pushed him backwards into the wall. Immediately the Silvan found himself pressed against the cold stone of the hallway, a sword tip at his throat and several furious guards surrounding him.

"Where is he? What have you done with the king?"

* * *

Kélion stood with his arms crossed and listened to the two ellyn argue between themselves at what was to be done next to find the king. The frustrated look that covered the ellon's handsome face would have caused even the bravest warrior to fear.

After Meldir had told him of the missing healers and the searches of the palace going on, the Silvan had gotten into a discussion with Êmand of the next step of action. This had led into the argument that was now occurring and the prince had had enough of it. He had been standing here for several minutes listening to the two of them squabble like two dwarves. If this did not end soon then he would lose his temper.

However just as Kélion opened his mouth to silence the conversation, the door to the healing room was thrown open and several of the soldiers walked in. The two ellyn in the front were holding a battered and bleeding elf between them. It was Nalledir, one of the missing healers.

"We found one of the traitors _h__î__r nín_," the guard that spoke roughly grabbed the ellon and forced the Silvan's face up, "He has not revealed what he did to the king, but it will not take us long to find out."

Kélion frowned as he looked at Nalledir. The ellon's left eye was swollen, the obvious result of a fist connecting with the skin. A thin trickle of dried blood ran from a cut on his temple ending on his cheek. It looked almost like a tear.

Immediately the prince's heart went out to the elf. This young Silvan had been his friend for many centuries and the elf had helped tend to his family's injuries for many years. His _adar_ had been killed in the great battle before he had been born, his body never found. Tamír, that had been his name. The ellon had been Thranduil's advisor and general.

* * *

Nalledir looked at the crown prince, a silent plea in his eyes. He had managed to convince the guards to take him to the prince after they had finished their brutal treatment of him. He knew they would never listen to him, no matter what he said. He needed to speak with someone whom he knew was levelheaded and would see the truth in his words.

The Sinda looked at him with an even gaze, emotions hidden beneath azure eyes, not betraying what he was thinking or feeling.

"I did nothing to h…"

But Nalledir's voice was cut off by one of the guards kicking him hard in the stomach. Pain erupted through his body cutting his breath short. The ellon would have fallen forward if it had not been for the guards holding him upright.

Through his haze of pain Nalledir heard the prince's commanding voice,

"Enough! For Valar's sake, let him speak."

Nalledir looked up with eyes full of pain. He wet his lips before forcing himself to speak,

"I can take you to him. I can take you to the king."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar – father _

_mellon – friend_

_mellon nín – my friend _

_naneth - mother _

_h__î__r nín – my lord _


	36. Chapter 36 - Into the Tunnels

**I am back! Things got really crazy for me so I hope you all can forgive me for my two week break. I hope you all did not forget too much of what happened :) **

**Thank you to my mellon nín ElvenMaia for her help in editing (not one of my strong suites!) **

**Thank you all for supporting my in this story as we approach 9 months of work…**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

April 11, 2020

* * *

Chapter 36 – Into the Tunnels

Thranduil floated in a dark sea of pain free mist. It was more than blissful, it was heavenly. He could dimly feel that something was wrong. He could feel power being almost siphoned from his _súlë_, yet he could not bring himself to find the ability to be concerned. His mind felt completely blank, no more haunting memories, no more painful emotions, nothing at all.

He never wanted to leave. If it were up to him then he would gladly stay here until his soul was called to the Halls of Mandos.

* * *

"_Adar_!"

The haunting cry that cut through the darkness that surrounded the king, sounded like thunder in the silence the reigned. Thranduil looked around trying to find the source of the cry, yet there was nothing.

The Sinda put his shaking hand to his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. It was not the cry itself that had startled him, but the face that he connected to the voice. It was Legolas. His little green leaf that had been torn away from him.

"Legolas? _Penneth_, where are you?" Desperation laced every word.

The ellon twisted and turned his lithe body in the fog that had begun to envelop him. His mind screaming at him. He had to find Legolas. He had to find his son. Yet as much as he strained his eyes, he could still make out nothing in the swirling darkness and no other cry came. Slowly the adrenaline began to change into anger.

"Where are you?" Thranduil cried again, this time trying to take a step forward, "Do not leave me again!"

But as the proud eldar tried to move his feet, he found that his body would not obey his commands which only served to fuel his anger more. The Sinda tried to force himself forward again, yet the most seemed to act like a thick paste, circling around him and keeping him in place.

"Elbereth, why do you not just take me now?" Thranduil did not even realize the wet tears of frustration that now damped his cheeks, "You have already taken my wife and child from me. What more do you wish? Why do you choose to leave me in such misery?"

"What is this? The great king of the Greenwood all alone and in tears no less."

Thranduil started at the cold whisper of a breath on the back of his neck. The voice that spoke was low and mocking.

"What is the matter? Is the pain of loss finally starting to affect you?"

The voice came again, sending a shiver down Thranduil's spine.

"Who are you?"

The Sinda's voice came out with an almost pleading sound to it, causing Thranduil to flinch as his own words hit his ears. Had he fallen this low?

"You will remember in time," the voice taunted in his ear.

The king tried to turn his head to see who spoke but found that the mist had now covered most of his body making him unable to move his head. He now felt its cold suffocating feeling close in around his neck, cutting his breath short.

"For now, you will know me simply as the one who has power over your life, just as I also do over Legolas."

"He is dead, what power can you hold over him," the Sinda choked out as the mist began to cover the sides of his face, "You can do him no harm."

"We will see, for my power is stronger than you can imagine. Nothing is out of my reach, no matter how far it may stray…"

The voice died away with a harsh hissing sound that would have caused the ellon to tremble if he had had control over his body. However, at the moment he was simply trying to remember how to breathe as the suffocating darkness closed over his eyes.

"_Adar_, where are you?" the voice of Legolas sounded again, this time full of pain and fear that struck at the king's heart, "You have to find me, you have to wake up."

Thranduil opened his mouth to call to his son, but as he did so the dark mist flooded into his mouth, cutting off any cry.

* * *

"Legolas!" Thranduil jerked upright with a harsh cry, chest heaving with emotion. He looked around frantically for his son but found that the dark hazy world had been replaced with the cold, painful world of reality. Pain immediately flared throughout his body and he felt himself fall back into someone's arms with a gasp. His entire being felt aflame with agony, taking his breath away.

"Peace _h__î__r nín_, you are not well. The poison has not yet lost its hold on your body."

The eldar blinked his eyes open their normally icy sapphire color now a dull blue, full of pain and fatigue.

"Where am I? Where is my son?" the air seemed to grate against the Sinda's throat as he spoke, causing him to wince, "Where is Legolas?"

* * *

Narril looked down with concern upon the king. His eyes, usually so emotionless and cold, betrayed the obvious pain and confusion he was in. There was an air of worry and desperation about him and the words he had spoken also worried her. Had the king gone insane? Or had he forgotten that Legolas was not here? The elleth looked over at Úmmon, a silent message in her gaze.

"Your son is not here Thranduil," Narril tried to make her voice as gentle as possible as to not startle the king if he had in fact forgotten the events of the past several days, "He has been taken away from us; lost…"

Her voice died away as tears pricked her eyes. She would not say that he was dead, for she did not believe that he was and she refused to say something that she did not feel in her heart was true.

"Missing?" the voice sounded sorrowful and weak, "He was calling to me in my dream. He was there."

Narril looked up at the other healer. The king would likely remain weak for several days while his body healed from the poison, but there was a look of worry that passed between the two. This was not the voice, nor words of their king, it was too defeated.

"Sleep, Thranduil. There is nothing that you can do now. You must rest and get well before we can search for Legolas."

They watched the Sinda's eyes slowly drifted closed, before Úmmon spoke,

"Why do you give him hope? Legolas is dead. You saw his body; you were at his burial. Do not give a light where there will never be one. He is gone and none of your words will ever be able to bring him back."

The elleth continued to sit with Thranduil's head in her lap. She could feel the cool stone against her, yet the sharp pain in her heart distracted her. Úmmon's words had cut at her spirit, her hope. She refused to believe that Legolas was dead. Though she had seen the young elf's face as she had prepared him for burial, she had not been able to tell that it had been him. She was not his mother, but she could still feel that Legolas was not gone. Someone else had been brought back in his place. However, no one believed her. No one but her son.

"Where is Nalledir?" Narril looked up at Úmmon, who was kneeling uncomfortably on the ground trying to grind several powerful smelling herbs into paste, "I cannot finish this without the lilac petals and without it I cannot hope to bring down Thranduil's pain."

As if in response a cold wind rushed down the dark tunnel, blowing the candle out and all three of the elves were immediately plunged into complete darkness.

From somewhere beside her, Narril heard Úmmon curse loudly as he scrambled around trying to find the candle. As Silvan elves they were not prone to glow as brightly with the light of the eldar as the Sindar did, yet as her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, she could make out the faint glow around each of them. Thranduil's appeared dim and flickering, as if it were in danger of blowing out just as the candle had.

Narril watched the ellon's hand close around the small candle, but quickly drop it once more. Instead the elf reached for the small dagger that was at his waist, drawing it quickly.

Someone was coming.

* * *

Meldir marched behind Nalledir as the ellon led them down a small dark tunnel. The flickering light of the torch illuminated the stone walls around them, before seeming to become swallowed up by the thick darkness around them. The air smelled stale and heavy.

"How do you know of this place?" The Silvan cast as glance behind him as he said this as if fearing someone was following them, "Only members of the royal family are supposed to know."

"My _naneth_ and I serve the royal family. We were shown these tunnels in case we had to help provide a quick escape," Nalledir gasped as he stumbled over a sudden incline in the floor.

Meldir steadied the elf, trying to avoid touching the healer's bruised torso,

"So, you happened to stumble across Thranduil dying in his chambers and bring him into the tunnels to save him? You did not think it a good idea to tell anyone of your intentions? Surely you can see why suspicion has been cast upon you."

Nalledir did not respond for a moment,

"Something did not feel right. There was a darkness, an evil presence in the halls. I merely did what I saw was best to do. My _naneth_ is allowed into the king's chambers and found him almost dead on the floor. Would you rather we had left him?"

Behind him the commander raised an eyebrow. He was not used to anyone speaking to him in such a manner.

"I would that you had rather come and alerted the royal guards or Thalion. They could have offered you protection and you would not have had to bring him down here. This is only to be used in the most dire of situations."

Nalledir came to an abrupt stop, clutching his side in his hands. He turned to look at the older ellon with a fierce gaze.

"And who do you think did this to Thranduil in the first place? Who was absent from their places? The royal guards and Thalion were nowhere to be found. Who do you think I should have trusted? How do I know that you are not the assassin?"

Meldir opened his mouth to offer a harsh reply, but a voice called out to them from the darkness.

"_Daro hi_! Do not come any further or I will be forced to kill all of you."

The light from the touch barely illuminated a slim figure several paces further down the tunnel, there was the glint of steel in his hand. However before Nalledir could respond, Meldir pushed past him and marched down the narrow path demanding,

"Where is the king?"

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_súlë – spirit_

_penneth – young one_

_h__î__r nín – my lord _

_naneth – mother _

_daro hi – stop now_


	37. Chapter 37 - Gwa-sadron

**My online college is as hard as ever as I get ready for the last great push before finals! Thank you all for sticking with me as we draw close to 40 chapter and more than 150 pages of hard work :) As always I am planning on getting back on track with posting Saturday mornings. **

**Thank you all for encouraging me with your reviews ****Nurray, MidnightContemplations, JulsaIthil, ForestWren, invisible observer, Slytherin Studios, Jaya Avendel, playonworld, wenduo, MirkwoodmaidenAlso, Nymiriel, dreamgoneby, mystarlight ****and a thanks to my beta and mellon nín ElvenMaia! For guests who have also been so kind: thank you for posting such kind reviews! They made me smile :) silverarrow and Peredhel. **

**Not my proudest chapter but non-the-less enjoy reading it and stay healthy mellyn nín! **

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

April 18, 2020

* * *

Chapter 37 – _Gwa-sadron_

Legolas let out a soft groan as he was pulled from his light sleep. He had not even realized he had drifted off until the gentle swaying of the horse had come to a sudden stop. As his crystal blue eyes focused on his surroundings he quickly jerked upright from where he had been laying against Tamír. A very faint blush spread over his porcelain cheeks betraying his embarrassment. He could not believe that he had fallen asleep and the strange Silvan behind him had been supporting him all this time.

"It is alright _penneth_," a firm hand was placed on his shoulder, "We are stopping here for the night. We were able to make good time however there are certain ones among us who can find no rest on the backs of horses."

Legolas heard Estel protesting loudly as these words reached him,

"I could continue to ride all night if I wanted to."

The young elf looked over at the human who was dismounting from his tan steed. He could see the dark circles under the edan's eyes and could not help but smirk. This _echil_ was too stubborn for his own good. It was obvious the man was exhausted.

As Tamír slipped off of the back of the horse, Legolas allowed himself to look around at where they had stopped. The sun had grown low in the sky as it sent out rays of gold and red across the great expanse of the sky. The young prince turned his face to the heavens unable to look away. He had seen many sunsets in his life, yet never had he seen one this beautiful. The arrays of colors that painted the sky seemed to travel across the entirety of the heavens. In the Greenwood this view was always cut off by the great trees that towered about everything.

All around them the grassy hills were beginning to dim, becoming shadowed in the slowly fading light of the sun. It would not be long before the stars would come out, gracing arda with their presence.

As Legolas brought his gaze down his eyes widened as he saw the large mountains that towered about the plains several leagues away to his right. Their sheer sides glinting gray and white in the sunset. Never in his life had the elfling seen such a mighty creation. He had read about in books and heard tell of these mountains in tales and songs, but he had never been able to truly imagine their magnitude.

The young Sinda at last was able to tear his gaze away and he twisted his body to look behind them. They seemed to have descended down from a pass of sorts, for the green hills behind sloped upward, long grasses waving in the crisp air a gentle reminder of the slow approach of fall. The great trees of The Greenwood were nowhere to be seen.

Legolas's knees trembled slightly as he slipped off of the horse and landed lightly on the ground. He had refused Tamír's help to get down from the mount for his pride was hurt enough as it was. He did not need the added humiliation of needing help to dismount. He was not still a child.

"_Manen le_?"

The young prince cast a brief glance over at the Silvan who seemed to hover over him like a mother bird. The elfling remained silent for a moment, contemplating his answer.

"_Im penorven_."

It was truthful. His body still felt fatigued even after having slept for the greater part of the afternoon, however, his mind felt alert and anxious. Sleep would be a long time coming tonight, if it came at all.

This response seemed to satisfy the eldar who nodded his head and turned away to begin unloading the bags from the trusty white steed.

* * *

"Why do you think that he agreed to come with us?"

Elrond glanced over at his son as the two of them prepared the bedding for the night.

"Why do you ask? Did he express some kind of unhappiness to you, _ion nín_?"

"It is nothing that he had expressed in words _ada_, but more of the look in his eyes that I have noticed. He is anxious and is not happy with us, and do not act like you cannot see this, for I know that you also have noted it."

A soft smile touched the elf lord's lips. "You have grown observant, a valuable skill that exceeds that of many of your people. But yes, I have noticed this, though I must admit that I do not understand the true reason for it. We have expressed to him that we mean him no harm and that he is free to leave whenever he wishes."

Elrond paused to glance over at _Maer_, "There is almost a spirit of sorrow about him, deep regret. He continues to look behind and never ahead."

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you think there are others?" Estel patted down the edges of the blanket that would serve as his bed for the night, "Are there still elves left in Mirkwood?"

The two finished laying out the bedding on the soft grass, before the Noldo responded,

"This is what I dread Estel," His words came out softly, "For I fear I have made a grave mistake."

* * *

Legolas stood next to the elegant white and silver steed that had carried him and Tamír. He tried to ignore the conversations and actions of the others as they prepared the camp for the night. He was formulating a plan, one that he would have to execute with perfect timing and precision for it to work. It was a way for him to get home.

It had not been a weak spirit that had led him to surrender himself to be brought so far this day. His body had needed the rest and had not been ready for another attempted escape. However now his mind was alert and would not rest until he arrived back in the Greenwood.

"_Glass nín le cened_," the prince ran his hands lightly over the horse's soft coat whispering in soft Sindarin, "I shall call you _Gwa-sadron _for together you and I shall make our escape."

The creature blinked its dark brown eyes as the elfling and pushed its head into the eldar's hand. Legolas could not help but smile at that thought of having won over one of Lord Elrond's great steeds. It was true after all that the Sindar had a much stronger connection to animals and nature than the stiff Noldor who cared only for their books, music, and peaceful valley.

"You seem to have made a strong connection to Tamír's horse."

The young ellon started and swung around to find Elladan behind him. He cursed himself silently for not having heard the Noldo come up behind him.

"His is a noble steed. _Iaron_ is his name because he has been with Tamír for many centuries. You would never find a better horse no matter how many times you would journey through arda."

The prince did not respond but continued to run his hand along the velvety nose of the animal. _Iaron_ was no name for such a mighty creature.

"Now come, it is time now to prepare for our meal and then rest. My _ada_ will no doubt wish to continue our journey as the sun rises."

Legolas whispered one last word to _Gwa-sadron_ before turning away to follow the Noldo, all the while his mind continued to think over his plan of escape.

* * *

Estel watched _Maer_ sit down stiffly beside the fire. The elfling's hair glinted in the last rays of the sun, casting a golden halo around his handsome face. The human quickly ducked his head, he did not want to be caught staring.

The fire flickered as a cool breeze blew down the Gap of Rohan towards them. They had made good time and no doubt tomorrow they would be able to make it the rest of the way over to the other side. Only when they were able to do this would he be able to feel more at ease.

Elrohir handed a leaf of tightly wrapped Lembas to Estel who eagerly accepted it. He was starving, having not eaten for most of the day. As he bit into the first piece, he heard his _ada_ say,

"I pray that the journey was not too rough today _Maer_. We are eager to return to Imladris as soon as we can so you will forgive us if we seem in a bit of a hurry."

The edan looked over at the elfling in time to see a brief confused look flash over his face. The human smirked. The Sinda was still not used to the name he had been given.

"It was well though I grow weary still," _Maer's_ soft voice carried a hint of formality and coldness that made the human frown.

There was a brief silence that fell over the small group, as the fire crackled loudly, burning the dry grass they had fed it, till at last Tamír spoke,

"Tell me _Penneth_, have you ever been to Rivendell? For I begin to wonder if I have seen you there before. Where do your parents live?"

Estel noted the dark look that crossed the young elf's face before the cold and emotionless gaze returned. The human took a large bite of the Lembas in his hand as he waited for the eldar to respond.

"Nay, I have never set foot in _Imladris_," the last word was forced out between clenched teeth as if in anger or loathing.

The edan glanced over at his brothers with a look of confusion at this. It almost sounded as if the elfling hated Imladris. But why? The peaceful valley was known and loved throughout many parts of arda. Had this changed suddenly?

"My _adar_," the Sinda continued, "Has been there many times yet now refuses to return after he was treated ill by the Noldor that reside there."

Elrond's dark brows rose in a look of concern. "Pray tell me of this cause, for it grieves my heart greatly to hear of this."

At this _Maer _pressed his lips together into a hard line and said no more but stared into the fire. Estel watched him closely, brushing away the loose crumbs that had fallen onto his tunic. He was dying to know what had happened to this elf's _adar_ for he had never known any of the elves in Imladris to act out against one of their own people. The human pushed the last of the waybread into his mouth to keep him from speaking up; now was not the right time.

"_Mellon_, why do you still close yourself off from us?" Tamír moved to sit next to _Maer_, "Have we angered you in some way? It worries me that you can not find it in your heart to trust your own kin."

"My own kin," the Sinda's eyes seemed to erupt with anger, "You are not my kin. None of you are. All I see sitting around me are an incompetent human, several arrogant Noldor, and a Silvan traitor. Are you truly so blind that you cannot see why I do not trust you?"

Th elfling's blue eyes were ablaze as they came to rest on each one of them in turn, resting the longest on Tamír. The Silvan elf sat with a stunned look on his face.

"I am a Sinda. Do you not remember or pause to think about what you have done to my peop…"

_Maer's_ voice died away as he realized what he was saying. As he saw the stunned looks on each of their faces, he quickly rose to his feet,

"Forgive me. I believe I shall retire for the night for my body grows weary."

Without another word the young Sinda walked quickly away from the flickering light of the fire.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_penneth – young one _

_echil – human _

_manen le – are you well _

_im penorven - i am tired _

_ion nín – my son _

_ada – dad_

_maer – golden_

_glass nín le cened – it is my joy to see you _

_gwa-sadron – forever the loyal one (another translation is: together with one who is loyal) _

_iaron – ancient one _

_adar – father _

_mellon – friend _


	38. Chapter 38 - Escape Into the Night

**One last week of online classes before finals! I don't know if I am excited or terrified; both I guess. I am just ready to be done with my freshman year of college tbh. **

**A note for silverarrow: Thank you so much for the review :) I am so happy that you find it good enough to read twice! I do not know how long this story will be but as I have many more adventures and plot twists planned you can plan on many more chapters to come! A sequel may be in the works too... Hope that answers your question!**

**A note for bobbette: Thanks for the review! So glad you are loving this story! I update every Saturday morning :) **

**As promised, this chapter is getting things moving much faster on Legolas's part. Please forgive me if you believe it has been too slow moving up to this point. **

**As always a thanks for my beta elvenmaia.**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

April 25, 2020

* * *

Chapter 38 – Escape into the Night

The night was still and silent. The cold, harsh winds that had blown down from the pass had died down to only a breeze that rustled the long grasses that surrounded them. It had been several hours since Legolas had walked away from the fire and laid down on the bed prepared for him. Though his body felt sore and drained, his mind was alert and active, pushing sleep far from his mind. Instead the young prince lay still on the thin blankets, his back facing the fire. He had not moved for quite some time for he wanted the Noldor to think him asleep.

The elfling's mind would not even focus on the escape plan ahead but instead on the words that he had spoken around the fire. Had he said too much? The surprised and pained look that had crossed each of their faces had startled him, though he would never show it. Had he gotten this all wrong after all? Did they truly not know who he was?

His hands tightened into fists. No. He refused to think of such things. He would not begin to question himself now, not when he was so close to escape.

But another thought entered Legolas's mind. If what Elrond had said was true, then would the company make chase after him once he was gone? Or was he truly free to leave? He figured that fleeing on the back of the Silvan's horse would not make any of them pleased however this was the only way for him to ensure his safety.

* * *

Elrond stood several paces away from the slowly dying fire. The night was still young and the stars were out in all their glory in the sky above. Yet unlike most nights when the elf lord would have eagerly looked up into the heavens, he found himself continually glancing over at the young Sinda.

The words of anger that the young ellon had spoken had startled them all, but it had also made something very clear to the Noldo. _Maer_ must be a descendant from the Greenwood realm. It made perfect sense. The elfling's mistrust, the anger, the harsh words… all of it.

"I know what it is that you are thinking of."

Elrond glanced over at Tamír who stood next to him looking intently at the Sinda.

"He must be related to Thranduil. There is no other option."

The elf lord once again said nothing.

"Perhaps Kélion survived the attack, perhaps he wed and this is his child."

"Or perhaps it is something else entirely that we have yet to discover. You must not jump to conclusions to easily _mellon nín_. For _Maer _could in fact be the son of Thranduil himself. You have no way of knowing until he tells us of these things."

"He cannot be the king's son," The Silvan turned his back to the resting elfling, "I watched Thranduil die. I watched him get slain by an arrow at the gates to the palace; even if he had managed to survive such a grievous wound then why did he not search for me? Why did he not tell you he still lived?"

Elrond could see the obvious hurt and anger in his friend's eyes and reached his hand out in comfort as the eldar continued,

"If he were to have lived, why would he choose to live in the shadows for so many years?"

* * *

Legolas could hear the quiet murmuring of elvish voices behind him and his jaw muscles tightened in anger. It was at this time that he cursed the sleeplessness of elves. He had hoped that Elrond and the Silvan would at least choose to lay down as the twins had. Now instead they had presented another obstacle and he could not wait much longer or he would not have the time to get far enough away before daylight.

Escape tomorrow was not an option as he could not risk getting any further away from the Greenwood. Already he would have to cross over the pass before he would see the outskirts of the forest. It had to be tonight.

As softly as he could the prince rolled onto his back so he was looking up into the starlit sky. Off to his left he could make out two dark shapes on the far side of the fire. Elrond and Tamír. To his great relief they both had their backs turned to him as they looked out down the grassy slope and into the darkness beyond. They continued to speak to one another in hushed voices, yet Legolas was too preoccupied to try and decipher what it was they were saying. He had no doubt it was something about him and he had not the care to hear what it was.

As a particularly strong gust of wind rushed down the valley and the young Sinda made his move. While the tall grasses around him fluttered wildly in the breeze, he pulled himself into a crouching position on the blanket that lay under him. He had to time his next move perfectly, lest someone hear as he passed through the grass. He could be as quiet as he wished to be, but even his movements were not undetectable. Elves were notorious for their sharp hearing and even his soft foot falls would be heard as clear as day.

Legolas heard a soft snore from one of the dark bundles that lay next to him and could not help but smile and he recognized the long dark hair as that of Elrohir.

As another strong gust of wind blew through the small camp, causing the dying light of the fire to flicker, the elfling took this opportunity to leap gracefully off of the makeshift bed and into the darkness. He landed softly in the tall grass, couching low, his heart was racing as he waited to hear an elven cry announcing his departure. But none came and the camp remained silent.

After that the prince did not waste any more time as he made his way toward the horses that stood grazing nearby.

It was easy to pick out the dark shape of _Gwa-sadron_ as the mighty steed stood several paces away from the other horses. The stallion snorted as Legolas crept up beside him and placed a warm hand on his flank.

"We are going to get out of here _mellon_, but you must come with me quietly. You must trust me. _Tolo hi_."

The whispered words in Sindarin seemed to calm the steed as the young eldar began to lead him slowly away from the flickering light of the dying fire.

The rustling of the tall grasses against their legs and the soft hoof falls of _Gwa-sadron_ sounded like thunder in Legolas's ears. Every time the horse snorted or let his hoof fall loudly it made the Sinda's heart leap into his throat, each time expecting to hear a shout. However none sounded and as the two figures moved farther and farther from the small group the prince began to get more confident.

Hope began to fill his heart again. He would see his _adar_ soon and everything would be back to the way it was before. That was, if his _adar_ would accept him back.

* * *

Elrond faintly heard the sound of soft hoof beats as a horse and rider slowly began to ride away up towards the Pass of Rohan. _Iaron_ and _Maer_. Whilst he had been talking quietly with Tamír he had felt the presence of the young Sinda begin to fade away. He had no doubt that if he were to turn his head to look behind him, he would be able to make out the glow of the eldar that surrounded the elfling in its pale light as the young ellon made his escape.

It was not the fact that the Sinda was leaving that worried him but rather the direction that he was traveling in. He had thought that when _Mear_ made his escape he would have set out in the direction of Mirkwood, back across the plans. Yet instead the eldar was heading up and over the Gap of Rohan, towards the Dunland and Imladris.

As much as he had wished to stop the young ellon from leaving Elrond knew that in order to gain any trust from the elfling he must let him find his own way back to them; and based on the direction _Maer_ had gone, the elf lord had a feeling that a reunion would happen much sooner them the Sinda would expect, ror the idiotic young elf was now riding alone on the open plains in the dark, with no supplies and weaponless. There was no way for him to protect himself against whatever predicament he found himself.

Yet Elrond was calm for he knew in his heart that if anything ill became of the Sindarin rider, his faithful friend Glorfindel was not a day's ride ahead of them, on the other side of the pass, with a company of elven soldiers with him. _Maer_ would be quite safe, in fact more so then the young ellon would ever realize.

Instead the Noldo stared out into the dark plains, wondering about how he was going to explain his actions to Tamír in the morning when the Silvan found his horse missing.

* * *

As soon as Legolas felt that he was a safe distance from the group, he leapt gracefully onto the back of the horse. His heart was still pounding rapidly in his chest, his hands shaking from adrenaline.

"Come _mellon_," the young prince whispered into _Gwa-sadron's _velvety ear, "We must make haste; take me home."

This seemed to be all the encouragement the steed needed, for the elfling immediately felt the powerful muscles of the beast surge under him as the horse leapt forward.

The glow around the elven rider made him shine out brightly in the darkness of the night, making him a beacon. However, the young prince did not notice and rode on unaware that with every step the horse made he was being carried farther away from the Greenwood and from his _adar_.

Legolas was alone and unprotected heading deeper and deeper into unfamiliar land.

* * *

Glorfindel turned away from staring at the darkness that coated the top of the pass like thick paint. They had crossed it yesterday, yet he had halted his riders from continuing on. Elrond had commanded him to wait for him on the other side of the pass, however if the Noldo did not arrive soon he was inclined to leave and make excuses later.

"My lord!" the eldar turned at the breathless cry from one of his scouts, "There is an elven rider approaching. He is at the top of the pass."

The Noldo captain looked back up towards the pass and saw a faint glow. This was not Elrond or Tamír nor any of his soldiers, for no elf that he knew glowed with such a bright inner light. This was a stranger.

"Did you know who it is?"

The guard shook his head. "Nay. But Êgon has just returned from his post farther up the pass and reported that this stranger rides Tamír's steed."

Glorfindel felt his heart grow cold. If this elf had done something to either Elrond or Tamír…

"Put out the fire," the command came through gritted teeth, "And get your weapons ready."

"What is your plan _h__î__r nín_?"

The silver haired elf put a hand on the hilt of his sword, "We go find out how it has happened that he came to be riding on the steed that is not his own."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_maer – golden _

_mellon nín – my friend_

_gwa-sadron – forever the loyal one (another translation is: together with one who is loyal) _

_mellon – friend _

_tolo hi – come now_

_adar – father _

_iaron – ancient one _

_h__î__r nín – my lord_


	39. Chapter 39 - Capture

**Finals week has begun. I am relieved that this school year is almost over. However, I must admit that I did run into writer's block with this chapter. So I greatly apologize it this is not the most eloquent chapter I have ever written! Honestly, I am just happy I was able to finish writing it!**

**silverarrow**** \- thank you for taking the time to review You are very kind :) And don't worry about grammar mistakes - you are taking to someone who is horrendous at spelling and grammar! My beta will attest ;P **

**Anyway, I hope that you all can find a way to enjoy this next chapter! And as always, thanks to my beta elvenmaia for looking this over.**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

May 2, 2020

* * *

Chapter 39 – Capture

It had taken several hours for them to come to the top of the pass and several more for the steed to make his way down the steep sloping hills on the other side. While the young Sinda could see well in the darkness that surrounded them, it was clear that the horse's eyes did not have the same abilities as his own. Several times Legolas tried to flare his light to allow the beast to see the trail ahead, yet this only worked to cause _Gwa-sadron _to stamp his feet nervously.

The sky in front of the horse and rider had the faintest signs of a sunrise when the young elf suddenly sat bolt upright. Were his eyes playing tricks on him or was there a dark figure watching him from the opposite hilltop?

"_Dartho._"

The elfling whispered the soft command to _Gwa-sadron_ causing the faithful steed to skid to a halt on the steep hillside. The ellon cursed his bad luck. If the terrain were more suitable then he could have been leagues away from this place by now. He did not want to think of what other foul creatures lay wait for him out here in the open.

_Gwa-sadron_ snorted in the cool pre-dawn air sensing his rider's discomfort. Legolas whispered a calming word to the horse before the painful truth of his predicament came to light. He had no weapons and had no hope of outrunning another rider. He could either head back a little of the way he had come and wait for daylight or try to make his way around this mysterious figure and pray that nothing more would come of it. But whatever decision he made would have to be done soon for the steed would not be able to hold his footing on the hillside for much longer.

* * *

Glorfindel crouched on top of the hill opposite the elven stranger and waited. It had taken this ellon a painfully long time to descend from the top of the pass, but that, at least, had allowed for him to get his men into position least this elf tried to flee.

As the silver-haired elf waited, hand on his sword, the rider leaned down to whisper to the horse who came to a sudden halt. The pale silver glow that outlined the ellon made it easy for the eldar to recognize the horse as Tamír's. His hand immediately tightened on the hilt of his blade. If this glowing being had hurt his friends in any way whatsoever then they would pay dearly for it.

"Commander…"

The soft elven voice drifted off the rest of, the sentence left unsaid.

"Do it now and do not let him time to escape for I fear that our presence has already been discovered."

The command was given in a hushed whisper as Glorfindel continued to stare intently as the elven rider who still remained on the back of his horse. Neither had moved a muscle and the Noldo commander did not want to see that change.

As the mysterious elf suddenly turned Tamír's horse to begin riding back up the pass, instantly the hill side above the rider lit up with torches as his men surrounded the stranger.

Both horse and rider shied away from the bright lights which caused the Noldo commander to smile grimly. His plan had worked perfectly. The eldar had fallen into an ever-tightening ring of elven soldiers. There would be no escape now.

* * *

As the bright light from torches temporarily blinded him, Legolas felt the steed move under him backing up from the line of light that had appeared in front of them. The young prince could feel the tremors of fright running through the horse's flank as the creature's hooves slid on the loose stone the covered the hillside.

Now more than ever did the elfling feel the obvious emptiness on his back of where his bow and quiver should be. He had no way to fight back and no desire to be caught by these strangers. His only choice would be to try and outrun them. Yet even then he would only have a fighting chance if the figures that were holding the torches were not on horses themselves.

_Gwa-sadron_ snorted loudly as he fought to find his footing on the hill and Legolas leaned close to the steed's ear, whispering calming words in Sindarin. The last thing that he needed was for the horse to lose his footing. A tumbling fall down the steep slope would not do either of them any good.

"_Daro_!"

Legolas instantly straightened at the elvish word that rang out in the dark. He risked a glance behind him and his heart sank. In the flickering light of the torches and the lightening of the sky, the young prince could make out a tall figure in silver armor behind him. The eldar was mounted on a snow-white steed and had several elven soldiers standing beside him.

The elf cursed. How had he been so distracted that he had not noticed an army of elves encircling him? Had he truly become this disconnected from his surroundings?

He wished desperately that he were back in the trees of the Greenwood. They would have warned him long before the elves got anywhere close to him, however, it was too late now and he had a horrible feeling that whatever happened next would not end well for him.

There was an eerie silence that fell over the land for several moments as the young Sindarin prince and the silver armored elf glared furiously at one another. No one moved and it seemed as if even the wind itself had faded, holding its breath for what was about to happen.

Underneath him, Legolas could feel the powerful muscles of the horse tensing, ready to bolt. It was as if the horse sensed the nervousness of his rider and knew what had to be done.

"_Yrch_!"

The cry went up from behind the Sinda, who whipped his head around to look up the hill.

The atmosphere immediately changed. In an instant all of the attention turned from the young prince to the hillside above them as the elven soldiers around him scrambled to get into position to counteract the surprise attack.

* * *

As the cry went up from his men stationed above the lone rider, Glorfindel felt his heart drop. Had they truly been so caught up in catching this stranger that they had not sensed evil approaching? It did not make any sense to him. How had they not noticed anything before?

The elves around him drew their swords as one and raced up the hillside and towards their comrades. The ellon on the horse was now only a moment away from being stuck between a line of Noldor warriors and the approaching _yrch_. The eldar felt his horse move restlessly under him as the creature felt the rising tension in the air.

The commander reached down to touch the hilt of his sword again, torn between racing to lead him men against the unknown attack and waiting to see if the elf would try to escape.

"Êgon!" Glorfindel called for his second in command as his horse took a step forward impatiently.

The Noldo elf was beside him in an instant. "Yes, _h__î__r nín_."

"You know Tamír's horse well and it trusts you. Do not let his rider make his escape for I have much to ask him."

The soldier's dark brown eyes hardened as he gave his friend a sharp nod. Tamír was his good friend and so also was the Silvan's horse. This stranger would pay if he did anything to hurt either one of them.

Êgon watched Glorfindel draw his blade and follow his men. He had no doubt that this rabble of _yrch_ would be taken care of in no time. However, even though his blade itched for the taste of _orch_ blood he had another problem to worry about.

As the Noldo watched by the pale light of the ever-lightening sky, he could make out the shape of the horse and rider who had made their way across the hillside as to avoid any interaction with anyone coming up the hill. If he were to guess right then he would say that it was only a matter of time before the stranger made a bolt for open land.

A sly smile began to play on Êgon's lips. For the ellon attempted to do this would not last long for he had a strong connection to the horse. maybe even stronger than Tamír did. Thus, he had power that would stop the elf in his tracks.

A harsh shout of an _orch _echoed across the hillsides and as if on cue the horse and rider took off running down the slope and towards their freedom.

And it would have worked had Êgon not let out a sharp whistle causing the faithful steed to come to a sudden halt almost sending his rider flying off of his back.

* * *

Legolas felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he nudged _Gwa-sadron_ into a run. He knew that it was dangerous for them to travel down the slope at such a speed but he also knew that if he wanted to escape capture by either party then he needed to make a run for it. As it stood now, the journey back to the Greenwood seemed to be getting longer and longer as time went on.

However, as the horse's powerful muscles heaved into action a sharp whistle abruptly cut through the early dawn air. Immediately the steed came to a sudden stop and it was all the young Sinda could do to keep himself from not flying off of the horse's back and into the rocks and grass.

"_Noro-hi_!"

The prince leaned forward in an attempt to make _Gwa-sadron_ move forward down the hill, but the horse simply dug his hooves into the dirt and rock, refusing to move. In desperation the elfling looked around for anything that he could use to get the beast moving again. He could not have this happen now.

"_Iaron_! _Minno_!"

The call came from a Noldo soldier who was standing at the bottom the hill glaring at him and as commanded the horse began to tread steadily down the hill towards the ellon who had called to him.

"_Daro. _You cannot go to that eldar _mellon_," the young Sinda dug his heels into the stead's flank willing him to stop, "He may be your friend but he is not mine. You must take me far away from this place. _Iesten…_"

_Gwa-sadron_ came to a slow stop as he tossed him mane in displeasure. Whoever this Noldo was, he had a strong connection with the horse and Legolas could only hope that his soft Sindarin words had gotten through the creature somehow and he would win the faithful steed to his side.

The prince leaned onto the horse's neck and whispered soothing words all the while making his elven light radiate brighter in hopes that it would calm the beast.

Yet after only a brief moment he was pulled back to the real world by a pained elven cry from behind him. His head shot up as an arrow from an _orch_ bow sailed over his head, just missing his left arm; it was then that the sounds of the skirmish behind him reached his ears.

And it reached _Gwa-sadron's_ too for the horse suddenly leapt forward with a powerful jump as another arrow flew past. A second later the steed hit the ground at the bottom of the hill with a teeth-rattling jolt.

The creature stumbled forward in an attempt to regain its balance causing the young rider on its back to lose his balance and fall to his side onto the hard rocks, knocking the wind out of himself. Sensing something was wrong, the horse came to a stop a little way in front of the Sinda and looked back at him.

Legolas began to scramble to his feet but stopped short as a sword blade was suddenly pressed into the side of his neck and an angry voice growled.

"You have many questions to answer young one."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_dartho – wait_

_gwa-sadron – forever the loyal one (another translation is: together with one who is loyal) _

_mellon – friend _

_daro – wait_

_yrch – orcs _

_h__î__r nín – my lord_

_orch - orc _

_noro-hi – go now_

_iaron – ancient one_

_minno - come _

_iesten – please or my wish _


	40. Chapter 40 - Demanding Answers

**I have survived my first year of college! Praise the Lord. I would say that I promise to write longer and better chapters, but alas, even I know that procrastination is my summer affliction! **

**For silverarrow: Thanks for the reviews! I do not mind if they are long! Great job with learning English and translating reviews! I am impressed! Sadly I do not know Estonian or I would gladly translate my stories for you! **

**And for those who do not like all of my cliffies… I am so sorry! It is just my style. Gotta keep you all coming back for more ;) If there are any of my faithful reader who do not approve of the way that I am portraying Glorfindel's appearance or personality, all I can say is that hey I'm just doing my thing and making it work… **

**Elvenmaia**** you are such a blessing to me! Thank you to a great mellon and beta. I am so sorry for making you wait to read number 43! Please don't kill me! **

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

May 9, 2020

* * *

Chapter 40 – Demanding Answers

"You have many questions to answer young one."

The cold voice that came from behind him would have been enough to send a shiver of dread down the young elf's spine had it not been for the blade pressed against his neck. Any wrong move now and he would be dead before his body hit the earth.

Above them on the hill Legolas could still hear the sounds of _yrch_ and elves as they engaged in furious combat. However even with his hate for the Noldor and his burning desire to return home he could not bring himself to wish victory on the evil creatures. The arrows that had been falling around the two elves had come to a sudden halt as soon as his capture had been evident and part of the Sinda wondered if the elves themselves had not been firing at him to prevent his escape.

The prince tightened his hands into fists, frustrated at the whole situation. He felt foolish sitting on his knees in the tall grass, a stranger's sword at his throat. Neither his _adar _nor Kélion would still be sitting here. They would have gotten themselves out of this situation or more likely never have been in it in the first place.

The young eldar looked hard at _Gwa-sadron_ who stomped his feet impatiently at the cries from the battle above. Behind the great white steed, the sky was ever lightening as the sun prepared to grace the mountains with her light. There would be no escape when the rest of the Noldor returned and the sun was shining. Perhaps he could get out of this situation somehow. Perhaps there was a way for him to slip out from the deadly length of the sword before his throat was slashed.

Legolas moved his head slightly, experimenting with how far his captor would go to keep him in one piece. Yet instead of loosening his hold, as the prince had hoped, the elf growled and pressed the sword edge even further into the delicate skin. Legolas immediately froze as he felt a sharp sting on his neck,

"I would not do that if I were you _mellon_," the last word seemed to be dripping with venom, "I will not hesitate to slit your throat; for I know you not and therefore I care for you not."

Still, a part of the Sinda's mind still believed that his Noldo was lying.

"You would not kill me."

The elfling tried to force his voice to remain calm and strong but instead it sounded weak and childish in his own ears.

"Oh, really? Is that what you think?"

A hand was suddenly fisting a large portion of his golden locks and with one swift jerk the young prince's head was forced upward. The suddenness of this action caused Legolas to gasp out in surprise as he found himself staring up at the deep blue sky above him, a sharp pain running along the back of his skull. He closed his eyes as hot breath caressed his ear.

"And do you believe me know?"

* * *

Glorfindel watched as the body of the _orch_ he had just beheaded fell to the ground, legs still twitching. A grim smile crossed his face; that was another of the accursed creatures that would never get the chance to kill again. While he did not enjoy the act of taking a life, the _yrch_ were a special case. They were evil incarnate and it was honestly a mercy for both them and all of arda to put them out of their eternal misery.

The Noldo glanced around as his soldiers killed the last of the few remaining _yrch_. The group that had come upon them had not been large, probably no more than two dozen or so of the foul creatures. The battle that followed had been swift and virtually bloodless on their end. However what concerned the ellon at the moment, was how a band of _yrch_, no matter how small, had made it so close to them without being detected. Had they grown this relaxed as to not detect this evil?

"Commander."

Glorfindel glanced over at the eldar who had spoken and asked, "How many injuries?"

The soldier himself was sporting a thin cut to the side of his neck.

"Not many _h__î__r nín_. No casualties. However it is of Êgon that I came to tell you of. He has caught the elf."

Immediately the image of the ellon on the white horse flashed across the elf lord's mind. His men were whole and relatively unscathed from their encounter with the _yrch_, he could now focus on discovering more about where this being came from and how he had ended up riding that particular horse.

Glorfindel nodded his thanks to the soldier who had delivered the message before spinning on his heel and making his way across the hilltop.

Êgon had done well.

As the elven commander came to the top of the hill and was given the vantage point of the captive and could not help but let a thin smile creep onto his face. There was his second in command restraining the strange elf with a knife to the poor being's throat. Glorfindel shook his head, his friend had always been one for the dramatic and no doubt their new companion would not be pleased with his treatment.

The first rays of light began to filter across the pass in preparation for the day ahead, but as the pale beams landed on their captive, Glorfindel came to a sudden halt. The ellon being held in Êgon's tight grasp had golden blond hair that seemed to sparkle in the light. Had he overlooked this before or had he just assumed it to be a trick of the darkness? It was to his knowledge that no elves with such fair hair still existed on arda. What devilry was this?

* * *

Legolas forced himself to stay calm causing his inner light to dim dramatically. He could feel the very first of the early morning rays of sun on his face, but he was not comforted by this. For the first time in his life he desperately wished for darkness, a veil to hide his face from view. He was sure that now he would be scrutinized by all around him as had been the case with Estel and the other Noldo and having so many prying eyes on him all at once was not something that he enjoyed.

Already the young Sinda could hear the sounds of elves talking softly amongst themselves as they made their way through the tall grass. It was too late to escape now; he would just have to wait and see what happened next.

"Open your eyes."

The stern command came from an unknown figure in front of him. The voice was deep and had a dangerous sound to it, like the sword edge that was still pressed against his neck. When Legolas did not respond, the harsh words came again.

"Open your eyes _rauka_. For you have much to answer for and my patience grows dangerously thin."

The muscles in the Sinda's jaw clenched at the words. Who was this elf that he would dare call a prince of the Greenwood such a foul name? Were his _adar_ to ever hear of this, this ellon would not see the light of day again. He would not give this Noldo the satisfaction of obeying the command.

_Slap_

Legolas gasped in surprise as a powerful blow to his cheek sent his sprawling in the long grass. He lay there for a moment trying not to lash out in anger at this eldar. This ellon was a _rauka_ not him.

There was the sound of laughter and voices around him causing the Sinda to clench his hands in frustration. He opened his eyes and lifted his head, blue eyes blazing with a fire that had never been in them before. A look of pure hatred so strong that it would have caused any elf in the Greenwood to tremble in fear.

All Legolas could see from his vantage point was the menacing figure of the Noldo in silver armor, yet he knew that all around him there were many other soldiers.

"At last! The blond _rauka_ bears his fangs and prepares to fight. A pity you did not do so sooner or you might have been able to escape us!"

The taunts of the elf were pushing the young prince to his breaking point. They had obviously taken a liking to the horrible title that had been pressed upon him.

"_Farn! Dîn!_"

This time the command that came from the warrior's mouth was not for him and immediately the hillside went completely still.

Legolas did not take his gaze off of the Noldo as the ellon gave a sharp nod to someone behind him. Instantly, two pairs of hands looped under his arm and heaved him upright so that he was standing facing the silver elf. The hands did not let go but held him in place lest he do something foolish, which he felt dangerously close to doing. Never in his life had he felt so much anger and frustration coursing through his body.

As the young prince continued to glare daggers at the edar in front of him, he swore to himself that he would not give any of these ellyn the satisfaction of breaking him. They would come to learn the stubbornness of the Sindar.

* * *

Glorfindel was taken aback by the fierce fire that burned the elf's startlingly blue eyes. Yet even as the ellon's gaze bored into his own dark eyes, the Noldo could not look away from their captive.

The face of their captive was framed by soft golden locks pulled back from his face by intricate braids that still allowed the rest to flow free, down past his shoulders. The azure eyes were framed by delicate brows and the high cheek bones of an elf, but not just any elf. This one was young; younger than any he had seen in millennia. Their captive was a mere elfling who did not look to be over 600 years of age.

The commander ripped his gaze away from the eldar and to one of the soldiers holding the elf upright. Êgon stared back at him, brown eyes narrowed in confusion but also flickering in anger. How had this mere elfling come by Tamír's great steed?

"Who are you?" the Noldo commander stepped closer to the ellon ignoring the furious look that still lingered in their captive's eyes, "How did you come by this horse?"

But silence was all that greeted him. This elf was not going to give up any information willingly.

"Fine, have it your way elfling," Glorfindel growled in a low voice, "But know this, I will find out all there is to know about you whether you wish to tell me or not."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar – father_

_gwa-sadron – forever the loyal one (another translation is: together with one who is loyal) _

_mellon – friend_

_orch – orc _

_yrch – orcs_

_h__î__r nín – my lord _

_rauka – demon_

_farn - enough _

_dîn - silence _


	41. Chapter 41 - Protecting the King

**Happy Saturday to all of my mellyn nín! I wanted to express my thankfulness to all of you who have read my story and left reviews now for 9 months! I cannot believe I have been working on it for that long! **

**I have gotten several PMs and reviews about how long my story will be and if there will be a sequel. Right now, all I will say is that I think I am little over halfway done with this story. So maybe 75 or so chapters? And yes, a sequel is the making :) ****So, unless I die unexpectedly before I even turn 19, the stories will continue!**

**For silverarrow: thanks for the review! You always make me smile when I read them :) In answer to your question the elves do not like Legolas because they are confused about who he is. There is not supposed to be anymore Sindarin elves or any that are so young. So all they saw was a strange elf riding in on their friend's horse and no signs of their friend. I hope that makes since! **

**Thank you to my mellon nín and beta Elvenmaia! And thank you to all of my reviewers for 300 reviews and 100 followers :) **

**Now at long last we will finally make it back to Thranduil, Kélion, and Co…**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

May 16, 2020

* * *

Chapter 41 – Protecting the King

Kélion's hands were tightly clasped behind his back as he paced back and forth beside the three empty beds that occupied the royal healing chamber. He could smell the fresh herbs in the neatly prepared bundles that lay on a small table to the back of the room. After an hour of having their scent fill the air in the enclosed room, the crown prince was on the brink of going insane. The combination of so many mixed emotions from the past week and sickly smell that surrounded him made the eldar even more agitated.

He had never been one to copy his _adar's_ infamous temper but today he was dangerously close to it. The Sinda stopped his repetitive pacing and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He needed to calm himself. His _adar_ was fine. Meldir knew what he was doing; he trusted his friend and he did not believe that one so faithful as Nalledir would lie. Yet darkness could change the heart of any elf no matter how loyal.

"Augh!"

Kélion's head snapped up as a loud crash thundered through the increasingly claustrophobic room. He glanced over at the source of the loud noise and glared.

"What in all of arda is taking them so long. If Meldir does not walk through that door soon then I swear to the Valar that I will end up breaking more than just this pitcher."

The Sinda raised his dark brows at Êmand's words. It had been many centuries since he had seen the normally regal elf display such emotions. The shards of pottery from the water pitcher lay around his feet though Kélion was not sure if he had accidentally dropped it or not.

"Had I known it would take this bloody long I would have insisted on going with Nalledir myself."

"Meldir is perfectly capable of completing this task," the prince was getting annoyed by the lack of maturity the older ellon was displaying, "Be at peace before I do something that I regret."

The Silvan elf stilled as he recognized the air of frustration that surrounded the prince.

"Forgive me Kélion. My emotions run high from the events of yesterday. I no longer know what my purpose is anymore. I feel useless."

At the ellon's sorrow filled words the prince could not help but look away at the lost look in Êmand's eyes. Legolas had been his whole world, protecting the princeling had been his sole purpose for centuries.

Kélion shook his head, he would not allow himself to fall into these powerful emotions again. He started on his pacing one more to still the trembling of his hands but stopped short as he heard soft footfalls in the hall outside of the chamber.

"Someone approaches."

Êmand immediately drew the sword that hung at his waist and stepped in front of the door, ready to strike down any enemy that dare pass through it.

Both ellyn waited in silence as the footfalls grew louder. Kélion felt a flutter of hope in his chest that this could be his friend returning with his _adar_, this was what he had been waiting for.

Someone fumbled with the handle to the door as a voice called out,

"It is me, Meldir."

In an instant Êmand had sheathed his sword and had flung the door open to reveal the Silvan elf clutching the pale and seemingly lifeless body of Thranduil to his chest.

The crown prince let out a soft cry at the sight and felt his knees grow weak. His mind immediately flashed back to the dead body of his younger brother.

Meldir carried the limp body to the closest bed and laid the king down gently. He looked over at the eldar and noticed his pale, wide-eyed look.

"Peace _gwador_. He is not dead, merely unconscious. The king still draws breath. Now please calm yourself for I do not desire to have another suborn Sinda to take care of. One it quite enough."

These words seemed enough to bring Kélion out of his state of shock. Though the horrified look in the sharp blue eyes never fully went away the prince seemed to regain his composure quickly, struggling to replacing the shock with determination.

"What can I do to help?"

"You can start by getting my son into a bed whilst I see to your _adar_."

The ellon recognized the commanding voice of Narril instantly. He glanced over to see her and Úmmon helping guide a limping Nalledir into the room. The Silvan between them was pale and drawing haggard breaths, obviously in much pain.

He gave one last pained look at his _adar_ before hurrying to do the master healer's bidding.

* * *

Thranduil lay still under the soft linens of the bed. A light sheen of sweat coated his brow and the light rise and fall of his chest were the only signs that the great king was still alive. If one looked hard enough the faint light of the eldar still shown around the Sinda standing out as a beacon against the darkness that had attacked his mind and body.

The chambers were still and silent as Kélion sat at his _adar's_ side refusing to move from his place, even when Meldir had insisted he rest. Narril and Úmmon had worked tirelessly on the king for about an hour before the royal healer declared that the ellon was out of danger, at least for now, and was in a deep healing sleep. The light fever that afflicted the elf now would not last long.

Even still the crown prince was not at ease. How was it that he had come to lose his beloved brother one day and the next almost lose his _adar_?

"_Mellon nín_."

Meldir put a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder trying not to startle him out of his thoughts. The sorrow filled azure eyes fell on the Silvan's face,

"I am sorry to disturb you from your vigil but I fear that there are matters in the palace that cannot wait. The people grow restless and are demanding to know what has become of their king and the healers that vanished."

Kélion let out a sign and got slowly to his feet. He cast a glance at his _adar_.

"It appears as if someone witnessed the missing healers and I carrying a seemingly dead Sinda down the halls. I am sorry _mellon_. I did not think there was anyone there to notice our passing. They are demanding to speak with a member of the royal family."

It was now that a great weariness began to wash over the prince. He had no idea what to say to the people that waited to hear if their king was dead. His _adar_ was the one who had all of the words, not him. Should he tell them of the assassination attempt and risk panic or should he avoid telling them the real truth and risk the consequences when the reality of the situation came out?

There were issues on both sides and all he really wished to do was stay with the king until he awoke. Yet he was the crown prince of the Greenwood, he had a sworn duty to his people and either way whoever this assassin was they would know that their attempt had failed.

But would they come back for revenge?

"Stay with him," Kélion gave Êmand a hard look, "I will have Meldir send more guards. No one enters and no one leaves this room except by my command."

The Silvan nodded, placing his hand on his sword,

"I will protect him with my life."

The Sinda smiled sadly,

"I know you will _mellon_, though I pray that it shall not come to that, he cast one more glance at his _adar_, "And he had better be awake when I get back."

With that Kélion turned in his heel and followed Meldir out the door, head high and a cold glint in his eye, every inch a son of Thranduil.

* * *

The entire palace was in an uproar. Rumors were spreading like wildfire that the king had followed his youngest son and wife to the Halls of Mandos. Already several elves had dressed in dark clothes of morning for their king. Voices whispered in the halls that the great Sinda had been killed, stabbed through the heart by a cloaked assassin or that the same _yrch _that had killed Legolas had done the same to Thranduil; perhaps the crown prince was dead too.

The halls of the great fortress of the Greenwood no longer felt safe and several Silvan guards had even begun to talk of forcing a mass exodus of the place if the royal family was gone. Fear and darkness seemed to have taken hold of everything and everyone.

The great throne room seemed to be the gathering place for the people as the empty throne that stood regal and elevated in the center, remained cold and empty. A frantic Thalion stood in the center of the crowd of Silvan elves trying to keep order when the great doors were flung open and a stern voice cried above the clamor of elvish voices,

"_Dîn_! _Erio_! Show some respect for your crown prince."

An angry eldar, Meldir, led the way into the throne room followed by several of the royal guards who spread out across the room, elaborate helmets hiding their faces. The room had gone deathly silent as the people caught sight of the signature, golden hair of the royal family. Kélion walked into the room with an emotionless look on his face as he surveyed the elves crowded around the throne. This was not going to go well; he could already tell.

* * *

"_Hîr nín_," the quiet whisper hissed through the dark tunnel and echoed off of the damp walls, "_Goheno nin_. I was not able to do as you asked. The son brought the guards back with him and there was nothing I could do."

A low growl sounded from the dark shadows,

"It would have been better that you had just killed the cursed healer and her offspring as soon as they brought Thranduil down into the tunnels. You have disappointed me greatly."

The Silvan elf shuddered as a cold breath blew across his face, fear coursed through his veins. In an instant the ellon collapsed at the feet of the dark elf, tears running down his face.

"Have mercy. I will not fail you again."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh Úmmon, you disappoint me with your weakness. Get out of my sight and do as I have asked before I change my mind and slit your throat as you cower before me like a dog."

The healer's body shook in fear as he hurriedly picked himself up off of the dusty floor and darted away up the tunnel.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar – father_

_gwador – sworn brother (by oath, not blood)_

_yrch – orcs_

_d__î__n – silence _

_erio – rise or stand _

_h__î__r nín – my lord_

_goheno nin – forgive me _


	42. Chapter 42 - Chaos

**Time is already flying by! I never would have imagined that I would make it to 42 chapters! But here we are :) Thank you faithful readers for going on this adventure with me!**

**Be on the look out for a special chapter coming on Thursday! You won't want to miss it, i promise ;)**

**For silverarrow: amazing job with not using any type of translation! I am so happy you are sticking with this story! **

** As always, thank you to my mellon nín ElvenMaia for helping me with all of my many typos and bad grammar! **

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

May 23, 2020

* * *

Chapter 42 – Chaos

The whole room was ablaze. Scorching red flames consumed everything in sight in a deadly embrace yet instead of great clouds of smoke choking the air, there was only a fiery heat, so powerful that it made the very air waver as if it too were burning. It was an unnatural heat that seemed to radiate darkness and there was no escaping its grasping flames.

Thranduil was burning alive.

However it was not his physical body that felt the torment, but his very _súlë_. Even as fatigued as he was, the king could still feel a great loss of strength that should not have been plaguing his soul. As the flames licked at his hands and feet scorching them, the Sinda knew that something or someone had taken much of his power away from him. He had been weakened so another could gain great strength, a strength that was not their own.

Thranduil did not even have the strength enough to cry out as the fire consumed him. All he could do was close his eyes and wait for a reprieve which he prayed would come quickly.

* * *

"_Nana_, his fever has risen," Nalledir laid a cool hand on the king's brow and frowned at the heat that radiated from it.

"What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting."

His mother's scolding brought a faint smile to the young healer's lips. She never changed. Even though he had reached his majority many years ago, she never ceased worrying about him as if he were a mere elfling.

"I am fine," he hoped to distill any lingering thoughts in her mind that he was still unwell, "I have been resting for several hours and my body does not ache as it once did, yet I worry. Why does his fever still rise? Should it not have gone down by now?"

The elleth ran a tired hand through her hair and sighed.

"His fever rises yes, but there is nothing I can do to bring it down. I have tried everything I can think of and more," she cast a glance at her son, "This ailment is like nothing I have ever seen before, for though it is burning his body, it seems to be stemming from somewhere deeper. This fire seems to come from his very _súlë_ and because of this there is nothing I can do for him. He will have to pull through on his own."

Both mother and son stood for a moment, neither speaking, before Nalledir broke the silence,

"Where is Úmmon? I have not seen him since I was brought in here. Did he go with the prince to the great hall?"

"No, I sent him to rest. He did not look well. I believe the stress of this day finally got to him," Narril put a hand on her son's shoulder, "However, I feel that he will not be able to stay away for long. No doubt he will return soon and when he does you and I shall get some rest. Thranduil shall be safe enough with the guards outside and a healer at his side."

Nalledir nodded slowly. Though it was true that his body did not ache as it did before, he felt greatly fatigued and aware that the pain would return soon enough.

"I believe that I shall lay down now for I fear that my body begins to betray me. I feel a great weariness coming over me."

The young Silvan did not look at his mother, for he already knew the concerned look that would be in her eyes at his words. He had never been one to heed the elleth's words, but the great darkness that had settled over his heart at the beginning of this day had yet to release its tight hold over him. Something was warning him of the king's safety, and he was not going to overlook his feelings.

"Shall I call a guard to walk you to your quarters?"

The eldar could hear the worry in his mother's voice and sighed internally. One would think him at the point of dying by the elleth's worry for him.

"I will be well _nana_. I wish to rest here in the room. When Úmmon comes then you must go and rest, but I desire to be close if the need should arise for my aid," The younger elf knew this would not be enough to convince her, so he quickly added, "And I will be close to the herb supply should the pain become too much for me."

He turned to glance at the elf to see her reaction to his words. Her amber eyes were clouded with worry but she reluctantly nodded her head.

* * *

Úmmon swore quietly under his breath as he noticed the armed guards stationed out front of the royal healing chamber. With the elaborate masks hiding their faces, he had no way of knowing if they were some of the 'traitors' inside the place that his master had spoken of.

The Silvan healer wiped his sweaty hands on his tunic before taking a deep breath and walking up to the door, trying his best to seem calm and collected. He expected to be stopped and questioned but the ellon guards just gave him a nod and moved aside to give him access to the royal healing chambers.

"Narril?" Úmmon called out softly as he pushed the door open, "It is I."

He had no desire to be accidentally sliced open by being mistaken as an enemy.

_But you are_, he thought as he slipped into the room, _you are an assassin in healers clothing. If Narril only knew, she would slit your throat without a second thought._

"I was growing worried that you would leave me to do all of the work."

Úmmon smiled at the royal healer's words,

"Forgive me _mellon_. I found that I could not rest, my mind kept drifting to the king. How does he fair?" The ellon leaned over the bed that held the still unconscious king schooling a worried look on his brow, "I had hoped he would have awoken by now?"

"As did I, yet his brow continues to burn with fever. The only thing that can be done now is to wait. He will pull through but it will have to be in his own timing and not ours."

The eldar nodded and glanced around the room. He noticed Êmand sitting in a chair at the far side of the room polishing his sword and Nalledir laying sleep in the bed across from Thranduil. There were far too many elves in this room for his liking.

"Does something bother you?"

Narril's soft voice broke through his thoughts.

"No. Not at all. My heart just grieves that everything has come to this. I wish very much that things had been different."

The elleth looked at him with a gentle gaze,

"You have done well _mellon_. Things will be alright in the end. You will see."

Úmmon's hand tightened around the small blade hidden in his sleeve of his tunic,

"I hope so."

* * *

Kélion was growing increasingly irritated. Was this what it was like to be the king? It was no small wonder that his _adar_ had such a short temper. As the clamor in the hall rose another pitch the Sinda rose to his feet.

"_Dîn_!"

The prince's voice sounded like thunder in the cavernous room and the effect was instantaneous. All heads turned to him and the room fell deathly silent one more.

"My _naneth_ and brother are dead and my _adar_ lies at ill in the Halls of Healing and yet you all summon me here to speak with you. Now give me a moment of silence so I can say what you wish to hear and return to the king," Kélion paused to look at the stunned faces of the elves around him, "I will keep this short and to the point," he continued, "The king lies stricken with poison that attacks his body. However, he is not dead. Rumor seems to be spreading that the lead healers were in on the attack and that is false. They were not behind this attack."

"Then who was it?"

The ellon that had spoken received a harsh glare from Meldir.

"I will not lie to you," the prince said slowly, choosing his next words carefully, "There is a darkness that has begun to seep into these woods and indeed into this very hall. A darkness that can take over the hearts of both trees and elves alike. There are traitors in the Greenwood."

With these last words the hall broke into chaos. Meldir grabbed the prince's arm and whispered through clenched teeth,

"Nicely done, now we have a riot on our hands."

The Silvan commander began to lead Kélion through the crown of elves casting a harsh glare at anyone who bumped into them. At the edge of the crowd both ellyn stopped to survey the frantic gathering of what seemed to be all of the elves of the Greenwood.

"Come _mellon nín_. Let us go back to my _adar_. They will calm down in time and I have not the patience to deal with them further."

* * *

The first thing that reached the crown prince's ears as he neared the Halls of Healing, was a great commotion. He cast a puzzled glance at Meldir and not a moment later both elves froze as they witnessed Êmand running towards them.

"It is Úmmon," the older ellon gasped, "He is the traitor and has locked himself in the room with the king."

* * *

The fire had at long last retreated into comforting and cool darkness after what had seemed to Thranduil must have been days. The coolness of the air that surrounded him now was a blessed relief to the Sinda. The overpowering intensity of the flames, even now, seemed to fade into memory.

He stayed floating in the blissful darkness for several minutes. Yet with every passing second, he seemed to grow heavier and heavier as if a great weight were weighing him down. The darkness around him also seemed to be growing lighter with every breath that he took and gradually he began to hear a dim commotion around him.

"I will not let you do this Úmmon. Why have you let your heart grow cold and dark?"

The voice sounded familiar to the Sinda. He could hear a great banging and muffled yelling and he furrowed his brow confused.

"You will never understand," the voice that spoke now was hollow and emotionless, "I have gone too far to stop. There is nothing else for me to do."

There was a loud sound of something shattering causing Thranduil to jolt in surprise. The fog had now all but vanished. Taking a deep breath, the Sinda prepared to pry his eyes open when he felt the cool metal tip of a sword against his neck. Immediately his blue eyes flashed open to find himself staring his attacker in the eye.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_súlë – spirit_

_nana – mother_

_mellon – friend_

_dîn – silence_

_adar – father_

_mellon nín – my friend_


	43. Chapter 43 - Truth and Remorse

**I know that you are all confused! I have updated in the middle of the week, and on a Thursday no less. Well consider this a gift! Today is my b-day and I thought that I would treat you all! So that is why you are getting a chapter early! But do not fear, for the next chapter will come out in 2 days. **

**For this special chapter I have made it almost twice as long as the last one (don't get used to it though!) and I am taking you back to Legolas for the long-awaited reveal :) I hope you all enjoy!**

**For Silverarrow: A very lovely review! Thank you! I believe that súlë is the Sindarin word of spirit, but I could be completely wrong! **

**For my guest reviewer: Thanks! I am so glad you enjoying the story! I hope it did not keep you up too late!**

**T****his chapter is not beta read as I wanted it to be a surprise for her. So please forgive all of my typos and grammar errors!**

**A happy (month late) birthday to my mellon ****Elvenmaia****. I hope this chapter is all that you hoped it would be!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

May 28, 2020

* * *

Chapter 43 – Truth and Remorse

Legolas glared daggers at the elven commander who stood in front of him. There was no way that he was going to reveal anything to this Noldo and nothing would change his mind. If they did not recognize him as the son of Thranduil, then it was all the better for him.

"Pray tell me," the elf said, his hand never leaving the hilt of his sword, "What is a young Sinda doing traveling unarmed and alone across the open plains on a horse that does not belong to him?"

The young elf glared at the ellon with a look of furry in his eyes. His arms were starting to go numb in the tight grips of the elves holding him and his temper was growing very thin. He let out a deep breath through his nose to try and calm himself. Now was not the time to let his _adar's_ infamous temper come out. Around him he could hear the faint whispering of the other elves in the circle and his hands tightened into fists at his side.

"Why so silent elfling? Will you not even tell us your name?"

The grey eyes of the elf standing before him stared back at him as if trying to search for the truth in the prince's azure eyes.

"And why would I tell you anything about me when you hold me captive? Is it no small wonder to you that I remain silent while I am being restrained by two armed elves?"

Legolas's voice was calm and cold as he spoke. He did not know what he hoped to gain by saying this but if the two Noldor soldiers at least loosened their grip then he would be relieved.

The silver haired eldar gave a sharp nod and the Sinda immediately felt the hands gripping his arms give way. Startled by the sudden lack of support, Legolas stumbled forward in an attempt to regain his balance. To his surprise and horror, the elven commander reached out and steadied him from a humiliating fall. The young prince felt blood rush to his face. He was an elf; he was better than this.

Legolas swiftly yanked his arm out from the older ellon's grasp and straightened up. There were chuckles from several of the elves that surrounded him, and he had to fight hard to keep an emotionless mask over his face. Inside he was fuming. If they knew who he was… no, it was better that they did not know. It was safer for him this way.

* * *

Glorfindel could see in the elf's bright blue eyes that he was hiding something. There was a veil that seemed to be drawn across his face, hiding his emotions beneath. The stone-cold Sindarin face that looked back at him eerily reminded the Noldo commander of that of Thranduil the last time he had seen the great elven king.

The ellon shook his head. He was imagining things. It had been millennia since Mirkwood had been wiped out. Perhaps his mind was at last beginning to show signs of age. But there was something wrong with this entire situation. The being standing in front of him was a young elf, an elfling, and a Sindarin elfling at that. Where had he come from?

Many theories came immediately to mind, but each was as improbable as the last. There had to be an explanation for this strange elf's appearance now. However, if he would not tell them anything about himself then they were both at a standstill.

"Êgon," Glorfindel glanced at his second in command, "Grab Tamír's horse. We head back to camp; even you."

He looked hard at the young Sinda as two of his men grabbed the elfling by the shoulders and began to walk him down towards the camp. As Êgon made his way over towards the steed that patiently stood several paces off, Glorfindel stopped him,

"_Mellon nín_, wait I must speak with you."

Even before the elf lord could continue Êgon said quietly,

"Do you not know what we have caught? He is a Sinda Glorfindel, and a young one at that. They have not been seen or arda since the fall of the Greenwood."

"I know. I have many questions, but I fear that he will not answer them willingly. However, I have an urgent task for you. I need you to call your fastest rider and send them back over the pass. I do not believe that our young friend is capable of kinslaying so I trust you will find the Lord Elrond and Tamír not far from here."

The Noldo general nodded slowly as Glorfindel continued,

"You must bring him here swiftly for I surmise that he will be the only one that can get the elfling to talk and no doubt Tamír will be very curious as to who the thief was that stole his beloved horse."

* * *

Legolas found himself sitting in the middle of a large camp. The two elves that had brought him here stood not far off watching him with curiosity filled brown eyes. The silver haired elf was nowhere to be seen and neither was _Gwa-sadron_. The young elf hoped that the white steed was in a better position then he was in.

The sun had now begun its daily march across the heavens, the bright sunlight reflecting off of the many spears and swords in the camp and irritating the prince's eyes. He sighed, wishing desperately for the cool woods of the Greenwood. Never again would he seek to venture from them.

"Well _penneth_," Legolas recognized the deep voice of the Noldo commander before he saw the elf, "You have caused quite a stir in our camp. Many wish to know how a Sinda has come to be our guest."

"Guest?" Legolas raised an elegant brow, "If this is how you treat a guest then I have no wish to see how you act towards an enemy."

The ellon smiled.

"You are a guest; you are just not allowed to leave. Consider it protection."

The young prince raised his brows once more but said nothing.

"Now come. I will take you to my tent for I am sure you are in need of food and drink."

* * *

The elf led him into a large tent that stood at the center of the camp. Several of the Noldor soldiers gave him a hard look as he passed, but Legolas gave them no heed. All he wanted was to get out of the blinding sunlight and away from prying eyes.

The interior of the tent was spacious, much larger than any tent that Legolas had ever been in in his life. There was a raised cot to one corner and a table with several maps on it in the center of the room. The light that filtered through the light green fabric of the tent gave everything a warm glow.

"I do not think that I properly introduced myself," the ellon handed him a flask, "I am Glorfindel, Captain of the Imladris army and friend of Lord Elrond."

Legolas stiffened. Was everyone he ran into cursed to be a friend of the blasted elf lord? And what had caused this elf's sudden change in attitude toward him. Not an hour ago he had been threatened and now he was being called a guest and given food and drink. The young prince looked at the flask held out to him by Glorfindel unsure if he should accept it or not. But his body finally betrayed him and he grabbed the leather bottle, his eyes never leaving the elf lord.

"Will you not tell me your name _penneth_? I have told you mine."

Legolas ignored the question and sniffed the contents of the flask before taking a sip, satisfied that it was only water and nothing more.

"Is there a particular reason why you will not tell me anything about yourself? Are you on the run from something?"

Silence.

"It has been long since I have seen an elf such as yourself. One so young should not be out alone, especially in these parts."

Legolas's jaw tightened in anger, but he still said nothing.

"Where are you heading to? Where have you come from?"

Like I would ever tell you, Legolas thought while taking another drink from the bottle and relishing the cool liquid that slid down his throat.

He did not care if he was making the Noldo commander frustrated. He apparently had answers that the ellon desperately wanted and that gave him the advantage.

After a moment of silence Glorfindel at last gave a sigh,

"You do not have to speak to me if you do not wish mellon. I have other pressing matters to attend to, so if you will excuse me, I will call someone to come and see to you."

Legolas just folded his arms over his chest. He did not care where the elf lord went as long as the flood of questions stopped. Sooner or later they would get the hint that he was not going to answer any of them.

Legolas set the flask of water down on the table as the ellon left the tent. His eyes were immediately drawn to the beautifully drawn maps that rested on the table. Elegant script labeled various places, but the one that caught the prince's eye were the words Mirkwood. The awful word was written over a large patch of forest that Legolas knew well, his home.

Confusion and anger ignited in his body once more. It had not been enough to wipe out his people, they had gone so far as to erase all existence that his _adar's_ kingdom had ever existed. They had tried to take away the very memory of the Greenwood and replace it with this horrid name.

* * *

Glorfindel strode away from his tent, taking deep breaths to calm his frustration at the young elf. He could see that there were many things that the ellon was hiding from him, yet he had no idea why the insolent elfling was so cold towards him. The eldar would not even give his name.

"Laeroth," the Noldo called over a young soldier who stood talking with a group of his friends, "I need you to keep an eye on our young guest. He is in my tent. Do not let him leave unless I give the order. If he starts talking or acting out in any way, send for me at once."

The ellon gave a sharp nod and quickly walked away, but not without casting a longing glance at the group of elves he had just left.

Glorfindel sighed heavily and walked toward the edge of the camp. He prayed to the Valar that Elrond would get here soon, or he would risk losing his temper for the first time in many years. He gazed up at the Gap of Rohan, but the high hills remained empty, no living thing in sight.

* * *

Legolas was growing increasingly tired of waiting. It was as if the very air had stilled in preparation for something. The elf, Laeroth, had been standing awkwardly by the door to the tent now for quite some time. The Noldo had given up asking questions after several unanswered attempts. The young prince remained bent over the map, gazing at all of the landmarks and paths that crisscrossed the worn paper. He had seen very few maps in his life, and none of them had ever looked like this. But it was useless to him unless he knew where exactly he was.

"What are you doing? You have been looking at that map for over an hour now. Is it really so interesting to you?"

Laeroth's words broke through the silence of the tent. Legolas wanted to ignore the eldar, but instead he answered,

"I am trying to find our location."

To his surprise the young Sinda was joined by the Noldo who's slender finger reached out and pointed to a location on the map. Immediately Legolas's face went pale.

"You're sure? Are you sure this is where we are?"

"Yes. Why? Is something the matter?"

The young prince bit the inside of his lip. This was not good at all. According to Laeroth the camp lay on at the foothills of the Gap of Rohan, but not on the side of the Greenwood. The Noldo was pointing on the far side of the pass near to Imladris.

Realization hit Legolas instantly. He had crossed over the pass in the night, yet he had been going in the wrong direction. Instead of traveling back towards his home, he had gone further away from the woods he had grown up in.

"Are you alright?"

Legolas wet his lips. This was changing from one nightmare into another. The prince spun on his heel and headed for the door to the tent. He needed to get out of this claustrophobic space and away from everyone so he could think. Everything was too overwhelming. But he was stopped as a hand grabbed his tunic.

"I cannot allow you to leave. I have been given orders."

Legolas twisted away from the older elf and growled,

"Do not touch me."

"I will if you do not do as I ask," Laeroth put a hand on the hilt of his sword, his intentions clear, "You are going to Imladris with us. We just wait for my Lord Elrond to return."

The Sinda felt all of the blood drain out of his face. Imladris. They were taking him to the home of the Noldor. He had never been free to leave. Panic instantly set in. He had to get away. He had to get out of this camp. He needed to think.

Legolas tied to push past Laeroth again, but the elf grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back into the middle of the tent.

"You are not going anywhere. You are staying here until Lord Glorfindel returns."

But the young prince had no intentions of listening to this elf. He could not handle everything that was going on around him anymore. Everything was happening too fast.

"Let me through. You have no right to command me in what I can and cannot do."

Legolas could hear his own voice cracking under the strain of the emotions that had been let loose inside of him.

Laeroth frowned as the emotionless mask covering the Sinda's face began to fall away revealing panicked filled blue eyes. However, before the Noldo could say anything he found himself flat on his back, his legs having been kicked out from underneath him. The instant the ellon began to fall Legolas darted out of the tent and into the camp.

* * *

The bright sunlight blinded Legolas momentarily as his eyes struggled to adjust from leaving the dim interior of the tent. The sun was now working its way towards midday and there was not a cloud in the sky to hinder its rays.

Legolas ducked behind another tent knowing that Laeroth would not stay down for long and just as he did so he heard the voice of the annoying guard cry out,

"He is trying to leave! Find him."

Legolas's adrenaline kicked in as he heard the call ring out over the camp. He swore under his breath.

"Over here!"

Legolas spun around at the elvish cry and noticed an elf pointing at him. He had not managed to get even one tent over before being spotted.

Without waiting to see what happened, the Sinda spun on his heel and took off running towards the edge of the camp. He just needed to get away from the suffocating number of strangers.

"Stop!"

Laeroth's cry came again. Hearing this the young elf glanced behind him as he came to the edge of the camp. There were several soldiers who had given chase, but many just stood watching him. Confused, the prince turned back around and found himself running straight into the open arms of an elf.

Legolas gasped in surprise as he fell forward. He expected to find the ground rushing up to meet him, but arms tightened around him keeping him in place. As the Sinda found his footing he quickly pushed back against the eldar holding him.

"Peace _penneth_. It is only I."

The prince immediately recognized the voice. Elrond. When had the elf arrived? The gentle hands holding him fell away and Legolas straightened quickly, ears burning in embarrassment.

"Why were you running?"

The young ellon turned his head to see Tamír looking hard at him while brushing the muzzle of Gwa-sadron.

"What authority do you have to keep me captive?" Legolas said, returning his gaze to the elf lord, "What have I ever done to you?"

* * *

After a hard morning of riding the last thing that he had imagined was having _Maer_ fall into his arms as he dismounted his horse. As the elfling spoke, Elrond could see the panic and fear that had flooded the normally sharp blue eyes of the Sinda.

"You have done nothing to us mellon. But I wonder what we have done to you to gain such reactions from you. What are you afraid of?"

The elf lord was growing increasingly worried. It was obvious that the elf was in a great deal of emotional distress about something.

"You cannot take me to Imladris. I must get back; you do not understand."

"Then help me understand."

Elrond was painfully aware of many soldiers who had come out to watch this spectacle. He turned and gave a nod to Glorfindel who quickly went to disperse their audience.

"It is all your fault."

Elrond's brow wrinkled in concern at _Maer's_ words.

"How so _penneth_? What is it that you speak of? Tell me what is on your mind."

The Sinda's face had lost the cool, hard look instead betraying the elf's true emotions.

"You began all of this when you betrayed my people and then left them to die. Now please let me go, I must get back to my _adar_."

Elrond knew that the elf would soon realize his words and stop speaking so he quickly asked,

"You are from Mirkwood are you not?"

This got the reaction he expected as _Maer_ lashed-out,

"It is the Greenwood. Mirkwood is the name you gave it, but you know all of this already. You already know who I am, do you not? Isn't that why you took me from the Greenwood in the first place? I am not stupid. I know your ways. You seek to use me against my _adar_."

"But how can I use you against your_ adar_ if I know not who he is? I seek nothing against you. But pray tell me what you believe me to be doing?"

Elrond had a horrible feeling that he knew what the elfling was about to reveal and he did not know if he was ready for the feelings of immense guilt that would accompany it.

"I am not going to fall for your mind tricks Noldo," the Sinda spit the last word out, "You know that my _adar_ will have your head for this when he comes to get me for the king of the Greenwood does not take kindly to those who cross him. And do not think that he will take pity on you; the wrath of King Thranduil is not something to be underestimated, especially when you have kidnapped his youngest son."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar – father_

_mellon nín – my friend_

_gwa-sadron – forever the loyal one (another translation is: together with one who is loyal) _

_penneth – young one_

_maer – golden_


	44. Chapter 44 - Forging a Friendship

**Hello mellyn! I am back :) I hope that you all enjoyed the extra long chapter I posted a couple days ago! I am now done with my summer class, so I am finally free till the end of August! Sadly, this chapter is my normal length and nowhere near as long. Please forgive me! I also promise that I will get back to Thranduil next week! Please bear with me! **

**As requested by JulsaIthil this chapter will, for once, not end in a cliff hanger. You all need a bit of a rest I think :) **

**A huge thank you to my beta Elvenmaia for sticking with me for so long :P **

**I will not keep you all any longer… read on!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

May 30, 2020

* * *

Chapter 44 – Forming a Friendship

As soon as the words had left Legolas's mouth, the young elf immediately went deathly pale. His words hung heavily in the air between him and the elf lord. The prince's gaze hardened as both immense regret and anger flooded his heart. He did not know what impact his words had caused and he did not know if he wanted to find out.

Elrond stood in front of him, brown eyes showing an emotion Legolas could not place. Beneath the elf lord's gentle dark eyes there seemed to be a deep sadness, regret even. The young eldar quickly averted his gaze. The silence that had fallen between the two ellyn seemed to ring like thunder in his ears.

Legolas's gaze came to land on Tamír. The Silvan elf had seemed to freeze in place as if still trying to process the words he had just heard.

"You are a son of Thranduil?"

The elven prince whirled his head around to see Glorfindel standing behind him.

"It's not like that is of any surprise to you," Legolas's eyes flashed dangerously, "Is that not the reason why you grabbed me from the Greenwood? You saw that I was his son and you decided to use my injury to gain an advantage over him."

"_Penneth_, that was never the case," this time it was Elrond's soft voice that spoke, "My sons found you and brought you to me because you were very ill and they feared for your life. I had no confirmation of who your _adar_ was until now. You must understand that I am deeply grieved by your words."

The elfling could not help but scoff at this.

"I don't believe you," his hands clenched into fists at his side, "How can you even say you are deeply grieved? Everyone knows that is a lie. You did this. You destroyed the Greenwood."

To the prince's surprise the Noldo flinched as if he had been physically struck in the chest.

"How can you say something like that, _mellon_? You do not know the sorrow that we have gone through thinking that you were all slaughtered."

"I am not your _mellon_. I am a hostage, that is why you will not let me leave. You seek to use me."

"But why did he remain in hiding for so many long years?" Legolas glanced at Tamír who had taken a step closer to him and was surprised to see pain written clearly across the Silvan's face as the elf said this, "I do not understand what madness drove him to do this. How could Thranduil have done something so foolish and arrogant?"

"Do not talk about that which you understand nothing of," the young Sinda's body was tense with emotion, "You know nothing."

Anger, frustration, and fear were pulsing inside of him, threatening to break loose at any moment. Legolas frowned and moved to walk past Elrond and Tamír, who still stood starting at him. However, the Silvan reached out and grabbed his arm causing the young elf to come to a halt. He had been grabbed like this too much in the past several days. If one more elf did this to him, he swore he would break their arm.

"You cannot leave _Maer_. It is too dangerous and you have much I wish to know about."

"I can take care of myself," the prince growled, "And my name is not _Maer_, it's Legolas."

He wrenched his arm out of the ellon's tight grasp and took off into the open grasslands and rolling hills. He knew he could never get far yet right now he had no intention of trying another escape attempt that would likely just end in disaster. His only goal was to get free of the suffocating closeness of the Noldor. He needed to calm his emotions and clear his mind to think about what he needed to do next.

* * *

Elrond glanced over at Tamír as the Sinda elfling fled the camp. The shock of the many things revealed in the past several minutes was dampening any underlying emotions, for the moment.

He had assumed that the ellon must be related to Thranduil, but never in a thousand years would he have guessed the eldar was the elven king's youngest son. He had so many questions to ask _Maer_… no… Legolas. He could tell that the Sinda had been both angered and frightened and had not yet realized the reality of the words he had spoken. He had told them more in the past several minutes then he had revealed in the past several days, but Elrond was not sure if he knew just how much he had just said.

"You mean to tell me that that elfling is the son of Thranduil?" Glorfindel stood watching the blond elf disappear into the tall grass, "He cannot be more than 800 years old. How can that be? How did anyone survive that attack?"

The elf lord just shook his head sadly.

"I think that we have made a grievous error, one that I fear will never be made right. I know not how the Greenwood has managed to last for so many years in the darkness of those woods. There are many questions that my heart wishes our princeling would answer, but I believe it will take time before he does," he ran his hand through his dark hair, "I also fear that this is going to bring about many emotions in some that should have remained buried. There are elves that never thought highly of Thranduil even when he lived and hearing this news…"

The Noldo broke off, his heart filling with grief,

"Glorfindel, if you would please call one of my sons to go after Legolas. I do not desire to have more worries piled upon my shoulders this day, but tell no one what you have heard. Now is not that time."

The silver-haired elf nodded and spun on his heel as he went off in search of Elladan and Elrohir.

They were so entrained in their own shock and emotions that none of them noticed the slim figure of Estel as he slipped out from behind a nearby tent and followed in the footsteps of the young prince.

* * *

The sun was not high in the sky having just passed midday and the camp was buzzing. Despite Elrond's words, news that the eldar captured in the morning was a son of Thranduil had spread rapidly. It now seemed that there was no one that did not yet know of this development. While many of the Noldor soldiers were in shock and disbelief, several had other emotions, anger, resentment, and hatred. However all wanted to know why the once presumed dead king had remained isolated for so many years.

Elladan and Elrohir had left in search of the elfling while Glorfindel was left with the job of scouring the camp for Estel, who was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Legolas heard the sound of heavy footfall on the soft dirt but did not turn his head. He knew who it was even without looking for there was only one in the camp who sounded like a young horse as he walked, Estel.

No doubt the young human had been sent here to check on him to make sure he did not wander too far from the camp. Frankly, he would have assumed Elrond would have either come himself or sent one of his elven sons, but he was not surprised that he was being watched. Needless to say, it had taken the Noldor quite some time to send anyone after him.

But Legolas did not mind the company of the man. Unlike the others, Estel vaguely reminded him of Kélion and while he would have preferred to be alone, an odd sense of comfort passed over the young elf at the human's close presence.

"_Maer_?" The Sinda shook his head slightly as the nickname he had been given. He had still not grown used to it, "Are you well? I came after you because you seemed upset and you have no weapons to protect yourself with."

The prince turned and glared at the edan who stood at the top of the small hill looking down at him.

"I am fine," his sharp eyes slid over the form of the young man, "And even if I were to be in trouble you have weapons on you with which to protect me with, unless you hide a sword under your tunic."

Estel frowned as he noticed his error. He must have left his sword with his brothers back at the camp. He internally cursed himself for his foolishness.

"We should return. It is not safe out here, for you traveled far from the camp."

"And so have you."

Legolas turned away from the human so he was looking up at the climbing hills that led to the Gap of Rohan and beyond that, his home. How had it all come to this and what would his _adar_ say if he could see him now? How great would his disappointment be? It seemed that that was the only emotion sent his way by the ellon lately. And what would Êmand think?

These thoughts cut at the elfling's heart. Why had they not come after him? Did they think him dead or did they just not care?

"You know you could have picked a more comfortable spot to sit."

Legolas started as Estel's voice sounded from beside him. He turned his head and saw that the young human had come and sat next to him in the tall grass. The prince raised his brows in surprise.

Both males sat there for a moment in awkward silence.

"Why did you come after me?"

The edan broke off the top of a piece of grass that was brushing against his arm as he thought of how to answer.

"I do not know. I just thought that you should not be alone," the human shrugged, "And besides the camp is too crowded with stuffy old elves. I needed a break from them," The prince had no idea how to respond. He was surprised that the young man was not drilling him for information or flooding him with questions, "It is nice to be alone sometimes anyway."

Legolas glanced over at the Estel again, a soft smile playing on his lips for the first time in days.

Unbeknownst to them, two identical elves stood several paces away at the top of the hill watching the two figures talk, each with a broad smile on their face.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_penneth – young one_

_adar – father _

_mellon – friend _

_maer – golden_


	45. Chapter 45 - Úmmon

**I am so happy it is summer! I am ready to go hiking again with my dog :) **

**However, there is a warning for this chapter. There will be mentions of self-harm and suicide. It is not graphic, but if you think that you cannot handle it then please do not read it.**

**For my mellon Silverarrow : your reviews just keep getting better! Thank you for such kind words! I hope this update finds you well! I will see you in 2 weeks :) **

**Thank you to Elvenmaia for being an amazing beta, mellon, and encourager. You do more for me then you will ever know! **

**Now read on…**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

June 6, 2020

* * *

Chapter 45 – Úmmon

"_Erda i-annon _or so help me I will tear it to pieces!" Kélion pounded on the thick wood of the door with his fist, "Úmmon I swear to the Valar that if you do anything to my _adar _I will kill you with my own two hands."

There was silence on the other side of the door, broken only by the sound of smashing pottery. What in Eru's name was going on in there? He spun back to face Êmand who was talking with a guard about ways to get the door open.

"How did this happen?" the words exploded from his lips before he ever realized he was saying them, "You promised me you would not leave the room. You promised me you would protect him," The prince ignored Meldir's warning look, "This sort of negligence is the reason why Legolas is not here today."

Kélion turned away from the Silvan elf before he could see the deep pain that washed over the mentor's face. His mind was too riddled with anxiety and worries to be concerned about the hurt his words had caused. He glanced over at Meldir who just stared at him in a mix of disappointment and sorrow,

"Just get the door open. Preferably _before_ someone else I love is killed."

The crown prince ran his hand through his blond hair as he watched the royal guards hammer away at the door. Meanwhile he tried to calm his emotions as the realization that his _adar_ might die before he reached him began to sink in.

"_Naethen_, my prince," Êmand's soft voice behind him almost made Kélion jump in surprise, "It was never my intention to leave the king's side. Úmmon tricked me into checking on the guards stationed outside the door and locked me out before I realized what he was doing."

The Sinda did not seem to react to these words but continued to stare, with a tense jaw at the frantic activity of the guards.

* * *

Thranduil felt his breath catch in his chest as he stared into the dark brown eyes of his attacker.

"Úmmon."

The name came out as no more than a faint whisper from his parched lips, but it was enough for the king to spot a flicker of doubt flash in the ellon's eyes.

"What are you doing? Do you truly let such darkness control your heart that you would seek to become a kinslayer?"

The Sinda's voice remained raspy and weak, yet the words had the desired effect on the elf whose hand slipped slightly on his sword. There looked to be a battle being fought in the eldar's eyes.

"All you must do is lay your sword down. All will be forgiven."

Thranduil slowly began to stretch his arm out towards the hilt of the sword that remained pressed to his neck ready to take his life in an instant. He cursed silently as his hand began to shake from the strain. When had he grow so weak?

"You do not understand. He will kill me if I do not do this," Úmmon seemed to choke back a sob, "He sees everything. He knows everything."

The king was alarmed by the haunted look that crossed the elf's eyes. The blade began biting into his neck as the healer seemed to be losing the battle against the darkness in his heart. Thranduil's heart hammered in his chest. Was this really how his long would come to an end? Part of him wanted to fight this, but another part of him also yearned to see the beautiful faces of his wife and youngest son again. But what of Kélion? How would his first born ever be able to cope with so much loss?

"You are not yourself," for the first time in many years Thranduil's voice wavered, "Do not do this."

There were so many questions flooding the elven king's mind, but most importantly he wanted to know where his eldest son was. Throughout all of this there had been a persistent pounding and muffled voices coming from outside of the room. Had his son discovered his plight was trying to reach him or had Úmmon killed him first?

Just as Thranduil's shaking hand landed on the hilt of the healer's sword, he heard Úmmon whisper,

"_Naethen_ _hîr nín_. I pray that when we meet in the Mandos you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

"No!"

Desperation immediately flooded the eldar's body. His legs, though weak, lashed out from under the thin, white sheet that lay over him striking the Silvan elf in the side. Úmmon stumbled forward with a surprised grunt and as the grip loosened Thranduil yanked the weapon from his grasp.

Adrenaline flooded his body and strengthened him, the Sinda forced himself into a sitting position, sword pointed directly at the healer's chest.

* * *

Nalledir let out a soft groan as he came to. His head felt as if it were on fire and a warm substance was running down the side of his face. He put a hand to his forehead where the burning pain originated from. It came back sticky with blood. There was a loud ringing in his ears as he attempted to stand. and as he struggled to his feet the world around him turned to a sickly shade of grey and his leg threatened to give way under him.

The young healer stumbled forward barely managing not to fall. He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to clear his vision as a loud pounding noise and shouts began to filter through the ringing in his ears.

The king.

Immediately Nalledir's head shot up. Thranduil was in danger, Úmmon was going to kill him. The young healer's vision and hearing were beginning to clear and he could make out the Sinda sitting on his bed, sword in hand.

"_Hîr nín_," the ellon gasped as he noticed the tip of the formidable weapon was resting on Úmmon's chest right above his heart.

The elven king's dark blue eyes came to rest on him, taking in the blood coating the left side of his fair face and the nasty gash on his temple. Nalledir was sure that he must look frightful and was thankful that his _naneth _was not here to seem him like this.

"Úmmon. Why?"

These were the only words that the healer could say he glanced over at the king's would be assassin. He noted the defeat in the elf's posture and almost crazed look in his normally concerned brown eyes. This was not Úmmon. How had such a great healer fallen to such a level as this?

"Nalledir, go and open the door. The danger is over for the moment, " Thranduil's voice was quiet, yet still held a great deal of power and the young healer quickly set to do his bidding.

"Wait!" Úmmon's frantic voice made the Silvan stop in his tracks, "Just kill me now. I cannot live like this anymore and I will be dead soon when he finds out anyway."

"Who?" Nalledir turned back towards his mother's dearest friend, "Who has such a command over your soul that you would seek to kill for him?"

The elder healer did not answer but only pushed himself forward into the blade in Thranduil's hand, his intentions clear. However as the tip of the blade pierced his skin the Sindarin king pulled the weapon away and threw it to the far side of the room by the door. Blue eyes full of sorrow, the ellon said quietly

"You may seek your own death, but I do not. The power to end your life is not in your hands and nor is it in mine. Only the Valar can decide this."

As the realization began to set in for the distraught healer, Nalledir moved towards the eldar unsure of what he would be driven to do next. A thin line of blood stood out on Úmmon's pale blue tunic right above his heart.

"Come _mellon nín_ let me clean you up before you hurt yourself further."

Nalledir reached out to put a hand on the elf's arm but pulled back as the ellon gasped,

"No. I will not be left to rot in some dark prison. You cannot save me, no matter how hard you try."

The young ellon cast one glance at the look in Úmmon's eye and knew exactly what he was about to do. There was a flash of metal as the elder healer grabbed a small dagger from his tunic and plunged it toward his heart, intent on finishing the job that the sword had started.

Nalledir gave a cry of disbelief and lunged at the weapon. His hand closed around the blade of the dagger a moment before it would have found its mark in the Silvan's chest. A sharp pain flared though his hand he twisted the blade out of the elf's grasp. He hissed as blood began to flow from the deep cuts to the palm of his hand, but he ignored them quickly tossing the weapon out of Úmmon's reach.

The younger eldar reached out and touched the healer's shoulder with his bloody hand as the elf stood there stunned.

"You cannot do this. I will not stand here and watch you kill yourself. We can make this right. We can fix this."

To both his and Thranduil's surprise Úmmon fell forward into Nalledir's arms, tears suddenly flooding his eyes. The young elf stood stunned for a moment as the elf seemed to collapse into his arms.

* * *

Thranduil was so dismayed by everything that had happened that he did not fully realize the door to the healing chambers had finally been forced open until he was all but smothered in the arms of his son.

"I am so sorry _adar_. It was never my intention to leave you in such danger. I did not know he was the assassin. I am so sorry."

The elven king returned the hug, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Do not be sorry, _ion nín_ for I am sure I am quite old enough to care for myself."

Kélion pulled away at these words and glared angrily at the Sinda.

"Now is not the time to make light of such things. Úmmon could have killed or gravely injured you. Would you be smiling then?"

Thranduil sighed deeply and glanced over at the guards who had restrained Úmmon. The lead healer put up no fight, his figure speaking of resignation and defeat; neither of which should ever grace that of one of the eldar.

"_Hîr nín_ what is it that you would have us do with him?"

Before Thranduil could answer Kélion spat,

"Take him to the dungeons and lock him up. I will see to him later."

As Úmmon was led out of the room Meldir moved forward to help Nalledir up from the floor. His hand was still bleeding heavily but Thranduil could sense that the deepest hurt was in his heart.

"_Ion nín_, help me up please. I desire to be moved to my rooms. I do not wish to stay here any longer."

The crown prince nodded and gently helped the Sinda to the edge of the bed.

"I am so glad you are awake _adar_. I am truly at a loss without you."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_erda i-annon – open the door _

_adar – father _

_naethen – i am sorry (my sorrow)_

_h__î__r nín – my lord_

_naneth – mother _

_mellon nín – my friend _

_ion nín – my son_


	46. Chapter 46 - Elrond's Choice

**Greetings and happy Saturday! As promised I will be updating again every Saturday morning (for me!).**

**I also wanted to clarify that there will be very little to no romance in this story. There will also be no slash. Any love between two members of the same gender will be only friendship and nothing more. I believe you can have a deep love for someone and not have it have to be romantic. Agree or disagree with me, it is what it is.**

**For silverarrow: I loved the reviews! Don't ever apologize for the length because I love it :) I literally read over them every time I need extra encouragement! And fear not, Estel's nickname for Legolas will not be going away anytime soon! Thank you so much mellon nín! **

**For Nymiriel: Thank you for the sweet review! I do need to be reminded not to worry about other people's opinions, so thank you for that! I am so glad you are enjoying the story! **

**A special thanks to my mellon ElvenMaia for all of the chapters she has looked over and typos she has spotted! **

**I hope you all enjoy it as we are now several chapters past the midpoint of this story…**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

June 27, 2020

* * *

Chapter 46 – Elrond's Choice

The elf and man continued to sit silently beside one another for several minutes. The cool breeze which blew down from the pass pulled at the strands of golden hair that had fallen out of Legolas's braids. The Sinda sighed and closed his eyes. He was no closer to figuring out what he had to do next and he could not sit here forever trying to formulate a plan.

If he were to be taken to Imladris how then would he be able to get out of that place? Would he be kept a prisoner there? There were so many unanswered questions. For once the young ellon longed for Êmand's wise counsel. The Silvan always seemed to know what to do in every situation. In fact, he could not remember a time where his mentor was at a loss of what to do or was frightened.

"Are you well _mellon nín_?"

Legolas's azure eyes opened and he looked over at the human who sat beside him. The man gazed back at him with a small smile on his face.

"I am fine. There is nothing you can help me with unless you know a way to get me back to the Greenwood," there was a brief look of confusion that passed over the man's face and the prince added, "I believe you call it Mirkwood, though I do not agree with the name."

Estel looked about to protest but the eldar continued,

"I also think that your brothers are getting tired of watching us."

The human spun around to look for the two dark-haired elves who the prince knew were at the top of the hill looking down at them.

"How did you know they were there? I did not hear them."

"That is because you have the hearing capability of an _orch_. You were also not listening for anyone coming up behind us."

Estel glared at the young elf before calling out a greeting to his brothers. Legolas knew that his time 'alone' was coming to a rapid close and quickly rose to his feet. He did not tell the human that he had only just realized the presence of the Noldor twins shortly before he had said anything. Had he been in the Greenwood the trees would have alerted him long before, but out here he blamed his delayed response on the great emptiness that surrounded them. However, he knew that he should have sensed the presence of the two elves even without the help of the trees.

"We find you at last _toron_," Elrohir punched Estel playfully in the arm as the twins came to meet them, "Why in the Valar did you decide it was a good idea to travel so far from the camp? And without a weapon no less."

Legolas ignored the brotherly banter between the three and began to stride up the hill. He knew they must have been watching them from quite some time and he had no desire to speak with anyone about his outburst at the camp. But also, the interaction between the brothers had painfully reminded him of Kélion.

"Wait _penneth_," Elladan strode to catch up with the fast gait of the Sinda, "Why do you seek to leave so quickly? I understand that you do not trust us but that is no reason to be uncomfortable around us. Have I said something to offend you?"

Why did they always assume he was offended?

"I just desired time to be alone and I can recognize when that time has ended. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, but it is dangerous to be out here alone. There are evil things that linger out on these plains even in the daylight," Elladan kept pace with the prince as he strode through the long grass, "You must understand that after today you will have a target on your back."

This made Legolas stop abruptly in his tracks.

"What do you mean?"

The Noldor's concerned brown eyes board into the elfling,

"Even before your people were presumed dead there were many, both in Imladris and outside of it, who did not take kindly to your _adar_. When news reaches their ears that Thranduil is alive they will try to get to you so they then have a way to get to him."

Legolas raised a dark brow.

"It is_ King_ Thranduil to you for he still rules over the Greenwood."

Elladan's eyes flashed in frustration as the young Sinda pushed passed him and strode back towards the camp.

* * *

Tamír stood watching the eldar make his way back to camp followed closely by all three of Elrond's sons. The elfling, Legolas, held his head high with no sign of fear or remorse in his eye. It was a look that greatly reminded the Silvan of Thranduil.

Another stab of pain shot through his heart at this thought. So many things had happened in the past several days that had turned his world completely upside down. First Hethion and now Thranduil. Who else would appear from the past that he had thought long dead? Part of him dared to hope that Narril might still be alive, but he shook his head refusing to let himself think of this. It was a fool's hope, but then again so had the thought that Thranduil and the Greenwood had somehow survived...

The thing that struck his heart the most was the fact that Thranduil had let him, his closest friend, believe that his home and people had been destroyed. Had the great Sinda even realized he had gone missing after the battle?

"Tamír," Elrond's voice made its way through his thoughts, "Be calm. It will do neither of you any good if he comes back to see you standing here with such anger in your posture. I know you are upset but now is not the time to let these emotions loose."

The ellon immediately relaxed his posture and unclenched his fists. He had not realized his thoughts had created such strong feelings in him.

"What are you going to say to him when he returns? He will not trust you. Not if he thinks you have caused all of this."

Tamír glanced over at the elf lord who was standing beside him. He was genuinely curious about what his friend was planning on doing when the Sinda came back, for they now had a prince in their midst. And not just any prince, this elfling was the son of an elf many thought long dead and many had despised. He knew painfully well that several of those elves who did not harbor good feelings for the elven king were here in the camp with them.

"Do you intend to let him return back to Mirkwood or will you take him with us to Imladris?" The Silvan watched as Legolas reached the first tents, a scowl clearly visible on his face, "Either way you will have to make your decision soon. There will be unhappiness no matter what you choose, it just depends on what side you are willing to anger."

* * *

Elrond was in turmoil. Usually he knew the best course of action; usually he knew the right advice to give. But in this situation he was at a loss. There seemed to be no way to make a good decision. Either he could seek for the prince to accompany them back to Imladris or he could let him return to Mirkwood.

If Legolas should return to Rivendell with them, he would be able to get things in order and learn more about what had happened to the Greenwood before taking the elfling home; but in doing this he risked angering the Sinda and solidifying the thought that he was a hostage. On the other hand, he could let the prince return on his own freewill to Mirkwood. He could be provided with a horse and weapons, even an escort, yet this would anger many elves in the camp. And if he chose this path, then he might never get his questions answered, for once Legolas disappeared into the tangled forest he might never be seen again. Thranduil was a master of deception and disguise so he doubted he would ever be able to find the elven kingdom on his own.

These thoughts crowded his mind as he watched the Sinda stride into camp towards them. However, as the young elf reached them Elrond's mind landed on one thought that made up the Noldo's mind for him.

"_Mae govannen_," Elrond greeted Legolas and his sons, "I trust that you had the chance to clear your mind. I understand that the stress of this situation is as great for you as it is for me."

The Sinda simply crossed his arms over his chest causing the elf lord to sigh internally. This was going to be harder than he had hoped.

"You have brought many things to light that I had not ever dreamed to be possible. For many millennia I was under the impression that the Greenwood and its people had been destroyed by the _yrch_. You must believe me when I say that I am greatly relieved to hear that this is not the case."

Elrond paused for a moment to cast a glance at Elladan who had come to stand beside the prince.

"I had half the mind to take you with me to Imladris so I can prepare to accompany you to the Greenwood, for I am afraid that I have other duties I must attend to."

Legolas visibly stiffened and looked about to protest but the Noldo quickly continued,

"However, I cannot bring myself to take you somewhere you do not wish to go. Therefore, tomorrow I will supply you with an escort to take you back to your home. I know what it feels like to miss someone greatly and I would not wish that on your parents. I am sure that your _adar_ and _naneth_ miss you greatly and I will not stand in the way of you returning to them. But I would beg of you, Prince Legolas, to convince Thranduil to open up his kingdom and people to the outside world. Many things have changed and we would be wise not to keep old grudges between us."

Elrond looked away from Legolas's startled blue eyes. He did not want to see the reaction the elfling had to his words, instead he turned to leave. The prince would be safe enough with his sons.

"_Daro_," Elrond stopped in his tracks at the Sinda's soft voice, "Why are you doing this? Why are you letting me go? I do not understand, I thought you hated my _adar_."

The elf lord turned back,

"I never hated your _adar_ _penneth_. I am letting you return to him because no parent should ever be without their child."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_mellon nín – my friend_

_orch - orc _

_toron__ – brother (Noldorin)_

_penneth – young one _

_adar – father _

_mae govannen – greetings_

_yrch - orcs _

_naneth – mother _

_daro – wait (halt)_


	47. Chapter 47 - The Cost of the Truth

**Happy 4th of July for all of my fellow Americans (and happy Saturday for my international readers)! I cannot believe that I head back to college next month! It is so hard to believe. **

**We are also coming up on the anniversary of one year of writing! Thank you all for sticking with me for so long and please don't hate me for the cliffie in this chapter!**

**For all of my readers: I have recently gone though and updated/fixed all of my previous chapters. All I can say is that I am so sorry at how bad many of them were! I am grateful that you all managed to get though the many typos, awkward sentences, and plot holes. I hope that many of them are now fixed! You all are amazing for your support :D**

**For Nymiriel: My trip was indeed very nice. A bit hectic but that is my fam for you. I am also curious at how you can go camping in the winter?! Here there is just feet of snow (I live up in the rocky mountains). Anyway, thank you for the review and such kind words!**

**For silverarrow: I loved the review! I have read it over three times already! Thank you for all of your support :) **

**And a special thanks for my beta ElvenMaia! You are a gift mellon nín!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

July 4, 2020

* * *

Chapter 47 – The Cost of the Truth

Legolas was thoroughly confused. He did not understand why Elrond was letting him go. There had been no lie in the elf lord's eyes, yet the young prince could not bring himself to understand why he was doing this. This was the Noldo's chance to get revenge on Thranduil through him and he was throwing it away. It was not that the Sinda was upset about it, he was just startled by Elrond's decision. This was not what he had expected to hear.

The elfling glanced over at Estel who just gave him a saddened look that only served to confuse the prince more. He had expected them to force him back to Imladris not provide him with an escort to take him home.

Legolas watched the elf lord turn and walk away from the group before stepping into a tent and disappearing from view. As soon as Elrond vanished the young elf spun around to face Elladan and demanded,

"Tell me the truth. Why are you allowing me to go home? What is the true meaning behind this? Do you intend to follow me back so you can finish what you started?"

"Why would you even think of this?" Tamír cut in before the elder twin could respond, "The elves of the Greenwood are my kin too. Lord Elrond is not plotting anything against you; he is wise and kind and is being very gracious towards you. Why must everything have a sinister meaning to it?"

The Sinda glared at the eldar.

"Because there is darkness everywhere. That is one thing that I know for a fact. You are a part of the Noldor now and the Noldor away lie and seek things that are only for their own profit. History has proven this and it will prove it again. You abandoned your people, so you are no longer one of us…"

"_Maer_, that is enough," Elladan barked, cutting off the last part of Legolas's sentence, "You have much anger in you _penneth_ and you would be wise to not let your temper get the better of you. You are a guest in this camp but it would do you good not to upset your hosts. I understand you are frightened and confused, however, this temper will not be tolerated. If you desire for us to treat you as a prince and as a guest then you should act like one."

The prince's blue eyes widened in surprise. The only people who had ever talked to him like this had been those he knew well, his family and close friends. He opened his mouth to respond but was once again cut off by the Noldo.

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning and Valar help us if we can keep you out of trouble for that long. Estel will take you to get some food while I go and speak with my _ada_. And for Eru's sake restrain your temper and try not take anyone else mad at you."

* * *

Estel put an arm around Legolas's shoulders and guided the Sinda away to find something edible for the two of them to eat. While the human was not thrilled with being tasked with the duty of watching over _Maer_ again, he was not upset that he got to spend more time with the elf. The young prince seemed to be the only ellon in the camp who took him seriously. He was also the only one whom the human felt a sense of protection over.

On their walk back to the camp, Elrohir had quietly told him of their _ada's_ worries about the elfling. If he truly was the son of the elf king Thranduil then he could easily turn into a target for both _yrch_ and men, even some elves.

As soon as word spread that the elven king still lived in Mirkwood there was no telling who or what would try to find the hidden kingdom and one of the only ways to do that would be to have a certain Sindarin elf lead the way. Of course, others may even see _Maer_ as a way to act revenge on Thranduil, or so Elrohir had said. His brother had also made it clear that both Tamír and Glorfindel were worried because several of the ellyn who still held grudges against the Greenwood and its people were here in the camp with them.

Estel led Legolas through the camp until he came to the tent that he and his brothers had been assigned to. As he had hoped his pack lay in the grass in the shadow of the tent. The man quickly began to rifle though his rucksack in search of left over Lembas. He did not think it was a good idea to take _Maer_ into the heart camp to seek food. He had been charged with keeping the elfling out of danger and that was what he was going to do.

* * *

"Hello Estel."

The elven voice made the human whip his head up to see several Noldor soldiers, he did not recognize, standing several paces in front of him. Estel scrambled to his feet and checked to make sure that _Maer_ was behind him.

"I thought I heard that you and your brothers were going to travel back to Imladris a different way. I am surprised to see you here."

"We decided against it when some unforeseen factors came up," It was not entirely a lie, "Now if you will excuse us."

Estel did not like the way the elves were looking at him and Legolas, with their hands crossed over their chests and sly looks on their faces.

"Why are you leaving so quickly? Will you not even introduce us to your friend."

As soon as the elf spoke, the edan recognized him as Rúnath. He had never been fond of the eldar and always found him to be rather rude and easily angered.

"Perhaps at a later time. My _ada_ is waiting for us to return."

* * *

Legolas watched the three Noldor elves with caution. He hated the way that they glanced at him and the way that they spoke. It was as if they were concealing some hidden anger beneath their calm, polite voices and mannerisms.

"I am sure he can wait a little longer. I only want to greet our guest. It is only polite, is it not _Prince Legolas_."

The last words rolled off of the ellon's tongue like poison and the young elf could see Estel visibly stiffen in front of him. This could not be good.

"What do you want?" Legolas's icy gaze never left the Noldor.

"I just wanted to check on Estel. You see sometimes he has a habit of getting into trouble," the elf took another step closer, "There is no need to be rude about it. But I am sure your _adar_ would not have taught his offspring any sort of manners, so I will forgive you. He did always suffer with a short temper if I remember correctly and I am sure that particular trait is easily passed down."

The young prince glanced behind him and saw that they had been backed into a corner between two tents. For the first time since he had gotten to know them, Legolas desperately wished for Elrond or the twins to appear. He would even be alright if Tamír came. The Sinda gritted his teeth. If he had his daggers then he would have been able to fight his way out if things turned foul. However, he had never actually fought an elf before; he had only spared with Êmand and his brother.

The young prince pushed around Estel who cried out in protest and walked up to the elves who were blocking the path between the tents.

"Let me through."

The Sinda poured every ounce of malice he could muster into his words but the group of Noldor only laughed softly.

"I don't think so princeling. Elrond can wait five minutes; I on the other hand have waited much longer. Your _adar_, Thranduil, is the reason that I lost my position in the guard, he is the reason why my brother was killed fighting in that stupid war in Mirkwood. I am afraid that you're going to have to pay for some of your dear _adar's_ mistakes. Until I can see him in person that is."

Legolas felt all of the blood run from his face and his heart began to hammer in his chest as he realized this was not going to end well. Unless Estel's sword had been leaning against the tent behind them neither of them had a weapon and shouting was the last the Sinda wanted to do. Was this all Elrond's doing?The young elf gritted his teeth again and moved to shove past the elves blocking his way. Unfortunately, this did not work as well as he had hoped.

The prince felt his arms grabbed from behind and he was suddenly pulled backwards. As the Noldo viciously shoved him back, the young elf found himself falling onto the trampled grass causing anger to erupt inside of the Sinda. This was ridiculous. Êmand had trained him better than this.

Behind him he heard Estel call out loudly for his brothers, but the sound was quickly cut short by a cry of pain. Turning his head, the young prince saw the human hunched over, grabbing this midsection. One of the Noldo stood over him having just punched the poor edan in the stomach.

Legolas let out a low growl and scrambled to his feet. There was no way he was going to let them hurt Estel.

"Leave him out of this _l__ý__gion_," as the insult left his lip the prince threw himself at the elf standing over the human tackling him to the ground.

* * *

Elladan heard his younger brother call his name as he and Tamír walked out of his _adar's _tent. Both ellyn cast one glance at each other before taking off running towards the sound.

The elder twin heard a commotion as he neared the tent they had set their things next to earlier in the day. The few Noldor they had run into seemed to be ignoring the obvious sound of a fight. Elladan cursed loudly. He swore that the Sinda and Estel had a skill for attracting trouble.

As the two elves rounded the side of the tent Elladan stopped short at what he saw. Legolas was curled up in a ball on the ground being brutally kicked by two ellyn while a third held a dagger to a struggling human's throat.

The cry of fury that left Elladan's mouth caused all three attackers to glance up as the Noldo twin descended on them, Tamír was not far behind.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_yrch – orcs_

_maer – golden_

_penneth – young one_

_ada – dad_

_adar – father_

_l__ý__gion – son of snakes (Sindarin insult) _


	48. Chapter 48 - Murder in the Palace

**Mae govannen mellyn! How is it already the middle of July? It is crazy! I cannot even express how thankful I am to have such great reviewers and readers. **

**Warning: there will be character death in this chapter. So if blood and death (nothing too graphic) are not your thing then I would advise you skip this chapter.**

**For Nymiriel: Commin' from a small town too! Gotta say they are the best :) Thanks for another sweet review! You really make my day! Vielen Dank und ich hoffe du bist gesund! Entschuldigung für mein Deutsch, es ist nicht sehr gut! **

**For silverarrow: what would I ever do without your reviews to keep me company ;) I love them more and more as the weeks go on and I am so happy that you're are sticking with this story! So sorry to make you mad, but I must say that you will not be too happy with this chapter either *goes to hide under bed* I am so sorry to let the suspense continue! We will return back to Legolas and Co on July 25... because I guess I just really like drawin' it out *preparing myself for infuriating my readers***

**A huge thank you to ElvenMaia for being such an amazing beta!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

July 11, 2020

* * *

Chapter 48 – Murder in the Palace

Úmmon sat slumped against the cold stone wall that served as the back of his cell. His eyes were red from weeping and dried tear streaks ran down his face testifying to the emotional turmoil the elf was facing. Anyone who saw the once regal healer would wonder how such a loyal and brave ellon had fallen so low. The pale face of the Silvan was gaunt and the obvious trembling in his hands was not characteristic of that of an eldar. The pale glow that surrounded all elven beings was faint around Úmmon, almost nonexistent, which left the ellon sitting alone in the darkness with little light to comfort him.

The two guards that stood patiently at the entrance to the dungeons fidgeted. It had been many years since there had been any prisoner of the king sent down here and neither desired for this job to last long. There was something unnerving about the rows of empty prison cells that led down into the heart of the mountain. Occasionally the cold breeze that blew up through the narrow passage would bring with it a wide array of eerie noises. The faint clink of metal chains, the sound of a door swinging on its hinges, rocks shifting. No one had been all the way down into the darkness for many years as there had been no need for the isolated prison cells that existed at the end of the passage. This, along with the damp, musty air, led to a miserable experience both for the guards and prisoners alike.

Úmmon lifted his head as he heard the sound of footsteps further up the passageway. The guards who had been tasked with bringing him down here had put him in one of the first cells, unwilling to go down further, yet the Silvan did not think it would be much use. He knew deep down that he would not be leaving. He would die here in the darkness. Nonetheless the eldar did not feel fear, he almost embraced that thought. He did not deserve to live; that he was sure of.

The flickering light of a torch grew as the footsteps drew closer.

"Are you well?" Úmmon blinked at the bright light, trying to make out the Silvan guard who carried it, "Narril has volunteered to come if you require a healer's service."

"_Baw_. I do not wish to see her."

The young soldier nodded, a sorrowful look appearing in his eye,

"Then I shall leave you for the night. My prince Kélion has said he will see to you in the morning," he paused for a moment, "I am truly sorry that everything has come to this."

Úmmon smiled sadly at the Silvan,

"You remind me of my son. He too had a good and kind heart, only it served him to his death. I pray to the Valar that you do not follow in his footsteps or wander in the paths of darkness as I have. The power of grief is not to be underestimated."

"No, it is not, for grief can drive you mad. Or so I've been told."

Úmmon's face immediately paled at the voice that came from the darkness behind the young soldier. It was the voice that haunted his nightmares and tortured his mind.

"Who are you?" The healer heard the voice of the Silvan shake slightly as he spun around to face the shadowed elf, "No one is allowed down here."

There was a low gravely laugh as the ellon stepped into the light of the torch. As the elf's face was illuminated the young soldier gasped and quickly stepped back.

"Manadhon?"

The ellon frowned darkly at the name, his brown eyes glittering dangerously in the dim light, "That name was disgraced long ago and the elf that carried it has been destroyed. I am Rívorn."

"Seeker of darkness," Úmmon muttered almost to himself. The new name the elf had chosen suited him well.

"You should not be here Manadhon. You were banished for a reason," The young soldier drew his sword and pointed it at the ellon standing in front of him, "You are not wanted here."

The older ellon's face darkened slightly at the use of his old name. Hands clenched into fist as his side as he asked,

"What is your name _penneth_?"

The sword wavered slightly at the words as a confused expression crossed the elf's face.

"Fearon. But I do not see how this matters. You cannot talk your way out of this one. I am taking you straight to the king," the guard took a step back up the hall and called, "Saléic!"

There was a deafening silence.

"Oh, was that his name? Well I am sorry _Fearon_, but your guard friend won't be coming anytime soon. I'm afraid he's a bit indisposed at the moment."

"What did you do to him?"

Rívorn held up his hands in a gesture of innocence,

"Nothing. I simply put him out of his misery… permanently. You do understand I hope."

Úmmon heard the young guard gasp as the words sunk in. The poor ellon stumbled backwards, his back hitting the bars on the healer's cell.

"You will pay for this. You will pay with your life."

"My most heartfelt apologies, but I think you are mistaken. As it will not be me who will die here today, but you I am afraid. A rather disappointing death if I say so myself, but it has to be done. Casualties cannot be avoided. "

Úmmon watched silently as Rívorn reached for a dagger at his waist.

"You see my dear Fearon, your prisoner here has failed in the task I appointed for him. Therefore, he must pay for it and you, I am afraid, are in the way."

"You sent him to kill the king."

"You do catch on quick."

The reply was dripping in sarcasm.

The guard still held his sword out in front of him though it was still shaking slightly. Rívorn sighed as he watched the young guard struggle with his emotions.

"But if you are so mightily as you seem to think you are then why do you not kill the king yourself?"

The cloaked ellon halted for a moment, a strange look appearing in his eyes. Then, before Fearon had time to react, the older eldar attacked. He kicked the sword out of the soldier's hand and delivered one deadly slash to the exposed neck of the young elf.

"No!"

The heartbreak and desperation of Úmmon's voice cut through the darkness as the dagger descended on Fearon. The young ellon never had a chance to dodge the attack as the blade sliced deeply into the side of his neck.

The healer closed his eyes and pulled uselessly against the chain the bound his legs to the wall as Fearon's gasp of pain echoed through the hall. Even though his eyes were tightly closed Úmmon could still picture the shocked and pained look in the guard's compassionate brown eyes as the life left his body.

A dry sob left the healer's parched lips. For the first time in many days his heart felt immense pain and guilt.

"What is this? Do you actually feel something for him?"

Úmmon dared to glance up as there was a sound of keys clanking. He saw Rívorn holding the torch as he pushed the door to the cell open with a deafening screech. But what made the healer go pale was the agonized look frozen forever in Fearon's eyes as he sat slumped against the cell bars blood pooling around him.

"_Orvelethron_," the ellon spat, "This is all your fault. You should never have come back here."

To Úmmon's surprise the dark elf laughed, a horrible rasping sound that made him want to cover his ears.

"This is all my fault is it?" He knelt down before the prisoner, "You did not seem to think these things when _you _came seeking _me_. You seemed quite ready to do _whatever_ I asked. And all for what?" he paused for a moment, "Ah yes. You wanted to be free from Thranduil's suffocating rule. You wanted to leave. You said there were too many painful memories here."

Rívorn put his face close to Úmmon's and hissed,

"It was not me, but you who tried to kill Thranduil. It was not me that led your son to his death, it was Thranduil. And it was not me who failed, it was you. So, it does sound like it is all your fault; and I did warn you what the consequence would be if you did not succeed."

"If you knew I could fail then why did you not just kill the king yourself? You have already killed his son, what is stopping you?"

Rívorn growled and brought his bloody dagger up the healer's throat.

"I could kill Thranduil. I could walk into his room and slaughter him as he sleeps. But I prefer to watch him kill himself instead. You see Úmmon, I knew you would fail. I looked into your pitiful eyes and saw how soft you were. I counted on you not being able to kill the king," the dark elf lowered the dagger till it rested over the healer's heart, "Thranduil is fading. He is suffering a fate worse than death and that is what I want. I want him to suffer like I did, I want him to watch everything around him start to crumble. I gave you the poison to put in the wine. It was never going to kill him, I only needed it to weaken him and drain his power."

"Hegrath?" Úmmon breathed as he felt the tip of the dagger enter his flesh, "You are destroying him with that dark poison?"

"Destroying? No. I prefer to say corrupting. But it is not I who did this to him, but you. You see I sent you to 'finish the job' so that all of the blame will fall on your head, not mine. When they finally find your bodies tomorrow all they will see is a crazed healer who escaped and killed his guards."

Úmmon gasped in pain as the dagger cut deeper into his chest,

"They will see through your lies. You will not get away with any of this. They will kill you for what you did to Legolas."

"They will see only what I want them so see," Rívorn smirked, "And as for Legolas. He never was dead, but I can guarantee you that it will not stay that way for long."

"Legolas," the healer's eyes widened in disbelief as blood began to soak through his tunic. He wanted to fight and warn Thranduil of the danger he and his family were in, but the eldar could find no strength to move his arms; like all his power had been drained from him.

"Don't be too sad Úmmon. The young prince will never get the chance to see his _adar _again. Now rest _mellon nín_, you have done well, and I will be forever in your debt."

A second later the once great healer slumped to his side, dead.

* * *

The sight that greeted Meldir the next morning as he went to retrieve Úmmon, was one he would never forget. The two young guards lay dead in the passageway their throats slashed and faces mutilated almost beyond recognition. Blood splattered the floor and walls of the hall and pooled around the dead bodies. And Úmmon lay at the entrance to his cell one of the guard's daggers lodged deep in his chest.

Soon word spread rapidly through the palace that sometime in the night the insane healer had gotten loose of the rusted chains and had then attacked and brutally killed the guards watching him. Then the ellon had taken his own life.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_baw – no_

_penneth – young one_

_orvelethron – orc lover (Sindarin insult)_

_adar – father _

_mellon nín – my friend _


	49. Chapter 49 - The First Attack

**Hello all! You have all lasted though almost 50 chapters and a year of agonizingly slow waiting as this story unfolds! Your patience is greatly appreciated :) Thank you for bearing with me for so long! **

**Because we are almost at 1-year on (July 20th) I will be posting another chapter on Monday to celebrate it! So be on the lookout for chapter 50 and enjoy 2 chapter is one week again :)**

**For silverarrow: Yet another superb review! And yes I did sadly kill 3 elves. Ngl I feel kinda bad about it but oh well. But glad that you enjoyed it anyway! Your reviews keep me so entertained and I love them so much! I would be happy to go to prison for angering my readers if I can keep my laptop and if you don't stop reviewing! Otherwise the deal is off ;)**

**For nymiriel: Yes there are so many questions that must be answered! I will have to admit that not all of the issues, conflicts, or questions will be answered in this book... But yes he certainly is a very dangerous elf! Bis bald mellon nín! **

**Thank you to all of my dedicated weekly reviewers: Slytherin Studios, Jaya Avendel, MirkwoodmaidenAlso, dreamgoneby, mystarlight, silverarrow, JulsaIthil, nymiriel and to my beta ElvenMaia. Your encouragement is so amazing and greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

July 18, 2020

* * *

Chapter 49 – The First Attack

Kélion groaned. Was everything bound to go wrong for him? The ellon slammed his fist into the wooden table in frustration causing the chalice of water to sway dangerously. Úmmon had taken his own life and those of his two young guards sometime in the night. He had hoped to question the elf to find out more of what had led to his treason and attempted assassination of his _adar_. He had wanted to ask the eldar why he had done these things before he decided what to do with the prisoner. But now he no longer had to make a choice; Úmmon had made it for him instead.

The prince's mind was in turmoil. He could not understand what had driven the ellon to do something like this? He had stayed up the entire night talking with Narril, Nalledir, and Êmand about the events of the day and what should be done with Úmmon. Nalledir had told him all of the events he had remembered from the attack in the healing room and the emotional breakdown the older healer seemed to have. Kélion had talked with his _adar_ only briefly the night before about what had all happened and the ellon had further added to his confusion.

How had Úmmon gone from protecting and healing the king one moment to attempting to kill him the next? If he had wanted to kill Thranduil why had he not just done it in the tunnels, far from any guards? Then he had appeared to have a moment of break-through only to go insane and commit two brutal murders and then kill himself?

Kélion ran his hand through his loose blond hair and let out a deep sigh. He had been furious with Úmmon yesterday, but even in his anger he would have never wished death on the elf. He had known the healer all his life and he was sure that the ellon who had attacked Nalledir and the king was not the true Úmmon.

The Sinda dropped his hand to his side. There had been so much death in the past several days. To the prince it felt as if the entire world was crumbling around him, as if everything his _adar_ had built was collapsing. But what had frightened him the most was the fact that he knew if he had walked into the healer's chambers to find his _adar_ dead, he would have begun to fade immediately. Had he truly lost so much of his will to continue on?

"_Mellon nín_?"

Kélion glanced up at the sound of Meldir's soft voice. He had been so lost in his thoughts he had not realized his friend had been speaking to him.

"_Naethen_. I was thinking."

"I could tell," the Silvan commander offered the prince a soft smile full of understanding, "I was telling you that your _adar_ is awake and that Annion and Brêgon have requested to speak with you."

Kélion's head instantly shot over to the door that led to his _adar's_ room as if expecting to see the great king walk out at any moment.

"What is it that they wish to discuss?" the Sinda had already started walking over to the door as he asked this. He knew that speaking with the two lead guards would no doubt be important, but he was too anxious about his _adar_ to care at the moment.

"I don't know. I did not ask, but I can take a guess, judging on their faces, that it is not good. However, I will tell them to wait for a moment while you see to your _adar_."

Kélion nodded his thanks to Meldir as he disappeared into the king's sleeping chambers.

The interior of the bedroom was flooded with bright, warm sunlight, the curtains having been pulled back. Êmand sat in a chair by Thranduil's bed having asked to stay and guard the king all night. As the two elves made eye contact, Kélion could not help but feel a stab of regret. The harsh words he had spoken the night before still hung heavy on his heart and he knew they had affected the Silvan greatly, though Êmand would never show it. However, all thoughts of guilt were quickly dispersed as Thranduil laid eyes on his eldest son and tried to sit up.

"_Ion nín_, how are you? Are you well?"

Kélion could not help but smile. He hurried over to his _adar's_ bed and helped the ellon sit up fully on the silk sheets. To see the great king awake, responsive and the sharp glint back in his eyes, made a huge burden seem to lift off of the prince's shoulders.

"I am just so grateful that you are awake and talking. I had such great worry for you. Why in the Valar did you have to frighten me like that?"

Thranduil said nothing but took his son's hands in his own as he noticed the slight trembling in the prince's hands.

"Trust me Kélion. It was never my intention to ever cause you pain."

The younger ellon looked into his _adar's_ eyes and, to the king's surprise, flung his arms around him.

"I did not think I would ever see you alive again. I had a horrible feeling that you were going to leave me as Legolas has."

A single tear slipped out from under the king's dark lashes as he held his son, the sudden pain of Legolas's death ripping through him once more.

* * *

Êmand walked quietly over to Meldir, who stood by the door watching as the two Sindar embraced. He did not want to disturb such an intimate reunion between both royals. The two ellyn stepped out of the room and Meldir shut the door quietly. He was glad that his friend was having a touching moment with his _adar_, but the two scouts who stood waiting by the fire were causing him concern.

"I am sorry, the prince will be out in a moment."

Meldir picked up a bottle of wine that sat on the king's desk to pour drinks for the two Silvan guards, but he quickly put it back down as he remembered how Thranduil had been poisoned in the first place.

"I am afraid that this is serious news we bring, and it cannot wait much longer."

Annion took a step towards the door to the king's personal chambers as he said this, a look of deep concern in his dark eyes. But as Meldir shot the ellon a warning look Êmand stepped into his path, blocking the door.

"Whatever news you bear you may tell us if you do not want to wait any longer, if not then you will need to have patience for I will not allow you to enter the king's chamber's."

Both soldiers glanced at one another for a moment before Annion said,

"Brêgon and I stumbled upon something this morning that greatly distressed us, and we feel that the prince will wish to hear of this. However, I will say nothing more until we can speak to Prince Kélion in person for I do not want to spread incorrect information if what I say is proven to be false."

"What is it you speak of?" Meldir cast a stern look at both ellyn, "What is so upsetting that you will not even to speak to Êmand and I of this issue?"

Brêgon opened his mouth to speak but stopped as the door behind Êmand swung open and Kélion stepped out. The prince saw the four elves glaring at one another and raised a slender brow.

"What is this all about? I was with my _adar_."

"Forgive us _hîr nín_," Annion bowed his head, "But I believe you will wish to hear what we have to say before you dismiss us."

Kélion folded his arms over his chest, an irritated look flashing over his face, but he nodded none the less causing both ellyn to look greatly relieved.

"Brêgon and I were sent out with our patrols early this morning and we stumbled across something that I believe you need to see."

Annion reached into a small leather pouch that he carried and pulled out a green and gold fletched arrow, the sharp metal tip was coated in black blood. All three elves recognized it immediately, it was Legolas's.

"Where did you find this?" Kélion demanded as the Silvan handed him the arrow.

"In the West woods. It was buried in the head of a giant spider. It looked to have been killed some days ago."

"So, he traveled far enough into the darkened woods to be attacked by a spider before he was captured and killed."

Both Annion and Brêgon glanced nervously at one another before Brêgon cleared his throat and said,

"Well _h__îr nín_, you see this was not all that we discovered."

Kélion did not look up but continued to finger the fletching on his brother's arrow.

"After finding this we scoured that area and came across no signs of _yrch_. However, there was evidence of several pairs of eleven footprints and even that of a human. _Yrch_ did not appear to take Prince Legolas. I think that he was first taken by elves."

Thranduil watched his son leave the room and shortly afterwards heard the faint murmur of voices coming from the other side of the door. Kélion had said he was only leaving for a moment, but due to the intensity of the conversation the king had a feeling that it would be much longer.

With a weary sigh, the Sinda gently pushed back the cool sheets that lay over his legs and swung them off over the side of the bed. He wanted to test his own strength before Narril came and forced him to lay back down. He had grown increasingly tired of sitting in various beds and was impatient to get up and move around.

* * *

Thranduil reached out and grabbed the headboard to his bed before heaving himself to his feet. For a moment he felt his vision go grey and he swayed but managed to steady himself.

How was it that after two day of consuming the poison he still felt so weak? Narril had been quickly to tell him that whatever he had drunk had not been intended to kill him. But if this was the case, why did he still feel this way?

As his vision cleared, the elf took a deep breath and took a shaky step towards the far side of the room. To his surprise his legs held and after several agonizingly long minutes Thranduil had made his way to the other end of the room. Though he had managed not to fall on his face, the Sinda felt discouraged. How in the span of only a couple of days had he been reduced to this?

As Thranduil put his hand against the far wall he suddenly gasped and the great king crumpled to his knees, eyes wide in shock as he felt all of the energy in his body leaving him. It was as if someone was siphoning it from his very soul. He had not the strength to cry out or even breathe. The Sinda felt his vision wavering as he felt himself collapsing onto his side. Then, as quickly as it had started, the attack stopped leaving the king trembling on the expensive rug that covered the floor to his room.

Thranduil's chest heaved as he slowly regained his breath and after several minutes, he was able to heave himself back up to his feet. What had happened? Suddenly all of the stories he had ever been told about fading immediately came to mind. Was his body slowly giving way without him even knowing it?

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar – father_

_mellon nín – my friend _

_naethen – I am sorry (my sorrow)_

_ion nín – my son _

_h__î__r nín – my lord_

_yrch - orcs_


	50. Chapter 50 - Realizations

**Hurray! I cannot believe this, but as of today I have been writing on this story for a year now! That is so crazy to me! So, a special thank you to my very first two followers Flying Squiryl and ForestWren and my first reviewer Daere. **

**I decided to post today as a special thanks on the 1-year anniversary! But fear not there will still be another chapter posted this coming Saturday! Ya'll are lucky ducks ;P **

**All of the amazing support I have gotten is so encouraging! I am so grateful that you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing this :)**

**For Silverarrow: so so love the reviews that you gift me with! I can tell that you spend a lot of time writing them because it shows in how dedicated the review is! You are the picture perfect reviewer :) and in terms of legolas returning to the greenwood... I guess we will have to see ;)**

**Thank you ElvenMaia for so many months of your help! **

**Now go an enjoy chapter 50!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

July 20, 2020

* * *

Chapter 50 – Realizations

"What do you mean you think Legolas was first taken by elves?" Kélion demanded, "Are you saying that you think someone captured him and took him to the _yrch_?"

Annion did not meet the prince's eye but just looked at the ground and nodded slowly.

"I believe that someone from the palace followed him when he disappeared into the woods. Nearby we found two more dead spiders and while the weapons that killed them had been removed, we did find another arrow in the brush."

This time it was Brêgon who produced a broken arrow from his pouch. The blue and grey fletching was torn almost all the way off and the sturdy elm was split in half near the tip. Êmand reached over and took the arrow from the guard, looking it over carefully as Brêgon continued,

"While it is not my place to say anything _h__îr nín _I would like to suggest that perhaps Prince Legolas's death was more than just a tragic accident."

Êmand felt dread filling his heart as he listened to the ellon's words. The hurt from the elfling's violent death was still too near. He handed the splintered arrow shaft over to Meldir and remarked,

"I do not recognize it. The fletching is strange, and the shaft appears to be made out of elm, which is not found anywhere in the Greenwood. This arrow did not come from one of our people," he turned to Brêgon, "But you said that you also found human footprints. What of those? You are hiding something from us. I can see it in your eyes."

The Silvan elf looked startled at the accusation.

"Both the elven footprints and the human's came from the same direction. They appeared to have come from the edge of the forest. If you seek to know my humble opinion, I do not find it hard to believe that Legolas was attacked by several Noldor elves and at least one human."

Meldir scowled darkly,

"We have not had dealing with them for ages. Why have they come into the Greenwood now? If they intended to wipe us out why did they not come years ago after the first attack?"

The eldar turned to look at Kélion who stood there looking slightly ill.

"If the Noldor have infiltrated these woods then why did they leave Legolas to the _yrch_? Why not take him hostage and use him against us? Surely they would have seen the advantage that taking the prince captive would have given them."

Meldir's hand tightened around the shaft of the arrow as he said this, anger glinting in his eyes.

"How could they be so cruel as to leave an innocent elfling in the hands of _yrch_? Legolas could have been alive. He _should_ still be alive."

"They wanted this," Êmand's low voice caused all of the ellyn to glance over at him, "Don't you see. They wanted us to suffer. They want the king to fade."

The Silvan turned to look straight at Kélion with a fierce gaze,

"If Thranduil were to fall into darkness the whole of the Greenwood would fall apart. The powerful magic that has protected us for centuries would fall to you Kélion, but I do believe you would follow soon after him, for that is the nature of such deep grief. Do you not see that they are trying to destroy us?"

Meldir glanced over at his closest friend unsure of how the ellon would take Êmand's words. He could see the anger and sorrow buried deep in the deep azure eyes, but on the outside the prince seemed unfazed. The commander silently cursed the cold egos of the Sindar. If Kélion did not open up more than the eldar feared the prince would explode one day.

"Then what do you advise I do? My _adar_ lies ill behind those doors and my brother is dead. My people are falling apart around me, and darkness is taking over these woods. What should I do? My list of allies is thin, and I do not have the strength to fight it all. So as grateful as I am that you came to me with this information, it does not change the fact that Legolas is gone. No doubt soon you will also tell me that it is only a matter time before my very own people being to desert the Greenwood."

As the prince spoke the heartbreak in his voice became more and more apparent. The situation was beginning to sink in and become a painful reality.

If the Noldor decided to attack, the Greenwood would be left with a grieving and ill king and would fall. It was not a matter of if, but when. Either the darkness and treachery would take it down from the inside or Noldor elves and _yrch _would destroy it from the outside.

* * *

After the two guards had been dismissed, Meldir sent Êmand to summon Narril to check on the king. As soon as the older elf had left and shut the door behind him, the commander walked over to Kélion and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"You are not alone in this _mellon_. There are those around you that can help you. You do not need to put up walls around yourself again. It is alright to let others see what is troubling you. It will not destroy you. Now tell me what is on your mind, for I can see that you are greatly worried."

As Kélion's bright blue eyes came up to meet his, Meldir was surprised to see tears pooling in the azure depths.

"There is so much hurt and pain," the Sinda said as he all but collapsed into his friend's arms, "My heart feels as if it is being torn in two. So much has happened that I have yet to grieve properly for Legolas, but if I stop to do this, I fear that everything around me will fall. It is as if I am carrying the weight of everything on my back and it threatens to crush me under its weight."

The prince let out a shuddering breath as he let his guard down for the first time in many days. He knew his _adar_ was waiting for him to return though he could not bring himself to face the Sinda yet.

There were things that were weighing on his heart and if he did not speak of them now, he feared he never would.

"Tell me everything _mellon nín_."

Meldir hugged the shuddering body of the younger ellon to himself and waited patiently. Kélion had done this for him on many occasions and he was happy to finally be able to return the favor.

"It isn't fair. None of it is. How can it be that I am left to live while my brother lays slain and my _adar_ lies fading behind that door? It should have been me. I should have been the one killed by the _yrch_. I should have run after him and saved him, but I didn't. Instead I stayed behind and let him die. I killed him."

Meldir could feel tears wetting the shoulder, seeping through his tunic.

"You did not kill him. Legolas made his own decisions and he did not need you to make it for him. There truly was nothing else you could have done so do not tear yourself apart by thinking these things when you know they are not true."

"How can you say that?" Kélion pushed against the arms that held him and stumbled back several steps, tears streaming down his face, "I was his brother and I was supposed to protect him."

"And I was his friend. Does his death not also lay in my hands? _Mellon_ you need to let go of this anger and guilt. Grieve for him yes, but do not blame yourself or you will follow in his footsteps. Your _adar_ is still here and the both of you will need one another if any of us are going to survive."

Kélion sat down heavily on a plush chair that sat next to the great wooden desk as several tear streaks made their way down his face.

"I am not sure if I want to try and push through the pain anymore," he looked at his friend with sad eyes, "Did you know Meldir that I am so close to just giving up entirely? I am so close to just letting the pain and sorrow overpower me and to let myself fade."

The Silvan commander went pale at the prince's last comment. He had known that the Sinda's pain would be great, but he would never have guessed that the powerful ellon would just give up on all hope and allow himself to be consumed by darkness. Thranduil… yes, he would have imagined that, but never Kélion.

"Why did you never tell me this sooner? How long have you been feeling such overwhelming grief as you would give in to it?"

Kélion looked at his friend with the most sorrowful gaze Meldir had ever seen.

"I have felt this way since my _naneth _died. Only I had Legolas to keep me rooted in place. But now…"

"But now you have me. Now you have Êmand, Narril, Nalledir, Thalion, your _adar_. You seem to have become so focused on those that you lost _mellon nín _that you have forgotten about those that still care and who are here beside you. Legolas would not have wanted you to do this to yourself."

"Legolas would not have wanted any of this!" Kélion's eyes flashed in sudden anger that startled the other ellon, "He just wanted to be free. To roam the forest and have adventures, only we wouldn't let him. And do you see where that led him? To his grave!"

"Calm yourself Kélion! Lest you say something that you regret." Meldir snapped, "Maybe we all let him down, but that doesn't make a difference. He isn't here anymore, and he won't be coming back. He's gone from this forest, he left, and you were not meant to follow."

_The little green leaf has left this forest, but do not yet despair._

The words the tree had spoken to him the previous day suddenly came crashing into the prince's mind. _Do not yet despair._

What had the tree been trying to tell him? Could his brother still be alive? By some miracle could all of this just be another act of dark magic just as the palace gate in the forest?

The prince sat up straighter. What if Legolas never was dead…

"Meldir!"

The Silvan elf jolted in surprise at Kélion's sudden cry. He looked up from where he was pouring his friend a drink from a crystal pitcher almost spilling water down the front of his tunic. The prince was no longer sitting in the chair beside the fire but was kneeling on the floor holding his head in his hands as if in great pain. The Sinda's normally pale skin had gone almost completely white.

With a gasp the ellon slammed the pitcher down, not caring that as it splashed water out on the king's desk and was kneeling at his friend's side in an instant.

"Tell me what is wrong _mellon_?" Meldir could not keep worry from creeping into this voice, "Do you need me to fetch a healer for you, I am sure Narril will be here soon."

The Silvan moved to get up and call for help, but Kélion reached out and grabbed the ellon's arm tightly and gasped,

"No. Don't leave."

As the Sinda's eyes connected with his, Meldir couldn't help but gasp at that power the seemed to burn inside of his friend's blue eyes, making them appear to glow. He had seen this only once before, when Thranduil had sealed off the Greenwood from the rest of arda. How was the power of the king still with the prince? How had it not been removed from him after Thranduil was out of danger?

"It is breached," Kélion choked out, "The barrier is falling… they are coming. The power of the king is failing."

Meldir grabbed the prince's shoulders even as he heard the door behind him open as Êmand arrived back with Narril.

"Who is coming, Kélion?"

"_Yrch_ and they know we are here."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_yrch – orcs _

_h__î__r nín – my lord _

_adar – father _

_mellon – friend _

_mellon nín – my friend_

_naneth – mother _


	51. Chapter 51 - Invisible Bruises

**Thank you all for staying with this story for over a year and now over 100,000 words! You all are all amazing readers :)**

**For nymiriel: vielen Dank! Du bist so nett! I am glad that you have stuck with me and my poor attempts at German :P Yes that last chapters were rather dramatic! But I just can't seem to help it! **

**For silverarrow: Fear not mellon nín! We are back to Legolas at long last! I would agree that they did decide rather quickly that the Noldor are trying to attack them, that is due to their paranoia about the past. I am so happy to be you 'favorite girl'! That just made me laugh out loud! As soon as I come across a time machine I will be sure to let you know! The wait can be the worst part; I know!**

**To **dream plane** for one of the sweetest reviews ever! You commitment is unparalleled! I hope you don't get to be too late tonight **

**As always, a massive thanks to ****ElvenMaia**** for all of the hard work she has put into improving every chapter!**

**I also understand that many of you may not like the way things are handled in this chapter. I promise that it is for a reason and will be bought up again and addressed more later.**

**Sorry this was so long! Now go read :D**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

July 25, 2020

* * *

Chapter 51 – Invisible Bruises

Legolas was hurting. There was no other way to put it. As the Noldo soldier laid another brutal kick between his shoulder blades the young prince felt one single tear fall from his tightly closed eyes. But it was not in response to the pain he was feeling, but rather to the overwhelming feelings of humiliation and frustration that coursed through his body. What was he doing, a prince of the Greenwood, submitting to a beating by an enemy? Surely Êmand had trained him better than this.

But as much as the young elf desperately wanted to struggle to his feet and face his adversary, he could not find it in himself to do it. Not only would it be completely foolish, as he had no weapons on him with which to depend on himself, he worried that by fighting back it would only serve to worsen the situation. The look of pain he had seen on Estel's face when the edan had been attacked had struck his heart in a way he had not ever imagined it could. He had felt a great urge to protect the human though he had no idea why. Even now as he lay curled up in a tight ball taking the abuse submissively, he found himself listening for any sounds that Estel was being hurt. Part of him worried that if he were to get up and strike back the ellyn attacking him would turn some of their aggression on the young edan. As much as he hated to think it, Legolas knew that by letting them have their anger out on him it would ensure that Estel would be safe, and that brought him an odd sense of comfort.

As another blow landed on the back of his head, the young Sinda could not help but let a short gasp of pain leave his lip. The kick had caused an explosion of stars to appear in front of his eyes and a cascade of pain to flow down his already aching back.

"Hurt didn't it?"

Legolas heard the icy voice of the Noldo close to his ear and a moment later the young ellon felt a hand grabbing the back of his neck, the fingers digging painfully into the skin.

_At least they aren't using knives_, he thought as he bit into his lip to keep any noise from escaping, _Bruises are not so bad when compared to what it could be. _

"Not so high and mighty, now are you?" the voice came again, this time low and mocking, "You are no prince, for no son of Thranduil would ever just lay there and take a punishment without attacking. You Sinda have much too big of egos for that. Perhaps that is why you left Mirkwood, maybe you were banished, maybe your dear _ada _didn't want you anymore."

Legolas suppressed a flinch. He would never let the Noldo know but this blow had struck him the hardest and hurt more than any beating he could receive.

There was a moment of silence in which all the young prince could hear was his own harsh breathing that rang loudly in his ears. Then the fingers released their death grip on his neck and the ellon returned to kicking him.

"_Daro_!"

The command rang through the air like thunder, causing Legolas to flinch in surprise.

"What in the Valar do you think you are doing?"

This time the Sinda recognized the voice as that of Tamír. The attack on the prince's body stopped almost immediately. And as no more blows fell Legolas dared to open his eyes and see what was happening.

* * *

Estel gasped in relief as the Noldo's knife left his throat. He pushed back against the ellon that had held him captive and unable to stop the attack on _Maer_. The elf stumbled slightly giving the man time to spin around and, without a second thought, punched the eldar straight in the face. Immediately the ellon gasped in pain and shock and scrambled away from the edan.

"You will pay for that," Estel spat, grey eyes flashing in furry, "The Valar help you if I ever set eyes on you again."

The elf got to his feet and hurried away after his two other companions who were already fleeing the scene.

"_Manen le_?"

The human turned to his brother and offered a small smile.

"I am fine. For once I was not the main target of their discrimination."

There was a soft moan from behind them and Estel whirled around to see Tamír helping Legolas gently to his feet. All of the ellyn who had been behind the ambush had fled, but he didn't care. They would no doubt be tracked down as soon as his _ada_ found out about the attack.

"_Mellon_, are you alright?" Estel's concerned gaze ran over the elf's lithe form searching for injuries.

The Sinda just glanced at him and offered a slight shrug,

"They could have done far worse and to be honest I am surprised this kind of attack did not come sooner."

Estel frowned. He did not know exactly how to respond... or if he should.

"Legolas," Elladan's voice held a slight edge of either anger or annoyance to it, "I am greatly troubled that you had to face this. Please accept my deepest apologizes. Those ellyn will be punished, you should not worry about that."

The Sinda just sighed and pushed back against Tamír,

"I don't need help."

The Silvan elf rolled his eyes, but let the prince go nonetheless. The eldar straightened up as soon the support let him, a brief flicker of pain passing over his face.

"If you fall over _penneth_ it is not my fault."

The prince shot Tamír a fierce glare before stepping forward. Estel was not surprised as _Maer's_ face creased in pain. Another step and painful look later and the ellon pitched forward as his body's abuse finally caught up with him.

Estel and his brother both lunged forward as the elfling stumbled forward, but it was the human who made it there first, catching the prince in his arms and keeping him upright.

"Still don't think you want help?"

* * *

Elrond let out a deep sigh as he finished sealing the letter he had just finished writing. He remembered doing something almost exactly like this so many years ago, only that letter had arrived too late. This one, he hoped, would not suffer the same fate.

The elf lord held the letter and read over the neat writing on the envelope once again. This had been one of the hardest letters for him to write, not because he did not know what to say but rather because there was too much to say. He also feared that he knew exactly how the recipient would react when he read it.

"_Ada_!"

The Noldo's head shot up at the sound of his youngest son's voice. He set the letter down next to his pack and hurried out of the tent. The elf lord met Glorfindel right outside of the door. the ellon had also come running at the sound of the human's call.

"What in all of arda has happened now?" the silver-haired elf groaned, glancing around for the source of the cry, "If this is all just…"

The ellon's voice cut off as both he and Elrond saw the small group of elves appear from behind a tent. Estel and Elladan were on either side of Legolas helping the elf prince hobble towards them. The elfling's face was emotionless but the slight pallor in the eldar's already pale skin told him all that he needed to know.

"What happened?" the elf lord asked as he hurried up to his sons, followed closely by Glorfindel.

"I was given a warm welcome by your men," Legolas responded before Estel had even opened his mouth, "It was foolish of me to let my guard down. I should have known this was coming."

The young Sinda received a stern look from both Elladan and Glorfindel, but Elrond just ignored the comment.

"Bring him into my tent."

* * *

"_Im maer_," Legolas protested again as Elrond tried to convince the stubborn being to allow him to lift his shirt, "It was not like I was stabbed and am bleeding to death."

"No but being kicked repeatedly in the back is hardly better. Why on in the Valar did you not fight back _mellon nín_?"

"It's not like I wanted to be attacked," the Sinda growled as Estel's hand met a particularly painful bruise on his back, "Besides it's not like you were being much of a help anyway."

"It's not like I can do anything when I have a bloody knife at my throat."

Elrond smiled gently as he listened to the two while trying to gently lift up the back of Legolas's tunic. It seemed to him that the prince and his son had connected in some sort of way that no one else seemed to have be able to do with the Sinda. It was almost as if a thin bond of friendship had begun to form between the two, something that he would have never thought possible for a son of Thranduil. He had always known the woodland elves to be particularly hostile to those of Estel's race.

As the elf lord's gentle hands lifted the pale blue tunic high up on the Sinda's back, his smile faded immediately. The smooth, pale skin was flawless. No bruise or even a scratch could be seen.

How could this be? Estel had told him of the brutal beating that prince had endured, yet there was no sign of it.

Elrond gently ran his hand over the skin in disbelief, but as his cool fingers touched the pale flesh Legolas yelped and jerked away from the Noldo.

The elf lord's brow wrinkled. How was it that the elfling could feel such pain, yet there was no visible mark anywhere?

* * *

Legolas was not enjoying the increased amount of attention he was receiving. In the agonizingly long walk through the camp, many soldiers had watched Estel and Elladan helping him and he could not help but wonder how many of them wanted to finish off what had been started. No doubt many of them.

The young elf groaned as the pressure from the elf lord's hand vanished from his back and his shirt fell into back place. As the adrenaline was beginning to wear off the pain was beginning to mount all the more, leaving Legolas to fight to keep a passive look on his face.

"Here, let me help you take your tunic off," The Sinda raised a slender brow at Estel's words, "I am sure my _ada_ will want to apply a healing balm to your bruises."

"I am fine."

"I know you are fine. You keep saying that. Now let me take your tunic off."

"No."

Now it was Estel's turn to raise an eyebrow at Legolas.

"I will either take it off with your help or I will tie you down and cut if from your body," The human took a step forward, "It is not a sign of weakness to accept help."

The prince glared at the man.

"I do not think that will be necessary," Legolas glanced up at Elrond who had returned carrying a small pouch which smelled strongly of herbs, "I am afraid even if you removed his shirt there would be nothing for me to see to apply any balm too."

Estel frowned but managed not to say anything.

"_Mellon_," the elf lord knelt in front of the young ellon, much to his surprise, "Can I inspect your arm? I want to see how the spider bite is healing."

Legolas's brow furrowed in confusion as he obeyed the Noldo's request. Elrond gently pushed the sleeve up and unwrapped the dirtied bandages that still covered the injury. The cloth strips fell away to reveal pale, smooth skin. There was no sign that any wound had ever occurred.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_ada – dad_

_daro – stop_

_maer – golden_

_manen le – how are you or are you well_

_mellon – friend _

_penneth – young one_

_im maer – i am fine_

_mellon nín – my friend _


	52. Chapter 52 - A Sinda's Magic

**This story is now officially over 100,000 words! I cannot believe it :) I really never imagined I would ever be able to write anything this long! **

**I did add a flashback in this chapter as it has been too long since we have seen young Legolas! I hope you all won't mind!**

**For earthdragon: So glad to hear from you! I was able to fix what you pointed out! Thank you! I did however keep Glorfindel's hair as silver. But thank you for the help :) **

**For silverarrow: Hannon le for the the review mellon nín! And I will get to work right away on creating a language to you to be able to properly express your emotions ;) **

**A huge thanks to ElvenMaia for being such a great beta for so many long months! **

**Now go and read :D**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

August 1, 2020

* * *

Chapter 52 – A Sinda's Magic

Legolas was thoroughly confused. After Elrond had pulled back the wrapping that covered the old spider bite on his arm, the young elf had watched the elf lord's brow furrow in bewilderment. Off to his side Estel gasped loudly.

"It's gone. How is the wound already healed? I know you are an elf, but I do not believe that even the eldar can heal that quickly."

The prince glanced over at the human and glared.

"Of course it isn't healed. It's still there."

In a different situation Legolas would have laughed at the baffled look that crossed the man's face, instead he just shook his head and turned back to Elrond. Just as he made eye contact with the Noldo again, a sharp pain sparked through his arm, radiating from the still healing bite. The young ellon yelped and jerked his arm back from Elrond's grasp and held it to his chest. As the smarting died down Legolas glared daggers at the elf lord. The blasted elf had jabbed his fingers into the tender flesh around the wound.

"Why did you do that?"

The Sinda could feel his frustration mounting as the Noldo did not respond but just muttered something to himself and reached into the bag of herbs he had brought over.

"Here," Elrond handed him a small bundle of dried leaves, "Eat this."

Legolas took the herbs and sniffed them. Recognizing the smell of athelas immediately, the elf glanced up again.

"You expect me to eat dried athelas leaves?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

The prince bristled and jerked his head around to look at Estel, who just shrugged.

"It's not that bad _Maer_. Just don't think about it and you'll be fine. Besides, it is better than having him make one of his horrendous teas for you to drink."

The human chuckled at his own words but abruptly stopped when he realized neither elf was following suite.

Legolas shook his head and quickly shoved the dead leaves into his mouth before he could change his mind. He really never would understand humans.

As his lips closed around the withered plants, the young elf tried not to gag. He had been given athelas before to combat the pain from the injuries he had received over the years, but Narril had always served them to him in a sweet tea or as a paste spread over the injury. Having to consume the herb raw was worse than he could have ever imagined.

The fragile leaves all but disintegrated as they landed on his tongue leaving Legolas with a chalky white paste coating his mouth that tasted extremely bitter. It was only the young elf's pride that kept him from spitting the repulsive leaves out. Casting another vengeful look at the older ellon the prince forced himself to swallow, but even after the powerful taste still lingered in his mouth.

"_Penneth_," Legolas flinched involuntarily as the elf lord placed both of his hands gently on the prince's shoulders, "I need you to relax for me and drop your concealment. It will not do you any good to conceal your hurts from everyone. I have to see what is causing you pain in order to fix it."

The Sinda once again found himself glaring at the elf lord.

"That's not how it works. I can't just drop my magic whenever I wish. I have no control over when it chooses to act and when it chooses to die down. So, unless you know something I have yet been able to figure out then you are wasting your time."

"You found a way to harness your inner light and use it as magic?"

"No," Legolas shrugged out of Elrond's grasp and spun around once more to face Estel, "I didn't _find_ a way to do this. All of the Sindar can, I just cannot ever work mine to my advantage as my _adar _or brother can. So," he aimed his next words at the elf lord, "It is useless to try to tell me to lower the concealment. I can't."

Estel just stared at the young elf in bewilderment. He had only ever heard tales of elves being able to harness their light of the eldar and use it as a form of magic. He had never thought it actually possible.

Legolas was tempted to walk out of the tent right then and there. It was obvious to him that Elrond was just trying to patronize him. Surely such a great elf lord knew that the magic gifts of the Sindar could not be controlled until the ellon or elleth had come to age, something that he had still not experienced. So, until that day came the reactions of his inner light was more of a defense mechanism or a nuisance that rarely proved to be helpful. That was, until he could control it.

As his emotions continued to grow as a strange tingling feeling began to flood Legolas's body and his vision began to blur. He felt himself falling forward into Elrond's arms as he gasped.

"What did you do?"

"Peace my prince. You will not be asleep for long. I only needed to calm your body down so I can heal you and this was the only way to do that."

A moment later Legolas's vision went black.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Legolas? What are you doing here?"_

_ The young golden-haired prince stood beside Kélion's great bed, his big blue eyes only just peaking over the top of the blankets as he stared at his older brother. _

_ "I am lonely."_

_ The quiet voice the elfling just barely made it to the crown prince's ears. The ellon smiled at his younger brother and patted the bed next to him. Legolas's face broke into a grin and he scrambled onto the bed. A moment later both Sindar were sitting next to one another. _

_ "Tell me penneth why are you still awake? You should have gone to bed an hour ago. I tucked you in, remember?"_

_ The elfling's turned his azure eyes to stare up at his older brother._

_ "I know, but I am not ready to sleep and I got lonely. I went to go and see adar but he said to go back to bed and slammed the door in my face." _

_ Legolas snuggled into the crook of Kélion's arm and did not see as a flicker of grief passed over the ellon's face. _

_ "Adar is just tired. He has a lot of things to do."_

_ "I know," the young prince sighed, "Will you tell me something Kélion?"_

_ The crown prince raised a delicate brow. _

_ "Tell me about adar's magic!" Legolas scrambled out of his brother's arms, suddenly full of energy, and jumped up and down on the bed, "I heard Meldir talking about the barrier adar created to protect us. Can I do that? Can I do magic too? Can you teach me how?"_

_ "Calm down," the older ellon chuckled at the rapid flow of questions which caused the elfling to glare. _

_ "I'm serious Kélion! I want to know!"_

_ "Fine, just sit down before your screeching wakes up half the palace."_

_ The young prince immediately sat down and put his hands on his chin looking at his brother with expectation. _

_ Kélion moved forward on the bed until he was kneeling in front of Legolas. The ellon reached forward and grabbed the elfling's small hands. _

_ "Muindor, first I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath."_

_ Legolas closed his eyes and did as his brother said. _

_ "Do you feel anything?"_

_ A quick shake of the golden head. _

_ "Try again penneth."_

_ There was a moment of silence and the blue eyes blinked open filled with frustration._

_ "I don't feel anything Kélion. I don't have it. I don't have any magic."_

_ The elder prince chuckled. _

_ "Here. Close your eyes again and calm your mind. Feel your hands in mine and try to hear the song of the Greenwood around you."_

_ Legolas took a deep breath and felt his mind calm until he heard the melodic tune that he had become used to hearing; it rang of comfort and familiarity. As his body relaxed the young prince's fingers twitched in his older brother's strong hands. _

_ "Open your eyes."_

_ As the elfling did he gasped as he saw that his body was glowing in a soft, white light. It was as if his inner light had been magnified tenfold. _

_ "Kélion! Look! I'm doing magic!"_

_ The crown prince laughed softly._

_ "This is only a sample of the power adar possesses. But you cannot access your true amount of magic or control it easily until you reach your majority."_

_ Legolas's eyes were wide._

_ "Like you?"_

_ "Yes penneth, one day you will possess powerful magic too. Adar uses this inner strength from the eldar to conceal and protect us from evil things. It is like a wall of magic that surrounds the Greenwood. Do you understand?"_

_ The elfling shook his head as his inner light dimmed back to its normal level. _

_ "How can magic be a wall and why can't I see this wall?"_

_ "You will understand in time Legolas. But for now do not worry yourself with these thoughts. Just know that your adar and brother will keep you safe."_

_ "Forever?"_

_ Kélion nodded, his eyes filled with love for his little brother at the young elf's innocent words._

_ "Forever."_

_ The little elf flung himself into the older ellon's arms and Kélion's hands began to run through his golden locks. Finally letting sleep calm hold of him the elfling heard the crown prince say quietly, _

_ "Never change Legolas. Never lose yourself and if you do, find your way back."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Estel watched as _Maer's _eyes flickered open and a soft groan left his lips.

"Feeling better?"

The young ellon shot up from the cot at the human's voice. The angered gaze found his as the prince felt the bandages wrapped around his injured arm again.

"Why did you drug me?"

The question was directed not at Estel, but at Elrond who had been talking quietly to Glorfindel at the door to the tent.

"Because _penneth_ you were injured and I could not heal you without being able to see the wounds," Elrond walked over and stood behind Estel, "You needed to calm down and so I did what I had to do. Are you still in pain?"

Legolas shook his head reluctantly.

"Good. You will be sore as the athelas begins to wear off. Your back is heavily bruised. However, the spider bite on your arm has finally closed over and is beginning to heal."

Estel watched as a spark of confusion flashed in the elfling's eyes.

"How did you get the concealment to drop?"

"You dropped it as soon as you lost consciousness," Estel glanced at the young Sinda's bandaged wrist.

He had helped his _ada_ heal _Maer's_ many wounds. The amount of dark blue and black bruises beginning to form and had laid hidden under the elfling's concealment had startled the young human. As he had helped apply a soothing paste to the dark, painful marks a wave of guilt had settled over him. This had been all his fault. If he had only been strong enough to protect the ellon this would have not happened.

While _Maer_ had only been asleep for a little over an hour, many things had taken place. The three ellyn who had been behind the attack had been tracked down by Elladan and Elrohir after they had helped the prince into the tent. He had heard Glorfindel was planning a very public punishment for the eldar to deter any more abuse from coming upon the Sinda. Not to mention his _ada_ was trying to put together a company to escort the prince back to the Greenwood.

"I do want to apologize for the behaviors of my men," It was Glorfindel who spoke this time, "Be assured that they will be dealt with severely."

The elven general continued describing the reprimand that was taking place, but it was obvious to Estel that _Maer_ was not paying attention anymore. His eyes looked glazed as if he were looking at something that was far off. Glorfindel's words died on his lips as both he and Elrond noticed this as well.

"Prince Legolas?" Glorfindel crouched down in front of the elf, a worried look on his face.

At the sound of his name, the gold flecked azure eyes of the elfling blinked rapidly and the ellon shook his head as if clearing his mind of something.

Estel opened his mouth to ask his _ada_ what had just happened when _Maer_ suddenly gasped loudly and clutched at his chest as if in great pain. Elrond immediately sprung into action as the elfling breathed,

"_Yrch_. They are attacking the Greenwood."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_maer – golden_

_penneth – young one_

_adar - father_

_muindor – brother_

_ada – dad_

_yrch - orcs_


	53. Chapter 53 - The Escort

**Hello mellyn! ****I have now finalized how I will end this portion of Legolas's story. There will be 74 chapters in total (and 1 teaser chapter for the sequel). So that means only 21 more chapters left. Which actually seems like a lot as that means the last chapter will come out on December 31st! So, in total a year and a half and as of right now over 350 hours of work. There will also be no more 2 week breaks! You are welcome...**

**This chapter is a bit slower moving then you all may be accustomed to. Sorry, but they are a natural part of crafting a story :)**

**For nymiriel: Vielen Dank für die Ermutigung! So happy that you will stick with me :) That means a lot! **

**For silverarrow: First of all I want to say thank you for another great review! And yes everyone is seeming to start caring about Maer now :) You were also spot on with your thoughts on the leaves too! You are doing so much to motivate me so my only idea for you is to never change yourself! you seem like such a genuine and sweet person and I appreciate that more than you know!**

**For **MariaJulietBitui: Thank you for the review! **So glad that you like the idea of harnessing the inner light :) I hope that you continue to enjoy! **

**A special thanks to the best beta ever: ElvenMaia!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

August 8, 2020

* * *

Chapter 53 – The Escort

Elladan and Elrohir sat on either side of their _ada_ looking critically at the ellyn gathered in front of them. Each of the twenty-five or so soldiers had been hand selected by Glorfindel, both for their skill in battle and their unbiased opinion of the Woodland Realm. If approved by both the twins and Elrond, these elves would serve as the bulk of Legolas's escort. Four had already been approved to go along for the task of returning the prince.

Elladan would serve as the leader of the group and Elrohir as his second-in-command. Tamír had volunteered immediately, but Elrond had been reluctant to give him approval to go. Nonetheless the Silvan's persistence in the matter had earned him a spot. Estel too had insisted on accompanying the prince back to Mirkwood, which in Elrond's opinion was wise due to the young human's fondness towards the Sinda. Even now Estel sat with Legolas in a separate tent attending to the elfling needs after having refused to leave his side.

The older twin smiled at this thought. Whether it was due to his younger brother's age or protective nature, the prince had taken an obvious liking to the human. Whenever Estel was present the Sinda would visibly relax and become more open and allow his emotionless mask to slip, if only a little. If Legolas was aware of this, Elladan did not know, but he felt hopeful by it regardless. Anything that helped encourage the young elf to talk felt like a small miracle.

After the strange attack, Legolas had seemed to close himself off from everyone even more refusing to speak to anyone but Estel.

Elrond had told his sons that the attack had not been a result of any physical ailment but rather a warning of some kind. He had taken the time to assure Estel that the pain the prince had felt had come from Legolas's _súlë_, not his actual heart; but even this did not seem to comfort the young human any even after Elrond had examined the elfling and found nothing.

This had let Elladan and his twin have an opportunity to chuckle as they watched their youngest brother dottle over the elven prince like a mother hen. Estel had learned well from being on the receiving side of this kind of treatment for so many years.

"_Mellyn_," his _ada's_ quiet but commanding voice broke through Elladan's musings, "My Lord Glorfindel has doubtlessly already explained much as to why I have called you all here this day so I will not repeat it again. All of you have graciously volunteered to delay your returning to Imladris to help our young guest be reunited with his people in the Greenwood. This will be a very difficult, yet equally important task."

There was a brief pause.

"I am certain that your arrival will not be seen as welcome and I will warn you that as a result you may be dealt with with hostility and anger. However," Elrond hesitated for a moment, "No matter how they treat you when you deliver the prince and after the task is complete, you must never raise your weapons against the elves of that realm. They are your kin as much as I am, but they are also friends so you will treat them as such."

There were grim nods all across the small room.

"King Thranduil has, for some reason unknown to us, seen it wise to seclude his kingdom from the rest of arda. Therefore, I do not now know what you will encounter upon entering those woods. Be on your guard and fulfil the task I have given you which is to deliver the prince safely to his people. Whatever else happens, for good or ill, will be up to the king and queen."

As his _ada_ finished speaking Elladan felt a rush of excitement fill him. He was to meet the famed Sindarin King. His group was to be the first outsiders to step foot in the Woodland Realm in millennium. Regardless of how Thranduil reacted to their arrival, he would show only honor and respect to the king and his people. Valar willing this trip would help start to restore good feeling and trust between the two elvish lords. The worst thing that could happen would be that Thranduil forced them out and kept his kingdom cut off and hidden from them.

"Yet there is one more thing I fear I must tell you of," Elrond spoke again, " It has come to my attention that a large garrison of _yrch _may be marching on the Greenwood and her people as we speak. While I have not the evidence to back this up, I feel in my heart that the messenger who delivered this news was speaking the truth. But where his army lies and how many in number they are I do not know."

A murmur spread through the elves present and Elrond waited for it to die down before continuing,

"You are all highly skilled in battle and I have no doubt that should the need arise, many of those foul creatures will fall prey to your blades."

The elf lord looked at Tamír who stood at the door to the tent.

"If the Valar is gracious I shall meet you all again soon for I shall not be accompanying you on this venture. My sons will go in my stead. _Tego le i Melain am mand mellyn_."

* * *

Tamír waited until everyone had quietly filed out of the tent, leaving Elrond standing solemnly off to one side. As the Noldo's gentle gaze found his friend's Elrond gave a soft smile, yet it was so full of sorrow that the ellon felt a wave a grief wash over him.

"Come _mellon nín_," the elf lord beckoned for the Silvan to join him, "I would greatly enjoy your company for I wish to speak with you."

Tamír obliged the eldar's request. As he came to stand beside Elrond the ellon said,

"You have a gracious heart _mellon_ and you have been by my side for many years. You shall always be welcome in Imladris."

The elf blinked in confusion at the elven lord,

"Why do you say such things?"

Elrond placed a hand on the Silvan's shoulder,

"You are to accompany Legolas to the Greenwood. The elves there are your people, your rightful kin. I would not be so selfish or foolish as to think you would not choose to remain there with them."

"Not so my Lord!" Tamír protested loudly, "I shall return to Imladris for I fear that I shall be a stranger to those who still dwell in the Greenwood. I doubt that even Thranduil would yet remember me still. Nay, my home is not there any longer. There is nothing left for me in Mirkwood."

"Still I can see it in your eyes that there is a yearning for those woods. There is no great shame in longing for your people."

Tamír's brown eyes darkened in sorrow at his friend's words,

"You see the truth _mellon nín_. There is no point in my denying it. Yet my heart seeks only one in the whole of that forest and I know she will not be there when I arrive. I wish only to pay my last respects to her memory, nothing more do I wish to do in that place."

"So be it," Elrond dropped his hand to his side, "Narril would be pleased if she could see the ellon you are today, for she married one of the bravest and kindest of all the eldar that have ever walked this land. But when the time comes do not let our friendship come in the way of your heart's desire. Now come let us dwell on this no longer for the time for goodbyes has not yet arisen. We should see to the young prince for no doubt he has many questions for us."

* * *

Legolas was sitting sullenly on the small cot in Elrond's tent. The elf lord and his twin sons had left several hours ago leaving Estel to care for him. Ever since then the human had not left his side for a single moment. Even now the human was asking if he was feeling any pain for the umpteenth time.

The young elf sighed exasperatedly.

"For the last time I am not in any pain. I am not hungry nor thirsty nor tired and no I do not need anything else, thank you very much. Now can you stop talking?"

Legolas heard a chuckle and sent a fierce look at Glorfindel. The Noldo had been tasked with his protection, yet at the moment he seemed to be more interested in the Sinda's frustrating situation than guarding the tent.

"Fear not _penneth_ Estel will not leave you alone even for one second when he has been charged with your care. He learned too well from his _adar_."

Legolas inwardly groaned. This was the last thing he wanted at the moment. All he desired was some peace and quiet to think.

He had never before felt anything like the last attack, and it worried him greatly. The pain had felt as if someone had taken a knife and was cutting at his very _súlë_. This had been confirmed by Elrond who had looked him over and verified there was nothing wrong with his physical heart. But then there had been the vision that had occurred before the pain hit: dozens of _yrch_ marching through the halls of the palace, the Greenwood in flames, his _adar's_ powerful barrier of eleven magic crumbling. They were in trouble. Something was not right or he would have never seen this. He knew it.

Legolas unconsciously clenched his hands into fists. He needed to be there right now. He needed to warn them of the danger. Instead he was sitting on a cot being treated like a sick elfling. It was infuriating and Legolas knew he would not be able to take much more of it. If Estel said one more thing the young elf swore he would strangle the man.

And where was Elrond? Where had the blasted elf gone off to? If he had truly promised him an escort to take him to the Greenwood where in the Valar was it?

"Are you alright _Maer_?" Estel's concerned voice came again, "Your face is looking paler than usual."

But before Legolas could jump up and punch the human in the face, Elrond and Tamír stepped into the tent.

"Before you ask, I am fine," the young prince threw a furious glance at Estel as he said this, but the man ignored him.

Elrond raise and brow,

"I have actually come to tell you of the plans for your departure tomorrow morning."

Legolas shook his head.

"I need to leave now. I cannot wait till the morrow. My _adar_ needs to be warned of the danger that approaches. You keep me here and their blood will be on your head."

The elven lord nodded slowly.

"I understand your distress of this situation, but I cannot let you leave yet. Not only are the plains dangerous at night but I also cannot have your escort ready in time for you to depart today. You must have patience."

"You speak as though you were not to join the company. Are you not also part of the escort?"

To Legolas's surprise Elrond shook his head almost regretfully.

"I shall not be going with you to the Greenwood. My path lies elsewhere for the time being."

"You are scared and are running away," the Sinda's blue eyes bored into the ellon, "You do not wish to look my _adar_ in the face and explain your actions. I should have thought as much."

"Actually _penneth_, I do intend to see your _adar_ for there is much grievance between us, and I seek to dispel it as best I can. However, now is not that time. There are urgent matters in Imladris I must attend to and I believe my presence will only delay returning you to your people."

Now it was Legolas's turn to raise a brow, but before he could respond Elrond spoke again,

"My only goal is to deliver you back to your home. Nothing more. I have thought long about this matter and I see this as the best course of action. Eru willing I shall see you again. However, for now all you must do is rest. You leave at dawn."

Elvish Translations:

* * *

_ada – dad_

_súlë – spirit_

_mellyn – friends _

_yrch – orcs_

_tego le i Melain am mand – may the Valar lead you to safety _

_mellon nín – my friend _

_mellon – friend_

_penneth – young one _

_adar – father _

_maer – golden_


	54. Chapter 54 - Preparing for Battle

**There are now only 20 more chapters left in this story, which is crazy for me (but maybe relieving for you as there is finally an 'ending' in sight). But don't get too relaxed as I do have a sequel in the works! And knowing me and all my cliffies how satisfying of an ending will it really be? I will let you all think about that…**

**For **silverarrow**: Yes a sequel is in the works and I am actually already starting to write it :) But yes, this story did turn out much long than I had intended! So glad that it made you happy! And yes Tamír's wife is alive (I may need to clarify it again but his wife is Narill)! Thank you for the encouragement and keep writing too! **

**A massive thanks to ****ElvenMaia****! Your help is greatly appreciated mellon nín!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

August 15, 2020

* * *

Chapter 54 – Preparing for Battle

Kélion watched as Meldir and Narril helped his _adar_ sit in the plush chair that stood beside his bed. The elleth had not been pleased to come into the room and find the crown prince on the floor clutching at his chest in pain and finding Thranduil standing shakily by the door to his room had not helped her demeanor any. Both Sindar ellyn had received quite a harsh admonishment from her on the dangers of their suborn egos. Only after both father and son had been looked over to check for any life-threatening injuries had Narril finally given in to Kélion's demands to speak with his _adar _in private.

Meldir had not left his side through all of this which the prince was very grateful for. Both the suddenness and intense pain of the attack had startled the prince and left him greatly troubled. He had seen his _adar_ suffer through several of these attacks before, but he did not understand why he was suddenly experiencing them. With the king now no longer standing death's door why had the power of the barrier not fallen back to him? Why had he been left with it?

The Sinda paced worriedly beside his _adar _as Narril bowed and quietly left the royal chambers, shutting the door softly on her way out. If _yrch_ were truly preparing to attack the Greenwood then action needed to be taken soon to prevent another mass bloodshed of their people.

"You felt it too didn't you," Thranduil's words were more of a statement than a question as soon as the healer had left, "You felt that attack on the barrier. That is why you are so anxious."

Kélion glanced over at Meldir who just stared back, worry filling his gaze.

"Why did I feel and see those things _adar_? Why do I sense as if a great burden has been handed to me and is weighing heavily on my mind?"

The Sinda king sighed deeply.

"I feared that this would happen _ion nín_, yet I was foolish and did not prepare you fully for what to expect when you are king."

"What do you mean?" Kélion's voice came out harsher than he had anticipated, "I am not king."

"I mean only that whatever Úmmon poisoned me with has weakened my power greatly. I feel as if with every waking moment there is a force that is taking energy straight from my _súlë_. I worry that my heart is fading and I can do nothing to stop it."

All of the blood ran from the faces of the three ellyn present. Did their king just admit to them that he was dying in front of their very eyes? Êmand was the first to speak,

"_Hîr nín_ why do you say these things? Do you mean to say that Kélion is seeing these visions and feeling these pains because he is taking over your place as king?"

Thranduil lowered his head, too saddened to look his son in the eye and answer him. He had known ever since he had woken up that the power being taken from him by this unknown force would be the end of him. He was powerful, yes, but it would only be a matter of time before his _súlë _lost the ability to sustain him and he passed into the Halls of Mandos.

"Let us speak no more of this now," the king's voice was shaking slightly, "_Ion nín_ please tell me what you saw in the vision for my heart fears for what you witnessed."

Kélion's eyes widened. He had almost forgotten about his vision upon hearing of his _adar's_ fading. But at this reminder all of the anxiety and panic he had first felt came rushing back.

"_Yrch_. I saw an army of evil coming through the forest cutting down great trees and burning them. I saw them break into the palace and slaughter every ellon and ellyth they came across. I _felt _them breaking through the barrier. It cut at my heart and I felt a great weakening in my body as if my power was being taken to try and strengthen it even as it crumbled," the prince paused and cast a glance at Êmand who stood guard by the door, "Then the vision faded to mist but I was left with a great pain in my heart still."

Meldir narrowed his eyes as he caught a glimpse of the turmoil behind the ellon's azure eyes. He was hiding something. He had witnessed something else in the vision that he was not telling; but the Silvan decided to ask his friend more about this later.

"I feared it would come to this," Thranduil looked up at his son, "I seem to have failed all of you. I have not the power to protect my own people. my son is being forced to watch his king fade away to nothing, and Legolas…"

The Sinda broke off unable to say more as a dead look appeared in normally cold, blue eyes. None of the ellyn spoke as they witnessed this. Never before had them seen the great king look so defeated and destroyed. The ellon seemed to have already given into his grief and to have let the hopelessness overtake him.

"No!" Kélion's voice rang out in the still room causing everyone to jump in surprise, "I will not let you sit here and wallow in your self-pity. What has happened to you in the past several days that you have forgotten your hope? What has happened that you have abandoned your will to live?"

The prince's face was filled with a mixture of grief, frustration, and anger.

"I will not let you sit here and give up hope while all of your kingdom crumbles around you. You are a king for Valar's sake, and it is time that you start acting like one again. Legolas did not die just for you to give up and follow after him. And what of _naneth_? Will you join her in the Hall of Mandos full of shame and regret? If being wiped out by _yrch_ is how the Greenwood will at last fall then it will be with her king leading her soldiers into battle, not cowering in shame in the shadows."

Kélion stopped suddenly realizing the words he was speaking, his chest heaving in emotion. Never in his life had he ever imagined himself speaking to his _adar_ in such a way. But the dejected ellon sitting in front of him was not the king he had grown up admiring. This was not the way that the great King Thranduil would draw his last breath.

"_Mellon nín_," Meldir had come beside the prince and put a hand on his shoulder, "Come outside with me for a moment, you have much anger and hurt in you. Come with me before you speak something you deeply regret. I believe the king has heard enough for now."

Reluctantly Kélion nodded and allowed his friend to lead him out of the room. However, before Êmand closed the door behind them the prince cast one look behind him at where his _adar_ was. Thranduil still sat with his head bowed and did not look up at his son.

But hidden behind the strands of long blond hair the eleven king's eyes seemed to spark to life and the deathly pale look began to fade from his face. The Sinda was at last waking up from the nightmarish haze the poison had held him in. His son's words had been enough to give him strength to break free from its suffocating hold.

* * *

Outside of the king's chambers Meldir was leading the prince back to his own rooms.

"Where are you taking me?" Kélion glared at his friend.

"I am taking you to your room so that you can tell me what is truly going on. You are hiding something from me and I can see it eating away at you."

The Sinda's face darkened at this. A moment later Meldir guided the crown prince into his own quarters and shut the door firmly behind them so they could speak in private.

With his friend's guidance Kélion soon found himself sitting in a hard-wooden chair, the Silvan glaring at him.

"Speak _mellon_ and do not hide anything from me. For I can read you as easily as one can read a book. I shall know when you speak the truth and when you do not."

The Silvan crossed his arms and waited.

"It was the vision Meldir. There was something not right about it."

Kélion paused.

"What was not right about it? Pray tell me. I will do you no good to keep it to yourself now."

"I saw the _yrch_," the Sinda said slowly, almost reluctantly, "I saw the flames and blood and death. But I also saw Legolas. He was wielding a bow and had many elves behind him; yet he was different. His body radiated power and he seemed to glow silver and white against the evil around him. Yet he…" Kélion broke off, "He had such anger in his eyes as if he were furious at me. He came to me with such speed that I could do nothing. He demanded to know why I left him, why I did not come to save him. He wanted to know why I had abandoned him."

Meldir's face grew dark at his friend's words and he asked,

"What happened next?"

The prince grew still, his voice just above a whisper.

"His eyes grew black with hatred and I felt unable to move. Then he grabbed my sword from my hand and thrust it into my side. After that all I could see was black mist," Kélion looked at the Silvan, "He killed me. My own brother killed me, but it was as if it was not him. Like it was a shell of his body."

Meldir stepped forward and embraced his friend for the second time that day.

"A vision does not tell of things that will surely happen. Legolas is not here and I fear that it is only evil things that are tormenting your mind. The death of your brother has set of some kind off trigger that has led to a tide of darkness. Do not give into it and do not let it take hold of your mind."

The two ellyn stayed as they were for several moments before the faint sounds of shouting and the running of elven feet in the hall outside the door could be heard. Only then did the friends break apart and look towards the intricately carved door that stood several feet away. Kélion got quickly to his feet,

"What in the Valars' name is going on?"

As he said this the door was flung open and Thalion burst into the room looking flustered. He spotted the prince and gasped,

"You must come quickly, my prince. The king has called for the army to assemble and your guidance is needed to plan for the battle."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar – father _

_yrch – orcs_

_ion nín – my son _

_súlë – spirit_

_hîr nín – my lord_

_naneth – mother_

_mellon nín – my friend _

_mellon – friend _


	55. Chapter 55 - Strengthening the Barrier

**Well I am on my way back to college! It is crazy how I am already a Sophomore! Time flies so fast!**

**This chapter is a little bit strange; I will give you that but hang in there with me and it will all make sense! I promise… you just gotta give it a little time!**

**For **silverarrow**: I really do look forward to your reviews every week! They make my day whenever I get to read them :) And yes what is wrong with everything? Particularity this year? I can tell you what is wrong with me though! I am cruel and so mean for making you wait a week to read the next chapter! ;) **

**For Nymiriel: Herzlichen Dank! Ich bin so froh, dass du mein schlechtes Deutsch magst! I am glad that you continue to enjoy, read and review my story! **

**Thank you to my mellon ElvenMaia for almost a year of helping me :) You are truly amazing!**

* * *

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

August 22, 2020

* * *

Chapter 55 – Strengthening the Barrier

For a moment both ellyn just stared at Thalion as though he had suddenly turned into a dwarf. At last Kélion shook his head and frowned,

"My _adar_ did what?"

"He called for the army to assemble," Thalion did not look pleased to have to repeat his words again a second time, "The king has summoned both you and Meldir to meet with him in the Welcoming Hall by the front gate."

The advisor turned and marched out of the room before either of the eldar could ask another question. As the ellon walked out the prince turned to Meldir, a confused look on his face,

"What in Eru's name has gotten into everyone? Not twenty minutes ago my _adar_ seemed to have given up on his will to live and now he is mustering the army to prepare for battle? I do not understand what is happening this day."

Meldir just shrugged.

"Well you did want him to get up and fight did you not?"

"I did but I never expected him to actually listen to me," the elf sighed, "But come let us go and meet the king before he makes any more decisions without us."

The two friends stepped out into the hall in time to see several royal guards hurrying past heading in the direction of the armory. Their faces were hidden by their intricate helmets, but their quick pace made the prince worried. What had Thranduil said to make the palace to be in such an uproar? How much had he already told them? Already Kélion could hear shouts and the sounds of feet running from further down the hall.

The Sinda took off in the direction of the front gate wondering what he was going to find as soon as he arrived there.

* * *

The usually empty and desolate Welcoming Hall was now full of the clamor as soldiers and guards hurrying about bringing out weapons and armor from the storerooms. Dust and cobwebs littered the normally immaculate marble floor of the great room as the battle gear was pulled from the rooms which had been opened in millennium. Standing at the very front of the hall by the gate were Thranduil and Êmand talking with several high-ranking Lieutenants. The elven king, though paler than normal, looked every bit as cold and intimidating as ever. His gaze was hard and he had a fierce look in his eyes. This was the true Thranduil, not the weak ellon that had almost been stabbed the night before.

This scene of activity and controlled chaos was what Kélion and Meldir discovered when they walked into the room. As the elves in the room caught a glimpse of the crown prince and commander the noise immediately died down and each soldier saluted their lead general and offered a quick bow to their prince. Kélion smiled shallowly and nodded his head wishing that they would just ignore them and get back to work.

"_Ion nín_, come for I have many things to discuss with you."

Thranduil's voice rang out in the large room and caused several of the younger ellyn to flinch noticeably at the commanding tone. A moment later the room was back to its busy state.

Meldir led the way through the bustle of activity until they at last came to stand next to the king.

"I was surprised to hear what you had done _adar_," Kélion looked the Sinda up and down, "Are you sure you are well?"

"I am fine but let us speak of this matter later in private," the elven king's eyes were shadowed so the prince could not make out what he was truly feeling.

* * *

Kélion watched Meldir hurry out of the Welcoming Hall. Being one of the top commanders in the Greenwood he had been anxious to see how he would both outfit and arm his men. The discussion by the front gate had been brief as the exact position and number of _yrch_ was not known so there were not many things to plan. It had been decided that all patrols were to be halted and the army had to be ready to march at any moment. Their goal was to lead their attackers away from the palace to protect any that were unable to fight. No one wanted to remember how the last attack had ended.

The prince had said very little during the entire talk, yet he felt a great sense of responsibility being placed on him. Though no one would say it Kélion knew they were relying on him to find out more about the _yrch_. He after all was the only one who had witnessed the vision and could strengthen the barrier.

So as the Sinda observed the activity of the soldiers around him, he found his mind drifting to how he would discover this information. His _adar_ had not told him anything about what power had been passed on to him and the ellon had retired to his rooms soon after the meeting was over. This left him in charge of everything; a task he was greatly concerned about.

Several minutes later Kélion walked slowly out of the hall. He felt lost and confused about what to do next. He had never actually fought in a battle before, having been too young to fight in the first War of the Greenwood and he needed to find Meldir and speak with him.

As the prince walked quickly towards the armory to find his friend, he stopped suddenly as he heard soft voices coming from one of the many rooms that lined the hallway.

"This is all folly," Thalion's voice came from behind the thin wooden door, "We have not the numbers nor strength to win any battle no matter how small an army of _yrch_ there may be."

"And what of Prince Kélion?" the prince did not recognize the voice that spoke now, "He had never been in war and has no idea what he is doing. You can see it in his eyes. And what of the king? He is still ill. How can he hold up the barrier let alone lead us into battle?"

"Thranduil spoke to me and told me that he has passed on the protection of the Greenwood to the Kélion for he does not have the strength to sustain it any longer," Thalion's voice came again, "We must accept the fact that the barrier is lost. The king said that he does not believe Kélion has the power nor the skill to strengthen it, so we cannot rely on its protection."

On the other side of the door the prince's eyes grew dark with frustration. They did not think he was able to protect his _adar's_ kingdom, but he would prove them wrong.

* * *

Kélion cast a glance behind him to check and see that the hallway was indeed deserted before he slipped through the door. The room he had entered was elegantly decorated with old tapestries and images of trees and forest animals were carved into the large table that took up much of the room. A cold fireplace stood opposite the door having not been used in many years. Dim sunlight filtered through a small window that provided the only illumination to the entire room giving it a gloomy look.

This had once served as a meeting place for the king's advisors to discuss things with Thranduil. Kélion had remembered sneaking in here and hiding under the table on many occasions as an elfling to listen to these talks. He had always been caught though. The memories in this room served as a reminder of a happier time. After the battle of the Greenwood so many years ago, Thranduil had never had the heart to enter the room again. All of his advisors had been killed along with his closest friend, Tamír. They had never found the poor elf's body. And though his _adar_ would never admit it, Kélion knew how much Tamír's death had left a great hole in the king's heart. Thranduil had never trusted another ellon again, well at least never as much as he had trusted Tamír. Because of his death Narril was left heartbroken and had almost faded before giving birth to their son three months after the battle. Nalledir had never known his father.

The prince's sigh echoed around the room as these thoughts filled his mind. He was not going to let anymore of his _adar's_ people die if he could help it. Kélion leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. His _adar_ may be unable to strengthen the barrier to delay the attack, but he could.

_We must accept the fact that the barrier is lost. The king said that he does not believe Kélion has the power nor the skill to strengthen it, so we cannot rely on its protection._

Thalion's words rang in his ears. He was not weak. He would find a way to strengthen the barriers even if it killed him.

The Sinda forced his mind to be clear of all thoughts. He needed to focus if he were to succeed at this.

For several minutes nothing happened then Kélion felt it. He felt the presence of the Greenwood all around him. He felt the darkness that had taken over the trees and he felt the chill of the evil creatures that had taken over much of the woods. There was so much evil everywhere, how had this happened?

As his _súlë_ looked at the projection of the Greenwood in his mind, Kélion looked sadly at the blackened forest; he would have to deal with that later. The prince turned his attention instead to a pale silver wall that stood nearby. Already the elf could see the cracks in it. This barrier had once surrounded all of the Greenwood, now it only encompassed a thin circle of forest around the palace; this was not good.

Kélion forced himself to walk up to the barrier and as he drew near the fragility of the wall became all too clear, but so too did the dark waves that seemed to press against from the outside. This was going to be harder than he had thought.

Taking a deep breath Kélion reached out and touched the wall of elven light. It shuddered under his touch and for a moment he worried it would collapse. The prince held his breath as the barrier stilled under his touch and then he let loose his inner light.

The result was instantaneous. The wall flared with a bright silver light as Kélion's power passed into it. The Sinda gritted his teeth as he felt the energy being drained from his _súlë,_ yet he forced himself not to pull away. He needed to do this. He needed to protect his people.

An agonizingly long minute later Kélion felt his legs tremble beneath him and he knew he had given all he could. The prince pulled his hands away from the wall and stepped back. The barrier was now pulsing with energy, yet it still seemed frail against the ocean of darkness surrounding it, but there was no more that he could do now.

Kélion frowned as a great shudder ran through the barrier. The prince staggered back. What was going on now?

He glanced to his side and gasped as he saw a single elf standing at the wall on his side of it. Kélion was about to call out at the mysterious figure when a great blast of darkness swept out from the ellon and attacked the barrier. Immediately a great portion of it turned black and started to crumble.

"No!" The cry left Kélion's lips as he threw himself at the dark shape.

He could not lose the barrier; not now, now when he had been so close. But deep down the Sinda already knew it was hopeless.

The dark elf turned to eldar at the prince's cry and smiled, black eyes watching the eldar run towards him. As Kélion reached the ellon the evil being let out a horse laugh.

"You have already lost my dear prince. Do not fight for what cannot be saved."

Anger flared up in Kélion's body but as he lunged for the elf only to feel cold, claw like fingers tighten around his neck.

* * *

Back in the dim room Rívorn smiled at the shuddering body of the crown prince. It had been so foolish of the Sinda to think he would be able to strengthen the barrier on his own. Yet he had tried nonetheless and now he was going to pay for it.

The dark elf closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Kélion's arm and felt the younger ellon's power flood his body. It was a marvelous feeling.

A second later Rívorn's eyes snapped open and he dropped the prince's arm, watching as the Sinda's body crumpled to the dusty floor.

"Right where you belong," the eldar smirked, "At my feet and I will make sure you stay that way."

Feeling the power coursing through his body Rívorn stepped over the prince and walked towards the door.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar – father _

_ion nín – my son _

_súlë – spirit_


	56. Chapter 56 - A Brother's Love

**Hello my faithful readers! I hope that this find you all well and healthy! I am so grateful that you all have stuck with me for 55 weeks now! **

**For silverarrow: Yes I am evil aren't I ;) But I am glad that I was able to make you laugh too! And in terms of cliff hangers... what can I say? I like leaving you all in suspense! Sorry about the one at the end of this chapter! *runs away before you can kill me***

**For nymiriel: Hallo meine liebste deutsche Leserin! Vielen Dank für deine freundliche Wörter zu meinem Deutsch! Es ist definitiv alles andere als perfekt, aber vielleicht eines Tages! And thank you so much for the review! What did happen to the guards? ;) **

**For Dream Plane: Thank you for the reiview! And yes I agree someone should just shoot him already... but what would be the fun in that ;D **

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

August 29, 2020

* * *

Chapter 56 – A Brother's Love

Legolas had sworn that he would not allow himself to sleep, yet as darkness settled over the Noldor camp he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. Even now as he lay on a small cot that had been set up next to Elladan and Estel's, the seductive call of sleep was growing stronger by the second. Across the tent from him the young prince could see the silhouettes of Glorfindel and Elladan who stood by the door guarding against any more attacks. The two ellyn appeared to be in deep conversation but Legolas did not care to try and listen in. Beside him Estel lay still and silent on his own bed, the absence of the human's loud snores testifying to the fact that the man was still awake.

But despite all of this Legolas was having a harder and harder time focusing on anything and his thoughts were scattered and drifting off. He heard Estel roll over loudly on his cot, but his mind was too tired to care. The events of the past two days were finally catching up with him and Legolas knew that it would not be long before he was plunged into the world of dreams. A minute later and the prince's body relaxed completely as his azure eyes glazed over in elven sleep.

* * *

Legolas opened his eyes and found himself laying under the bows of a great tree. He frowned deeply as he recognized the white bark and large branches. He had climbed this tree many times as a young elf for this was the tree his _naneth _was buried under.

After several minutes of just laying there and staring up at the waving branches and leaves, Legolas shifted uncomfortably. There was something sticking him in the back. The ellon sighed and rolled over onto his knees so he could find what he had been laying on. It was a small smooth stone.

The young elf picked it up and ran his hand over the polished surface of the rock as a frown once again began to form on his face. It was tradition for the Sindar to place a single polished stone at the place where a loved one had been buried and he remembered doing this for his _naneth_ so many years ago; yet this stone was different. It had only been set here for but a couple of days and was still clean and free from dust and grime. Someone had been buried here recently.

This thought sent a shiver of dread down the elfling's neck. Was this a vision or a dream of what was happening back in the Greenwood? Had his _adar_ or brother been killed in his absence?

Legolas set the stone back where he had found it before getting to his feet and looking around. The dream world he had entered was gloomy as if great storm clouds loomed overhead and made all of the trees that surrounded him look dull as if all of the colors were being sucked out of them.

The prince began to walk through the forest he had woken up in. It reminded him of the Greenwood, yet it was different somehow. Behind him the white oak stood tall in a small clearing like a beacon and Legolas was tempted to come back to it, but he forced himself to continue on because for some reason he felt as if he needed to search for someone.

After several minutes of winding through the twisted trees the Sinda suddenly found himself at the edge of the forest as the trees abruptly came to an end. In front of him now lay a large open plain but this was not what he noticed first. What he noticed first was some kind of large silver and white wall that towered over him and seemed to waver with every breath of wind. Behind its almost transparent stones he could see a great darkness that seemed to stretch out for miles in all directions. Everything behind the barrier seemed black and felt almost evil.

Then it hit him; this was his _adar's_ barrier. This was what his _adar_ had created to protect his kingdom and had poured so much of his power into.

Legolas's eyes widened in surprise and he slowly walked forward until he could touch the quivering wall. To his astonishment, as his fingers came into contact with it, a great jolt ran through the entirety of the barrier and it immediately began to glow white. Cracks that Legolas had not noticed until now started to vanish and the ellon realized it was using his elven magic to repair itself. But how had such a great structure come into such disrepair? Surely his _adar_ would have noticed and come to fix it by now.

But not if his _adar_ was dead. Was that what the purpose of this dream was for? To reveal to him that the king had died in his absence and the Greenwood was failing?

Dread at his thought began to settle in his mind and Legolas quickly jerked his hand away from the wall suddenly afraid of the great structure.

Turning away from the barrier Legolas turned to head back towards his white oak, the only place that seemed safe now, yet he spotted something that made him stop in his tracks. A figure lay at the base of the wall several paces away, pale blond hair made dull by the grey air around them. It was Kélion. He would recognize those locks anywhere.

The crown prince lay pale and lifeless by the barrier and as Legolas ran to him, the elfling off handedly noticed a large blackened portion of the wall. It seemed to be on the brink of crumbling for large cracks and through it allowing dark mist to seep in. However, the young elf was too worried about his brother to care.

"Kélion? _Toron_?"

He gently rolled the ellon onto his back desperately hoping to hear a response, but none came. Legolas shook the Sinda frantically before reaching for the prince's neck to check his pulse. His hand halted in mid air as he saw the blackened hand marks imprinted into the pale flesh of Kélion's neck. His brother had been strangled. Worry flooding his heart. The elfling felt the bruised neck in search of even the slightest pulse.

"No!"

Legolas collapsed onto the ellon's chest as he felt no heartbeat beneath the bruised skin. Kélion was dead.

At once the entire world seemed to crumble around him as he struggled to understand what was happening. He let out a dry sob into his brother's tunic. This was not fair, Kélion was supposed to be king. He was supposed to live. Even though part of him still recognized this was a dream and it was not happening in real life, the young prince could not stop the overwhelming emotions that flooded him and tore at his very _súlë_.

Legolas pushed himself upright and gently moved so he could cradle the body of the eldar in his arms. As the crown prince's head rolled lifelessly to the side the black marks stood out more than ever creating a different, but equally powerful emotion to rush through him: anger. Someone had murdered his older brother and left him here.

The elfling tightened his hold on Kélion as his body began to quake with the emotions building up inside of him. He should have been the one who had died. A silver tear slipped down his cheek and fell onto the still face of the older ellon; many more soon followed.

Another moment passed and all that could be heard were the heavy sobs of the Greenwood's youngest prince as he mourned the loss of his brother. But as Legolas poured all of his anger and grief out into his tears the elfling's body began to glow in a bright silver light that enveloped both the ellyn. It seemed to pulse and grow causing the air around them both to almost sing with magic that Legolas did not know he was creating. He was too entrenched in his own grief.

* * *

After what felt like hours the Sinda's sobs slowly faded leaving him feeling exhausted and utterly hopeless. He raised his hand to wipe away the tears that still clung to his cheeks. He needed to think of what to do next and how to get out of this nightmare of a dream. Legolas looked down at the pale body he held and placed a hand gently on his brother's chest. He gasped as he felt a great jolt travel through him. It felt as though a great amount of power had just been removed from his body. But he did not have long to dwell on this because to his utter shock he felt Kélion's chest move as the elf drew in a large breath. The elfling drew his hand back quickly and the feeling of power leaving him immediately vanished.

"_Toron_? Can you hear me?"

Had he just imagined his brother take a breath? But as second later Legolas was rewarded with a soft groan from the crown prince.

"Kélion! Wake up!"

He placed his hands on the ellon's chest again and felt another great rush of power leave him, but he did care. He just stared at his brother's face as he felt the elf's heart begin to beat again under his hand. It was not long after that the dark lashes fluttered open to reveal sky blue eyes causing the elfling let out a sob of relief.

"Legolas? Is that you?"

"Yes! It is I. I am here _toron nín_, do not fear. I will make you well," Legolas bit his lip and forced his inner light to flare sending another wave of energy into the crown prince.

"How…" Kélion blinked wearily, "How are you here? Am I dead too?"

Legolas's concentration faltered and his light dimmed.

"Dead? You are not dead. You are breathing again."

"How?"

"I don't know," the young prince furrowed his brow for he truly had no idea what he was doing, "I think I am giving you my inner light and it is healing you."

* * *

Kélion said nothing as he felt a rush of energy enter his limbs creating an odd tingling feeling. He remained silent for several moments as the numbness left his body and after several minutes, he felt his full-strength return. The prince sighed softly in relief. The last thing he remembered was a dark figure standing before him and choking him causing a bitter chill taking hold of his body as he tried to breathe.

"I am so glad you are here," the ellon moved his hand and placed it over his brother's, "I have missed you so and even if this is only a dream and you will be gone when I wake I am still grateful I have gotten to see you. It is as if Mandos knew I needed to see you one last time, if only in my dreams."

His younger brother's gold flecked eyes blinked at him in confusion.

"But I am not going anywhere," Legolas's brow furrowed, "I was not sent here by Mandos."

"Everyone must awake from dreams at some point _toron_," Kélion smiled sorrowfully, "All things must come to an end even if we do not want them too. But do not be sad for I am sure _naneth_ is pleased to have you with her."

"_Naneth_?" Legolas drew his hand back sharply, "_Naneth_ is dead."

"I know," the Sinda could feel the dream world starting to dim around him, "And one day soon I think _adar_ and I shall come and join you."

"You don't understand. I am trying to get back to you. I am not dead," Legolas's voice was fading and Kélion knew his time was running low.

"Hush _toron_. Just know that I love you always and that I will never stop no matter how many long years I have to endure on arda before I see you again."

With those last words the figure of his youngest brother faded into blackness as did everything around him.

* * *

Kélion jolted awake with a gasp. The first thing he noticed was how wet his face felt. He lifted his hand up and felt some kind of water on his face. He brought his hand back and noticed the silver tint of the moist liquid that clung to his fingertips. Tears.

What in Eru's name? Had he been crying? The prince groaned. And why was he on the floor? Had he fallen or been knocked out or… the barrier!

The Sinda scrambled to his feet, his body seeming to buzz with energy. And Legolas! His brother had been there with him and had saved him from… the traitor.

The prince stumbled forward as his legs remembered their own strength. He had to get to his _adar_ and tell him of the danger. There was evil in the Greenwood still and it was taking down the barrier from the inside.

As Kélion yanked open the door he noted the pale morning light that filtered softly through the small window. Had he really been unconscious all night? He shook his head as he stepped out into the hallway. However, he had barely gotten two steps away from the door when he almost ran into Meldir as the eldar came running around the bend in the passageway. The ellon was wearing his green and brown uniform and look worried.

"Meldir?"

The Silvan gasped as he noticed who he had almost run into.

"Kélion! Where in arda have you been? We have been searching for you for hours. Thank Eru you are alright!"

"Wait _mellon nín_. I must speak with you about something. It is critical. There is a…"

But the other ellon cut him off,

"You must tell me of this later for we need to get you ready."

"For what?"

"To fight. The _yrch_ have broken past the barrier."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_naneth - mother_

_adar – father _

_toron – brother _

_toron nín – my brother_

_penneth – young one_

_súlë – spirit_

_mellon nín – my friend _

_yrch - orcs_


	57. Chapter 57 - Navaer

**I have gotten so many amazing and kind reviews about the last chapter! Thank you all so so much for the support! It is so encouraging to me! I hope that you all continue to enjoy! **

**For silverarrow: I know! What is going on?! The plot is starting to really start moving now! And currently I am residing in a small, rundown dorm room at my college - so that you can come and scream at me for all of my cliffies! Honestly I would love the company tho! Thank you for the wonderful review mellon nín! **

**For nymiriel: Einverstanden! Übung macht den Meister! In terms of Legolas and his power... I guess we will just have to see! All I will say is that this will continue to be very important for the rest of the story and into the next book ;)**

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

September 5, 2020

* * *

Chapter 57 – _Navaer _

Legolas gasped in horror as his brother's body vanished into white mist right before his eyes. Had the ellon just died or woken up?

"Come back!"

The elfling's cry echoed around him. He was alone again sitting beside the barrier surrounded by great trees. Legolas frowned. Since when had there been trees around him? He glanced around at the sunlight that streamed through the branches and cast wavering shadows on the ground. The young elf shook his head. Nothing was making sense anymore. All he knew was that he desperately wanted to get out of this dream, yet he did not know how.

Legolas closed his eyes and desperately wished that Estel or one of the twins would sense his discomfort and wake him up. But when his eyes blinked open again nothing had changed.

With a sigh the prince got slowly to his feet and ran his hand over his face to get rid of any tears that still clung to his pale cheeks. There must be something he had to do that was keeping him here in the dream and not letting him escape from it. But what?

The elfling glanced around again. The plain he had been sitting on earlier had vanished having been replaced instead by a thick forest. A soft breeze tugged at Legolas's hair as he realized that the dull, grey atmosphere had all but vanished. The bright, healthy green of the leaves and plants had returned and through the waving branches he could see that the sky was now a pale blue. Perhaps he was in a different part of the dream world now. But the wall still stood in front of him, the horrid blackened section standing out more than ever in the bright sunlight.

The barrier. That had to be it. That had to be what he needed to fix in order to leave the dream. The ellon looked hard at the crumbling and diseased portion of the wall. How in arda was he supposed to fix it? He had no great magic like his _adar_.

Grumbling Legolas walked over to the barrier and placed his hand tentatively in the middle of the corroded bit. Instantly the wall seemed to turn to liquid causing his hand to become enveloped in the thick black substance. A bitter cold chill ran up his arm and straight to his chest. The elfling gasped at the awful sensation and tried to pull his hand away, but he found that he couldn't. His hand was stuck fast. What in the Valars' name was this?

The Sinda forced himself to take a deep breath and push back the feelings of panic that had begun to build in his mind and body. He would be fine. He just needed to think of a way out of this. After all he surely could not be killed in a dream.

The cold chill intensified the longer his hand remained entrapped in the dark glue-like substance and Legolas knew he needed to do something quickly. He had a feeling that he would need to find a way to use his elven magic, but he was too young still to have control over it and he knew of no way to summon it to do his bidding. Nonetheless the ellon closed his eyes and forced all of the emotions and thoughts from his mind. He flared his inner light and willed the light of the eldar that had been given to him to come to his aid.

Nothing happened.

Legolas tried again this time concentrating all of the energy he could into his inner light. Had the elfling opened his eyes he would have seen his body glow white for a moment before intensifying to a pure gold color that seemed to erupt from his body.

The next thing the young prince was aware of was a warmth that spread over his entire body. He dared to open his eyes and saw a golden light spilling from his very body and attacking the dark stain on the barrier. It was working! His magic had come after all.

Legolas watched as the black section gradually became smaller and smaller before the only place that still remained was around his hand. He frowned and tried to yank the appendage from its bondage. To his surprise his hand slipped free and he stumbled backwards, a great feeling of relief flooding him. He had done it.

The Greenwood barrier now stood whole and pulsing with elven magic. The dark sea behind it had retreated several paces away as if forced back by the renewal of power. Legolas sank to his knees and a soft smile flitted over his features. He felt drained and weak from all of the energy he had put into the wall, yet he also felt a great sense of accomplishment.

"_Maer_?"

A familiar voice echoed around him and he whirled around to see who had spoken, but no one was there.

"Wake up _mellon nín_."

Legolas gasped as the dream world around him faded into grey before disappearing entirely.

* * *

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

Legolas groaned as his eyes focused and he found himself receiving an unwanted closeup view of Estel's face.

"The sun is just starting to rise and my _ada_ says it is time to leave. Everything is ready, we are just waiting for you to join us."

The prince looked around the young human and noticed Elrohir standing behind his brother. How had he managed to sleep through the night and the noises of the camp? He ran a hand over his face and felt wet moisture on his fingers.

"Tears?"

He hadn't even realized he had said this out loud till Estel answered,

"You were having some kind of dream last night. You weren't saying anything, but you were crying in your sleep."

A faint blush crept over the elfling's cheeks.

"I am sure it was just because you had to listen to Estel's horrendously loud snoring."

Legolas smiled shallowly at the younger twin's attempt at a joke. He knew the elf was only trying to make him feel better, but he was not in the mood to laugh. Elrohir glanced down at him again,

"Now get your lazy self out of bed before I have Glorfindel come and drag you out."

The prince threw a venomous look at the Noldor.

* * *

All of the camp had woken up to witness the departure of Prince Legolas's escort. Elrond had been surprised to hear that the young ellon had slept so deeply for so many hours. The emotional turmoil of the past several days must have greatly worn the poor elf out for it was a rare thing to be able to catch one of the eldar off guard while they slept, let alone have to try to awaken one.

When the elf lord had seen the elfling come out to the horses, escorted by Estel and Elrohir, he had been startled to see the faint traces of tears on the Sinda's cheeks. But what also worried him was how much the ellon's inner glow had dimmed. He had almost gotten used to the abnormally bright light that seemed to surround the prince at all times and now it seemed to be almost absent.

Elrond quickly brushed these thoughts aside though as Tamír walked over to him.

"You requested to speak with me _mellon_?"

The Noldo smiled.

"Yes. I have something that I would like for you to have in your care," he took out a cream colored envelope and handed it over to the ellon, "I need you to deliver this for me."

Tamír frowned as he read the elegant writing that adorned the outside of the envelope.

"You want me to deliver this to Thranduil?"

Elrond nodded.

"It is very important to me that you would give this to the king in my stead. There has been too much hate and contention between the two of us and I am seeking to bring a start to reconciliation."

"Then why do you not just come with us and speak to him yourself?"

The elf lord just shook his head,

"The time is not right for me to enter the Greenwood. Please promise me you will do this."

"I promise _mellon nín_."

Tamír gently tucked the letter into a small pocket on his tunic before looking back up at his friend.

"The time has come for us to say farewell to each other for now," Elrond put a hand on one of the Silvan's shoulders in a sign of friendship, "Eru willing I shall see you again. _Harthon gerithach raid gelin a melthin mellon nín_."

Elrond's words faded as he looked at his friend one last time. He had a feeling that when the escort returned to Imladris Tamír would not be with them.

"_Harthon cened le annas_."

The two _mellyn_ broke apart both feeling a great weight on their hearts. Elrond smiled sadly before turning away as Tamír went to mount his horse. There was one last person he needed to bid farewell to.

* * *

The Sinda prince sat on a steed of his own. Back straight, blue eyes cold and hard in the early morning light. He looked every bit like a young version of his _adar_.

The elven lord came up to the elfling's horse.

"I pray that we may meet again under better circumstances, _penneth_, for it grieves my heart to think of all of the strife that still lies between us. May you and your people find it in your hearts to forgive us one day."

The prince gazed at Elrond as if trying to judge the truthfulness of the Noldo's words. At last he said,

"Perhaps. Though I cannot testify for what my king will say to such words. There are things that can never be undone that were caused by your hand. But I shall remember your kindness to me if and when I am returned back to the Greenwood."

Elrond sighed internally. He should have anticipated such a response.

"Then this is farewell for now my prince. _Berio le Eru_."

He put his hand over his heart before extending it in an elvish farewell. The elf lord stepped away Legolas's horse. He would see the young elf again; he was sure of it.

Elrond cast a glance over at his sons who sat tall on their brown steed and smiled. They would lead the group safely for they had all grown into brave warriors … even Estel.

"_Navaer_," all of the ellyn stilled as their lord's voice rang out, "_Garo lend vaer_."

_And may you all be the small pebbles that start the avalanche of change that will serve to heal many old wounds. _

Elrond watched silently as the escort began to move away up towards the pass before he turned back to the camp. The safety of his sons and the young prince were out of his control. Now he had other problems to focus on.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar – father_

_maer - golden_

_mellon nín – my friend _

_ada – dad_

_mellon – friend _

_harthon gerithach raid gelin a melthin – i pray you will forever travel on green and golden paths_

_harthon cened le annas – i will see you again _

_mellyn – friends _

_adar – father_

_penneth – young one_

_navaer – farewell _

_berio le Eru – may Eru protect you_

_garo lend vaer – may you journey well _


	58. Chapter 58 - Arrival at the Greenwood

**Sending very happy Saturday wishes to my beloved readers! You are all very special to me and so I present to you the long awaited chapter of the arrival to the Greenwood! **

**For silverarrow: You are just too sweet! I hope that you can stay safe and healthy in these crazy times! I too find that I run out of vocab when I like something and I feel so honored that my story can bring you some enjoyment! That is all that I ever wanted :)**

**For dream plane: Yes the last few chapters are indeed a roller coaster! ****I guess we shall have to wait and see what happens ;)**

**And as always the biggest thank you to in all of middle earth to my beta: elvenmaia. **

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

September 12, 2020

* * *

Chapter 58 – Arrival at the Greenwood

It was just before midday when the escort group reached the top of the pass. The trek up the steep hills had been slow and nowhere near as fast as Elladan had hoped. The horses' hooves kept sliding on the loose gravel and the added weight of the extra weapons and supplies that they carried were not serving to help their progress in anyway.

Storm clouds had rolled in only an hour or so after they had left the camp and the threat of rain was heavy on the air. Elladan had called for a brief halt at the top of the pass to allow the horses a chance to rest. A thick fog lay heavy in the valley they had just come from obscuring any last glimpses they would have had of the camp below. On the other side of the pass dark thunder clouds and rain rolled over the vast open plains of Rohan.

A chill breeze blew up the pass and sent a shiver down Elladan's back. This was a miserable start to the journey and things did not appear as if they would be improving. Already he could sense the mood of the other ellyn darkening along with the weather. Only Estel seemed entirely unfazed by the prospect of having to travel and set up camp in the rain.

Elladan frowned as lightning flashed further out on the plains. The last thing he wanted was to get caught in a rainstorm, but a lightning storm would be worse. They were painfully exposed up here on the pass and even when they journeyed onto the plains. There simply was nothing to shelter them from having to experience the full brunt of a storm.

"We should not wait here long. The weather continues to worsen and our guest is growing more and more agitated the longer we stop."

Elladan glanced over at the young prince as Tamír said this. The Sinda was standing by the side of his horse, a dark look on his face. Estel and Elrohir stood next to him and appeared to be saying something to the elfling, perhaps try and lighten the foul mood of the prince; but the azure eyes seemed to only darken in frustration. Yet underneath it all the older twin could sense a great weariness and worry that undermined Legolas's demeanor and posture.

"He is anxious," Elladan remarked, "I believe he is eager to continue on and make it back to Mirkwood. I am sure I would be too if I were in his position."

"No doubt. However, the great amount of resentment and anger that he still holds against us does worry me. He is hiding his true feelings from us, though if you can look around the mask he has erected you can see that something is greatly troubling him."

Elladan nodded slowly. He agreed with the Silvan's words.

"Do you think that this vision Legolas had yesterday was true? Do you think that we shall find a battle raging when we arrive?"

Tamír did not respond for a moment as he cast another glance towards the young prince.

"I have never known the Sindar to tell falsehoods. They are an exceedingly proud and arrogant race, yes, but not one to create stories merely for the sake of attention. I do fear that our friend speaks the truth."

"Then we shall be ready for whatever we come across. I do not think anything but evil beings have entered that forest for millennia so we will be relying solely on the guidance of Legolas to lead us on safe paths through those woods. Eru permitting we will reach Thranduil alive and uninjured - but that remains to be seen."

* * *

The escort had not traveled but ten paces from the top of the pass when the rain began. What started as a light sprinkling of rain soon turned into a steady, drenching downpour. Elladan wiped a strand of wet hair from his face and tugged the hood of his cloak up to try and shield his face from the onslaught they were in.

He had been leading the group for what felt like hours now. The swirling grey and black clouds made it feel as if they had been riding in a perpetual twilight. The low altitude of the clouds also made it almost impossible to see how far they had come or in the direction in which they were headed. Several times Elladan had to call on Tamír to be sure that they were still making their way, albeit slowly, towards Mirkwood. The Silvan was renowned for having an incredible sense of direction even in the harshest of conditions and the older twin was grateful to have him in the escort. Had it not been for him they would have been forced to stop long before now.

A particularly strong gust of wind slammed into Elladan and he gritted his teeth resisting the urge to spit curses at the storm. They could have made good time today and perhaps have even made it to the edges of the forest by as soon as tomorrow evening, yet this accursed weather had slowed them down and he had no way of even knowing how far they still had to go.

"Elladan!"

The Noldo jerked his head up at his younger twin's call. He glanced over and saw the Elrohir was now riding close beside him, shouting against the wind and rain to make himself heard.

"We need to stop. We do not even know if we are going in the right direction."

Elladan looked behind him at the pitiful group of soaked ellyn that followed him and called out to his brother,

"How is Estel?"

"Fine… for now. But you know him, he will never say when he is uncomfortable or cold and the last thing that we want is for him to get ill before we even get to Mirkwood."

_Why in the Valars' name did I ever agree to lead this company? _

The older ellon pulled on his cloak as he tried to figure out what the best thing was to do. If they were to stay here and make camp, they would have all the farther to go tomorrow. Not to mention if there really was an attack going on in Mirkwood then their stopping now could prove to bring them to Thranduil's halls too late. However, if he were to push for them to keep going as they were then they risked Estel's health.

Elladan groaned before glancing over at his twin,

"We are going to keep going. I do not want to wait and be stuck out here overnight, we need to find a better place. Keep an eye on Estel and let me know if we need to stop early."

Elrohir nodded once before slowing his horse down so he could fall back to ride beside Legolas and Estel. The bedraggled group continued forward pushing into the storm, none of them knowing how important Elladan's decision would prove to be.

* * *

Legolas was miserable. They had been riding through the pouring rain for the past two days. Each day was the same as they trudged through the downpour before stopping to create a makeshift camp on the sodden ground as soon as darkness fell. However the nights were proving sleepless for all save Estel. So, it was a great relief to all when the torrential rain slowed on their second night out on the plains as the storm finally began to dissipate.

The morning sun rose a couple hours later to reveal cloudless skies directly above them and what promised to be their first day for good travel since they had left Elrond's camp. Legolas stood by his horse, as he had been doing for the past several hours, watching the sky lighten as the sun at long last made an appearance on the far horizon. The Sinda gave a great sigh of relief to see this and pushed the sodden hood of his cloak off of his head. His wet locks shone as the first rays of true sunlight landed on his hair.

He had no idea how far they had come or how close they were to the Greenwood and he was growing increasingly anxious about this. If there truly was an attack going on then he desperately wanted to be home as soon as possible. He was sure this storm had slowed them down considerably; he could only hope the Elladan had not led them astray during the past two days of travel. But as Legolas watched the clouds begin to fade away around them a great shout suddenly went up from the camp.

The young elf whirled around to see what had caused this but stopped short as he saw towering trees looming up out of the fading fog not a league in front of them.

They had made it to the Greenwood.

The other members of the camp had now risen and were also staring at the forest that was now so close. None seemed to be able to comprehend how they had managed to get as far as they had in such a heavy storm. Legolas, however, did not care how they had gotten here, he could only think about seeing his _adar_ and brother again.

"Are you happy _penneth_?"

The Sinda started as Tamír's voice came from right beside him. He had been so engrossed in seeing the Greenwood again that he had not heard the ellon approach. The ellon continued,

"I must admit that as we now draw near my heart begins to yearn for those woods and the song of the trees. Does yours not as well?"

Legolas frowned.

"My heart yearns to be back with my family, but I do not expect you to understand that feeling," a great look of hurt briefly crossed Tamír's face, "However, I am pleased to be back. The wide emptiness of the plains does not suit me. I belong in the Greenwood and nowhere else."

"And so it should be," Tamír's voice was gentle despite the harsh words that had just been directed at him, "I understand greatly your urgency to return home. I am sure so much has changed since I was last there. Yet that will have to wait as I fear that it may be slow traveling for all of us through the forest."

Legolas glanced at the older elf.

"What do you mean all of us? You have brought me to the edge of the forest. I thought that was your mission."

"Our purpose is to deliver you safely to your _adar_. We are not going to leave you at the edge of the Greenwood to travel the rest of the way by yourself."

The prince's eyes darkened a shade.

"You cannot enter the Greenwood. Not without expressed permission from the King, or have you forgotten this?"

"I have not forgotten _penneth_, but I am sure the king will make an exception for his son."

Before the other elf could say anything more Legolas whirled around and strode angrily over to Elladan who was preparing his horse several paces away.

"You cannot travel with me into the Greenwood," the Noldo elf stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow at the young ellon's forceful words, "The king will never allow it and it will only cause greater turmoil between my kin and yours."

"I am sorry Legolas, but my orders are to escort you until you are back with your people. I will not let you travel into the forest on your own."

"So Tamír said."

"And he spoke the truth. You are too young to be traveling on your own, especially if there is an army of _yrch _either attacking or about to attack your home. Your death is not something that I desire to have on my hands."

Legolas poured all of his furry into his icy gaze. The Noldo did not understand. If he came back being escorted by a group of Elrond's elves like he was a naughty elfling, it would not go well with his _adar_. He could already see the stern cold glare of his _adar's_ eyes and hear the harsh words he would receive. Would Thraduil even be so mad as to hit him again? Legolas shuddered to think about it. He simply could not let Elladan and his elves escort him to the palace, even if there was a battle going on.

"You cannot go into the Greenwood," Legolas said again, "You will not be welcomed."

"Then I shall worry about that when the time comes. Until then you are in my care and you will listen to what…"

Elladan's last frustrated words were cut off by a shout from Tamír,

"_Yrch_! There are a great company not three leagues off. They are entering the Greenwood."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar – father_

_penneth – young one_

_yrch - orcs_


	59. Chapter 59 - The Fight Begins

**To my faithful and dear mellyn: Please forgive me for where I chose to end this chapter! **

**For **silverarrow**: I am so glad that you enjoy Tamír and Legolas's relationship! And yes Elladan did do the opposite of what you thought. Gotta keep it interesting for you guys ;) And don't be embarrassed about 'again' I am just about the worst speller you have ever meet and literally do this all the time! I am starting a petition to change the spelling of though to tuff because I can't spell for the life of me! Don't worry about the length of your reviews! I am just so grateful that you even still respond! It means a lot to me! Thank you mellon nín! **

**For elvenmaia: Hannon le mellon nín! You are the best beta ever! **

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

September 19, 2020

* * *

Chapter 59 – The Fight Begins

Estel watched as Legolas's face immediately went pale. Tamír's words hung heavily in the air for a moment as everyone tried to fully comprehend them. The young human shielded his eyes from the bright morning sun and squinted in the direction the Silvan had pointed in and cursed.

He saw nothing but dark ominous trees and fading fog.

"Do you see them? Do you see where the _yrch _are?"

Besides him, the human heard his brother's grim response to the question,

"Sadly yes. It appears to be a rather large company, but I cannot tell how many for sure as they are fast disappearing into the forest. They are not but four leagues off yet I do not think they saw us - thank Eru."

Estel cast a glance over at the obviously distressed _Maer_ who was staring worriedly at Mirkwood before saying,

"But they have a head start on us. I would say it is now a ten to one chance that we would make it to Thranduil before they do. That is unless Legolas knows of a faster way to get to his _adar_."

"Then we shall be ready to fight our way through."

The man looked skeptically at the younger twin, but there was no jest this time in Elrohir's dark brown eyes. The ellon was serious.

"There are but thirty of us and Valar know how many of them," Estel protested, "It is a fight we would never win. We will be slaughtered."

"You are not scared, are you?"

This earned the Noldo a fierce glare from his younger brother.

"Of course not. I am merely thinking rationally about our situation."

"Then I guess if this were to happen then we will just have to pray that the soldiers of the Greenwood will come to our aid."

This did not serve to make Estel feel any better, but he did realize when there was no point in discussing something any further. It was obvious Elladan and Elrohir had already decided on this course of action long before.

"Legolas! _Dartho_!"

Tamír's voice caused all heads in the group to turn towards the direction of the Silvan. To everyone's surprise the ellon was running after the young price who, when they had all been distracted, had taken off running towards the trees.

"_Maer_, what in the Valar's name are you doing?"

Estel's shout, oddly enough, caused Legolas to slow his pace and hesitate for just long enough to allow Tamír grab his arm. The elfling immediately began to struggle and spit words at the older ellon. While the man could not hear exactly what was being said he was sure the language was not fit for that of a prince.

"This ought to be enjoyable," Estel jolted at the voice; he had not noticed Elladan come up next to him, "The Sindar may be a noble race, but Eru sure did not seem to have blessed them with any common sense."

* * *

Legolas struggled in the Silvan's tight grip, but he knew it was pointless. Tamír began to drag him forcefully back towards the escort as many pairs of ellyn gazes watched them intently.

"You don't understand," the young prince protested, "I must get back. You need to let me go; the forest is not safe."

"Exactly why we need to go with you," Tamír growled in response.

The Silvan could not, for the life of him, figure out why the Sinda was so determined to travel the rest of the way on his own. But there was no way in arda he was going to let it happen,

"No doubt you would just end up a dinner for one of those spiders or worse an _orch_. If that were to happen because of your own stupidity I would not come to help you."

"Good because I don't need nor want your help. I can protect myself just fine. I grew up in these woods, remember?"

"And yet you still managed to get poisoned and almost killed by a giant spider."

Legolas's eyes darkened a shade.

"I was not thinking straight at the time and I was frustrated. I do not lack the skills to defend myself."

"Yet you are not thinking straight now either. You wish to charge after an army of _yrch_ with no weapons and no one to watch your back. Show me how this makes any sense? And for the last time we are not trying to keep you from returning to your home, _penneth_, despite what you seem to think."

Legolas did not respond but allowed the Silvan to lead him back to the escort. He knew that the ellon was right and there was no way he would ever get home by himself. Yet he felt agitated and desperately wanted to get back to his _adar_ as soon as he could. There were _yrch_ invading the Greenwood for Eru's sake.

"Fine," he said at last, "But we already have two problems that I can see. The first is that the horses will never make it and the second is that I know of no path that leads to the palace."

Legolas felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around to see Elladan and Estel standing behind him.

"Then we shall leave the horses here," the older twin stated, "I expect you know the forest well and can take us on the fastest and safest way to your home."

The young ellon felt his face go blank. They expected him to lead them.

"I cannot do that," Legolas glared at both of Elrond's sons.

"Come on _Mear_," It was Estel that spoke now, frustration evident in the man's voice, "We must get you back, preferably before the _yrch_ arrive."

The Sinda's gaze hardened.

"You do not understand. It is not that I do not want to but that I cannot. I do not know how to lead you to my _adar_. I was already lost before you found me. I can take you in the general direction, but that is all."

"I thought you said that you grew up in these woods," Tamír's words earned him a sharp look from Elladan, "How can you not know your way back?"

"Because I was never permitted to travel but a league away from the palace," the elfling's face now showed resentment, "I was never allowed to explore the forest, even to go out on my own. So yes, I did grow up here in the Greenwood, but I grew up in the palace, locked in there with the rest of my people."

There was a brief silence before Estel remarked,

"Then how did we find you by yourself if you were not permitted out on your own?"

At this, Legolas shut his mouth and did not respond. He did not want to relive the circumstances that led to his being found by Estel; not yet anyway.

* * *

This was a new challenge for Elladan and not one that he had expected to face. He almost felt bad for Sinda for having to grow up with so much restriction. No wonder the elfling had so much pent up frustration in him. He must have felt like a prisoner.

"We shall just have to make do with the guidance you can give us," Elladan said at last, "For I do not think it would be wise to follow in the footsteps of the _yrch_."

This task was already proving to be much more difficult than he had hoped. The Noldo glanced at Tamír and gave a small nod at the ellon. He knew what he needed to do next.

"Come _penneth_," Elladan turned and walked over to his horse, "I believe I have something in my possession that belongs to you and needs to be returned."

The ellon could feel the harsh gaze of the prince watching him intently as he reached under one of his large packs and pulled out a bow and quiver. Behind him he heard Legolas gasp. Elladan turned and smiled softly as he saw the elfling's face covered in a look of surprise and astonishment.

"My bow," the Sinda breathed as he quickly reached out and grabbed the elegant weapons from the elf's hands.

Everyone watched Legolas run his hands over the delicately carved leaves that decorated the wood of the bow. For a moment Elladan caught a glimpse of a different emotion that flashed in the prince's eyes, gratitude.

* * *

The cool shade of the great trees had started out being a great relief to Estel, but the longer that they spent in the dark and overgrown forest the more and more he remembered how much he hated it. Being a wood elf, Legolas moved swiftly and gracefully through the undergrowth making almost no sound at all. The others in the group were not as lucky. Judging by the amount of sound they made as they continued to trudge through the woods, Estel would not have been surprised if they had woken half of Mirkwood.

The air was thick and heavy which allowed the human to hear his heavy breathing ringing loudly in his ears. It was now that he almost envied the two ellyn that had been elected to stay behind with the horses. At least they did not have to worry about a surprise attack by spiders or _yrch_ at any moment or the fact that they could end up wandering around in the forest for days if _Maer_ could not find his way back.

Estel muttered curses as he stumbled over a rock that was hidden in the dead leaves that littered the ground. It really was no wonder it had been given the name Mirkwood. There was more mirk than green in his opinion.

After his brother had given _Mear_ his weapons back the elf had seemed to become more confident and to almost trust them more, if that were possible. They had wasted little time in preparing supplies and weapons before heading into the forest. Based on what Elladan had said they had come further up north then they had anticipated so they were not at the southernmost tip. _Maer_ seemed happy with his news and had begun to lead them at a quick pace through the woods; but that had been hours ago, and they had followed him as best they could ever since.

Several times _Maer_ had stopped at the base of various trees and had placed his hands almost gently on the bark. But every time the Sinda had pulled away almost immediately as if he had been shocked. This had led to Estel growing an irrational fear of the trees and he tried to avoid them at all costs. Had he had more energy he might have asked Tamír what the young elf was doing, but it did not seem like the right time and place.

Estel stumbled for the umpteenth time and growled in frustration. He was sick and tired of this bloody forest. He was about to let out some choice words when in front of him Legolas stopped suddenly forcing them all to follow suit. That was when the human heard, up head, the faint sounds of shouts and metal hitting metal. It sounded almost like a battle was going on.

Immediately his heart rate began to pick up as adrenaline began to flood his body. Had they finally made it? Estel watched his older brother and Tamír talk quietly with the young elf, occasionally casting glancing up ahead.

The mood of the company seemed to have changed in an instant. Ellyn had now begun to fidget with their weapons and whisper amongst themselves until at last Elladan addressed them softly,

"No matter what happens or whatever we are about to come across, you will fight with honor and you will follow my lead."

A moment later Estel drew his sword as his brother and _Maer_ led them towards the commotion. The sounds of battle became more and more clear as they drew closer. The harsh shouts of _yrch_, twanging of bow strings, and yells of … of elves.

The human's eyes widened in anticipation of what they were about to come across and prayed to that Valar that this would not end in disaster. As they crept nearer, he could begin to make out a small clearing that was now littered in dead bodies and covered red in blood. There were _yrch_ everywhere and attacking them were brown and green clad elves. The Greenwood soldiers.

Estel's hand tightened on his sword as he prepared for what he hoped would not be a massacre, when suddenly Legolas gave a great yell and charged forward. As the other ellyn around him followed suit, the human found he had no choice but to join in. As they all burst headlong into the clearing the man caught a glimpse of the stunned face silver-haired ellon.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_yrch – orcs _

_maer – golden_

_adar – father _

_penneth – young one_

_dartho – wait _

_orch - orc_


	60. Chapter 60 - Angered Words

**Wishing all of my amazing readers a happy Saturday! There are only 15 chapters left in this story! I cannot believe how fast it is all coming to a close! Fear not I am currently well one my way to writing the sequel ;) And due to the fact that I am now not allowed to see anyone and am not supposed to leave my dorm, I am getting pretty board! **

**For silverarrow: I will never turn down any review from you! Fear not! so sorry for leaving you in that position! Cliffies are not fun and I am sorry to say that it will not be cleared up in this chapter! You will sadly have to wait for next week to find out about Legolas *hides face from the angered readers*. The last thing I will leave to think about it will Estel as Tamir what is wrong with Legolas? Or will time run out before he can... I will end with that! **

**For my guest reviewer: Thank you so much for the review! Glad to hear that you are enjoying it! That sure means a lot to me! And yes Elrond does seem to consider Legolas like a son. More on that to come? ;)**

**I am aware that a lot of the memory harkens very much to the words spoken between Denethor and Faramir. It just seemed to fit too well! A massive thank you the side of Arda for my beta elvenmaia! **

Out of Mirkwood

Scribbles-on-Parchment

September 26, 2020

* * *

Chapter 60 – Angered Words

Kélion shifted uncomfortably as he scanned the trees around him. It has been many years since he had worn his armor as there had been no need to wear it until now. While the silver metal that adorned the tunic was lightweight and fit him well, he found it much more constricting than his normal light tunic and leggings. On top of all of this his mind was on full alert and adrenaline would flood his body when he heard any sound coming from the forest around him and his men. It was a horrible feeling to be preparing for a battle but the Sinda felt that it was far worse to wait for one.

The day before Kélion had gotten into a furious argument with his _adar_ about the best course of action to engage the enemy and it had left a great rift between the two. While Meldir had been able to dispel the small scouting party of _yrch_ that had made it into the forest that lay inside the barrier, the prince knew that more would soon follow. By now the word had spread throughout the palace of the King's fading strength and of the imminent collapse of the Greenwood barrier. Already Kélion had heard rumors that the next wave of _yrch_ would wipe them all out, and while Meldir had done his best to put a stop to these whispers, they only continued to grow.

Everyone was anxious and on edge, especially at night when the darkness seemed to stretch on for days and few were able to find rest. An attack was expected at any moment and that meant that all were on their guard.

Since Kélion's failed attempt to strengthen the barrier, the ellon had been unable to access it again. No one knew if the elven magic still held or if it had already fallen, but it was a great source of frustration for the Sinda. He knew he had failed his people and his _adar_. Every time he tried to get back to the dream where his brother had met him, he failed. It was as if there was some force that was keeping him out. Had another been given this power or had something evil taken over it?

After he had awoken from his dream yesterday, Kélion had had little time to dwell on the thought of the traitor in their midst. It did make sense to him that Úmmon would not have been the only elf with darkness corrupting his heart, yet he did not feel like burdening his _adar_ with any more worries. The King had enough on his plate as it was and it had showed painfully in the fight they had just had. Besides, he did not think it right to become suspicious of his fellow eldar, not until some kind of proof was found. It was a dream after all; how true could it really be?

* * *

Meldir came up to Kélion as the ellon stood in the midst of his men by the gate to the palace. They had been commanded to protect the place should a surprise attack come. Thranduil had insisted on taking the rest of the soldiers and patrol the south end of the woods to see if any more information of the _yrch_ would present itself.

The Silvan general glanced at his friend and sighed inwardly. He knew the look in the prince's tired eyes. The ellon was agitated, extremely agitated.

"There forest is still quiet; no signs of _yrch_," Meldir paused for a moment, "However there is also no word yet from your _adar_. Do you think it wise for me to send out some scouts?"

Kélion shook his head, "No, not yet. I do not want to be paranoid. They have only been gone for but a couple of hours. I shall give it a little longer before we go out in search of them. For I have an odd feeling…"

The prince's voice died away, leaving Meldir to raise an eyebrow. Yet the Sinda did not speak again and appeared to become lost in thought. The general put a hand on his friend's shoulder,

"I am going to check on the ellyn I have stationed in the trees to the North," Kélion nodded but did not appear to have fully comprehended the elf's words, "Do not leave this place or do anything foolish until I get back."

Meldir gave a stern look to the Silvan soldiers who stood beside the crown prince before he turned and walked away into the woods.

* * *

Kélion was getting an odd feeling. Though the trees had gone oddly silent in the foreshadowing of a battle, he somehow knew that someone or something had entered the Greenwood. It was drawing nearer, yet it did not feel like a dark force; on the contrary, it felt almost like something familiar. However, he could not place his finger on what exactly it was. The prince shook his head to clear his thoughts and watched as Meldir disappeared into the dark shadow of the trees.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

**_The day before in the Greenwood palace…_**

_"Adar," Kélion marched into the King's chambers to find the Sinda sitting in a chair staring listlessly at the fire, "I need to speak with you," The prince threw a glance at Thalion who stood by the door and added, "In private."_

_ The Silvan counselor got the hint and quickly bowed to Thranduil before making his way out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind Thalion, the king got to his feet and turned to look at his son before asking, _

_ "What is it ion nín? What is troubling you? You appear to be upset."_

_ "Upset!" Kélion's voice had risen in anger, "I am very upset adar. Meldir has just told me of what you did yesterday while I was out on patrol."_

_ "What did he tell you of?"_

_ "He told me that you called the counsel together to discuss plans for battle. Why did you do this without me?"_

_ Thranduil did not react to the anger in his son's voice but instead said calmly,_

_ "Am I not allowed to call together my counsel when I see fit to do so? I did not realize I needed to get your permission to do so."_

_ "That is not the problem," Kélion seethed, "My issue is that you chose to make plans without me, your son, and then not tell me of it. Did it not cross your mind that I was not there in the room with you? Or did you do it on purpose?" _

_ "I did only what I saw was wise."_

_ "Wise?" the prince spat, "How was it wise? Am I not still part of that counsel?" _

_ "You are ion nín, but I did not want you there," the king brushed past his son and went to pour himself a glass of wine from a small chalice that sat on his desk. _

_ "And why is that? Do you not see me fit to help guide you in times of war? Or do you not see me fit to be your son?" _

_ "Neither. I merely did not think that you would agree with the course of plan that I wanted to propose so I held it without you."_

_ Kélion was fuming, __"And I do not agree with it. You are still ill adar, you should not be the one to lead the soldiers tomorrow on the Southern patrol. It is not wise. I should go in your stead."_

_ Thranduil took a small sip of wine before answering, __"And that is exactly why you were not in the counsel yesterday. Though you will be happy to know that Meldir proposed this same idea that you had. However he was quick to change his mind."_

_ "And why was that?"_

_ "Because he saw the validity in my argument. I will be the one to lead the soldiers tomorrow because right now the people need to see a strong leader. They need their king to lead them. I will not make the same mistake with you as I made with Legolas. You will stay close to the palace tomorrow and in any battle that ensues." _

_ "Why are you are doing all of this? For revenge? Because you are paranoid that I will be slain too? Do you really think that killing those yrch will bring Legolas back? It will not and you know that. You are being foolish adar. You will be killed."_

_ For the first time in their conversation anger flared in the king's eyes._

_ "You would do well to watch your words carefully, penneth."_

_ "That is what you said to Legolas before you hit him," Kélion took a challenging step towards his adar, "I am beginning to see why he wanted to leave in the first place."_

_ "Do not say another word ion nín," Thranduil growled, "You are out of line."_

_ "And what will you do if I demand to go in your place tomorrow? Will you hit me too?"_

_ The king and crown prince stood facing one another, neither willing to back down as sorrow and anxiety fueled anger flooded through them. _

_ "You will do as I say because I am your king and you will obey me. I will not suffer any disobedience from you," Thranduil's eyes were blazing, "Your brother never challenged me. He knew his rightful place and it would be good for you to remember yours. If you decide to leave the palace tomorrow then know that I will not come after you, nor will I send anyone out to save you should you need it. My son who wished to live is dead and my other son who wishes to die is alive. Perhaps it would have been better if you had switched places." _

_ Instantly the fire in Kélion's veins died and a look of immense pain crossed the prince's azure eyes. He took several steps back as though he had been struck, _

_ "So be it adar."_

_ The younger elf turned towards the door as Thranduil realized the impact of his words. The king cried out,_

_ "Wait ion nín. I did not mean…"_

_ "No, I think you did mean that," Kélion cut his adar off as he opened the door, "If I see you alive after whatever happens tomorrow, then I pray to the Valar that you will be happier with the son that you are left with." _

_ The door slammed shut behind the crown prince. _

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Kélion felt his heart break as his _adar's_ words once again rang through his mind. He knew the ellon felt great remorse for saying them for the Sinda had tried several times to speak to him in private before he had left. But the prince's heart was too torn and hurt to speak to the king. He had done all he could to avoid his _adar_ after their fight for he feared that any other words between them would just lead to more hurt and anger.

Though he suspected Thranduil did not mean his words, Kélion knew he would never be able to brush them aside. Legolas should have lived. He should have died in place of his brother. Kélion had spent the remainder of the long night desperately wishing that their places could have been switched. He had begged the Valar to bring his brother back and take him instead, but he knew it was not to be.

Why had he been left on arda if only to fail at all that he tried? He had failed his people in not being able to strengthen the barrier and he had failed in becoming the ellon his _adar_ had wanted him to be.

"_H__îr nín_."

Kélion was jolted once more from his thoughts. He glanced over to see the Silvan that had just spoken. It was a guard. The younger elf's dark eyes were full of worry.

"What is it?"

"It is an ellon. He is demanding to speak to you."

Kélion sighed deeply and turned to follow the elf back into the palace. What was it now?

The guard led him into the now deserted Welcoming Hall where he saw a hooded elf standing by one of the side doors.

"Prince Kélion," The elf addressed him as they walked up, "I have something I need to tell you of. It is urgent."

The stranger's voice was deep and soft and sent a chill down the Sinda's back. He did not recognize who it belonged to.

"Who are you?"

"I am Rívorn."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

_adar - father_

_yrch – orcs _

_ion nín – my son_

_penneth – young one_

_h__î__r nín – my lord_


End file.
